Amantes Furtivos
by stefacullen
Summary: Cuando el odioso lord Da Revin trata de obligarla a casarse con él. Isabella Swan se ve forzada a acudir, contra su voluntad, a su influyente tutor. Edward Anthony Masen, conocido como el Conde Perverso, es un personaje misterioso, apuesto y carismático, que cuenta con el poder necesario para rescatarla, pero también con un pasado que puede poner en peligro su reputación.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**SIPNOSIS**

Entre una joven desesperada y un hombre de oscuro pasado, nace una pasión sin límites.

Cuando el odioso lord Da Revin trata de obligarla a casarse con él. Isabella Swan se ve forzada a acudir, contra su voluntad, a su influyente tutor. Edward Anthony Masen, conocido como el Conde Perverso, es un personaje misterioso, apuesto y carismático, que cuenta con el poder necesario para rescatarla, pero también con un pasado que puede poner en peligro su reputación.

Mujeriego sin escrúpulos, también ha sido convicto por asesinato... y se ha salvado de la horca por un pelo...

Isabella no puede negar la atracción que siente por el hombre que acosa sus sueños, ni él puede negar el deseo que ella le despierta. Pero Isabella sabe que es un imposible: Edward es un hombre casado.

Un crimen atroz - del cual Edward será el principal sospechoso - hará estragos en la vida de ambos.

Isabella ansía creer en su inocencia con todas sus fuerzas, pero... ¿puede confiar en un hombre que ha matado?


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

******Hola cariñitos! Aqui les traigo una nueva adaptación que espero disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Sevenoaks, Inglaterra **

**Febrero de 1803 **

Edward recorrió con un dedo largo y moreno los diminutos huecos formados por la columna vertebral de la vizcondesa. Le acarició distraídamente el trasero, admirando las exquisitas curvas y la manera en que su brillante pelo negro se esparcía sobre la almohada. Tal vez debía poseerla una vez más, pensó al advertir que su cuerpo empezaba a endurecerse y a presionar contra las sábanas.

Una mirada al reloj dorado encima de la repisa de la chimenea le bastó para desechar la idea con desgano.

Su abogado debía llegar en la hora siguiente, y aunque a Edward raramente le importaba un comino qué opinaran los demás, respetaba a Carlisle Cullen y lo consideraba su amigo. No deseaba empañar aún más la pobre opinión que Cullen tenía de él.

Inclinado sobre la mujer que yacía satisfecha encogida en el lecho, Edward Masen, cuarto conde de Ravenworth, depositó un beso sobre su nuca.

—Es momento de partir, cariño.

Ella se desperezó y alzó la cabeza de la almohada. Su pelo negro como la tinta caía seductoramente sobre uno de sus pechos de rosados pezones.

—Por favor, Edward, todavía no. Aún es temprano. Creí que dispondríamos del resto de la tarde.

—Lo siento, pero esta vez no es posible —respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza. Jugueteó con un mechón de su espeso pelo negro y lo observó caer sobre su mano—. Mi abogado está a punto de llegar de Londres. Lo espero en cualquier momento de la próxima hora.

Ella se volvió con actitud lánguida, y sus pechos se mostraron plenos e invitantes, pero el interés de Edward había comenzado a desvanecerse. La mujer dejó deslizar los dedos entre el vello rizado que cubría el pecho de su amante y trazó un círculo alrededor de su plana tetilla color cobre.

—Dile que estás ocupado. Dile que vuelva más tarde, por la noche.

Edward le tomó la mano; sintió que comenzaba a ganarle la irritación y que la impaciencia crecía en su interior, reemplazando todo vestigio de deseo que pudiera quedarle. En ese momento, cuando ya había llegado la hora en que ella debía partir, sólo quería que se pusiera en marcha de una vez.

—Carlisle no viene con mucha frecuencia. Aparentemente, esto es importante —la obligó a darse vuelta, y le dio una suave palmada en el trasero—. Sé buena chica, Leah. Vístete y vete a casa.

Un ligero velo oscuro pareció cubrir los ojos de la mujer. Emitió un tenue gruñido de fastidio.

El desagrado endureció la mirada que le dirigió. Se vistió con movimientos bruscos; para hacerlo se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lean Clearwater, lady Uley, era una joven de veinticinco años caprichosa y egoísta. En general, Edward no hacía caso de sus arranques de malhumor y de sus melindres infantiles, pero en momentos como ése no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de seguir tolerándolos.

—No volveré por un tiempo —dijo Leah por encima del hombro mientras Edward abrochaba los botones de la espalda de su vestido de seda color ciruela—. Sam va a llegar mañana por la mañana. Se quedará en Westover hasta el fin de semana próximo.

Sam, vizconde de Uley, era el anciano esposo de Leah. La mayor parte del año ambos residían en Westover, la finca rural del vizconde situada a corta distancia de Ravenworth Hall. Conveniente para ambos. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Sam solía estar ausente a menudo.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy seguro de que está ansioso por verte. Por favor, dale mis más respetuosos saludos.

Leah apretó sus bonitos labios hasta que no fueron más que una delgada línea, pero Edward no le prestó atención. Más allá de su belleza y sus habilidades en la cama, Leah no contaba con demasiados puntos a favor. Desde luego que Edward no se lo dijo. Por delgado que fuera, el barniz de la cortesía de un caballero seguía cubriéndolo, incluso después de los últimos nueve años.

—Me echarás de menos —dijo ella, haciendo pucheros, mientras daba vuelta el rostro hacia él esperando un beso, con el negro pelo nuevamente recogido en la nuca—. Lamentarás haberme alejado de ti.

Edward esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Supongo que deberé consolarme con el juego y la bebida hasta tu regreso.

Ante ese comentario, ella sonrió, segura de que sus encantos serían suficientes para mantenerlo alejado del lecho de otra mujer. En rigor de verdad, él haría lo que le diera la maldita gana. Exactamente igual que Leah.

Abandonaron la alcoba de Edward por la escalera trasera, como solían hacerlo habitualmente, y aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la planta baja, tal como si acabaran de salir de alguno de los salones. Era un ardid inútil e innecesario ante su fiel servidumbre, pero si eso satisfacía el concepto algo borroso que Leah tenía del recato, era apenas una mínima concesión que podía hacerle.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, ella se volvió hacia él.

—Entonces, te veré dentro de quince días —le sonrió con labios que aún mostraban las huellas de sus besos. El rubor de sus mejillas ofrecía un agradable contraste con el tinte cremoso de su piel—. Hasta entonces, adieu, Eddie, amor mío.

A pesar de la belleza de la joven, Edward la contempló hasta que desapareció con una extraña sensación de alivio. Por mucho que disfrutara con ella en el lecho, en ocasiones Leah podía llegar a resultar tediosa. Quizá su ausencia durante las siguientes dos semanas ayudara a reavivar la pasión por ella que parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

Edward se volvió hacia el alto mayordomo prácticamente calvo que permanecía rígidamente de pie en la puerta, Billy Pendergass, criado de los Masen de vieja data, uno de los pocos que no habían desertado en los últimos nueve años.

—Estoy esperando la visita de Carlisle Cullen. Cuando llegue, hágalo pasar a mi estudio.

—Como usted diga, milord.

Billy hizo una ligera inclinación con su calva cabeza que ostentaba las manchas propias del malestar de hígado, con una postura tan perfectamente correcta como si se encontraran en los días de antaño, cuando servía al padre de Edward, el tercer conde de Ravenworth. En ese entonces, la casa era muy otra, pensó Edward, cuando el conde y su madre aún estaban vivos y se dedicaban con chochera a él y a su hermana menor, Irina.

Se trataba de un recuerdo doloroso que Edward apartó de su mente y reemplazó por reflexiones sobre la reunión con su abogado que se avecinaba. Se preguntaba qué demonios podía ser tan importante como para impulsar a Carlisle Cullen a viajar de Londres a Ravenworth, un lugar al que su amigo se refería como "una guarida de iniquidad(maldad)".

Fuera lo que fuese Edward no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

.

.

.

Ataviada con un traje de viaje de cachemira gris cortado al estilo militar y que ostentaba un festón de piel color negro sobre el canesú, Isabella Marie Swan aguardaba nerviosa, sentada en un sofá del Salón Dorado de Ravenworth Hall.

Tenía el estómago retorcido por la ansiedad, y sentía las manos húmedas. Se enderezó el sombrero gris de ala estrecha y se acomodó un mechón de pelo castaño rojizo que había escapado de él, para después moverse, inquieta, sobre el sofá de brocado dorado. Decidida a mantener su atención apartada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el vestíbulo, se dedicó a examinar nerviosamente el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Ravenworth Hall era inmenso e impresionante; el salón en el que ella esperaba estaba profusamente decorado con mobiliario de ébano dorado a la hoja. El techo, de gran altura, estaba ricamente tallado. Espesas alfombras de Aubusson cubrían los suelos de mármol, y las paredes se hallaban empapeladas con papel dorado. Cortinas de dorado damasco colgaban en las ventanas, aunque no ocultaban la luz del sol.

En realidad, el Salón Dorado refulgía con la luz que llegaba desde el exterior, reflejada en los dorados espejos y formando resplandecientes arco iris en las lámparas de cristal tallado puestas en las paredes. Era increíblemente hermoso, pero la verdad era que ella no deseaba encontrarse allí. No deseaba en absoluto estar en esa casa.

Isabella soltó un suspiro e, inclinándose, alisó una inexistente arruga en su traje de viaje.

Conocía de sobra la historia del lugar y del hombre que allí vivía —el Conde Perverso, lo llamaban, el vil conde de Ravenworth—; permanecer en esta casa, en su compañía, era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer. Por desgracia, parecía que no tenía otra alternativa.

Isabella echó una mirada hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, evocando al conde tal como lo había visto por primera vez: un hombre alto y moreno, que nada tenía que ver con el hombre que ella había imaginado.

No se trataba de que su aspecto fuera intimidante. En todo caso, el conde de oscuros y ondeados cabellos algo largos, altos pómulos y ojos verdes como un prado primaveral, parecía aún más formidable de lo que había imaginado. También era más joven, tal vez menor de treinta años, y mucho más atractivo. A decir verdad, el conde de Ravenworth era quizás el hombre más apuesto que Isabella había conocido.

Pero esto no lo hacía menos despreciable, se recordó. Edward Masen era un asesino convicto que había estado en prisión, un hombre que había pasado siete años de trabajos forzados en Jamaica. Tan sólo la intervención de su padre y lo que el señor Cullen llamaba "circunstancias atenuantes" lo habían salvado de la horca.

A la mente de Isabella acudió la presente imagen del conde, alto y delgado, aunque de anchos hombros y ajustados pantalones de montar que cubrían unos fuertes muslos recorridos por largos músculos nervudos. A pesar de que el conde había regresado a Inglaterra hacía menos de dos años, ya tenía fama de notorio libertino y una bochornosa reputación.

En ese momento, tras la muerte de su padre, había pasado a ser el cuarto conde de Ravenworth.

Esta circunstancia lo convertía en su tutor.

Al pensar en ello, Isabella se estremeció y apartó los ojos de la puerta de entrada. Incluso sentada en el salón como estaba, podía oír el sonido de voces masculinas que provenía del estudio; se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿De qué hablaban? Carlisle le había asegurado que el conde la ayudaría, pero la expresión de su mirada le había indicado que no estaba tan seguro como decía. Las voces subieron y luego se atenuaron. El corazón de Isabella latió al mismo ritmo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí, por todos los cielos?

Consciente de que no debía hacer lo que se proponía, pero incapaz de seguir soportando ni un minuto más la intriga, Isabella abandonó el sofá y salió por la puerta. Ninguno de los sirvientes se hallaba cerca. Aspiró con fuerza para darse valor, se deslizó furtivamente por el vestíbulo, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del estudio y apoyó la oreja sobre su ricamente tallada superficie.

.

—Sin duda, estás bromeando —decía Edward, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio para pasearse frente a la chimenea con tapa de mármol—. No es posible que me digas que debo albergar a esa muchacha aquí, en Ravenworth.

Carlisle Cullen, un hombre delgado de cabellos blancos que alguna vez fuera el mejor amigo del padre de Edward, se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Nadie conoce mejor que yo tu sórdida reputación, Edward Anthony. Desde tu regreso de las Indias, te has propuesto destruir lo poco de buen nombre que aún te quedaba.

Edward lo contempló fríamente.

—¿Y entonces cómo es posible que sugieras siquiera que una joven como Isabella Swan viva bajo mi techo?

Carlisle soltó un suspiro.

—Si existiera otra alternativa, puedes tener la plena seguridad de que no me encontraría aquí. La cuestión es que la joven es tu pupila y está en peligro.

—La muchacha era pupila de mi padre. Hasta que entró en esta casa, yo jamás había puesto mis ojos en ella.

—No, pero has estado enviándole dinero para sus gastos. Te has ocupado de su educación, y te has cerciorado de que tanto ella como su tía estuvieran bien atendidas.

—Todo eso se hizo a través de ti.

—No obstante, hasta ahora has cumplido con tu obligación; te estoy pidiendo que sigas haciéndolo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Bien sabes qué pasa en esta casa, Carlisle, la clase de vida que llevo. Lo que me pides es imposible.

—Isabella no tiene a nadie más que tú a quien acudir. Ya conoces a James Witherdale. Es un hombre en extremo despiadado. Sea cual sea la razón —tal vez la belleza de Isabella, o su negativa a su proposición—, lord Da Revin quiere tenerla, y está dispuesto a llegar a cualquier extremo y a hacer cuanto esté a su alcance para conseguirla.

Edward volvió la espalda al delgado hombrecillo de mirada inteligente y perspicaz. Volvió a su escritorio de palisandro, se sentó tras él cansadamente y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla. Conocía a Da Revin, de acuerdo. El conde era el acaudalado propietario de la Naviera Witherdale, un bastardo sin escrúpulos que tomaba lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias. Utilizaba a la gente para lograr sus propósitos y después la arrojaba al suelo como basura que aplastaba con el taco de su bota.

También era el mentiroso hijo de perra que había contribuido a enviarlo a la cárcel. La sola idea del conde de Da Revin junto a una joven inocente como Isabella Swan hizo que la sangre se congelara en sus venas.

Clavó la mirada en el hombre que tenía sentado frente a él.

—La joven se encuentra, evidentemente, en una pésima situación —dijo—. Supongo que ya has acudido a las autoridades. ¿Qué tiene para decir la justicia local?

Carlisle dejó escapar un sonido tenso.

—Da Revin tiene la justicia en el bolsillo. El conde es el hombre más rico de Surrey, en realidad uno de los más ricos de Inglaterra, y técnicamente no ha hecho nada malo. Aparte de eso, sabes tan bien como yo que aunque Da Revin pudiera hacerse con la joven, su intención es casarse con ella. Si tenemos en cuenta las circunstancias que rodean a Isabella, cualquier magistrado del condado consideraría esa boda como una respuesta a sus súplicas.

Edward suspiró al sentir que la derrota se abatía sobre él.

—De acuerdo, Carlisle. El argumento que has esgrimido es muy poderoso. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla pero, sencillamente, no puede quedarse aquí.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante, con los puños apretados sobre los muslos.

—Sólo la has visto un breve instante. Permíteme hacerla entrar para que puedas hablar con ella. Sin duda, no es mucho pedir.

Edward apartó la mirada, incómodo ante la expresión implorante que vio en el rostro de Carlisle.

Asintió de mala gana. Su amigo había hecho un viaje realmente muy largo. Ver a la joven era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

El hombrecillo corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Para sorpresa de Edward, Isabella Swan, que de esa manera perdió el punto de apoyo, cayó abruptamente hacia delante para después entrar tambaleándose en la habitación. Sólo la rápida reacción de Carlisle impidió que cayera de bruces sobre el suelo de pulido parquet. De todas maneras, se le soltó el lazo que sostenía su sombrero, que fue dando tumbos hasta un rincón del estudio, lo que dejó a la joven con la cabeza descubierta, y a los brillantes mechones de su pelo castaño rojizo flotando libres alrededor de sus mejillas.

Por primera vez advirtió Edward la razón de que James Witherdale estuviera tan resuelto a conseguirla.

—Lo... lo siento —balbuceó Isabella—. Sólo estaba... sólo estaba. ..

Edward se levantó de su silla.

—¿Estaba, qué, señorita Swan? Escuchando atrás de la puerta, así creo que se llama. ¿No es ésa la expresión?

Un delicado rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven, que eran de altos pómulos finamente cincelados.

—No, no... no exactamente. Estaba... sólo estaba aguardando afuera por si deseaban verme.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron por la gracia que le había causado la explicación.

Isabella era en extremo encantadora, con sus enormes ojos avellana y su pelo del color de un fuego de invierno. Lo llevaba enrollado en la nuca, pero con cada movimiento suyo parecían saltar chispas de cobre bajo la luz de las lámparas. Tenía espesas y oscuras pestañas, y su cutis era diáfano, del color de la nata fresca. Su estatura era ligeramente superior al promedio, y su figura era plena aunque no rolliza, seductora pero refinada, e infinitamente tentadora.

Carlisle Cullen, con el entrecejo fruncido, luchaba por justificar el heterodoxo comportamiento de la joven.

—Isabella es joven, y en ocasiones puede ser algo impetuosa. Incluso algo testaruda y un poco obstinada, pero también posee una aguda inteligencia, es leal y atenta, y su generosidad orilla el exceso.

Los ojos de Edward permanecieron clavados en la muchacha.

—No me cabe duda que así es, pero como ya dije, no puede quedarse aquí.

—No sería por mucho tiempo —rogó Carlisle—. Tu padre dejó arreglada una dote apreciable para ella. En un par de meses comienza la temporada social. Una vez que le encontremos un esposo adecuado y esté casada, se encontrará a salvo de James Witherdale y cualquier destino incierto que él hubiera preparado para ella.

—No funcionaría —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Su reputación resultaría tan mancillada viviendo bajo mi techo, que jamás encontraría esposo.

—Isabella no vendría sin una acompañante. Su tía vendría con ella. Y con todos tus pecados, sigues siendo conde y uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Si se planea con cuidado, bien se podría encontrar la pareja adecuada.

—Lo siento, Carlisle. Si me pidieras fuera cualquier otra cosa...

Fue interrumpido por el taconeo de un delicado pie.

—Me gustaría que ambos dejaran de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí. Es sumamente grosero y desconcertante —los grandes ojos avellana de Isabella se clavaron en los de Edward y allí se quedaron.

Había fuego en esos ojos, pudo ver él, y quizás un dejo de desesperación.

—Al menos habla —dijo Edward.

La joven no volvió a decir palabra; se limitó a mantener en alto la mirada. Edward se acercó a ella evaluándola de pies a cabeza, lleno de admiración ante la figura que ofrecía. Se detuvo frente a ella, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Carlisle dice que es testaruda. Que en ocasiones puede ser obstinada. ¿Qué responde a eso, señorita Swan?

La joven levantó el mentón, en cuyo extremo había un diminuto hoyuelo sombreado por el labio inferior, pleno y turgente.

—Si se me llama testaruda por negarme a casarme con un mugriento saco de basura como James Witherdale, pues entonces soy testaruda. Si por obstinada quiere indicarse que tengo voluntad propia, pues entonces soy obstinada.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Dejó deslizar la mirada por encima de la joven. No se le escapó el casi imperceptible temblor que sacudía sus manos.

—Supongo que Carlisle le ha hablado de mí —dijo.

—No ignoro quién es usted, si es eso lo que me pregunta. Sé que hace nueve años fue hallado culpable del asesinato de Laurent Witherdale. Sé que fue enviado a purgar la pena lejos de Inglaterra, y que ha vuelto hace menos de dos años.

—¿Y aun así desea estar bajo mi techo? Sin duda, usted estará asustada. Sin duda, le preocupará que su propia vida esté en peligro.

La joven enderezó ligeramente los hombros.

—Quien me pone en peligro es Da Revin. Creo que es capaz de tomarme por la fuerza para obligarme a que me case con él. No puedo aventurar cuáles son sus motivos, ya que jamás he ocultado el desagrado que siento por él. Pero debo hacer algo para evitar que eso suceda. Por otra parte, el señor Cullen me asegura que no tengo nada que temer de usted.

A pocos pasos de ellos, se alzó la voz de Carlisle.

—Como ya te dije, Edward, conozco tu malhadada reputación. También sé que detrás de esa infernal fachada de libertino inescrupuloso se esconde un hombre valeroso y honorable y que si decidieras aceptar a esta mujer bajo tu tutela, la protegerías con tu propia vida.

Edward no respondió nada. Lo que decía Carlisle era verdad: si aceptaba a la muchacha, nunca permitiría que cayera en las garras de un animal comoo James Witherdale.

Edward volvió la mirada hacia Isabella Swan.

—Su casa de Surrey es vecina de la del conde, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. Por eso sé muy bien qué clase de hombre es él. Lord Da Revin es un timador y un mentiroso. Se apodera de lo que quiere sin la menor vacilación. Incluso actualmente Priscilla Tweed, nuestra criada, está esperando un hijo de él. La pobre muchacha servía en su casa. Da Revin la forzó y la despidió cuando descubrió que ella estaba embarazada.

Edward apretó los dientes. La historia le sonaba demasiado familiar. Pero, claro, James y Laurent habían sido cortados con la misma tijera.

Dirigió otra larga mirada a la joven y no dejó de advertir el temblor de su labio inferior.

Apartó los ojos y miró a su abogado.

—Muy bien, Carlisle, tú ganas. Por motivos que incluso a mí me cuesta explicar, accederé a que la joven se quede aquí y me ocuparé de que esté a salvo... con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Carlisle, mientras dirigía una mirada esperanzada a Isabella.

—Su tía y ella ocuparán el ala oeste de la casa, la más alejada; salvo a la hora de las comidas y cuando no haya huéspedes presentes, o en el caso de que hayan sido expresamente invitadas, se quedarán en ese sector. Me niego a cambiar mi estilo de vida, ni por miss Swan ni por nadie. Si ella es capaz de vivir de acuerdo a ese arreglo...

—Puedo —interrumpió ella con ojos de pronto brillantes por el alivio—. Quiero decir... gracias, milord; esas condiciones serán muy satisfactorias para mi tía y para mí.

Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Bueno. Quizá pueda funcionar.

—Así es —coincidió Carlisle, sonriente por primera vez desde su llegada—. Nos aseguraremos que sea así —palmeó a Edward en el hombro—. Sabía que podía contar contigo, muchacho. Gracias, Anthony. Ya puedo quedarme tranquilo, ahora que sé que la querida Isabella está a salvo bajo tu cuidado.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario. La joven era su pupila; en Ravenworth estaría a salvo. Había dado su palabra y se proponía mantenerla.

Se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta, resuelto a olvidar esos enormes ojos avellana y el fascinante brillo del pelo de Isabella Swan.

La tía Sue llegó a Ravenworth tres días más tarde. El conde había enviado su lujoso carruaje a la casa de Isabella, y la señora Sue Crabbe, tía de la joven, una dama regordeta de pelo cano, apareció en la escalinata de entrada, sin evidenciar ningún cansancio tras el largo viaje de dos días desde West Clandon, una pequeña aldea situada unos pocos kilómetros al este de Guilfbrd.

Isabella corrió hacia ella y abrazó a la mujer que se acercaba a sus sesenta y cinco años, la hermana mayor de su madre y la única parienta cercana que le quedaba a Isabella.

La tía Sue la contempló de pies a cabeza, para luego asentir, aparentemente satisfecha con lo visto.

—Pues bien, niña, parece que has logrado sobrevivir a tus primeros días sin sufrir ningún trastorno —el mayordomo tomó la capa de lana que le entregaba la robusta dama, quien se volvió para inspeccionar el vestíbulo de entrada—. Muy bien, ¿adonde está? Me gustaría conocer a este ogro que ha pasado a ser nuestro benefactor.

Isabella se sonrojó al ver que Edward Masen parecía materializarse como un fantasma de entre las sombras. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el día en que habían hablado en el estudio.

El conde sonrió levemente, sin mostrarse fastidiado por las palabras de la tía Sue.

—Edward Anthony Masen—se presentó haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Es un placer, señora Crabbe.

La tía Sue le dirigió una radiante sonrisa, en tanto manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas redondas como manzanas.

—¡Vaya, es usted la viva imagen de su padre! Además, es tan guapo como él.

—Había olvidado que usted conocía a mi padre —dijo Edward, arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Como también a Elizabeth, su encantadora madre, que Dios tenga en la gloria sus pobres, queridas y difuntas almas. Muy buenas personas —la sal de la tierra—, su madre y su padre. Imagino que los echa mucho de menos.

Algo pareció destellar fugazmente en los ojos verde cobalto del conde.

Se irguió aún más recto.

—Así es. Yo no estaba aquí cuando ellos fallecieron.

—Sí, sí; qué terrible que lo enviaran lejos como lo hicieron, y todo por haber matado a ese horrible muchacho de los Witherdale. Sin duda que lo merecía. Sin ninguna duda.

—Tía Sue... —Isabella tomó gentilmente a su tía del regordete brazo para apartarla de un tema desagradable, pero la anciana continuó hablando.

—¿Y qué es de la vida de su adorable hermana? —preguntó al conde—. ¿Lady Irina se encuentra bien?

Toda pretensión de sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Edward.

—Mi hermana ha elegido la reclusión en el convento del Sagrado Corazón. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, según las cartas que recibo supongo que está muy bien.

Pero por alguna razón Edward Masen no parecía estar muy contento de que su hermana se encontrara allí. La tía Sue abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero Isabella se lo impidió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

—Estoy segura de que mi tía está muy cansada después de un viaje tan largo. Si no le parece mal, milord, acompañaré a mi tía arriba y la ayudaré a instalarse en sus aposentos.

Era evidente que el tema de su hermana no resultaba agradable al conde. Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué.

Masen asintió con gesto rígido y se inclinó sobre la enguantada mano de la dama.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver la sucia pelota de cordel que apretaba contra su pecho como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Isabella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—A mi tía... bueno, le gusta coleccionar cosas.

Ella arrugó la nariz al recordar los mugrientos trozos de cordel, los papeles arrugados, las conchillas y las piedras de estrafalarios colores que si no se los controlaba, siempre estaban a punto de ocupar cada rincón de la habitación de la tía Sue.

El conde contempló el cordel.

—Ya lo veo —dijo secamente. Le dirigió una mirada mordaz— Esta noche espero a algunos amigos que vienen de Londres. Como estoy seguro de que tanto su tía como usted preferiréis la intimidad, haré que os envíen la cena a vuestro salón.

Isabella sonrió débilmente.

—Muy considerado de su parte.

A Edward no se le escapó el sarcasmo que había en la voz de la muchacha, y a ella no se le escapó la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió: Ya conoces las reglas, decía esa mirada. Espero que las acates. Dio un suave empujón a su tía, dirigiéndola hacia la escalera.

—Que pase una buena velada, milord.

* * *

**Maldita Leah tan suertuda, ya quisiera yo estar en la cama del conde Masen.**

**Este Edward es todo un Don Juan y esa lenguita que se manda, pero que se ande con cuidado porque Isabella también tiene garras y sabe usarlas!**

**¿Que les pareció el inicio? ¿Dudas?**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Edward se hallaba de pie ante la ventana de su estudio. Un pálido sol de febrero brillaba entre las ramas de los árboles y arrojaba largas sombras en el desolado paisaje invernal. Entre los setos del jardín, la figura encapuchada de Isabella Swan se detuvo para contemplar los macizos de malvas y de hiedras, los jazmines y la alfombra de brezos que cubrían el jardín.

La joven avanzó otro trecho para dirigirse hacia un arroyuelo que serpenteaba entre las piedras, formaba un estanque y desaparecía en los ondulados prados cubiertos de hierba situados más allá de su vista. Edward ya la había visto antes por allí, indiferente al aire gélido, a la destemplada ventisca, o incluso a las lloviznas ocasionales. Era evidente que Isabella disfrutaba al aire libre, e igualmente evidente, a juzgar por el color de sus lozanas mejillas, que el aire fresco le sentaba bien.

No pudo evitar la comparación con su última amante, la egocéntrica lady Uley, una mujer que prácticamente no se asomaba al exterior por el temor a que se humedeciera su perfecto peinado o aparecieran pecas en su cutis inmaculado. Se preguntó qué pensaría Isabella Swan de Leah, pero estaba casi seguro de conocer la respuesta.

Oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. La mirada de Edward recorrió los paneles de nogal, la hileras de libros encuadernados en cuero con letras doradas, para posarse sobre el sitio por donde acababa de entrar Nigel Wicker, barón de St. George.

—¡Ah... conque estás aquí, viejo! Nos preguntábamos adonde te habrías ido.

Se trataba de un hombre rubicundo, excedido de peso, que rondaba los cuarenta años, firme candidato a padecer de gota y un poco malhablado. Pero le gustaba el juego e ir de putas. Era amigo de lord Percy, quien a su vez era amigo de lord Tidwicke; en algún punto del camino todos se habían hecho amigos de Edward.

—Percy te está buscando —dijo el barón—. Hay una partida de whist en el Salón de Roble, y quieren que participes.

—Todavía es temprano. Estaba terminando con lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

Revisar los libros mayores, inspeccionar los asuntos con sus arrendatarios, preparar la siembra de cebada para la siguiente primavera, preparar la siembra de verduras, guisantes y habichuelas. Pero no lo dijo. No era asunto que interesara a nadie, y poco se ajustaba su imagen.

—Richard está ganando —informó el barón—, y está totalmente concentrado. Dice que tiene una buena racha. Tidwicke y yo hemos hecho una apuesta: yo sostengo que tú acabarás con las ganancias de Richard, más algún pagaré, antes de que sea la hora de cenar.

Edward no pudo menos que sonreír. Sabía que podía ganarle seis veces a Richard Wilcox si se concentraba y no bebía. Pero entonces, ¿dónde quedaba la diversión?

—De acuerdo, enseguida voy. Pide a alguno de los sirvientes que me traiga un poco de ginebra, por favor —sonrió ligeramente—. De pronto me siento terriblemente sediento.

—Ginebra —repitió St. George con una mueca—. Muy poco civilizado.

Salió de la habitación farfullando algo acerca de los estragos que causaba el alcohol barato por el que Edward había desarrollado cierta inclinación durante los años de su reclusión.

Edward no le dio importancia. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de importarle lo que los demás pensaban de él.

Pasaron algunos minutos y se oyó un ligero golpe en la puerta. Jasper Hale, su criado de confianza, apareció en la puerta.

—Su ginebra, milord —ataviado con la librea negra y escarlata de los Ravenworth, rubio y de tez muy blanca, con un pelo que comenzaba a ralear, Jazz tomó un botellón de cristal y una copa de pesada base de una bandeja de plata y los dejó sobre el escritorio—. ¿Desea algo más, milord?

—Por ahora, nada más. Gracias, Jazz.

El criado volvió sobre sus pasos y Edward bebió un largo sorbo del líquido fresco y transparente, disfrutando con el fuego que comenzaba a subir desde su estómago. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y encontró fácilmente la esbelta figura que descansaba sobre un banco de hierro forjado, debajo de un sauce, en el extremo más lejano del jardín.

Sin duda, Isabella Swan frunciría el entrecejo si viera lo que él estaba bebiendo. No lo aprobaba, lo sabía. Lo había podido detectar en sus ojos desde que se conocieran; a partir de entonces lo había visto muchas veces más. Apretó los labios. Apuró la ginebra de un solo trago, quitó el tapón del botellón y volvió a llenar su copa hasta el borde.

Desde su sitio en el jardín, Isabella contempló las agujas y las torres, los frontones y las almenas de Ravenworth Hall. Era una mansión de lisa piedra gris, con altos ventanales de cristal emplomado y puertas ricamente talladas. Según lo que le había relatado el mayordomo, había sido terminada en el siglo xvi; desde entonces había sido propiedad de la familia Masen. Era inmensa, y contaba con ciento cuarenta habitaciones lujosamente amuebladas, sesenta de las cuales eran dormitorios.

En ese momento la mayor parte de la residencia no se utilizaba, pero todo estaba sorprendentemente bien mantenido; el parque que la circundaba era el más hermoso que Isabella había visto.

Deslizó un dedo por el tallado que adornaba el banco de hierro sobre el que estaba sentada, y procuró no levantar la vista hasta el segundo piso, hacia la ventana correspondiente al estudio privado del conde de Ravenworth. Sabía que él la estaba mirando. Lo veía allí, junto a la ventana, prácticamente cada día desde su llegada.

Se preguntó qué haría en esa habitación durante las horas que pasaba allí; ciertamente, no se trataba de la clase de cosas que hacía tarde por las noches. Isabella sabía lo que ocurría en esa casa después del anochecer, por más que se suponía que ella debía permanecer confinada en sus habitaciones. En más de una ocasión se había deslizado por la escalera de servicio para observar al conde y sus amigos borrachines jugando a los naipes, había oído sus bromas obscenas y los había visto apostar indecentes sumas de dinero.

El conde se unía a sus risotadas de borrachos, pero había algo en sus ojos que hacía que Isabella se preguntara si realmente se divertía. También se preguntaba acerca de la elección de los amigos del conde. A ella no le gustaba ninguno. Sólo eran una panda de frívolos fanfarrones y despreciables parásitos que vivían a costa de la generosidad de Ravenworth.

Por otra parte, ¿quién era ella para criticar? ¿Acaso ella no estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo?

Isabella alzó los ojos hasta la ventana, pero la confusa silueta del conde había desaparecido.

Sin él atisbando desde las sombras, el jardín parecía menos misterioso; Isabella regresó a sus habitaciones.

Allí la aguardaba Bree Tanner, la doncella que le había asignado Ravenworth.

—¡Pero mire cómo está, que Dios se apiade de su alma! ¡Helada hasta los huesos!

Bree Tanner, una moza de figura exuberante y maciza que ella procuraba exhibir todo lo posible, un fuerte acento de los barrios bajos y un desconocimiento casi absoluto de la etiqueta que debía observar con una dama, era lo más alejado del concepto de doncella que podía imaginarse.

—A decir verdad, muy raramente siento frío. Era un día soleado y el cielo estaba lleno de vaporosas nubes blancas. Sencillamente, estaba demasiado agradable para permanecer adentro.

Bree cloqueó y revoloteó a su alrededor como una gallina con su polluelo, aunque no tenía más de cuatro o cinco años más que Isabella.

—Se va a matar, eso es lo que logrará. A Su Señoría no le va a gustar mucho, no señor.

Isabella dobló su capa y la puso sobre la gran cama con baldaquín. Bree se dispuso a ayudarla a desvestirla.

—Estoy segura de que a Su Señoría nada podría importarle menos que enterarse de que pesqué un resfriado.

—Oh, sí que le importará. No demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, pero se preocupa por la gente y ayuda cada vez que puede.

—Más bien diría que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo copa tras copa de ginebra y malgastando su dinero en el juego.

Isabella sabía que a esa hora el conde estaría preparándose para su velada de bebida y juego.

A medianoche estaría completamente bebido y habría perdido incalculables sumas de dinero.

Bree Tanner soltó un suspiro.

—Permite que se aprovechen de él, Dios lo bendiga. Es el mejor de los hombres; no se parece nada a los demás. No sé por qué anda con ellos. A veces se me ocurre que no le interesa.

Era una observación interesante. Isabella se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Tal vez se sienta solo. El conde es un paria para la sociedad galante. Quizá la compañía de estos hombres sea preferible a no tener ningún amigo.

La fornida y joven criada se limitó a hacer un gesto despectivo.

—Su Señoría tiene gran cantidad de amigos. No patanes descocados como ésos con los que bebe cada noche, sino hombres muy finos.

Isabella se dispuso a preguntar quiénes eran esos hombres de los que hablaba Bree, pero la joven ya estaba dedicada a sus tareas, afanándose por la habitación mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada para la cena. Fueran quienes fuesen esos hombres, sin duda eran mejores que esos crápulas, petimetres y serviles hombres de abajo, insectos similares a la carcoma de la madera, una lacra para Ravenworth Hall.

La voz de Bree atrajo su atención.

—¿Qué le parece éste? —sostenía en alto un vestido de satén bordado en oro, más indicado para un baile que para una tranquila velada cenando con su tía en su pequeño salón privado—. ¡Señor, qué bonito es!

—Demasiado bonito para una noche en mis habitaciones, me temo —señaló el vestido que estaba al lado—. El vestido de muselina coloi albaricoque me parece mejor.

—¿No va a cenar con Su Señoría? —preguntó Bree, sin dejar e vestido—. Pensé que quizás esta noche...

—No he sido invitada, aunque, si tenemos en cuenta el calibre moral de los huéspedes de Su Señoría, no me desagrada particularmente. Te aseguro que tía Sue será una compañía mucho mejor.

Bree gruñó por lo bajo algo que Isabella no llegó a oír, y se dirigió hacia el armario de palo de rosa balanceando las caderas a cada paso. Isabella la contempló sacar de él una camisa limpia y su pensamiento volvió a Edward Masen. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué un hombre tan apuesto e inteligente como el conde de Ravenworth elegía dilapidar su vida de esa manera.

Aún pensaba en él cuando lo vio a la mañana siguiente. Como toda la vida había tenido el hábito de madrugar y estaba segura de que ninguno de los libertinos que la noche anterior habían jugado a los naipes se levantaría antes del mediodía, Isabella había adquirido la costumbre de desayunar en el luminoso salón que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Era un sitio tranquilo y agradable, decorado en tonos de azafrán y verde oliva, y sus ventanas se abrían al jardín.

Esa mañana, no obstante, mientras estaba sentada en una silla amarilla rayada frente a la mesa de roble, se abrió la puerta y por ella entró el conde. Al verla levantó la ceja con gesto sorprendido, mientras los ojos de Isabella se abrían como platos.

—Milord... no creí que se levantara tan temprano.

Una fina sonrisa curvó la comisura de los labios del conde. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba ella, revolviéndose inquieta en su asiento.

—Y yo creí que habíamos hecho un acuerdo. Usted debía hacer sus comidas en sus habitaciones cuando yo tenía invitados.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Es muy poco probable que sus invitados bajen a esta hora, si tenemos en cuenta el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraban anoche. Y aunque, milagrosamente, aparecieran, dudo que mi presencia pudiera ofender sus delicadas sensibilidades.

—No me preocupan sus sensibilidades, señorita Swan, me preocupa la suya. Aunque algunos puedan pertenecer a la nobleza, definitivamente no son la relación más adecuada para una joven inocente —dijo, apoyando sus manos del otro lado de la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Isabella se sonrojó levemente, e inconscientemente se alisó una arruga inexistente en el mismo vestido de muselina que había llevado la noche anterior.

—No soy tonta, milord —lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin bajar la vista—. Sus amigos beben todo el día y buena parte de la noche. Deambulan tambaleantes por todos los salones de Ravenworth como si se tratara de su propia taberna privada, ¿acaso espera que yo no me dé cuenta? No nos hemos cruzado por milagro.

Ravenworth, inclinándose aún más, se acercó a ella manteniéndola clavada a su asiento con la fuerza de su mirada.

—No haga que lamente mi decisión de permitirle quedarse aquí, señorita Swan. En esta casa hay ciento cuarenta habitaciones. Si así lo decidiera, podría muy bien desaparecer durante días en su interior. Desde este instante hasta que mis huéspedes regresen a Londres, le aconsejo que se mantenga fuera de su camino.

Isabella apartó su silla y se puso de pie.

—Así lo haré, milord. Y me apartaré también de su camino.

Pasó frente a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero el conde la atrapó tomándola de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar.

Los ojos que posó sobre el rostro de la joven eran amables y estaban teñidos de un suave tono verde caramelo.

—Usted ha venido a desayunar. No hay necesidad de que se marche antes de haber podido comer algo —se volvió hacia un sirviente que aguardaba junto a la puerta que daba a la cocina—. La señorita Swan y yo compartiremos el desayuno. Haz que Cook nos envíe una jarra de chocolate y algunos bollos.

Miró en dirección a Isabella con expresión aun más suave y dejó deslizar sus ojos por todo el rostro de la joven. Ella pudo sentir como si la estuviera tocando.

—¿Le agradarían unos huevos, señorita Swan, o quizá preferiría una tajada de carne? Es una costumbre que adopté desde mi regreso de las Indias Occidentales —sonrió, y su sonrisa fue como un destello de luz en un rostro sombrío e imponente—. Todavía hay momentos en los que me pregunto si tendré comida suficiente.

Algo se oprimió en el pecho de Isabella. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar en cómo habría sufrido él durante los años de su confinamiento. Le sorprendió que pudiera hablar tan fácilmente de esa época, que la sonrisa que le dirigía resultara tan inesperadamente genuina.

Apenas pudo dar crédito a esa transformación. Si antes le parecía apuesto, al sonreírle de esa manera le pareció directamente irresistible. Se frotó distraídamente la muñeca, que aún ardía en el sitio donde la habían aferrado los dedos de Edward.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Isabella apartó los ojos de los de Edward.

—No... no, prefiero comer algo ligero un poco más tarde. Ahora, chocolate con bollos estará muy bien.

El conde asintió y se volvió hacia el sirviente, que aceptó con una inclinación y desapareció.

Isabella volvió a su silla, y pocos minutos después llegó la comida. Pensó que ésa era la ocasión en la que más tiempo había pasado en su compañía. Al sentir el extraño latido de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca al contemplar las oscuras y bien parecidas facciones del conde, se juró a sí misma que no volvería a suceder.

Edward contempló a Isabella Swan por encima del borde de su taza de porcelana.

—¿Cuántos años tiene usted, señorita Swan? —preguntó.

La joven alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos.

—El mes que viene cumpliré veinte años.

Veinte años. Más de lo que había supuesto. Nueve menos que él, pero ciertamente no la chiquilla que había tratado de convencerse que era.

—¿Y cómo puede ser que todavía no se haya casado? Sin duda habrá tenido muchos pretendientes.

Eso era indudable, con esa cara de ángel pelirrojo y la chispa diabólica que animaba esos enorme bellos ojos avellana.

—Si he de decirle la verdad, nunca se me ha ocurrido pensar en el matrimonio —respondió ella mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate—. Hace tres años, cuando murió mi padre, quedé desolada. El primer año fue íntegramente de luto, y el siguiente lo pasé tratando de resolver mi situación. Hace seis meses tía Sue vino a vivir conmigo, y mi vida dio un vuelco.

Aproximadamente por ese entonces, James Witherdale empezó a cortejarme.

Edward se secó los labios con la blanca servilleta de lino y se reclinó en su asiento.

—Cuénteme eso.

La joven se enderezó en su silla y apoyó cuidadosamente la taza sobre el plato.

—Como usted mismo mencionó anteriormente, lord Da Revin vive en Surrey, igual que yo. Su propiedad linda con la pequeña hacienda que me legó mi padre. Tal vez él quiera adueñarse de la propiedad vecina a su casa.

Podría ser, coincidió Edward para sus adentros. Aunque tal vez sólo estuviera encandilado con la belleza de Isabella Swan y su categórica determinación.

—El nunca le agradó a mi padre —siguió diciendo Isabella—. Pescó a lord Da Revin haciendo trampas con los naipes. Papá dijo que un hombre así carecía del mínimo honor.

—Su padre era un hombre notable. Mi padre sentía un gran respeto por sir Charlie.

Por un instante, la pena ensombreció los ojos de la joven, pero desapareció de inmediato.

—Estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que su padre me brindó a lo largo de estos años... desde luego, también por la que usted me brinda.

—Desde luego —dijo él secamente.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, apartó la mirada para posarla en la ventana, y volvió a mirarlo.

—De todos modos, mi padre jamás habría aprobado un matrimonio entre lord Da Revin y yo. Pero después de la muerte de papá y del período de duelo, no había nada que le impidiera hacer sus avances. Aparecía en mi puerta con un sin número de ridículas excusas; al principio fui cordial con él. Pero cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, comencé a rechazar sus visitas; sin embargo, para entonces ya era tarde. Lord Da Revin había decidido que quería hacerme su esposa y estaba resuelto a conseguirlo.

—Carlisle dijo que hubo un incidente...

Dos manchas escarlatas tiñeron los pómulos de la joven. Edward advirtió que eran del mismo color que sus labios.

—Hubo varios incidentes desagradables con Su Señoría, pero la que mencionó el señor Cullen se refiere a la ocasión en que lord Da Revin eludió a los sirvientes y me descubrió sola en el estudio. Trataba de. . . ponerme en un compromiso en el preciso instante en que mi tía entró en la estancia — sacudió la cabeza, como para alejar el desagradable pensamiento. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa era tensa.

— Tía Sue puede ser un tanto excéntrica, pero es muy sagaz. Cuando Witherdale comenzó a disculparse por su comportamiento y a hablar de matrimonio para poner las cosas en su lugar, mi tía se limitó a actuar como si no hubiera presenciado nada indecoroso. Yo hice lo mismo, sonriendo todo el tiempo, y Witherdale no tuvo otra alternativa que marcharse. Salió de la casa como una tromba — solo y sin novia, me alegra decir — ; poco tiempo después fui a ver al señor Cullen. Carlisle accedió a interceder por mí ante usted.

Edward meditó sobre todo esto. Isabella lo había pintado como algo baladí, apenas un encuentro "desagradable" con Da Revin. Tenía la sensación de que había sido peor que eso.

— No es mucho lo que James Witherdale considera digno de respeto, señorita Swan. Tiene suerte de haber podido escapar de él.

— Como ya le dije, milord, estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda. Me doy cuenta que represento una carga para usted, pero. . .

— Nada de eso. Algunos inconvenientes, quizá, si tenemos en cuenta la clase de vida a la que estoy habituado, pero supongo que todos lograremos sobrevivir — apartó la silla y se puso de pie. Comenzaba a sentir el inoportuno deseo de prolongar ese rato en compañía de la joven, y era lo último que deseaba — . Gracias por haber sido tan franca conmigo. Es una virtud poco habitual en una mujer. Ahora, si me disculpa, hay algunas cuestiones que debo atender. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Swan.

Ella lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Usted también, milord.

.

.

Transcurrieron dos días. Llegaron más huéspedes, dos caballeros con sus respectivas acompañantes, que habían estado tomando baños termales en la no muy lejana localidad de Turnbridge Wells. Isabella sabía de quiénes se había demostrado ser una valiosa fuente de información. Mediante una simple promesa de confidencialidad, Isabella tenía acceso a todos los rumores que circulaban por la casa.

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando llegó el carruaje. El entrechocar de los arreos les advirtió de su llegada; Isabella y Bree corrieron hacia la ventana.

—¡Mírelas, qué poca vergüenza tienen esas descocadas! —exclamó Bree, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y hacía oscilar la cofia con la que solía cubrir su pelo oscuro—. ¡Llegar como si fueran reinas, en lugar de costosas meretrices londinenses que no valen más que cualquiera de las pobres chicas que hacen la calle!

Isabella sintió que el color le subía a las mejillas.

—¿Tú... tú quieres decir que esas mujeres... son...?

—Rameras caras, sin duda. La querida del viejo lord, Kate Cox, y la del vizconde, una actriz llamada Carmen Payne.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

Bree hizo un gesto con las manos, queriendo decir que le parecía una pregunta tonta.

—Ya han estado aquí antes. Muchos viajeros van a los baños termales de Tunbridge Wells. Se detienen aquí para ver al conde porque saben que a él no le preocupa quiénes vengan con ellos.

Isabella miró por los paneles de la ventana emplomada; vio a las mujeres que bajaban del carruaje ataviadas con trajes de encaje y seda, cuidando de no arrastrar la falda por el suelo fangoso.

—Son muy bonitas—comentó.

—Bah...—respondió Bree y se apartó de la ventana.

Isabella siguió contemplando a las mujeres mientras eran conducidas hacia el interior de la residencia por un hombre alto y rubio que rondaba los treinta años y otro mayor de aspecto mundano, que llevaba una peluca plateada pasada de moda. La mujer que iba a su lado, una bella dama rubia que, no obstante, ostentaba un exceso de lápiz labial, se inclinó y le murmuró algo al oído, que le hizo soltar una cascada carcajada que se desvaneció cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró tras ellos.

—¿Lord... lord Ravenworth también tiene una amante? —Isabella sintió que se encogía de vergüenza al advertir que había osado formular semejante pregunta.

Bree alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Un hombre tan apuesto como Su Señoría tiene montones de mujeres a su disposición. Esa damisela remilgada de Westover... es la última adquisición. La arrogante lady Uley. Pero no durará mucho tiempo. Ninguna dura.

Isabella no dijo nada más. Por alguna inexplicable razón le irritó pensar en Edward Cullen junto a una mujer como las dos que acababan de entrar en la casa. Con cualquier mujer, en realidad.

Incluso su esposa.

.

.

.

—Date prisa, tía Sue. La carrera está por empezar y vamos a perdérnosla.

La tía Sue avanzó contoneándose por el salón.

—Ya voy, querida; tan deprisa como puedo.

Isabella también se apresuró. Se ató los lazos del sombrero debajo del mentón y echó la ondulante capa sobre los hombros. Mantuvo abierta la puerta del costado de la casa para que pasara su regordeta tía y bajara los escalones de piedra que conducían al camino de grava gris.

A continuación, ambas se dirigieron al establo situado en el fondo de la casa.

El día se había vuelto ventoso, pero no hacía frío de verdad. Unas pocas nubes dispersas pasaban frente al sol, pero los prados se encontraban secos, y el color verde de la primavera comenzaba a asomar en el fértil terreno de Kent.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —dijo la tía Sue—. A Su Señoría no le agrada que nos mezclemos con sus huéspedes.

—No vamos a mezclarnos con ellos. No haremos más que mirar.

¡Y vaya vista que sería! El conde y el recientemente arribado vizconde Harding habían organizado una carrera de carruajes. Se lo había contado Bree —toda la servidumbre estaría observando— , y Isabella decidió que ella haría otro tanto.

Con ese objetivo en mente, se dirigió hacia el muro sur del establo y se apretó contra él. Sintió las piedras ásperas y frías en su espalda y la tierra húmeda y fangosa bajo sus pies. Atisbo por el extremo del muro para verificar que no había moros en la costa y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío.

Varios sirvientes estaban en la línea de largada, donde dos elegantes faetones negros, uno de ellos de aspecto deportivo, de gran alzada, al que iban enganchados dos zainos, y el otro más ligero tirado por dos relucientes negros, aguardaban uno al otro en el improvisado punto de partida. Los invitados formaban un apretado grupo alrededor de ellos; todos, como bien pudo ver —incluso las mujeres—, se encontraban bastante achispados. A Ravenworth no se lo veía por ningún lado; aparentemente se encontraba fuera de su vista realizando los últimos preparativos.

Isabella giró en la esquina para que la tía Sue se reuniera con ella, pero la anciana no apareció. La joven volvió al establo y encontró a su tía que estaba agachada, recogiendo del suelo trozos de brillante cristal rojo.

—¿No es bonito? —le preguntó la anciana señora, mientras sostenía en alto su mano regordeta para que el cristal brillara a la luz del sol.

Isabella soltó un suspiro.

—Muy bonito, tía Sue, pero nos vamos a perder la carrera si no te das prisa.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Pero llenó el bolsillo de su capa con los trozos de cristal antes de avanzar pesadamente hacia donde se encontraba su sobrina. Isabella la tomó de la mano y la obligó a ir tras ella a toda velocidad hasta chocar violentamente contra el hombre alto que se acercaba en sentido opuesto.

Él la sostuvo con facilidad, apoyándola contra su cuerpo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Bueno, bueno; mire qué tenemos aquí. La señorita Swan. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

El conde de Ravenworth bajó los ojos para mirarla desde su considerable altura. Las manos de Isabella seguían apoyadas en el pecho del conde, que todavía la sostenía de las muñecas con sus manos de largos dedos morenos. La joven los sintió cálidos y fuertes en su piel; por un instante le costó respirar.

—Yo... me enteré de la carrera. Queríamos mirar —alzó la barbilla—. Sin duda eso no tiene nada de malo.

Edward la soltó, y ella dio un paso atrás, tratando de no pensar en la solidez de su pecho y en la forma en que había flexionado los músculos cuando se movió. Con la mirada lo recorrió desde la blanca camisa de mangas largas hasta los pantalones de montar de piel de ante que modelaban las líneas de su cuerpo. No pudo dejar de advertir cómo se amoldaban a la notoria protuberancia de sus genitales; una oleada de calor trepó desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Algo pareció centellear en los ojos del conde, como si supiera qué miraba Isabella, para desaparecer de inmediato.

—Podéis mirar... siempre y cuando os limitéis a quedaros aquí, fuera del paso.

Isabella pudo olfatear el olor de la ginebra que él había estado bebiendo, y las mejillas del noble parecieron sonrojarse levemente bajo su piel morena. Isabella no pudo discernir si se trataba de excitación o de los efectos del licor que había ingerido.

Se volvió hacia un pequeño cobertizo de madera cercano a la pista donde se correría la carrera.

—Si le parece bien, miraremos desde aquí —señaló el cobertizo.

Ravenworth asintió con un gesto. A continuación, dirigió su formidable mirada hacia la tía Sue.

—Lo dejo en sus manos, señora Crabbe. Cuide que su sobrina se mantenga alejada de la zona más peligrosa.

—Desde luego, milord. Sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo.

Ravenworth esbozó una débil sonrisa. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, lanzó a Isabella una última mirada de advertencia y se volvió para marcharse. Ella lo observó alejarse, viendo cómo sus largas zancadas devoraban la distancia que lo separaba de los carruajes, y las palabras le surgieron antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía.

—¡Buena suerte, milord! —gritó al hombre que se alejaba.

El conde se detuvo y se dio vuelta, mirándola con esa turbadora sonrisa que tan raramente había visto en él.

—Gracias, señorita Swan. Sabiendo que usted estará mirando, para mí será una cuestión de honor ganar esta carrera.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa casi a pesar suyo. A pesar de que desaprobaba las apuestas, incluso en las justas deportivas y, ciertamente, de que desaprobaba a todo hombre que ya estaba bebido en pleno día.

Sin embargo, al verlo detenerse frente a su carruaje y hablar en voz queda a sus magníficos caballos negros, la recorrió un leve estremecimiento. Con su ondulado pelo del color del azabache y sus ojos verde primaveral, su piel olivácea y su deslumbrante dentadura blanquísima, el conde era una imagen aun más impresionante que sus espléndidos caballos.

—Ojalá pudiéramos apostar —dijo su tía—. Me jugaría hasta el último chelín a favor de la victoria del conde.

—Pues entonces probablemente sea una ventaja que aquí no haya nadie que tome tu apuesta.

—Excepto tú —corrigió la tía Sue alzando su tembloroso doble mentón, mientras arqueaba una de sus finas cejas grises.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa contenida.

—Así es, pero yo también creo que el conde va a ganar, de modo que sería desleal de mi parte apostar contra él.

Lo observó trepar a su elegante faetón negro. Con ese movimiento, sus pantalones se tensaron en torno a sus redondas nalgas. Era un hombre de hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, y en el sitio donde se había enrollado las mangas de la camisa, Isabella pudo ver los largos y gruesos músculos de sus brazos.

Edward se recostó en el asiento con un puro entre sus fuertes dientes blancos, tomó las riendas en sus manos y sonrió al hombre que sostenía una pistola en alto en la línea de largada.

La imagen que ofrecía era la del juerguista absoluto; Isabella se descubrió incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. El disparo que señalaba el inicio de la carrera sonó ruidosamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Los carruajes salieron disparados, bamboleándose, con sus ruedas girando a toda velocidad. Ravenworth se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo las piernas separadas en el apoyapiés. Al punto, Harding igualó su agresiva largada, haciendo restallar el látigo por encima de las cabezas de los bayos, urgiéndolos a lanzarse en loca carrera. Harding era un hombrón alto y ágil, de pelo color arena y ojos de avellana. Tenía alrededor de treinta y dos años, y según Bree, una infame reputación con las mujeres.

No resultaba una figura desagradable, reconoció Isabella, que sintió crecer su excitación al contemplar los faetones pasar por la pista a la velocidad del rayo, pero Harding no poseía la morena y filosa belleza masculina de Edward Cullen.

—Lord Harding puede ganar —señaló la tía Sophie—. Quizá deberías haber apostado, después de todo.

Isabella no dijo nada. Tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas y mordisqueaba nerviosamente un dedo de su guante blanco de algodón.

Los carruajes se aproximaban a la primera curva. Los caballos se estiraron hacia delante y la sortearon, prácticamente a la par. Desde adentro, Harding tomó la delantera, pero en la recta, Ravenworth y sus caballos lo alcanzaron y lo pasaron. La segunda curva volvió a poner a Harding adelante, e Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Allí se mantuvo a lo largo de la recta, pero sus caballos comenzaban a cansarse, con los cuellos cubiertos de sudor, lanzando espumarajos por la boca.

Cuando alcanzaron la tercer curva, arrojando fango y tierra al paso de sus ruedas veloces, el corazón de Isabella parecía rugir en sus oídos. Harding seguía adelante, pero el conde se acercaba raudamente y parecía que los bayos del vizconde disminuían la velocidad.

—¡Vamos! —susurró Isabella por lo bajo—. ¡Vamos! tú puedes!

Dejaron atrás la cuarta curva, con Harding nuevamente en la delantera. El conde iba erguido a medias, ya sin el puro en la boca, manejando las riendas con una destreza que ella no había imaginado. Por un instante, él miró hacia donde ella estaba, y sus ojos se encontraron a través de la distancia. Isabella se preguntó qué habría visto Edward en ellos, porque espoleó a los caballos con las riendas, gritó algo que ella no alcanzó a oír, y en el preciso instante en que los animales alcanzaban la meta, los negros de Ravenworth superaron a los bayos de Harding.

Se oyeron gritos que sonaban por doquier. Isabella, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se echó a reír.

La tía Sue aplaudió ruidosamente.

—¡Te dije que él ganaría! —exclamó.

Isabella empezó a saludar a Ravenworth con la mano, pero su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse y la mano le quedó congelada en el aire al ver que el empalagoso grupo de admiradores rodeaba al moreno conde.

—Sí... —respondió—, efectivamente, lo dijiste.

Por un instante deseó poder unirse a ellos, felicitar a Edward y compartir su momento de triunfo.

No podía, por supuesto, y cuando tomó conciencia de ello la alegría que había sentido minutos antes comenzó a esfumarse.

—Será mejor que entremos —dijo a su tía.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de lanzar una última mirada por encima del hombro hacia donde el conde seguía rodeado por su séquito de aduladores. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que él estaba mirándola, con los ojos fijos en ella como si estuviera enviándole un mensaje silencioso: Gané esta carrera por ti, decía. Era tonto suponerlo, bien lo sabía ella, pero no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Apartó la mirada, y cuando volvió a mirarlo, Edward ya estaba sonriendo a una mujer vestida de seda celeste, la actriz Carmen Payne. Alguien le alcanzó otro puro, y él se inclinó para que un criado se lo encendiera frotando pedernal.

El vizconde, con una copa de licor en la mano, le palmeó la espalda para felicitarlo, aunque Isabella dudó de su sinceridad. Era evidente que lord Hastings había confiado en ganar, y la expresión tensa que contraía su boca decía a las claras que su derrota a manos del conde no le había caído bien.

Ravenworth alzó su copa y apuró su contenido. Isabella dio media vuelta, con un humor cada vez más sombrío.

Se le escapó un suspiro. El conde de Ravenworth era un libertino de la peor calaña, aunque algo indefinible lo rodeara. Si su padre hubiera imaginado un momento que el destino de su hija descansaría en las manos de un hombre tan disoluto e indisciplinado como el conde, jamás la habría puesto bajo el cuidado de su buen amigo, el tercer conde de Ravenworth.

A pesar de eso, y por extraño que pareciera, los días pasados en Ravenworth Hall bajo la protección de Edward Cullen eran los primeros en los que se había sentido realmente a salvo desde que James Witherdale comenzara su implacable persecución.

—Este lord Ravenworth... realmente es una buena pieza —comentó su tía, riendo por lo bajo.

Isabella lo miró por última vez y lo vio recibir un beso de la encantadora Carmen Payne como premio a su victoria.

—Desde luego, lo es —coincidió, tratando de ignorar la extraña e inoportuna opresión que le atenazaba el pecho mientras iban de regreso a la residencia.

* * *

**Este Edward es todo un caso definitivamente.**

**Me encanta la parte en donde Isa le desea suerte a Ed, es que el es taan sexy, atrevido y encantador me provoca comérmelo a besos y hacerle muchas cositas malas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Los invitados de Edward todavía no se habían levantado. Raramente lo hacían antes del mediodía, y con la excitación de la carrera de carruajes, la noche anterior había sido particularmente animada.

Edward jamás dormía hasta tarde. Su reloj mental no se lo permitía. Demasiados años de ser despertado antes del amanecer para enfrentar un nuevo día de trabajo agobiante. Con los primeros rayos del sol abría los ojos y ya no podía seguir durmiendo.

Esa mañana, a pesar de que una espesa niebla había cubierto las ondulantes colinas y la cabeza le martilleaba sin piedad a causa de la ginebra que había consumido la noche anterior, ya había desayunado para después cabalgar hasta la casa de uno de sus arrendatarios, un hombre llamado Colin Reese cuya esposa encinta, estaba por dar a luz en cualquier momento.

Acababa de volver a su casa, y salía de la penumbra del establo hacia la luz del sol que comenzaba a disipar la niebla, cuando divisó a Isabella Swan, junto a la entrada del taller del herrero, situado en una baja construcción de piedra del otro lado del sendero. La curiosidad lo arrastró en esa dirección. Pudo ver a Riley Biers, el herrero, asintiendo con gestos de su cabeza desgreñada ante lo que la joven le decía.

Edward se acercó, y se detuvo junto a la pesada puerta de roble. Hasta el momento, ellos no lo habían visto.

—Muchas gracias, señor Biers. Ayer vi una vivaz curruca posada sobre el muro del jardín. Tal vez con su ayuda, podamos hacer que regrese.

Un ligero rubor tino las rubicundas mejillas del irlandés.

—Con que una curruca, ¿eh? —Sonrió—. Y una muchacha como usted sabe de qué pájaro se trata. Será un placer construirle un comedero para los pájaros, señorita Swan.

Recién entonces Isabella se volvió y vio a Edward apoyado, imperturbable, contra la pared.

Sintió que el color le subía a la cara.

—Espero que no le importe, milord. Le pregunté al señor Biers si acaso tendría tiempo para hacerme un comedero para colgar en la ventana de mi alcoba. Tendré que buscar la manera de hacerlo, desde luego, ¡me da tanto placer contemplarlos!

Edward se apartó de la pared.

—Veo que también conoce sus nombres.

—Bastantes, sí. Siempre he tenido debilidad por los pájaros.

Edward sonrió pensando que ella había vuelto a sorprenderlo. Eso le gustaba de ella, que en realidad no sabía bien cómo era. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría descubrirlo.

Se volvió hacia Riley Biers, el fornido irlandés que había conocido en Jamaica, un ex convicto como Jasper Hale y tantos otros que tenía a su servicio.

—Puedes construir tres o cuatro. La señorita puede ponerlos en el jardín.

Isabella sonrió con tanto placer que se le dibujó un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Gracias, milord!

—Estaba por entrar —se descubrió diciendo él—. Pero creo que me gustaría recibir una lección sobre pájaros, si acepta dar conmigo un paseo por el jardín.

Durante un instante él creyó que ella rechazaría su invitación; casi deseó que lo hiciera, pero en cambio ella se limitó a sonreír y a aceptar el brazo que le ofrecía. Gran cantidad de pájaros distintos pasaron volando frente a ellos mientras recorrían los senderos de grava, e Isabella provocó su asombro diciendo los nombres de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Ve allá ese pajarillo moteado de pardo? —ella señaló un pequeño pájaro posado sobre una rama de una haya.

—Incluso yo lo conozco, señorita Swan—respondió él con una sonrisa—. Es un vulgar carrizo.

Isabella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Ése, milord, es un papamoscas. Sólo parece un reyezuelo. No hay que ser precipitado cuando se trata de identificar pájaros.

Edward deslizó los ojos sobre el pelo increíblemente brillante, el rostro finamente cincelado, la elegante y femenina silueta, y recordó el momento en que la viera por primera vez, cuando apenas se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

—He podido comprobar en numerosas oportunidades que las primeras impresiones suelen ser erróneas.

—Ya lo creo, es verdad —siguió ella con vivacidad—, especialmente con los pájaros. Por ejemplo, esa curruca. Muchos pueden confundirla con un mirlo.

—Pero usted no, señorita Swan.

Ella le dedicó una cálida y dulce sonrisa juvenil, aunque en Isabella Swan había una fuerza subyacente que siempre parecía resplandecer desde su interior.

—Mi padre amaba a los pájaros. Me enseñó a amarlos como él lo hacía. Después de su muerte, yo solía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín; las aves nunca dejaron de levantarme el ánimo.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, en caso de que mi ánimo necesite ser levantado.

Ella pareció disponerse a hablar, pero miró por encima del hombro y se calló; Edward descubrió que ya no estaban solos. Roger Fenton, vizconde de Harding, se acercaba con los ojos clavados en Isabella, iluminados por un destello nada inocente. Edward juró por lo bajo. En lugar de pedir a su protegida que diera un paseo con él, debería haberle dicho que entrara en la casa.

Harding la observó de pies a cabeza, evaluándola. Resultó evidente que aprobaba lo que veía.

—De modo que ésta es la dama que has estado ocultando.

Inconscientemente, Edward dio un paso adelante para situarse frente a la joven.

—La señorita Swan estaba por entrar —dirigió a Isabella una mirada de advertencia que ella no podía fingir no advertir—. ¿No es así, señorita Swan?

—Bueno, sí... supongo...

—Vizconde de Harding, a su servicio, señorita Swan —al tiempo que decía esto, realizó una extravagante reverencia.

—Edward mencionó que su protegida se encontraba aquí, ahora me doy cuenta por qué la escondía de esa forma.

—Tenía la intención de proteger la reputación de la señorita... que ya tambalea precariamente por el solo hecho de ser mi pupila.

Isabella le tendió su mano enguantada.

—Lo vi correr. Estuvo muy bien. Por muy poco no derrotó a Su Señoría.

Roger sonrió.

—En realidad, suelo ganar. Es raro que Edward ponga todo su corazón en una carrera como lo hizo el otro día.

—Isabella—dijo Edward en tono admonitorio—, creo que ya es hora de que entre.

La joven lo miró con asombro, y él alzó las cejas, advirtiendo que por primera vez había utilizado su nombre de pila.

—Como usted diga, milord —Dirigió a Roger Fenton una lejana sonrisa de cortesía—. Buenos días, lord Harding.

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Swan —Harding se quedó mirándola mientras regresaba a la casa; a cada segundo que pasaba Edward sentía que le subía la presión.

—No me importa qué puedas estar pensando; esta muchacha está fuera de la cuestión. Es joven e inocente; mientras esté aquí, está bajo mi protección.

La sombra de una sonrisa curvó la boca del vizconde.

—Es notablemente encantadora. Tal vez tengas interés en ella.

Un golpe de calor pareció arder en la nuca de Edward.

—La muchacha es mi pupila. Su padre la confió al cuidado de mi padre. Me guste o no, eso quiere decir que ahora está bajo mi protección. Es el único interés que tengo en Isabella Swan.

Harding no hizo ningún comentario, tampoco él. Pero no le gustó el brillo que vio en los ojos del vizconde cuando fueron tras los pasos de Isabella rumbo al interior de la residencia.

Harding era apuesto y un buen partido, pero también era un jugador compulsivo con una fuerte tendencia a perder. Había perdido la fortuna de su familia, llevando a su primera esposa a la tumba antes de tiempo; aun así seguía siendo incapaz de mantenerse alejado del paño verde. Bebía en exceso y no tenía escrúpulos en seducir vírgenes inocentes.

Por los clavos de Cristo, los hombres como Harding configuraban el motivo por el cual había prevenido a Carlisle Cullen en contra de la permanencia de Isabella Swan en su casa. A Dios gracias, tanto Harding como varios de los otros invitados se marcharían al día siguiente.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, se descubrió deseando que el resto de sus huéspedes también se marcharan.

Ataviada con un sencillo vestido azul marino, Isabella descendió por la amplia escalinata de mármol y atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión. Iba al establo, en busca del conde, acostumbrada ya al hábito de Cullen de madrugar, igual que ella. Lo había visto salir a cabalgar en numerosas ocasiones; esa mañana había podido divisarlo por la ventana de su alcoba, vestido con sus ropas de montar, dirigiéndose al establo.

Allí, efectivamente, lo encontró, trabajando junto a su peón, examinando los cascos de una de las yeguas de cría. Isabella los contempló oculta en las sombras, en un establo que olía a heno y a caballos, a arreos bien engrasados y al linimento que estaban usando para curar la pata de la yegua. Por un rato se quedó mirando en silencio, sorprendida por la preocupación que trasuntaba la voz de Edward, cautivada por su calma y profunda cadencia mientras daba instrucciones al peón.

—Me ocuparé personalmente de esto —dijo Yorkie—. Es una yegua muy fuerte. Estará completamente bien en menos que canta un gallo.

—Gracias, Eric—Cullen se volvió para marcharse pero se detuvo cuando Isabella salió de entre las sombras—. Señorita Swan. Veo que se ha levantado temprano, como de costumbre.

—Igual que usted, milord.

—Estaba preocupado por la yegua. Ha estado enferma últimamente, y como le falta poco para parir, quería asegurarme de que se había curado —vestido con ajustados pantalones negros de montar y camisa blanca de mangas largas, le dirigió una intensa mirada con su fríos ojos acerados.

—¿Deseaba algo?

Ella miró la cuerda que él llevaba enrollada en sus largas manos morenas, y de pronto advirtió qué cerca de ella estaba él. Su corazón se lanzó a una carrera desbocada, a un incómodo ritmo, y sintió la boca repentinamente seca. Se dio vuelta para ir a ver a la yegua.

—Tiene usted muy buenos caballos, milord.

Edward la alcanzó y sostuvo con su bota la tablilla que mantenía abierta la puerta del pesebre del animal.

—¿Le gustan los caballos, señorita Swan?

—¡Oh, sí, mucho! En realidad, por esa razón vine esta mañana aquí. Esperaba que me permitiera montar alguno de ellos.

Él le sonrió con expresión divertida.

—¿También los caballos, al igual que los pájaros, señorita Swan?

—Me encanta montar, milord. No hay nada más placentero que una cabalgata en una mañana de primavera, con el sol asomando en el horizonte y el viento en pleno rostro.

Él se quedó considerando aquello; pareció coincidir.

—¿Usted cabalga bien, entonces?

—Mejor que la mayoría, supongo —dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hace años que lo hago.

—Sospecho que son muchas las cosas que hace mejor que la mayoría. En cuanto a montar, no veo por qué no. Uno de los peones puede acompañarla y mostrarle toda la propiedad. Tengo una bonita yegua gris manchada, una árabe llamada Sasha, que le vendrá bien. Sólo avise al señor Yorkie cuando esté lista.

Estaba tan junto a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que despedía su fuerte cuerpo de miembros largos. Tenía hombros tan anchos que prácticamente ocupaban todo el hueco de la puerta, y los músculos de sus piernas se flexionaban a cada uno de sus largos y airosos pasos.

¡Era tan, pero tan apuesto! El señor Cullen le había contado que su esposa lo había abandonado nueve años atrás, cuando fuera condenado por la muerte de Laurent Witherdale, pero Isabella no podía evitar pensar que si lady Cullen se hubiera quedado junto a su esposo, si hubiera aguardado su regreso de prisión, la vida del conde habría sido muy diferente.

Al pensar en ello, soltó un suspiro. El conde de Ravenworth y su decadente vida no eran asunto suyo. Por otra parte, no era tan malo como había imaginado. Era considerado con la servidumbre y responsable en sus obligaciones como conde. Tal vez todavía hubiera esperanzas para él.

Al menos, era lo que Isabella pensaba hasta la llegada de lady Uley.

Isabella estaba junto a la ventana de su alcoba en esa cruda y ventosa tarde, viendo cómo descendía la vizcondesa de su coqueta calesa negra. Lady Uley iba vestida a la última moda con un vestido de talle alto de seda celeste festoneado con pequeñas rosas bordadas.

Bajo el ala de su sombrero, su cabellera aparecía tan oscura y lustrosa como la del propio Edward, aunque su cutis era claro y no moreno, y su boca plena del mismo tono de rosa que las flores que adornaban su vestido.

El conde le tomó las manos y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Lady Uley le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y su mirada oscura y sensual no dejó dudas con respecto a lo que tenía planeado hacer a media tarde.

Al observarlos, Isabella sintió que el estómago se le contraía. Sentía un peso en el pecho; ella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Le insisto, es peor que los demás —del otro lado de la ventana, Bree afirmó con una risilla su aseveración—. Siempre dando vuelas, persiguiendo al conde, alzándose la falda como una ramera. Y ese pobre viejo, el lord Uley, cree que ella es la santa de la maternidad.

Isabella alzó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Lady Uley tiene hijos?

—¿Y qué creía usted? Es así como hacen las cosas esos ricachones. Primero dio a su esposo un heredero de su sangre; ahora puede hacer lo que le da la gana. Fue ella y no Su Señoría la que empezó todo esto. Lo rondó y rondó hasta que finalmente él claudicó.

Isabella pensó en la pareja que se encontraba abajo... ¿o que ya había subido para instalarse cómodamente en las habitaciones de Ravenworth, tal vez ya desnudos en su gran cama con dosel?

La idea le provocó una oleada de calor, y sintió la piel tensa y ardiente.

—Sin embargo, a Su Señoría, ciertamente, parece no importarle.

—De eso no hay duda —convino Bree con un gruñido, y con esas palabras a Isabella la asaltó algo demasiado parecido a los celos. Rogó para que no fuera así.

—¿Va a salir? —preguntó Bree—. A esta hora, siempre lo hace.

Isabella negó distraídamente con la cabeza.

—Hoy no. No... no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

Bree no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus sagaces ojos negros se demoraron más de lo debido en el rostro de su ama.

—Si necesita algo, no tiene más que llamarme; estaré abajo.

—Gracias, Bree.

Isabella pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo, acurrucada en un sillón del rincón de su salita, frente a un fuego acogedor. Pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse en las palabras. Su mente no dejaba de revolotear e imaginar a Edward Cullen, con su cuerpo longilíneo y desnudo al lado del de lady Uley. Hacía que sus mejillas ardieran, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

La furia se filtraba desde detrás de la imagen. Era de pésimo gusto que un hombre llevara a su casa a su amante. Pero, por otra parte, la vizcondesa era una mujer casada y además una par del conde, una artimaña de visita entre vecinos perfectamente aceptable.

Y, en rigor de verdad, el conde la había puesto sobre aviso. Con pupila o sin ella, no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar su sórdido estilo de vida.

Tomar conciencia de ello puso una nueva nota deprimente en una tarde de por sí sombría. Los invitados de Ravenworth llegaban y se marchaban; sin embargo, parecía que siempre había alguien en la casa. En numerosas oportunidades, Isabella se había cruzado con el conde en la salita de desayuno, y aunque él raramente hablaba de sus amigos y nunca de lady Ulry, Isabella se descubrió cada vez más intrigada por él. No podía decir a qué se debía, pero tenía la sensación de que Edward Cullen ocultaba mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever la imagen de decadencia que él ostentaba como un brillante manto color púrpura.

Muchísimo más, siguió descubriendo, como la vez en que se había topado con él en la biblioteca. Era ya bien pasada la medianoche, y la casa estaba, como casi nunca, silenciosa y a oscuras, pero Isabella no podía dormir. Llovía torrencialmente, y un viento huracanado soplaba desde el helado mar del Norte; sus relámpagos zigzagueantes podían verse por los ventanales.

Envuelta en un abrigado salto de cama que la cubría de pies a cabeza, Isabella tomó una palmatoria de su tallado tocador de madera de teca y descendió silenciosamente la escalera.

Los truenos resonaban con un sonido espeluznante por toda la casa; sintió que la recorría un leve escalofrío.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, tomó el tirador de plata, con la intención de buscar algo nuevo para leer. El tirador giró, la puerta se abrió y por un instante se quedó inmóvil.

Adentro había una lámpara encendida, y la habitación distaba de estar vacía.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan —Edward Cullen estaba apoltronado en un sillón de cuero negro, con una copa de ginebra en una mano y un delgado puro en la otra. Frente a él se encontraba el rubicundo Nigel Wicker, barón de St. George, desparramado en su asiento como un sapo engreído.

—Buenas noches, milord. No tenía intención de molestar. No sabía que estaba aquí.

Los hombres parecían estar jugando a los naipes. Sobre la pulida mesa de caoba aparecían varias pilas de dinero puestas como al descuido, y acababan de repartir una nueva mano de cartas, que se encontraban boca abajo frente a cada uno de ellos.

Isabella vaciló apenas un instante y después entró resueltamente en la habitación, esta vez decidida a no dejarse intimidar. Lo aprobara o no Su Señoría, había ido en busca de un libro, y no tenía intenciones de marcharse sin él.

Apoyó la palmatoria sobre la mesa situada junto a una hilera de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero, detrás de los dos hombres.

—Otra vez jugando, como veo —no pudo resistir decirle al conde—. Esta vez no creo que vaya ganando.

Al oír esto, el conde esbozó una sonrisa

—No, en efecto, como ya habrá notado.

—Edward es un jugador condenadamente bueno —farfulló St. George—, cuando se concentra — los labios del barón se curvaron en la sombra de una sonrisa—. Afortunadamente, eso no sucede muy a menudo.

Edward dio una calada a su cigarro, soltó varios anillos de humo, y los observó flotar en el aire.

—La señorita Swan no aprueba mi adicción al juego, ¿no es así, querida mía?

La inesperada familiaridad del trato la tomó desprevenida y provocó una sensación de calidez en su estómago. A Isabella le molestó la reacción y la facilidad que él tenía para conmocionarla.

—Ya sabe que no.

St. George bebió un sorbo de su copa, se reclinó en su asiento y soltó un ruidoso eructo.

Cullen lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Creo que tuvo oportunidad de conocer al barón hace un par de días -dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su propio licor. Tenía el pelo revuelto, no llevaba corbata y su camisa bordada tenía varios botones desabrochados. A través de la abertura que dejaba a la vista aparecía su tersa piel morena, cubierta de oscuro vello rizado. Tenía un aspecto disipado y guapo y estaba obviamente bebido, aunque St. George estaba aún más ebrio que el conde.

Isabella se enderezó y adoptó una actitud rígida.

—Sí, creo que nos conocimos ayer a la tarde —se había encontrado con Nigel Wicker cuando éste iba junto a Ravenworth en el laberinto de pasillos que cruzaban la residencia, y el conde se había visto obligado a presentarlos.

Isabella dirigió una sonrisa forzada al rechoncho barón.

—Buenas moches, milord —dijo, pero su mirada continuó fija en el conde, y no pudo evitar pensar en la pena de ver a un hombre como el conde sumido en una decadencia semejante—. Como ya dije, lamento interrumpir. Terminé el libro que estaba leyendo, pero parece que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Prometo no demorarme.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera, querida —masculló el barón, inclinándose vacilante hacia ella—. Una belleza como usted puede molestarme cuantas veces quiera —Hasta que el brazo del hombre no voló hasta su cintura, Isabella no había advertido qué cerca de él estaba—. ¡Por Júpiter, Edward, vaya bombón tan encantador...!

En menos de un segundo Ravenworth saltó de la silla, dejando caer el puro, y derramando la bebida sobre la mesa. La torpe mano de St. George nunca llegó a tocarla. En lugar de eso, fueron los largos dedos morenos del conde los que se cerraron dolorosamente alrededor de la carnosa muñeca del hombre.

—Ya te lo dije, esta joven está vedada para ti y para todo el que venga aquí. Creí haber sido claro.

Los abultados labios del barón se curvaron en una mueca de dolor, y Edward aflojó su apretón.

Isabella retrocedió y se apoyó contra una hilera de libros. El barón se quedó mirándola con una perezosa sonrisa de lujuria dibujada en el rostro.

—Muy claro, amigo mío. No me había dado cuenta que tú mismo reclamabas un derecho respecto de la joven.

Ravenworth apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea amenazadora.

—La joven es mi protegida y nada más. Recuérdalo, St. George; así no tendremos problemas.

Isabella se quedó observándolos. En su mente se repetía la escena en la que el conde saltaba de su silla con la súbita gracia de una pantera... y sin la menor huella del borracho que había parecido ser.

—Isabella—dijo él en voz baja—, ¿se encuentra bien? Ella parpadeó varias veces y tragó aire.

—Sí... sí, muy bien. Voy a tomar mi libro y regresaré a mi habitación.

—Bueno, pero hágalo deprisa.

Isabella no se demoró. Tomó una de las novelas medievales de Ann Radcliffe que había visto en el estante días atrás, se volvió y salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

Fue seguida por las voces de los hombres. Se preguntó qué estarían diciendo, pero su mente estaba principalmente ocupada por Edward. No había estado ebrio..., no totalmente.

Creció en ella la sospecha de que el conde era un hombre muy diferente a lo que mostraba. Lograba intrigarla, mucho más que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Ese interés le aceleró el pulso al decidir que, de una manera u otra, descubriría la verdad acerca del perverso conde.

.

.

.

Las nubes corrían por el cielo, dejando en sombras momentáneamente a los prados distantes.

El sol volvió a asomar una vez más; Edward sintió su calor en el rostro a través del cristal de la ventana de su alcoba situada en el segundo piso. De pie junto a las oscuras cortinas de terciopelo azul, bajó la mirada hacia el jardín y vio a Isabella Swan, que realizaba su habitual paseo por los senderos de grava.

Ese día no estaba sola. Llevaba de la mano a dos niños que eran hijos de sirvientes, Petey, el muchacho de Riley Biers, y Allie, la niña de Jasper. Iba hablándoles de los pájaros, supuso Edward; la idea le hizo sonreír.

Es buena con los niños, pensó al ver su brillante e indulgente sonrisa y oír el débil sonido de su risa cuando Allie se agachó para levantar un caracol y lo sostuvo en la mano como si hubiera descubierto un gran trofeo. Algún día sería una buena madre.

La idea se deslizó a través de su mente y le provocó un tirón en las entrañas. No sería como Jane. Ni como Leah Clearwater, ni como tantas mujeres que conocía. Se parecería más a su madre, o tal vez a su hermana Irina.

A Edward siempre le habían gustado los niños. Para él, eran la esencia de la vida, la verdadera alegría de vivir. Sin ellos, el mundo sería un sitio más lúgubre, sin ninguna chispa de vida.

Contempló a los niños en el jardín, que corrían entre los setos impecablemente recortados, sitio en el que el jardinero generalmente les prohibía jugar, y recordó los días en los que había imaginado a su propia prole jugando entre los matorrales y las flores de Ravenworth, riendo y cometiendo travesuras, tal como habían hecho su hermana y él alguna vez.

En los meses posteriores a su boda, Jane había estado dispuesta a cumplir con su deber, aunque Edward había descubierto que ella, al igual que Leah, distaba de pertenecer al arquetipo maternal. Finalmente, el destino se había encargado de liberarla de esa obligación.

Un esposo condenado por asesinato. Siete años de cárcel. Jane se había trasladado al castillo Colomb, su propiedad al norte de Londres, y cuando Edward volvió de prisión, la encontró viviendo sola.

No habría niños para él, lo sabía, ni heredero que llevara el nombre de la familia. En general, ya estaba resignado a esa realidad, pero en ocasiones eso le molestaba, ocasiones en las que observaba a Peter y a Allie se imaginaba lo que podría haber sido su vida si no hubiera matado a Laurent Witherdale.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla. No le gustaba demorarse en ese tema. El pasado, pasado; no podía cambiar nada de él. En rigor de verdad, nunca había tenido la menor posibilidad, y aunque la hubiera habido, habría hecho lo mismo.

Contempló a Isabella Swan, que jugaba con Allie, sin sombrero y con una larga trenza de fuego que le llegaba hasta una cintura increíblemente estrecha, de cara al sol de la tarde. Al recordar la furia que había sentido la noche anterior cuando St. George había intentado tocarla, frunció el entrecejo. Había reaccionado por puro instinto, se dijo. Ella era su pupila, su responsabilidad. Era natural que tratara de protegerla.

En realidad, era mucho más que eso. Isabella Swan era lo único bueno y decente que había dejado entrar en su vida por primera vez en muchos años. Se merecía algo más que las manos lujuriosas de un libertino como el barón o un don Juan como el vizconde de Harding.

La obligaría a alejarse de su casa si podía, si llegaba a estar seguro de que Witherdale había terminado con su persecución, pero Edward no conseguía convencerse de ello. Conocía demasiado bien la personalidad obsesiva de James, sabía que renunciaría a algo que deseaba tan vehementemente. Edward no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el hijo de perra se quedara con ella, como tampoco ninguno de sus sórdidos amigos.

Eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar su estilo de vida. No pensaba hacerlo, ni por Isabella Swan ni por ninguna otra. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él era un marginal, despreciable ante los ojos de sus pares, hiciera lo que hiciese. Había perdido siete años de su vida y se proponía resarcirse por ellos, permitirse todo lo que se le ocurriera.

En pocos meses, Isabella Swan estaría lejos, casada con el hombre que Carlisle Cullen y él mismo elegirían para ella. Mientras tanto, seguiría viviendo como lo había hecho desde su regreso a Inglaterra. Se lo había advertido a la misma Isabella antes de que ella decidiera quedarse.

Edward se apartó de la ventana, decidido a alejar a Isabella de su mente, al menos por el resto de la tarde.

—¡Emmett! —llamó a su valet.

La alta y sólida figura del hombre apareció cansinamente en la puerta de la habitación. Emmett McCarty había sido su amigo durante los años en prisión. La clase de amigo capaz de responder con su propia vida.

—¿Sí, Edward?

Él era más alto que Edward, corpulento y robusto, con pecho y hombros musculosos. Había matado a un hombre en una pelea por una mujer, y lo había agravado al robar el reloj del muerto.

—Necesito un trago —dijo Edward—. Haz que Jazz me traiga una copa de ginebra.

—No hay problema —respondió Emmett—. Mi trabajo está terminado. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Edward le sonrió.

—Buena idea.

Se le ocurrió que quizá fuera el único hombre en Inglaterra que prefería la compañía de un criado a la de la mayoría de los invitados que se alojaban en su casa.

* * *

**Pues con ese tipo de invitados que tiene Ed, yo también preferiría mil veces la compañía de Emmett y Jazz.**

**Jane es una tonta yo no abandonaría a Ed por nada, lo esperaría como una buena esposa, recuperaría el tiempo perdido y le daría uno o dos hijos.**

**Ya estos muchachitos se empiezan a dar cuenta de que se gustan, ojala no ronquen tanto.**

**Gracias por los rr, siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 **

Isabella acarició el suave y aterciopelado hocico de la pequeña yegua árabe que el conde le había autorizado a montar. Era un hermoso animal, de pelo gris moteado que se oscurecía alrededor de los ojos y cerca de los cascos, cabeza pequeña y perfectamente formada y orejas enhiestas en estado de alerta.

Isabella quedó prendada de ella a primera vista, y ese día estaba decidida a montarla. Vestida con un traje de terciopelo color ciruela y tocada con un coqueto sombrero ribeteado, caminó detrás de Eric Yorkie, el peón de la cuadra, que condujo a la yegua hasta una plataforma desde la cual podría montarla, y ayudó a Isabella a acomodarse en la silla.

—¿Está segura que no quiere que la acompañe? —preguntó Eric.

Se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura, enjuto y fuerte. En su juventud había montado caballos de carrera en el hipódromo de Epsom. Su esmirriada figura ya estaba ligeramente encorvada, pero seguía siendo el hombre que más sabía de caballos de todos los que Isabella había conocido.

—No se preocupe, Eric.

—A Su Señoría podría no gustarle que saliera sola.

Ella se inclinó para dar unas palmaditas a la yegua, que levantó su bonita cabeza.

—No me alejaré demasiado; iré hasta el límite del bosque y regresaré —Sasha resopló y arañó el suelo, tan ansiosa como ella por partir—. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que estoy encerrada! Realmente me gustaría pasar un rato a solas.

Eric le sonrió como si la comprendiera perfectamente.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita.

Isabella alejó a la yegua guiándola con las riendas. Era la primera vez que cabalgaba en bastante tiempo; a sus piernas les llevó algún tiempo adaptarse a la montura, acomodarse al paso del animal y seguir su ritmo.

A medida que se alejaba al galope, Isabella sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de la tibieza del sol en la cara y del viento acariciando sus mejillas. Se alejó de la casa por la ondulada pradera, deteniéndose cada tanto para admirar el exuberante paisaje. En poco tiempo alcanzó el límite del bosque. Observó el denso bosquecillo de arbustos, y luego volvió a mirar en la dirección por donde había venido.

Había prometido no alejarse demasiado, pero el día era tan radiante que aún no tenía ganas de regresar. Decidida a seguir un poco más, acababa de trepar una loma cuando divisó un destello de algo que brillaba al sol y se colocó la mano a modo de visera para ver mejor. Dos jinetes que salieron de la arboleda se acercaban galopando colina abajo en dirección a ella.

Isabella se preguntó quiénes serían y por qué cabalgarían a tanta velocidad. Seguramente se trataba de arrendatarios o de amigos del conde, pero a medida que se acercaban pudo divisar sus barbas crecidas y el aspecto mugriento y raído de sus ropas; sintió que la recorría un temblor de inquietud.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había alejado de la casa. Observó a los dos hombres que se aproximaban, y su inquietud se convirtió en temor. Por Dios, ¿qué haría si tenían intenciones de hacerle daño? ¿Qué pasaría si eran salteadores de caminos y ella estaba allí, completamente sola?

Ya estaban muy cerca de ella, galopando a toda velocidad, y el creciente temor que sentía Isabella la obligó a ponerse en acción. Hizo girar a la yegua, se inclinó sobre el pescuezo del animal, y el animal dio un salto hacia delante, lanzándose a un galope vertiginoso. Ahora que se alejaba, pensó que los hombres desistirían de su persecución.

Pero cuando miró por encima del hombro, oyó que uno de ellos soltaba un juramento, en tanto el otro castigaba violentamente a su caballo con su fusta. El retumbar de los cascos se intensificó cuando los caballos aceleraron su carrera.

El corazón de Isabella martilleó con fuerza. ¡Dios, Dios santo! No había dudas con respecto a las intenciones de los hombres: estaban tratando de atraparla, y sólo Dios sabía lo que le harían una vez que lo consiguieran. Isabella se inclinó aún más sobre el cuello de la yegua, susurrándole palabras de aliento e instándola a apresurarse más y más. Señor, Señor, ¿qué podían querer de ella?

La asaltó un repentino relámpago de lucidez y se dio cuenta de que debía haberlo supuesto desde el principio. ¡Por Dios, era Witherdale! O, para ser más precisos, los hombres de Witherdale, ¡y estaban tratando de raptarla! A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Casi había logrado convencerse de que en Ravenworth Hall estaba a salvo, pero para sus adentros siempre había temido que el conde hiciera algo semejante.

Tenía las manos húmedas dentro de sus guantes de cabritilla, y su boca estaba seca como papel apergaminado. Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. ¡Jesús, la estaban alcanzando!

—¡Detente! —gritó uno de los hombres—. ¡Maldición, haz lo que te digo antes de que te hagas daño!

¿Detenerse, pensó Isabella, casi sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza como los cascos de los caballos? ¡Nunca en su vida! Echó una rápida mirada a los hombres, que ya comenzaban a encerrarla y a acortar la distancia que los separaba de ella. En ese momento, y detrás de la loma que se alzaba ante ellos, divisó las torres y las almenas de Ravenworth Hall, y su desbocado corazón dio un salto de esperanza.

Apuró a la yegua. La sola idea de su destino en manos de James Witherdale hacía que la garganta se le inundara de bilis. Clavó la vista al frente, elevando una súplica silenciosa con la respiración tan trabajosa como la de la yegua. Entre ella y la casa se alzaba un muro de piedra, lo que significaba un difícil obstáculo, ya que frente a ella había un alto seto. Sin embargo, si lograba sortear el seto, lo habría logrado.

Isabella juntó las riendas con los guantes húmedos pegados a las manos, sin sombrero y la trenza deshecha flotando al viento. La yegua estaba cubierta de espuma, pero era fuerte y resistente. Frente a ambas se alzaba el seto. Isabella tomó la fusta que raramente usaba y la hizo restallar sobre las ancas del animal. La pequeña yegua dio un salto hacia delante, dio varios trancos bien calculados, y se elevó por encima del seto.

Sasha aterrizó con violencia pero logró mantener el equilibrio; Isabella se las amañó para permanecer sobre la silla. Salvaron el seto sin problemas y pasaron como una tromba por la entrada que conducía a las caballerizas. Isabella detuvo a la yegua a un costado del establo, y giró para mirar por encima del hombro. Gracias a Dios, los hombres habían dado la vuelta y cabalgaban como si los llevara el diablo por el camino de regreso, hasta internarse en el bosquecillo cercano.

La joven soltó un tembloroso suspiro y cerró los ojos con alivio. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pestañeó ante la figura de Edward Masen, que se hallaba de pie junto a la yegua con una sombría expresión de irritación.

La tomó de la cintura y la obligó a desmontar, lanzando chispas por los ojos al ver el sudado pelaje del animal y escuchar su afanosa respiración. Le quitó la fusta de las manos, y la hizo restallar contra su bota.

—¡En el nombre de Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquí en Ravenworth no tratamos así a nuestros animales. Si vuelvo a ver que ha maltratado a alguno de nuestros caballos, le juro que sentirá esta fusta en su trasero y que disfrutaré cada minuto que dure la paliza.

Isabella pestañeó varias veces y se tambaleó.

—Lo siento. No quería... no quería hacerle daño. Jamás haría eso, sólo... —volvió a tambalearse, y Edward la tomó del brazo.

La expresión del hombre cambió en el acto, y su irritación desapareció como por encanto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Isabella se humedeció los secos labios. Bajo la falda de su traje de montar le temblaban tanto las piernas que temió que no la sostuvieran.

—Se trataba de... Witherdale.

—¡Witherdale!

—Sus hombres me estaban esperando. Si no hubiera sido por Sasha... —sacudió la cabeza y acarició el hocico de la valiente yegua. Algo pareció arder detrás de sus ojos; antes de que pudiera controlarlo,las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. ¡Tuve que escapar! ¡Era lo único que podía hacer! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

El conde soltó un juramento, y a continuación Isabella sintió sus brazos que la rodeaban y la sujetaban protectoramente contra él.

—Todo está bien, querida; ya está a salvo. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

Ella no tenía intenciones de echarse a llorar, pero por alguna razón, apretada contra el pecho de Edward, soltó las lágrimas. Sintió que sus manos le acariciaban el pelo, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de consuelo. Sabía que debía apartarse de él, pero en ese momento no deseaba estar en otro lugar que ése en que estaba.

Aspiró con fuerza varias veces, y finalmente las lágrimas cesaron.

—Lo lamento —se apartó, hipando suavemente—. No suelo llorar.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco suelo comportarme como un condenado tonto —el conde buscó en el bolsillo y le tendió su pañuelo. Isabella lo tomó, y se secó los ojos—. Le pido disculpas por haberla juzgado equivocadamente. No debería haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

—No fue culpa suya—la recorrió un escalofrío—. Sólo que cuando pienso en lo que esos hombres se proponían hacer...

Edward le tomó delicadamente el mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Quiero que me cuente exactamente cómo ocurrió todo.

Isabella cerró los ojos, recordando una vez más a los hombres que cabalgaban tras ella.

Aspiró una vez más, asintió, y comenzó a relatarle los hechos de esa mañana. Le contó acerca del destello de luz que había visto bajo el sol y de cómo, pocos minutos después, los dos hombres habían salido del bosque.

—Debían estar utilizando un anteojo —dijo Edward—. Probablemente sea ése el reflejo que vio. Así confirmaron que se trataba de usted.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrán esperado.

Edward se puso rígido y apretó las mandíbulas; Isabella advirtió que él volvía a enfadarse.

—Seguramente bastante tiempo —juró por lo bajo—. Debería haber sabido que algo así podía pasar. Me convencí de que Da Revin la dejaría tranquila mientras permaneciera aquí, pero debería haber sabido que no sería así — le dirigió una mirada severa — . Y usted debería haber sabido que no debía salir a cabalgar sola. Le recomendé específicamente que debía salir con un mozo.

Era verdad, pero ella no había comprendido la razón.

— Necesitaba estar un rato a solas — replicó, alzando el mentón — . La próxima vez, iré con Eric y. . .

— No habrá ninguna próxima vez. Evidentemente, es demasiado peligroso. De ahora en adelante, se quedará en casa.

— Pero seguramente, si Eric viene conmigo...

Edward le clavó los dedos en los hombros.

— Ya vio lo que sucedió hoy. Ya ha podido comprobar qué clase de tipo es Da Revin; quizá más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir. Es un hombre cruel y despiadado. Si logra ponerle las manos encima, tomará lo que desea. . . no se equivoque al respecto. Y no creo que eso la divierta mucho.

Isabella sintió que las mejillas le ardían, y después se ponían heladas. Tuvo un estremecimiento al recordar a James Witherdale echándola sobre el sofá del estudio mientras le alzaba la falda con sus húmedas y calientes manos.

Cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

— Me quedaré en las cercanías de la casa — dijo en voz baja — . No volveré a salir a cabalgar.

Creyó ver que algo se aflojaba en las ásperas líneas del rostro de Edward instantes antes de volverse y emprender el regreso a la residencia.

Él la observó alejarse con la furia aún palpitando en su interior. Furia con los hombres que habían invadido sus tierras para tratar de raptar a Isabella. Furia al ver que Witherdale era capaz de llegar a esos límites.

Furia, principalmente, consigo mismo por haber fracasado en protegerla.

Le había dado su palabra de honor de que la mantendría a salvo, pero ella había estado en peligro; a decir verdad, la culpa era enteramente de él.

Mientras miraba cómo Eric metía en el establo a la agotada yegua, Edward dejó escapar un largo y vehemente juramento. Había subestimado a Witherdale, tal como lo había hecho tantos años atrás. Había sido un error costoso, uno que se había prometido no volver a cometer.

Contempló a Isabella Swan subir la escalinata de la entrada con los hombros no tan erguidos como solía llevarlos y la cabeza inclinada como una rosa marchita. Estaba preocupada, y el único culpable era él.

A Dios gracias, ella había demostrado ser la competente amazona que él imaginaba que era.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si los hombres lograban su cometido de raptarla. El solo pensar en Isabella con James Witherdale, en las grandes manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo mientras la penetraba le despertó un anhelo asesino de acogotar al bastardo.

Lo invadió el recuerdo de Isabella, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo femenina y suave que la había sentido al tomarla entre sus brazos, en sus pechos plenos aplastados contra su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a él, sollozando de miedo. Recordó la sedosidad de su brillante pelo bajo sus dedos, el profundo caramelo de sus ojos, enormes e iluminados por las lágrimas.

En ella había algo oculto, algo resistente y a la vez vulnerable que lo había conmovido de manera inexplicable. Sentía un deseo de protegerla que jamás había sentido con ninguna mujer. No podía decir por qué lo afectaba de ese modo, sino tan sólo que, por alguna extraña razón, Isabella Swan comenzaba a importarle.

Eso era peligroso, él lo sabía.

Peligroso para ambos.

Al día siguiente, Isabella regresó al establo, preocupada porque su alocada carrera pudiera haber hecho algún daño a la pequeña yegua tordilla.

—Sasha está bien —aseguró Eric—. De vez en cuando le viene bien correr un poco —la condujo hasta el pesebre del animal, y la vivaz yegua árabe la saludó con un relincho y unos pasos de fantasía—. Ya la ve, afinada corno un violín.

Isabella extendió la mano en la que tenía un terrón de azúcar. Sasha lo tomó rápidamente, mientras alzaba las orejas.

—Buena chica —canturreó Isabella, detestando interiormente el hecho de haberla obligado a galopar a tanta velocidad—. Valiente y fuerte —se volvió con cierta renuencia, ya que la presencia del animal le recordaba la prohibición del conde—. Me temo que no podré volver a montarla.

—No debe pensar en eso. En menos de lo que canta el gallo, Su Señoría expulsará a los cobardes. Él no permitirá que vuelva a sucederle nada semejante.

—Da Revin no se dará por vencido.

Eric la miró, sonriente

—Tampoco nuestro Edward

Nuestro Edward. Extraña manera de referirse a un conde, aunque había oído a otros criados hablar de él con esa llamativa familiaridad.

—Tiene muy buena opinión de él, ¿verdad?

—Su Señoría... él me ayudó mucho. Me contrató cuando ningún otro lo habría hecho. A mí, y a muchos otros, a Jazz, a Emmett, a Riley y a Jared, el cochero. Tal vez a una docena más. Y, desde luego, a Bree Tanner.

Isabella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Bree? ¿Y por qué no querrían contratar a Bree? Ciertamente, parece una persona muy eficiente.

La sonrisa de Eric se desvaneció, y su corta figura se puso rígida, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la silla recién engrasada que tenía en la mano.

—Pensaba que usted ya lo sabía; de otra manera no habría dicho nada. Los otros hombres y yo... todos somos ex presidiarios. Algunos estuvimos presos con Edward en Jamaica. Si eso le molesta, mejor que no vuelva a hablar conmigo.

Se quedó esperando su reacción, mirándola con ojos de fiera expresión. Algo en su arrugado y curtido rostro le indicó a Isabella lo importante que era esto para él, lo mucho que deseaba que ella lo viera como el hombre que era y no como el que había sido.

La joven sostuvo firmemente su mirada.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida, debo reconocerlo —respondió—. Pero usted siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, Eric. "No juzguéis si no queréis ser juzgados": eso nos dice la Biblia. Creo que es un buen consejo.

Además, era evidente que los hombres que trabajaban en Ravenworth Hall se habían reformado. La mayoría, mucho más que el mismo conde. .

Eric pareció relajarse, de modo que Isabella siguió interrogándolo, más intrigada que nunca en lo que se refería a Edward Masen y las personas que trabajaban para él.

—Antes mencionó a Bree. Sin duda, Bree no estuvo en prisión.

—Oh, sí que lo estuvo. Fue arrestada por robar un broche muy valioso a su patrón. Bree sostiene que no lo hizo, jura que fue acusada injustamente.

Isabella pensó en la robusta joven que estaba arriba. Era una persona tan franca y directa que resultaba difícil creerla una ladrona.

—Veo que usted le cree, y es obvio que el conde también.

—El sabe bien lo difícil que resulta todo, lo mucho que cuesta empezar de nuevo —respondió el hombre con gesto de asentimiento—. Ni siquiera para él fue fácil.

Por primera vez Isabella pensó en Edward Masen y la vida que habría tenido. Pensó en la esposa que lo había abandonado, en los siete años de trabajos forzados, en lo que habría sentido al regresar a un mundo que lo evitaba. La asaltó el recuerdo de sus brazos que la rodeaban y de las suaves caricias en el pelo. Todavía podía evocar su aroma a tabaco, caballos y cuero. Aún seguían escociéndole las puntas de los dedos ante la evocación del contacto con su fuerte y musculoso pecho.

Cada vez crecía más en ella la convicción de que se había equivocado al juzgarlo. Si así había sido, que Dios la ayudara. Se iba a ver aun más atrapada hacia él de lo que ya estaba.

—Gracias por contármelo, Eric. Creo que a partir de ahora quizás entienda un poco mejor a Su Señoría —sonrió—. Y también creo que todos vosotros debéis sentiros orgullosos de vosotros mismos por haber logrado tantas cosas y haber podido cambiar vuestra vida.

Eric sonrió, y al hacerlo quedó al descubierto un negro hueco entre sus dos dientes delanteros.

—Puede venir a las caballerizas cuando lo desee, señorita Swan. En cualquier momento. Tanto yo como la pequeña yegua tordilla estaremos muy contentos de verla por aquí.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa aún más radiante, con la sensación de haber hecho un nuevo amigo. Se volvió para marcharse sin agregar nada, pero íntimamente contenta de que Edward Masen hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad a un hombre como Eric Yorkie.

.

.

.

James Witherdale, lord Da Revin, dio un fuerte puñetazo con su gorda manaza sobre el escritorio de nogal de su estudio. El golpe hizo caer una pila de papeles colocados en uno de los ángulos que se esparcieron flotando sobre el pulido suelo de roble.

—¡Estoy cansado de vuestras quejas, harto de vuestras pobres excusas! ¡No me interesa que la muchacha fuera mejor amazona de lo que imaginasteis o que su caballo fuera veloz como una exhalación! ¡La cuestión es que ambos habéis estado esperando una oportunidad para atraparla, y cuando finalmente la tuvisteis a mano, lo echasteis todo a perder!

Tanto Mike Newton como Tyler Crowley, los dos bribones que había contratado para traer de regreso a Isabella Swan a Parkland, su propiedad de Surrey, tuvieron la delicadeza de mostrarse avergonzados.

—Pero nosotros sólo...

—Ya he oído lo que teníais que decir. Ahora, me escucharéis a mí, y escuchad bien. Quiero a esa muchacha. No aceptaré excusas; no esperaré otras seis semanas. Quiero a Isabella Swan, y la quiero ahora. Si eso significa entrar en la propiedad de Ravenworth, si eso significa entrar al mismo salón de la casa; hacedlo.

—Pero usted nos indicó no acercarnos demasiado —protestó Newton, rascándose la enmarañada barba roja—. Nos dijo que esperáramos que la joven fuera al pueblo o saliera a cabalgar.

—Bueno, evidentemente cambié de idea —James era un hombre imponente, muy alto. Estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que la gente las aceptara sin hacer preguntas. Estos dos no eran una excepción.

—Tendremos que tener cuidado —señaló Tyler—, observarla un tiempo y llegar a conocer sus costumbres. Podría llevarnos dos semanas, o más.

—Efectivamente —coincidió Mike—. Hay que hacerlo bien. No hay dinero que pague una carrera con esa yegua.

A su pesar, James tuvo que asentir. Había esperado muchos años. Un par de semanas más o menos no haría mucha diferencia.

—No os toméis demasiado tiempo. La temporada londinense está por empezar; la quiero casada y en mi lecho mucho antes de que eso suceda.

Newton asintió con un gesto, y Tyler pareció estar de acuerdo con él.

—Lo lograremos, milord. Puede confiar en Tyler y en mí.

Quizá pudiera... siempre y cuando les soltara suficiente dinero para rameras y ginebra, estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Eso es todo, entonces. Traedme a la muchacha en las próximas dos semanas y recibiréis algunas guineas más.

Mike le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes amarillos, y el flaco rostro de Tyler se iluminó con una sonrisa de expectativa. Se marcharon por la puerta de servicio situada a los fondos de la casa, y James volvió al trabajo, rodeando su escritorio para recoger los papeles que habían caído al suelo.

Durante las dos horas siguientes trabajó en los embarques consignados en sus libros contables, controlando las cuentas de fletes, los registros de salida del puerto y las facturas de carga. Ya llevaba revisada más de la mitad de la pila cuando su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en Isabella Swan y en el día en que había regresado a casa desde el elegante internado de la señorita Brewster.

Ese día él había ido a visitar a sir Charlie con la intención de zanjar un conflicto de límites entre sus propiedades, pero aún recordaba el momento en el que ella había traspuesto la puerta de entrada. Al verla, se le había cortado la respiración. Ya no era la traviesa niña que había partido hacia la escuela; esta Isabella era una mujer hecha y derecha, una deliciosa mezcla, como había descubierto, de sensual femineidad y perspicacia, de ingenuidad y determinación.

Había decidido tenerla prácticamente en ese mismo instante, y la resolución no había hecho sino afirmarse a medida que pasaron los años y la vecindad de sus propiedades los obligaron a un contacto cercano. Desde el principio supo que su padre no aprobaría esa unión, pero eso nunca lo había detenido. Había pergeñado docenas de artimañas para obligar a sir Charlie a aceptar la boda, cada una de las cuales requería que Isabella estuviera comprometida de una forma u otra, y esa necesidad no había cambiado.

Aun con sir Charlie muerto, Isabella no había sido capaz de ver la conveniencia de una unión entre ellos. A su debido tiempo lo haría, él estaba seguro. Una vez que estuvieran casados e Isabella firmemente instalada como la condesa de Da Revin, todos los problemas que hubiera sufrido para conseguirlo habrían valido la pena. De vez en cuando su esposa podría requerir ciertas sanciones disciplinarias, obstinada y voluntariosa como era, pero James aguardaba el desafío con ansiedad.

Lo invadió el recuerdo del esbelto y juvenil cuerpo de Isabella forcejeando debajo del suyo en el sofá, y sintió que eso le provocaba una intensa erección. Imaginó lo que podría sentir al acariciar los encantadores y niveos pechos de la joven y tomarlos en la boca, o al separarle sus bien formadas piernas y penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas.

James soltó un gruñido, sintiendo las manos temblorosas y el sexo rígido. Deseaba a Isabella Swan desde que la había visto. A medida que se acercaba el momento de poseerla, su deseo de ella parecía crecer hasta convertirse en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas.

Que Dios se apiadara de sus hombres si volvían a fallar.

.

.

.

Isabella supuso que el conde seguramente se había compadecido de ella, y que debía haberse dado cuenta de lo encerrada que se sentía, incluso dentro de las extensas y aparentemente interminables habitaciones de Ravenworth Hall.

Quizá recordara lo que él había sentido al estar preso, más allá de que la cárcel de Isabella ostentara cortinas de seda y muelles camas con colchones de plumas. Fueran cuales fuesen sus razones, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente él sugirió una salida, un viaje hasta el pueblo cercano con la tía Sue.

—Sin duda habrá cosas que necesita —dijo, sentado en su silla del salón de desayuno—, elementos de costura, cintas... todo eso que las mujeres compran cuando pasan medio día de tiendas.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Para decirle la verdad, no necesito nada, pero me hará feliz fingir que necesito algo si eso me proporciona una excusa para ir al pueblo.

La boca de Edward se curvó en una ligera sonrisa. Un brillo acerado destelló en sus ojos verdes.

—Sin embargo, tendrá que permanecer cerca de mí, me temo. Los hombres de Witherdale pueden seguir por aquí, y no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Isabella sintió un vuelco divertido en el estómago. Pasar el tiempo en compañía del apuesto conde no podía considerarse algo pesado. En realidad, la idea era extremadamente atractiva.

La preocupaba esta creciente atracción, aunque no lo suficiente para impedirle disfrutar un día fuera de la casa,

—Supongo que deberé soportarlo —respondió con una sonrisa.

A su vez, Edward se la retribuyó con otra de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

—¿En una hora, entonces? Haré que traigan el coche; la aguardaré, a usted y a su tía, en el Salón Rojo.

Isabella asintió, mientras la inundaba una oleada de placer; dos horas más tarde la pequeña comitiva iba de una tienda a la otra en la ajetreada calle. En Sevenoaks era día de mercado; una parte de la calle principal del pueblo estaba atestada de pequeñas tiendas. Los vendedores pregonaban sus mercancías: fruteros, afiladores de cuchillos, carboneros, traperos. Se veían puestos de carniceros, queseros, ropavejeros, panaderos y pescaderos, y toda clase de artesanías.

Tal como Isabella había dicho al conde, era poco lo que necesitaba, pero eso no lograba disminuir el placer de encontrarse nuevamente en medio de la gente o, si debía ser sincera, el de tener a Edward Masen para ella sola.

La verdad era que no estaban realmente solos. El lacayo Jasper Hale había ido con ellos, al igual que el valet de Ravenworth, Emmett McCarty. Los dos, como bien recordaba Isabella, eran amigos de Edward desde sus días de prisión, hombres eficientes y recios que estaban allí por evidentes razones de protección.

Echó una mirada al conde, que iba vestido con una levita púrpura y ajustados pantalones negros. Sobre la morena piel de su cuello se destacaba una blanca corbata de encaje, e Isabella se descubrió contemplando los largos músculos que se movían cada vez que hablaba.

—¡Lo estoy pasando tan bien! —exclamó la tía Sue, a Dios gracias interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos—. ¡Y qué día tan maravilloso!

Caminó hacia un rincón de la tienda de telas para examinar una pieza de galón escarlata, y el conde obligó a Isabella a ir hasta la tienda vecina para admirar un abanico pintado.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos en lugar de mirar el abanico.

Isabella tuvo que obligarse a bajar la vista hasta el objeto que tenía en la mano.

—Es magnífico.

Dio vuelta el abanico, rozó con los dedos las diminutas perlas bordadas en la seda. El artista las había incluido en la escena que había pintado, logrando un efecto brillante en el paisaje bañado por la luz de la luna que adornaba el abanico.

—Nunca he visto nada parecido.

—Entonces, es suyo —replicó Edward, sonriente.

—¡Oh, no, no puedo...!

—Usted es mi protegida, Isabella. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a comprarle lo que me dé la gana, y tengo ganas de que lo tenga.

La recorrió una oleada de placer, que se asentó cálidamente en su estómago.

—Gracias, milord.

Edward Masen volvió a sonreír, y la joven no pudo apartar los ojos de su boca. Era una boca finamente cincelada, y ella pensó que esos labios serían más suaves de lo que parecían.

La idea le provocó un extraño e inesperado vuelco en el estómago, y sintió la boca súbitamente seca. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, y la paseó por los alrededores.

—Me pregunto adonde se habrá metido tía Sue.

Examinó las atestadas tiendas y la bulliciosa multitud, pero no la divisó. La tía Sue no corría peligro y solía pasearse sin rumbo, pero no obstante no logró evitar un ramalazo de preocupación.

Ravenworth también escudriñó entre la muchedumbre.

—Probablemente esté paseando por ahí, pero será mejor que vayamos a buscarla —Se volvió hacia los hombres que había llevado con él—. Emmett, ve con Jazz y dividios para la búsqueda. Ved si podéis encontrar a la señora Crabbe. Volveremos a encontrarnos aquí en una hora. Y. recuerda estar alerta y mantener los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquiera que pueda parecer sospechoso. Es casi seguro que los hombres de Witherdale han estado vigilando la casa. Si es así, sin duda nos siguieron hasta aquí.

—Estaremos vigilantes, milord —Jazz, el rubio criado, sonrió—.¿No es así, señor McCarty?

—Seguro que sí, hijo mío —el hombre volvió los ojos hacia el conde—. Con un poco de suerte cuando volvamos a encontrarnos alguno de nosotros traerá a la dama perdida.

Edward asintió, y tomó a Isabella del brazo.

—Usted, venga conmigo; recuerde siempre quedarse cerca. No quiero perderla a usted también.

Comenzaron a desandar las calles buscando a tía Sue.

—Tal vez sintió hambre —sugirió Ravenworth—. Huelo a carne asada. Seguiremos el rastro; veamos si ella anda por ahí.

Con una mano apoyada en la cintura de la joven, la condujo en la dirección que había indicado. Afuera de la "Posada del buey opíparo", un enorme jabalí se asaba sobre un gran fuego de carbón. Por un puñado de chelines, el asador cortaba un trozo de carne, que servía sobre un basto trozo de pan negro.

Isabella sintió que le gruñía el estómago, pero la preocupación se impuso sobre su apetito.

La tía Sue no estaba entre la gente que hacía cola ante el jabalí, tampoco en ninguna de las mesas del interior de la taberna. No fue sino hasta que se internaron en un callejón al costado de la taberna que ella divisó la voluminosa figura de su tía, inclinada sobre una pila de desperdicios, muy ocupada en rescatar los restos de una bisagra oxidada.

Ravenworth se detuvo en seco.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué está haciendo?

Isabella sintió que le subía el calor a la cara, y trató de proteger a su tía.

—Algo que vio en la basura atrajo su atención. Por favor, no se enfade. Tía Sue parece no poder evitarlo. Es una especie de rara compulsión.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Su tía siente una compulsión por revolver la basura?

Pero no se movió de su lugar entre las sombras; mientras permanecía observando a la vieja señora vestida de seda rosa que hurgaba entre la basura del callejón, una expresión de piedad se dibujó en su rostro.

Había dado un paso hacia delante cuando un grupo de niños apareció a pocos metros de ellos.

Aparentemente, también habían estado observando.

—¡Vieja loca! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¿Para qué quiere una dama como usted una bisagra oxidada?

La tía Sue lo miró, ofendida.

—Bueno, yo., con muy poco trabajo puede arreglarse. Puede quedar como nueva.

—¡Vieja loca! —repitió un muchacho flaco y rubio—. Mal de la cabeza, eso esos —Y todos se pusieron a cantar un sonsonete, insultándola, mientras recogían piedras y ramas y las arrojaban a la tía Sue.

El rostro de Ravenworth adoptó una expresión pétrea, mientras sus espesas cejas negras se unían encima de unos ojos que de pronto exhibieron una mirada gélida. Salió de entre las sombras y caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia los chavales, con postura rígida. Abrió la boca para soltar algunas imprecaciones, después se detuvo.

Los chiquillos permanecieron inmóviles, tan atrapados por el drama que se estaba desarrollando como lo estaba Isabella. De improviso, Ravenworth sonrió. Apartándose de los niños, realizó una ligera inclinación ante la tía Sue.

—Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Le importaría que examinara esa bisagra?

—¿Por qué... por qué no? —farfulló tía Sue—. Por supuesto, milord —con todo cuidado, puso una a una las rotas piezas en la mano de Edward.

—Es una bisagra excelente, señora. Sí, realmente una bisagra muy buena. Me alegraría poder ofrecerle un chelín por cada una de estas piezas.

—¿Un chelín por cada una? Pero sin duda...

—Dos, entonces. Sabe regatear, señora.

—¿Me está ofreciendo dos chelines? Pero seguramente no son...

—Muy bien, entonces. Tres chelines por cada una, pero ni un penique más.

Durante un instante, la tía Sue pareció confundida, pero fueran cuales fuesen sus problemas, no era ninguna tonta. Sólo le bastó un mirada a los niños, que observaban todo con la boca abierta, para comprender la artimaña.

Con una sonrisa dirigida al conde, lo miró, asintiendo.

—De acuerdo, milord, tres chelines.

A Isabella le dolía el pecho por el esfuerzo de contener la carcajada. Se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Si no le parece mal —decía mientras tanto el conde a su tía—, podemos finiquitar nuestro trato en la taberna. Me siento francamente hambriento. ¿Le agradaría acompañarnos a mi compañera y a mí?

—Sí —respondió la tía Sue—, en realidad me agradaría mucho.

Los chavales seguían con la vista clavada en la dama vestida de rosa. La tía Sue tomó uno de los brazos del conde, Isabella tomó el otro, y él las escoltó hasta el interior de la taberna.

Fue en ese preciso momento, con su tía sonriendo a Edward con evidente adulación, que Isabella tomó conciencia del peligro en que se había metido al llegar a Ravenworth Hall.

En realidad, no era a lord Da Revin a quien debía temer, sino al conde de Ravenworth, quien, con apenas un ligero esfuerzo, se las había ingeniado para conquistar otra partícula de su corazón.

* * *

**Uyy James me cae taaan mal! es un asqueroso, queriendo forzar a Bells a que este con el, muy poco hombre la verdad.**

**Por otro lado Ed es lo maaas lindo de este mundo, se lucio totalmente con la tia Sue, a pesar de que el no aprueba su comportamiento, e Isa tiene toda la razón ese corazonsito ya tiene dueño.**

**Ya estos mucharejos están empezando a sentir cositas! esperemos que todo evolucione bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Edward contempló a la mujer desnuda que estaba debajo de su cuerpo en la gran cama con dosel. El largo pelo oscuro se esparcía como seda alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía el rostro arrebatado y los ojos cerrados, ojos bordeados por espesas pestañas negras. Sus pequeños dientes blancos se hundían en su sensual labio inferior.

Apoyado sobre los codos, Edward volvió a penetrarla y la oyó gemir. Sintió cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de la mujer alrededor del suyo y las casi imperceptibles convulsiones de su orgasmo.

Su propio cuerpo se puso también tenso y avanzó hacia el desahogo, pero su mente permaneció extrañamente aletargada.

Cerró los ojos y durante un instante no fue a Leah a quien vio, sino a otra mujer. Una mujer con una indómita cabellera rojiza y ojos que centelleaban con una chispa diabólica. Tenía las piernas más largas, el cuerpo más delicado que el que estaba bajo el suyo, aunque sus pechos fueran plenos y firmes. Se preguntó si sus pezones serían pequeños y prietos, o grandes y oscuros como los de Leah. Se preguntó también qué sabor tendría su piel, si acaso los rayos del sol que ella tanto amaba se habrían metido dentro de sus poros, si las pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas serían ligeramente ásperas en su lengua.

Pensó en cómo sería sentirse adentro de ella, entrar en contacto con su inocencia y la alegría de vivir que parecía rodearla como una dulce fragancia, una alegría que él había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Al preguntarse todas esas cosas, su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo. El alivio fue tan intenso que lo recorrió como una oleada. Con dos últimas y profundas embestidas, una vez más llegó hasta donde alguna vez creyó querer llegar, o sea, a derramar su simiente en el cuerpo de una mujer que no le interesaba en absoluto.

Permaneció acostado en silencio cuando ella salió de la cama para componerse y eliminar los vestigios de una pasión que a él lo había dejado frío. La observó vestirse, la observó marcharse.

Pero en esta oportunidad no fue tras ella.

.

.

Isabella se sentó en un banco de hierro forjado que estaba junto a uno de los altos muros de piedra del jardín. Las nacientes hojas del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba arrojaban lenguas de sombra sobre su cabeza. De una de sus ramas colgaba un pequeño comedero de pájaros con forma de castillo. Una pequeña curruca de jardín de color pardo con la panza blanca y larga cola, se hallaba posada sobre el diminuto puente levadizo picoteando semillas.

Isabella sonrió al contemplarla, disfrutando con los leves movimientos estremecidos que daba la cabeza del pájaro, que a su vez también la contemplaba a ella.

Un ligero sonido de pisadas se oyó en el sendero e Isabella, al igual que el pájaro, volvió rápidamente la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No tenía intenciones de molestarla —la mujer le sonrió, pero en su sonrisa no había calidez—. Usted debe ser la señorita Swan.

Isabella se puso de pie.

—Efectivamente, soy Isabella Swan.

Sintió que se le apretaba el estómago cuando tuvo la certeza de que la bella morena vestida de seda no era otra que Leah Clearwater, lady Uley: la amante de Edward Masen.

—Estaba ansiosa por conocerla —agregó la vizcondesa con otra de sus crispadas sonrisas—. Soy lady Uley, una amiga íntima del conde.

—Lady Uley... sí, sé quién es usted. La he visto antes por aquí.

La mujer alzó una de sus finas cejas oscuras.

—¿Ah, sí?

Isabella se limitó a sonreír. Lo último que deseaba era tener una conversación prolongada con la amante de Edward.

—Mucho me temo que Su Señoría no se encuentre en casa en este momento. Creo que tenía que atender algunos asuntos con sus arrendatarios.

—Así me han dicho —lady Uley volvió la mirada hacia la casa de piedra gris—. Todo el lugar está desierto. Eso no es típico de Edward, en absoluto. Generalmente, suele haber varias personas de visita. Aparentemente, todos han regresado a la ciudad.

—Estoy segura de que volverán —replicó Isabella con un deje de sarcasmo que no se preocupó por ocultar—. Ya sabe lo que se dice de la moneda falsa...

Las espesas pestañas negras de la vizcondesa descendieron sobre unos ojos de un perfecto azul zafiro.

—Advierto que no los aprueba.

—Aquí soy sólo una huésped. No tengo derecho a desaprobar ; ninguna de las amistades de Su Señoría. Además, sólo he conocido ; unos pocos.

La vizcondesa hizo un gesto con una mano enguantada de inmaculado blanco, e Isabella echó una mirada a sus propias mano desnudas, con el dorso cubierto de pecas a causa de las muchas hora pasadas al sol.

—Reconozco que no son exactamente diamantes de primera agua —dijo la mujer—. No puedo imaginar por qué Edward se lleva bien con ellos —dirigió a Isabella una mirada de complicidad, ligeramente con descendiente—. Desde luego, son varios los que intentan sacar partido de un hombre de la fortuna y la posición de Ravenworth.

El estilete llegó al destino buscado; Isabella alzó la cabeza.

—No me cabe duda.

—Así era su esposa —continuó la vizcondesa, jugueteando con los dedos de su guante—. ¿Sabía que estuvo casado?

Isabella sintió que la atravesaba algo filoso.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Pero en realidad nunca había pensado en él como hombre casado y la imagen fue como una espina bajo la piel.

Leah soltó un suspiro y tomó entre sus dedos un diminuto capullo rosado que le había caído sobre la manga de su vestido de talle alto.

—Hay muchos que no lo saben. Edward nunca menciona a Jane, tampoco lo hace nadie, si quiere seguir recibiendo las mercedes del conde.

—¿Cómo hacía su esposa para aprovecharse de él? Porque eso es lo que usted insinuó.

—Jane andaba detrás de su dinero. Después de todo, Edward era el heredero de Ravenworth. Ése fue el motivo para que se casara con él.

—Es común que muchos matrimonios se arreglen por esa razón —respondió Isabella encogiéndose de hombros—. No es más que la naturaleza de las cosas.

—Es verdad. Sólo estoy señalando que siempre hay un motivo para el comportamiento de cada uno. No sé en qué está particularmente interesada, pero si cree...

Isabella hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, y la furia hizo que ese movimiento pareciera espasmódico.

—De Edward Masen sólo quiero su protección. Ha tenido la bondad de concedérmela. Si le preocupa que yo pueda, de alguna manera, interferir en su... amistad... con el conde, no tiene nada que temer. Como le dije, no me encuentro en posición de aprobar o desaprobar a las personas que lord Ravenworth elige como amigos.

Lady Uley pareció asimilar este comentario.

—Tal vez estaba equivocada —paseó la mirada sobre el sencillo vestido de muselina de Isabella, advirtió la tierra que le ensuciaba el dobladillo y las manchas de hierba que le cubrían la falda—. Es usted muy distinta de lo que imaginaba. Ahora que ya nos hemos conocido, no haré más conjeturas —lo que significaba que la vizcondesa había decidido que Isabella no representaba ninguna amenaza para una mujer tan bella y sofisticada como ella—. Espero que comprenda que sólo me movía el interés por el bienestar de Edward.

Lady Uley le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas egoístas y afectadas.

—No obstante, lo mejor sería que no mencionara nuestra conversación. Después de todo, hemos estado hablando de la esposa del conde, y estoy segura de que a Su Señoría no le parecería bien.

—Sin duda —coincidió Isabella—, no le parecería bien.

No le parecerían bien los comentarios sobre su esposa ni una conversación con su amante.

—Entonces, tengo que dejarla. Disfrute con sus pájaros, señorita Swan. Estoy segura de que a lord Ravenworth le parecerá un interesante tema de conversación.

Soltó una carcajada, un sonido claro, arrogante y satisfecho que pareció hacer juego con el paso seguro y altanero con que la vizcondesa desanduvo el sendero, y que dejó a Isabella curiosamente desanimada.

Era una tontería, desde luego. Totalmente ridículo. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que el conde de Ravenworth tuviera una amante? ¿Qué le importaba que tuviera una docena de amantes?

Pero a Isabella le importaba. Y ver cómo la exquisita y encantadora Leah Clearwater entraba en la casa como si fuera su dominio, le provocó náuseas.

.

.

Mike Newton miró a Tyler Crowley; estaban escondidos detrás de un alto ciprés situado en el extremo más lejano del jardín. Ya caía una tarde fresca, sin llegar a ser verdaderamente fría, y el sol aparecía intermitentemente entre las nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo.

—¿La viste? —dijo Tyler—. Viene aquí todas las tardes a la misma hora. Podremos atraparla con toda facilidad.

—Es demasiado peligroso, maldición —sostuvo Mike—. Los condenados guardias de Su Señoría podrían vernos.

—Están apostados muy lejos de aquí, en el bosque. Ravenwortt no cree que seamos tan listos como para sortearlos.

—No cree que seamos tan imbéciles como para acercarnos tanto.

—Pero somos así de imbéciles, ¿verdad?

Mike lo miró con los labios apretados debajo de su espesa barba roja.

—Sí, sólo que no seremos tan imbéciles como para dejarnos pillar. No nos llevaremos a la muchacha a la luz del día; esperaremos hasta que oscurezca. Ella suele venir aquí después de cenar. Entonces la atraparemos. Será más fácil.

—Sí, pero no sabemos qué noche vendrá. Podemos tener todo listo y los caballos esperando, y precisamente esa noche ella no viene. Será mejor hacerlo durante el día.

Mike se rascó la barba.

—No quiero correr ese riesgo. Te digo que esperaremos un poco más, veremos cómo pintan las cosas; entonces la atraparemos cuando ya esté oscuro.

Tyler se dispuso a discutir, pero Mike lo silenció con una sola mirada.

—¿Es que quieres que te vuelvan violentamente a la realidad, idiota? ¿Quieres acaso bailar la danza del verdugo?

El feo rostro de Tayler se puso pálido.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¡Pues entonces, maldito sea hombre, usa la cabeza! Esperamos un rato, la observamos un poco más. Cuando sea el momento indicando. .. la atrapamos una noche y la sacamos de aquí.

Tyler asintió con sorprendente vigor al evocar con toda claridad la imagen de su flaco cuerpo flácido, balanceándose en la brisa londinense.

—Muy bien, entonces. Pero recuerda, aunque el viejo verdugo de Jack Ketch no nos cuelgue, si no logramos atrapar a la joven, ese maldito sanguinario para el que trabajamos se ocupará de que lo paguemos caro.

.

.

Edward encontró a Isabella acurrucada junto a la ventana de la biblioteca. Él todavía llevaba sus botas de montar, que estaban sucias y embarradas. Se había aflojado la corbata y llevaba la chaqueta colgada del hombro. Cuando entró en su casa la arrojó sobre una silla y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Cuando entró, la joven estaba leyendo. Llevaba el pelo reunido en una larga trenza que caía sobre su espalda, pero algunos mechones que se escapaban de la trenza asomaban detrás de sus orejas. Alzó los ojos hacia él, y Edward se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado desde su viaje al pueblo. La súbita comprensión y la inesperada tensión que sintió en sus genitales al verla no resultaron un descubrimiento agradable.

—Otra vez leyendo, veo. Pensé que la encontraría aquí.

Isabella se enderezó, descruzó las piernas y se puso de pie.

—¿Me buscaba, milord?

—A decir verdad, sí. Me dijeron que ayer a la tarde recibí visitas —Emmett le había informado acerca de la visita de Leah. Su servidumbre le era inclaudicablemente leal. Siempre lo mantenían informado de todo lo que sucedía en Ravenworth Hall—. Como usted habló con ella en mi lugar, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que ella tenía que decir.

Isabella adoptó una postura aún más rígida, y sus labios se volvieron aún más finos.

—Lady Uley apareció en el jardín, tal como parece que le han informado. Estaba buscándole a usted, por supuesto. Sólo hablamos brevemente. Me imagino que esperaba disfrutar su habitual diversión de todas las tardes.

Edward esbozó una vaga sonrisa.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué sabe usted de esa diversión, señorita Swan?

La joven cerró el libro, pero mantuvo un dedo entre las páginas para señalar el lugar donde lo había dejado. William Blake, pudo ver el conde, Cantos de experiencia, uno de sus favoritos.

—No soy tonta, milord. Sé muy bien lo que pasa entre la vizcondesa y usted cuando ella viene a visitarle.

—¿Lo sabe? —replicó él alzando una ceja. Por alguna razón, no lo creía. Isabella podía tener una idea aproximada, pero no creía que tuviera la plena certeza, y no creía que sospechara que él preferiría con creces ser divertido por ella—. Puedo ver que no lo aprueba.

Ella se pasó la larga trenza por encima del hombro y jugueteó distraídamente con la punta.

—Como dije a lady Uley, no ocupo un lugar que me habilite a aprobar o desaprobar lo que usted haga, o con quien lo hace.

—Pero si ocupara ese lugar —insistió él—, no aprobaría a lady Uley.

Isabella apartó la mirada con una expresión súbitamente inescrutable.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Muy cierto —Edward se acercó a ella, se detuvo frente a una pequeña mesa de madera de teca y se puso a jugar con una de las velas de cera del candelabro situado sobre ella—. También es egoísta y caprichosa.

Isabella no dijo nada. Por la mirada, dejó ver que la sorprendía comprobar que él se hubiera dado cuenta de esos defectos.

—¿Y qué más dijo la dama?

Isabella se retorció la trenza. Llevaba un vestido de seda estampado con ramilletes, de un verde varios tonos más claros que sus ojos. Le hacía parecer más joven y a la vez madura.

—Después de haber tenido alguna relación conmigo, tengo la impresión de que se tranquilizó. Resultó evidente para ambas que yo no represento una amenaza para su posición.

Edward sintió que lo invadía la sorpresa. ¿Realmente no sabía Isabella lo que un hombre veía al contemplarla? Una sola mirada de esos audaces ojos avellana podía hacer que el más curtido de los mujeriegos ardiera de deseo por ella y lo impulsara a ansiar los secretos de su cuerpo.

Quizá fuera preferible que ella siguiera sin sospecharlo.

—Lady Uley no tiene ninguna posición —dijo—. De hecho, últimamente siento que me estoy aburriendo de ella —arrojó sobre una mesa los guantes de cuero que aún llevaba puestos —. Es muy probable que, en el futuro, sus visitas a Ravenworth —si es que vuelven a suceder—, sean cada vez más espaciadas.

Isabella no dijo nada, sino que lo miró son su habitual manera directa.

—Le irrita que ella me haya abordado. Le molesta que su amante haya conversado con su pupila. Lady Uley dijo que así sería.

—La astucia de lady Uley es asombrosa. Sin embargo, no es por eso que me propongo terminar nuestra relación.

—Si se debe a que yo esté en la residencia...

—Su presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ya le dije que yo no pensaba modificar mi estilo de vida.

—¿Y entonces por qué...?

—Como le dije, Leah Clearwater es egoísta y caprichosa. Simplemente, me cansé de su comportamiento infantil.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza como si reflexionara en las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar.

—Supongo que hay otra persona que ocupa su mente, alguien que ha atrapado su interés. Un hombre de su reputación debe tener muchas mujeres a las que desea seducir.

¡Por los fuegos del infierno, era ingenua... y daba gracias a Dios por ello! Si durante un solo instante ella llegaba a sospechar el deseo que había comenzado a sentir cada vez que la miraba, temiera a Da Revin o no, huiría de regreso a su casa de West Clandon como gato escaldado. La verdad era que no tenía nada que temer. El deseo que sentía por ella no señalaba la mínima diferencia. Había empeñado su palabra de honor, y no tenía intenciones de faltar a ella. Le dio la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Un hombre tiene ciertas necesidades, Isabella. Mi esposa y yo hemos estado separados los últimos nueve años.

—Estoy enterada de lo de su esposa —algo pareció suavizarse en sus facciones—. Lo siento, milord.

Maldición, no deseaba su piedad. La vergüenza hizo que su expresión se endureciera.

—No lo sienta. Mi vida es mía, y doy las gracias por eso.

Se volvió antes de que ella pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera ver en sus ojos la mentira, es decir, el hecho de que la libertad por la que tan amargo precio había pagado, sólo significaba que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Comenzó a alejarse.

—Disfrute con su libro, señorita Swan

Y de inmediato se encontró, a salvo, fuera del lugar.

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada frente a la tía Sue en el comedor. Algunos amigos del conde habían pasado por allí pero ya se habían marchado; para su sorpresa, esa noche el conde las había invitado a cenar con él.

Sentada junto a los demás en uno de los extremos de la larguísima mesa, Isabella se alisó la servilleta sobre la seda de su vestido verde y observó al conde a la luz de los candelabros de plata. Él llevaba una levita morada con ribetes de terciopelo sobre un chaleco de brocado plateado, con camisa blanca bordada y corbata de lazo que se destacaban, níveas, contra el tinte moreno de su piel. Los ajustados pantalones iban calzados dentro de sus brillantes botas negras.

Un lacayo le sirvió un trozo de faisán asado. El conde le sonrió, demostrando su aprobación, e Isabella halló que le costaba apartar los ojos de su rostro. Dios bendito, sin duda era pecado que un hombre fuera tan apuesto. Y, no obstante, no era apuesto en el sentido convencional de la palabra. Sus facciones mostraban cierta aspereza, su perfil finamente cincelado estaba rodeado de cierto aire sombrío que lo hacía inaccesible, frío, tal vez incluso brutal.

Isabella volvió su atención al plato de bordes dorados que tenía frente a ella, vio el vapor que brotaba de él y aspiró la mezcla de aromas deliciosos. La comida era opulenta: sopa de ostras, rodaballo en salsa de langosta, perdices con pastel de trufas, mollejas de ternera rellenas con salsa dulce de nuez, zanahorias acarameladas y coles bañadas en mantequilla. Entre las confituras anunciadas para el postre había un budín de manzanas.

El conde atacó la comida con satisfacción, y tía Sue siguió su ejemplo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la regordeta mujer entre bocado y bocado—. ¡Está absolutamente delicioso! Esta noche su cocinera se ha superado a sí misma, milord.

—Gracias. Transmitiré su comentario al cocinero.

—¿Cocinero? —repitió la tía Sue—. ¿Es un hombre?

—Así es.

—¿Acaso también es uno de los hombres que conoció en prisión?

Isabella estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el trozo de carne que estaba masticando.

—Tía Sue, dudo que a Su Señoría le agrade hablar de su pasado. Sin duda es algo muy doloroso para él.

Edward se secó la boca con la servilleta, y ella se descubrió mirándole fijamente los labios.

Hermosos labios, pensó, y de inmediato deseó haber estado mirando a otro lugar.

—Al contrario —Ravenworth bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino—. Pasé siete años de mi vida en Jamaica. Me parece más bien ridículo fingir que no existieron. En cuanto a mi chef, pues no, Valcour no estuvo en Jamaica conmigo. Ya estaba aquí en vida de mi padre. Billy Pendergass y él están entre quienes se quedaron conmigo después de mi regreso de la cárcel.

La curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia, y a Isabella se le despertó un fuerte deseo de saber más sobre él.

—¿Cómo era aquello, milord? ¿Es tan terrible como dicen todos?

Él se recostó en su silla y estiró sus largas piernas frente a él.

—Al principio, sí. No podía creer encontrarme realmente allí, que era un verdadero presidiario, a merced de cualquiera durante los siguientes siete años —sacudió la cabeza—. El barco que nos transportó era una pesadilla, y al desembarcar en la isla las cosas no fueron mucho mejores. Nos trataban como a animales, y la verdad es que muchos hombres se comportaban como tales. Eran asesinos, ladrones, degolladores, carteristas y fulleros. Pero algunos eran hombres decentes que simplemente habían cometido un error.

—¿Cómo Eric Yorkie? —preguntó Isabella.

—Como Eric, Jasper y Emmett. Las circunstancias les obligaron a dar el mal paso pero estaban decididos a que los años que pasaran en prisión no serían en vano. Aseguraban que al regresar a Inglaterra llevarían una vida mejor, para ellos mismos y para los que habían dejado en su país.

—Y usted los ayudó a conseguirlo.

Edward encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Hice lo que pude. De una manera u otra, todos ellos me ayudaron alguna vez.

—Una bella idea, en verdad —intervino la tía Sue—, la de dar a los menos afortunados una segunda oportunidad. No está muy de moda, se lo aseguro, pero, bueno, usted casi no puede llamarse parte de la sociedad.

Isabella se sonrojó, pero Edward se limitó a sonreír.

—Casi —concedió.

—Dijo que al principio era terrible —retomó la conversación Isabella—. ¿Mejoró algo su situación después?

Él asintió y bebió un nuevo sorbo de su copa. Por mucho que tratara de mantener una expresión imperturbable, una fina línea de tensión le había atravesado las facciones, tornando más duro su rostro.

—Durante los primeros años trabajé en la plantación de caña de azúcar. Era una tarea agotadora, que quebraba las espaldas, por no mencionar a los bichos y el calor. Cuatro años después de mi llegada, la plantación fue vendida y el nuevo propietario se hizo cargo del lugar. Se llamaba Raleigh Tatum. Era honesto y trabajaba con denuedo; estaba decidido a convertir a su negocio en algo más redituable. Cuando se enteró de que yo sabía leer y escribir, me retiró del campo y me ordenó trabajar en su contabilidad. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en una especie de amigos. Lo ayudé a manejar sus asuntos de negocio, y como retribución me hizo más fáciles las circunstancias de mi reclusión durante el tiempo en que trabajé para él, en los últimos años.

Isabellase quedó cavilando sobre esto. Sólo podía imaginar la desdicha que él había padecido, aunque tratara de minimizarla.

—Creo que usted podría ser más amargo, pero no lo es.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero la tensión siguió allí, cierta rigidez en los músculos que le atravesaban los hombros.

—Esa noche, cuando fui a enfrentar a Laurent Witherdale, sabía cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de mis actos. Quería verle muerto, de una forma u otra. A decir verdad, tuve suerte de que no me colgaran.

Isabella sintió que la recorría un escalofrío. Quería verle muerto. Debería haber sentido una conmoción al oír decir esto, pero conociéndolo como empezaba a conocerlo, se preguntó qué habría hecho Da Revin para merecer el trato que había recibido. Quiso preguntarle, pero tuvo miedo. La dureza de su expresión, la rigidez de su actitud, la previno para no seguir interrogándolo.

—Bueno, me parece que ya estoy lista para el postre —anunció tía Sue, por una vez demostrando sentido común para saber cuándo convenía cambiar de tema—. Nos prometió budín de manzanas, milord; ya se me está haciendo agua la boca.

Ravenworth se relajó y les dirigió una blanca y radiante sonrisa que se destacaba en su piel morena.

—Pues, ataquemos entonces, señora Crabbe.

Se volvió hacia el lacayo, que asintió, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, para volver minutos después con una gran bandeja de plata llena de varias clases de confituras, entre las que se encontraba el prometido budín.

Isabella probó el suyo, mientras veía la oscura cabeza de Ravenworth inclinada sobre la fuente situada frente a él. Poco a poco, iba reuniendo las piezas de ese rompecabezas que era el Conde Perverso, pero aún no conseguía hacerlas encajar. Era un libertino y un disoluto, jugador y mujeriego; él no hacía un secreto de todo eso. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos le decía que en su interior había otro hombre completamente diferente.

Quizá no se tratara más que de una expresión de deseos. Quizá no fuera en realidad otra cosa que el caso perdido que generalmente parecía ser. Isabella ya no estaba segura... ni del conde, ni de por qué ella estaba tan desesperadamente interesada en él.

La velada resultó inesperadamente agradable, al menos hasta pocos minutos después de que se retirara la tía Sue y dejara, a Ravenworth y a ella, a solas en el salón. La fluida conversación se volvió más afectada a medida que avanzaba la hora, con Ravenworth sentado a pocos centímetros de ella y sus ojos cada vez más oscuros al mirarla a la luz de las lámparas.

Había algo turbador en sus aceradas profundidades, algo que a Isabella cortaba el aliento y aceleraba los latidos del corazón. Se encontró contemplando la boca del conde, cuya mirada, a la vez, parecía vagar hacia abajo para instalarse en la curva de sus senos. La habitación parecía caldeada, y ella sintió la piel arrebatada y húmeda.

Se excusó con el pretexto de sentirse cansada y se retiró a su cuarto de la planta alta, aunque dormir era impensable. La soledad del jardín parecía llamarla. Seguramente, si se movía silenciosamente y utilizaba la escalera trasera, podría salir sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Sacó un chal de cachemira de uno de los cajones de su armario, se lo puso sobre los hombros y lo ató en el pecho. Pasó junto a Bree, que subía la escalera, pero la muchacha ya estaba acostumbrada a sus ocasionales excursiones nocturnas y se limitó a murmurar un saludo al pasar a su lado.

La noche era particularmente oscura, y la luna era una mera línea de luz en el telón de espesas nubes negras. Aún no había empezado a llover, pero la brisa traía el aroma a tierra mojada y en el aire había una humedad que no le permitiría quedarse mucho tiempo.

No obstante, avanzó por los sinuosos senderos de grava, dejando que la soledad la inundara y disfrutando el fresco aire de la noche y la ligera brisa nocturna. Una lechuza ululó suavemente, e Isabella se volvió para verla pasar como un rayo sobre su cabeza, un destello blanco contra la negrura del cielo, el batir de sus alas quebrando el silencio de la noche.

Sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado las lechuzas. Le parecían muy misteriosas. Criaturas incomprendidas, distantes e independientes, que no se regían por ninguna ley humana sino por las propias. Parecidas al conde, pensó, para después sonreír una vez más al imaginarse que probablemente a él no le agradaría mucho que lo comparara con una lechuza. No, más se parecía a un halcón diría la gente, cruel y agresivo, un depredador peligroso, una criatura de la que convenía cuidarse. O tal vez como el cuervo, elegantemente oscuro y siniestro.

A Isabella le recordaba más bien a un halcón, peligroso cuando sentía alguna urgencia, un ave hermosa, hábil, que sólo cazaba para satisfacer sus necesidades y las de su cría. Extraño pensar eso, concedió, ya que el conde había reconocido sin ninguna vergüenza que había asesinado conscientemente a un hombre.

Isabella se arrebujó en su chal y siguió avanzando por el sendero, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para observar algún brote recién aparecido. A su derecha percibió una sombra, y se sobresaltó. Seguramente era imaginación suya, pero el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente y la sangre pareció agolparse en sus venas. Prestó atención, pero no pudo escuchar nada alarmante. Tal vez no fuera más que la lechuza que regresaba de su incursión en la pradera.

Segura de que sería eso, pero aún nerviosa, se volvió y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia la casa. Había avanzado apenas algunos pasos cuando oyó un roce de tela, ruido de pasos, y frente a ella, de súbito, apareció un hombre.

Antes de que él pudiera impedírselo, Isabella soltó un alarido, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, pero otro hombre más surgió detrás de ella, y se dio de narices contra él. Se trataba de un hombre delgado, casi piel y huesos, pero era alto y más fuerte de lo que parecía. Isabella forcejeó con él y logró liberarse en parte de la mano con la que le tapaba la boca para lanzar un nuevo alarido, pero esta vez se oyó amortiguado y débil.

El primero de los hombres, más grande y rudo que el segundo, soltó una imprecación y la aferró por el brazo, que torció para después doblárselo en la espalda hasta que se sintió atravesada por un ramalazo de dolor que estuvo a punto de provocarle un desmayo.

—Cierra la maldita boca, perra, antes de que te la cierre por la fuerza —se trataba de un hombre corpulento con espesa barba roja; era evidente que hablaba en serio—. ¿Me oyes? De ahora en adelante permanecerás callada y harás exactamente lo que te diga.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, se mordió el tembloroso labio inferior y asintió, aunque en cuanto pudiera reunir el valor necesario tenía intenciones de volver a gritar.

Finalmente, no fue necesario que lo hiciera. En el jardín se oyó el ruido de alguien que corría por el sendero. Un movimiento rápido, un cuerpo que volaba por el aire, y el hombre flaco cayó al suelo como si lo hubiera golpeado un capazo lleno de ladrillos.

—¡Edward!

El conde tomó al hombre por la pechera de la camisa, lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la mandíbula que su cabeza chocó audiblemente contra la grava. El otro asaltante, el corpulento, la aferró del brazo y trató de arrastrarla, pero Isabella se plantó firmemente sobre sus pies y comenzó a luchar con él. No pensaba permitirle que la llevara ante Witherdal, y lucharía para impedirlo hasta su último aliento.

Edward se precipitó hacia ellos. Tomó al hombre del hombro y lo obligó a darse vuelta y soltar a Isabella, la empujó para apartarla del camino, y a continuación lanzó al hombre un golpe directo al estómago que le hizo doblar en dos.

El matón de barba roja volvió a ponerse en pie girando sobre sí mismo, pero lo mismo hizo el conde. Edward esquivó un violento puñetazo y dio al hombre otro fuerte golpe en el estómago que volvió a doblarlo sobre sí mismo. Con la rodilla, el conde lo golpeó en la barbilla y se oyó un fuerte crujido. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y aterrizó pesadamente sobre su brazo. El sonido de huesos rotos quebró el silencio del jardín. Se oyó un ronco gemido, seguido por un juramento, y el hombre logró ponerse de pie y echarse a correr, sosteniéndose el brazo herido, mientras los faldones de su levita ondeaban tras él. Su alto y huesudo amigo iba pisándole los talones, veloz como una exhalación.

Edward no los siguió, sino que se apresuró a acercarse donde aguardaba Isabella, vacilante, y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos.

Le acarició el pelo.

—¿Está bien, Isabella? No le han hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Respiraba afanosamente, pero lo mismo hacía ella. Edward pudo sentir la última vibración de energía que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Estoy... estoy bien. Sólo, estoy asustada.

El conde la mantuvo abrazada, permitiendo que absorbiera el calor y el consuelo que emanaban de su propio cuerpo. Instantes después, se apartó de ella. Al observar un rasguño que la joven tenía en la mejilla, soltó una imprecación que, afortunadamente, Isabella no comprendió.

—¡Maldita sea!, ya es casi medianoche. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí afuera?

Isabella aspiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse.

—Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Suelo venir a menudo al jardín.

—Suele venir... —apretó los dientes—. Por Dios, mujer, ¿es que ha perdido el juicio? Ésos eran hombres de Da Revin. Deben haber eludido a mis guardias para poder entrar en la propiedad. No me imaginé que el hijo de perra fuera tan descarado, pero aparentemente volví a equivocarme una vez más —sus acerados ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella—. Y usted se lo pone condenadamente fácil.

Isabella tragó con dificultad. Edward estaba más enfadado de lo que suponía.

—Lo siento. Creí que estaría a salvo.

—Bueno, evidentemente no es así —le clavó los dedos en el hombro. Un músculo comenzó a palpitarle en la mejilla—. ¡Por los fuegos del infierno, Isabella, debe ser más cuidadosa! ¿Es que no lo comprende? ¡Si yo no hubiera estado en la terraza cuando gritó, los hombres de Da Revin podrían habérsela llevado!

Irritada, Isabella se soltó de su mano.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, pero no puedo quedarme encerrada todo el tiempo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo daba un paseo por el jardín!

—Sí, maldita sea... y no fue raptada por milagro. De ahora en adelante, no saldrá más sola de la casa. No irá a ninguna parte a menos que alguien vaya con usted.

Isabella alzó el mentón, desafiante.

—Es una locura. Me niego a vivir de esa manera. Usted no es mi dueño, Edward Masen.

No quiero ser tratada como una prisionera, y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Un destello peligroso brilló en los ojos de acero. Edward apretó sus oscuras cejas sobre los ojos, lo que le confirió el aspecto de hombre de cuidado que era.

—¿Que no puedo?

Isabella tragó con esfuerzo, pero no apartó la mirada.

—No, no puede. Puede asustar a todos, pero no a mí. No le tengo ni un poco de miedo.

La expresión del conde se volvió tan tenebrosa como las nubes tormentosas que surcaban el cielo. Se irguió hasta dominarla con su estatura

—Pues debe tenerme miedo, Isabella—susurró en tono amenazador—. Quizá deba temerme más que a lord Da Revin.

Durante un instante, clavó su mirada en la de ella, y la joven ; sintió como un pájaro atrapado en una red. Entonces él la apretó contra su cuerpo y aplastó su boca contra la de ella. Fue un beso brutal, punitivo por su dureza. Ella se retorció, tratando de liberarse, pero él la apretó con más fuerza, obligándole a abrir la boca con su lengua. La introdujo implacable y profundamente dentro de la boca de Isabella, que sintio estremecimientos en la columna vertebral. Las manos del conde la apretaron contra su pecho y pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos, el rápido latir de su corazón.

La rodilla de Edward se deslizó entre sus piernas y le rozó la parte interior del muslo.

Isabella se dijo que debía obligarlo a apartarse de ella, que lo que él estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero sus manos siguieron apoyadas sobre el pecho del hombre, y el latido de sus pulsaciones : igualó a la pesada cadencia de las de él.

Algo pareció cambiar en el aire que flotaba entre ambos. La boca de Edward se hizo más suave, el violento beso se dulcificó y, en lugar de ser exigente, se volvió seductor. Con sus labios firmes pero elástico comenzó a dar en vez de tomar, y a ella le parecieron tan suaves como había imaginado, cálidos y seguros, pero por alguna razón sorprendentemente tiernos.

La recorrió una oleada de calor que terminó por instalarse en el bajo vientre para después esparcirse como miel caliente por sus extremidades. Aquello era pecado, lo sabía. Edward Masen era un hombe casado. También era un libertino con una docena de amantes, un hombre que tomaba a cualquier mujer que quería hasta aburrirse y deshacerse brutalmente de ella.

Aquello estaba mal, pero ella no se sentía mal en absoluto.

Edward soltó un gruñido y la apretó más contra él, contra el calor y la fuerza de su sólido cuerpo. Isabella sintió la rígida dureza de su deseo, pero en lugar de apartarse, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y enredó los dedos en su ondulado pelo negro.

De su garganta brotó un débil gemido, y Edward se estremeció. Durante un instante, ahondó su beso, y todo el cuerpo de la joven pareció arder. Entonces, de improviso, el conde se quedó inmóvil. El corazón le latía desaforadamente y estaba totalmente tieso. La tomó de las muñecas y se apartó con cuidado de ella. Dio un paso atrás. Su expresión era sombría e inescrutable, como si hubiera guardado para una mejor oportunidad el fuego que ella había podido ver en sus ojos.

—Regrese a casa —ordenó, en voz baja y ronca—. Vaya, Isabella, y no vuelva a salir sola.

Isabella no discutió. Todavía le ardían los labios por el beso; sentía temblorosas y entumecidas las piernas. Se las arregló para esbozar un leve gesto de asentimiento, dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a la casa.

En esta ocasión, el miedo que retumbaba en su interior no tenía nada que ver con Da Revin o sus hombres.

* * *

**Esa Leah es una arpía de lo peor dizque midiendo a mi Bells, ya quiero que Ed la mande a pasear.**

**Pobre mi muchacho todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por culpa de los Witherdale, en serio me caen super mal y James tratando de atrapar a Isa como si fuera un animal u objeto.**

**Pero mi amorcito no me decepciona, llego Edward a salvar a Bells y que forma!**

**Y se dio lo que tanto esperábamos, ¡El primer beso!**

**Gracias por los rr, besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Edward se paseaba en su habitación arriba y abajo. Por tercera vez en una hora se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba al jardín. Habían comenzado a florecer las anémonas, los pensamientos y los tulipanes en un brillante estallido de púrpuras, amarillos y rosados. El color cubría todos los senderos, pero Edward se descubrió pensando en lo desolado que parecía todo sin Isabella allí para disfrutarlo.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que le prohibiera acudir a su refugio favorito. No era justo, lo sabía. Era culpa suya que los hombres de Witherdale hubieran podido violar sus defensas.

Había vuelto a subestimar a su oponente.

Edward miró por la ventana. Desde su puesto de observación por encima de los muros del jardín, pudo ver a los hombres contratados por Emmett, en esta ocasión un verdadero ejército ubicado en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de la rugosa piedra gris.

Ahora sí que Isabella estaría a buen resguardo. Podía recoger flores, si así lo deseara, o sentarse a observar sus pájaros. Estaría a salvo en el jardín. Y se prometió a sí mismo que también estaría a salvo de él.

Edward se apartó de la ventana, atravesó la habitación dando largas zancadas, hizo girar el picaporte de plata, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Está en el invernadero, Ed. La vi entrar allí esta mañana —le avisó Emmett desde la puerta de su vestidor.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Cómo te las ingenias para saber qué me pasa?

Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa taimada.

—En este caso no es un secreto. La señorita Bree vio cómo la besabas la otra noche en el jardín. Desde entonces has estado irritable y de malhumor. Imagino que, tarde o temprano, tendrás que disculparte con ella.

—Lo lamento mucho, maldita sea. No puedo creer que haya perdido el control de esa manera.

—Eres hombre, amigo mío, nada más. Ella es muy bonita, y tú sientes algo por ella; eso es todo.

—No tengo derecho a sentir nada. ¡Por Dios; soy su tutor! Se supone que debo protegerla.

—Y es lo que haces.

—También le di un susto mortal. Es un milagro que no haya hecho las maletas y se haya largado —sacudió la cabeza—. Espero poder convencerla de que no volverá a suceder.

Emmett soltó un áspero gruñido.

—Yo espero que tú puedas convencerte de eso.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de reojo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Emmett tenía razón. Por mucho que lamentara haberse aprovechado de Isabella la pasada noche, seguía deseándola. Más que nunca. ¡Maldición, si sólo pudiera deshacerse de ella, alejarla de su vida, de su sangre! Pero no podía, al menos por el momento. A Dios gracias, se acercaba la temporada social londinense. Carlisle Cullen ya estaría confeccionando una lista de posibles candidatos, solteros razonables entre quienes Isabella podría elegir marido.

Mientras tanto, se limitaría a mantenerse alejado de ella y a seguir haciendo lo que había hecho durante los últimos nueve años.

Aliviar sus apetitos en cualquier lado.

.

.

El invernadero era un sitio húmedo y cálido, una alta construcción de cristal situada en uno de los extremos de la casa. No era lugar que él frecuentara demasiado, ya que prefería el aire libre, pero su madre solía disfrutar en él. En su última visita al lugar había podido ver que estaba descuidado, con maleza crecida entre las plantas. Había tenido intención de dar órdenes de que se desbrozara el lugar y se plantaran nuevas semillas, pero nunca lo había llegado a concretar

En ese momento, al abrir la puerta, le sorprendió encontrar a Barnaby Engles, su jardinero jefe, arrancando hierbajos furiosamente para arrojarlos a una creciente pila que tenía a sus pies. A pocos metro; de él, Isabella estaba ocupada retirando las hojas secas caídas sobre la base de una fila de diminutos naranjos.

Edward la contempló por un instante y se encaminó resueltamente hacia ella. Como Isabella seguía sin advertir su presencia, carraspeó mientras pasaba nerviosamente su peso de un pie al otro, súbitamente ansioso.

—Veo que está ocupada. Lamento interrumpir, pero quería hablar unas palabras con usted.

Ella se sacudió la tierra que cubría la falda del sencillo vestido azul y levantó hacia él un rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de que la encontrara de rodillas, trabajando con sus manos.

—Desde luego, milord.

El conde aguardó a que se lavara las manos en un oxidado cubo lleno de agua y se las secara con un trapo, y la hizo pasar delante de él para salir del invernadero y regresar a la casa. Una vez allí, la condujo hasta un pequeño salón que él llamaba "El cuarto silencioso", y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Isabella aguardó un instante sus directivas, y se sentó en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo verde. Edward se sentó frente a ella en una silla de madera tallada.

—Esto no es fácil para mí, Isabella —dijo, después de aspira profundamente—. No soy hombre acostumbrado a disculparse, pero lo cierto es que, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, debo hacerlo.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Por eso me ha traído aquí?

—Así es. La otra noche perdí el control. Estaba completamente fuera de mí; lo siento mucho. La única excusa que tengo es la del miedo que sentí cuando vi lo que esos hombres trataban de hacer. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por haber dejado que eso sucediera, y con usted por exponerse al peligro.

Isabella mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro del conde, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo.

—Ambos estábamos perturbados. Yo estaba asustada, usted, enfadado. Realmente, no fue culpa de nadie.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Me aproveché de la situación. Lo que pasó entre los dos jamás debería haber ocurrido. Soy su tutor. Soy mayor que usted, y obviamente debería...

—No es mucho mayor que yo, milord. Y si supone que yo lo veo como una especie de figura paterna, está muy equivocado.

Durante largo rato él no hizo comentarios, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo vería Isabella.

—Su llegada fue muy oportuna —siguió diciendo ella—. Fue muy valiente; yo he tenido la intención de agradecérselo.

—¿Agradecérmelo? No se equivoque, Isabella. No me debe ninguna gratitud. Todo lo que le pido es que olvide lo sucedido entre nosotros.

La joven bajó la mirada y pareció examinar detenidamente las pecas que las cubrían. Tenía manos alargadas, de dedos largos, elegantes.

—Nadie me besó nunca de esa manera —dijo—. Dudo que pueda olvidarlo.

Edward sintió una súbita oleada de calor que surgía de su nuca. Le recorrió las extremidades y se instaló entre las piernas. Él también dudaba que pudiera olvidarlo.

—He apostado guardias a lo largo de todo el jardín. De ahora en adelante, estará a salvo. Podrá gozar con sus pájaros sin temor de que nadie esté al acecho detrás de los muros.

Ella sonrió con tanto placer que sintió que se le encogía algo en el pecho.

—¡Gracias, milord! Reconozco que he echado mucho de menos esos paseos.

Edward se limitó a asentir.

—El invernadero era un caos. Le agradezco que se haya dedicado a ponerlo en orden. Avíseme si necesita algo.

Él se puso de pie, y ella hizo lo propio, pero no realizó movimiento alguno para marcharse.

Allí la dejó el conde, frente al sillón verde, con el vestido algo arrugado, el dobladillo sucio de tierra, más deseable que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido.

Se dirigió directamente al botellón de ginebra que tenía en el estudio. Al día siguiente regresaría el barón de St. George, junto a lord Percy y Richard Turner-Wilcox. Traerían con ellos algo "que le garantizaría la diversión", corno anunciaba su mensaje.

Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido por oportunidad semejante.

.

.

Isabella permanecía despierta en su alcoba, contemplando la seda color malva que cubría el dosel de su lecho. Pensaba en el conde, y recordaba su disculpa de esa tarde. Era lo último que había esperado.

Por otra parte, tal vez no debería sorprenderla tanto. Había descubierto que el conde se tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones, a pesar de sus costumbres disipadas y sus perversos pasatiempos. No obstante, le había provocado una gran impresión. Una disculpa, pensaba Isabella, no podía provenir de un hombre que tomaba lo que deseaba de una mujer y jamás miraba hacia atrás.

Y, en rigor de verdad, ella no merecía que él le ofreciera esa disculpa. Después de los primeros instantes turbadores, había gozado de ese beso. Había sido tan excitante como el propio Edward, y por mucho que tratara de obligarse a lamentarlo, no lo lamentaba.

Es casado, le susurraba la voz de su conciencia.

Está muy solo, contraatacaba ella. Lo han abandonado. Era tonto, lo sabía. Una racionalización ridícula para evitar la culpa, pero en parte creía en ella. Jane Masen no era una esposa. El conde de Ravenworth no tenía esposa, sino apenas un nombre registrado junto al suyo en los registros de alguna antigua iglesia. A los ojos de Dios, él estaba solo.

Isabella no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habría sido todo para él si se hubiera casado con una mujer que lo amara y se hubiera quedado a su lado cuando más la necesitaba.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Se desabrochó la parte superior del salto de cama, sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorada.

Todavía podía sentir la presión de su alto y sólido cuerpo, el movimiento de los músculos de su pecho. Contra la fina tela de algodón, sus pezones se irguieron, y se sintió bañada en sudor.

Era el deseo, lo sabía. Deseo por Edward Masen.

Poco sabía Isabella de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, pero sí sabía que el deseo formaba parte de ello. Allá en West Clandon, en el granero de su casa, había visto a una pareja que yacía desnuda, enredados ambos en apasionado abrazo. Ella se había dado vuelta, desde luego, y se había echado a correr como un ciervo de regreso a la casa, pero jamás había olvidado el arrebato pintado en sus rostros ni los suaves gemidos de placer que salían del granero.

En ese momento evocó la escena, pero el hombre que imaginó desnudo no era uno de los peones de su padre. Era el alto y moreno Edward Masen. El de piel olivácea y largos y elegantes músculos, el rudo hombre de exigente boca que se suavizaba al besar. ¡Dios del cielo, cómo lo deseaba! Deseaba que la acariciara, que la besara. Que le hiciera todo lo que un hombre le hacía a una mujer para hacerla suya. Se sentía atraída por Edward Masen de una manera como nunca se había sentido por hombre alguno. La verdad era que tenía miedo de estar enamorándose de él.

Dios Santo, debes estar loca, susurró la voz. El conde es el único hombre que jamás podrás tener.

¡Si pudiera volver a casa, regresar a su hogar de West Clandon! Estaría a salvo de la peligrosa atracción que sentía por el conde, a salvo del tumulto de sentimientos que él le provocaba. Bien sabía Isabella que no habría ningún regreso. Aún no, al menos hasta que estuviera seguramente casada.

Por extraño que fuera, un esposo —su salvación de Da Revin, el hogar y la familia con los que siempre había soñado—, era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

James Witherdale contempló a sus dos apaleados y maltrechos hombres. Tyler Crowley tenía ambos ojos morados y un tajo debajo de la nariz. Mike Newton, con sus labios hinchados, sus nudillos cubiertos de costras y la barbilla de cardenales, parecía como si volviera de la guerra, por no mencionar el brazo roto que llevaba en cabestrillo.

James hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Me dais asco. Os envío a realizar una tarea sencilla, y en dos oportunidades lo habéis estropeado todo. Me veré obligado a intentarlo yo personalmente.

—El hombre es un condenado maníaco, tenga la seguridad —gruñó Mike—. Se nos echó encima desde ninguna parte y peleó como un demente.

—Sí, bueno, es un asesino. Ya lo sabíais al aceptar el trabajo.

—Ha puesto guardias por todo el lugar —acotó Tyler—. Ya no hay forma de llegar hasta ella.

James se puso de pie y apoyó los puños cerrados sobre su escritorio, inclinándose hacia los hombres.

—Pues encontraréis esa forma. Voy a contratar un par de hombres más, gente que no teme utilizar un poco de fuerza. Si elimináis a algunos de esos guardias, no tendréis el menor problema para llegar a ella.

—No nos estará pidiendo que matemos a alguien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Newton, cauteloso.

James apretó las mandíbulas.

—No os lo estoy pidiendo... os lo estoy diciendo. Os estoy ordenando que consigáis a esa chica de cualquier manera. Si alguien se interpone en vuestro camino, pues lo elimináis.

—Tendremos que entrar en la casa —acotó Tyler—. No podemos volver a esperar que salga otra vez al jardín.

—De acuerdo. Necesitaremos que alguien de adentro nos ayude, pero yo puedo ocuparme de eso. Con tantos renegados que trabajan para Ravenworth, no será difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera ganarse unas monedas. Me llevará poco tiempo tener todo arreglado. En cuanto lo tenga listo, iréis tras ella. Quiero a esa chica, y la quiero cuanto antes. Y no aceptaré más fracasos.

Mike pareció incómodo, pero Tyler se limitó a asentir.

James clavó los ojos en el hombrón.

—¿Y tú, Newton? ¿Participas o te rajas? El tipo te rompió un brazo. Se me ocurre que tienes alguna cuenta que ajustar.

—Puedo montar a caballo y puedo disparar —respondió Mike con un gruñido—. Si Ravenworth se interpone en mi camino, es hombre muerto.

Por primera vez. James sonrió.

—Así me gusta más. Si lo lográis, os pagaré el doble de lo pactado. Eso os mantendrá provistos de licor y de mujeres durante bastante tiempo.

Esas palabras parecieron agradar a los hombres. Ambos se pusieron de pie, en tanto James volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

—Usted consiga a esos hombres —dijo Newton—; nosotros le traeremos a la muchacha.

—Muy bien.

James los observó marcharse, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a Isabella Swan. Con los ojos de su mente volvió a ver sus enormes ojos avellana y su largo pelo rojizo, evocó la sensación de sus senos apretados contra su pecho aquel día en el sofá, y tuvo una erección inmediata. Tendría a Isabella. Por Dios que la tendría, y pronto.

James volvió a sonreír. Se estiró sobre el escritorio y levantó la tapa de una tabaquera de cristal situada cerca del borde de la que sacó un grueso puro. Todos esos años, toda la espera, pronto concluirían. Cortó el extremo del puro y lo encendió.

Parecía ser un momento que ameritaba alguna celebración.

.

.

.

— Acaban de llegar los malditos gorrones.

Bree Tanner sacudió la cabeza, y su espesa cabellera castaña oscura se esparció sobre un hombro. La muchacha solía llevarlo suelto, sólo sujeto a ambos costados de la cabeza; la seductora mata de rizos se balanceaba tentadoramente a su paso, rodeando sus anchas caderas.

— Lo supuse — dijo Isabella — . Llegó una esquela advirtiéndonos que el conde recibiría invitados esta noche, y que subirían la cena a nuestras habitaciones — Se quitó un hilo suelto del corpiño de su vestido de muselina azul y alzó la vista hacia Bree, que permanecía de pie junto a la ventana — . Dicho sea de paso, ¿de qué gorrones se trata?

Bree hizo una mueca, y sus bonitos labios se curvaron con gesto de desagrado.

— Ese grosero barón St. George y el inútil de lord Percy. Y, desde luego, ese libertino, Richard Turner-Wilcox. Es el mejor de todos ellos, aunque sólo piensa en la próxima ramera que llevará a su lecho.

Isabella disimuló una sonrisa. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al vulgar vocabulario de Bree.

En cierta manera, era refrescante. Isabella jamás había conocido a ninguna mujer que hablara con tanta franqueza. No obstante, considerando la forma en que hablaba y vestía, Bree era sorprendentemente recatada. Deseaba atraer la atención de los hombres, pero esperaba que se comportaran como caballeros. Isabella se preguntó si acaso estaría a la pesca de marido.

Transcurrieron varias horas. Cierto alboroto en la entrada de la residencia anunció la llegada de un segundo vehículo. Isabella estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Bree irrumpió en la habitación, dirigiéndose con sus habituales zancadas enérgicas hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Turner-Wilcox y sus malditas rameras... todo un cargamento de ellas.

Isabella observó la escena que se desarrollaba abajo, con más curiosidad que el enfado que Bree parecía sentir. Cuatro mujeres vestidas de seda descendieron en el sendero de grava, con los rostros blancos con polvos de arroz y los labios y mejillas rojos de colorete. Con sus llamativos casquetes emplumados y sus sombrillas de seda con encaje mostraban un aspecto chillón y exagerado, pero aun así se veía que eran bonitas, con femeninas figuras de pechos altos y plenos que desbordaban los escotes de sus vestidos.

—Pasatiempos para Turner-Wilcox y sus inútiles amigos.

Isabella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ya no le impresionaban los heterodoxos visitantes del conde. No le agradaba particularmente la idea de vivir en una casa frecuentada por mujeres de la noche, pero el conde estaba ayudándola cuando nadie más lo hacía y, tal como ella misma había dicho, no se encontraba en situación de desaprobar nada.

Y por extraño que fuera, no estaba preocupada por el efecto que esas mujeres pudieran tener sobre el conde. Si Leah Clearwater servía como ejemplo, el gusto de Ravenworth era mucho más refinado, más sutil que eso.

Guapo como era, incluso con su sórdida reputación (o tal vez a causa de ella), resultaba atractivo a muchas mujeres. A Isabella no le cabía duda de que habría más de una veintena de mujeres entre las cuales podía elegir la que él quisiera.

La idea le provocó dolor en el pecho.

Se apartó de la ventana, se sentó frente al fuego y tomó un libro con imágenes de pájaros que había descubierto en la biblioteca. Su tía ya estaría despertándose de su siesta de la tarde y pronto se reuniría con ella. Cenarían juntas en sus habitaciones, después se acostarían temprano.

Isabella no tenía ninguna intención de mencionar el cargamento de mujeres que acababa de llegar a Ravenworth Hall.

.

.

Dispuesto a reunirse con sus amigos en el Salón Rosado, una habitación grande de techo muy alto con ornamentos dorados que usaba muy de vez en cuando, Edward bebió un nuevo sorbo de ginebra de la copa que llevaba consigo. En el otro lado del salón, Richard Wilcox, Turner y el barón St. George se encontraban sentados a la mesa de juego, disputando una partida de whist.

Una de las mujeres, una rubia pequeña de grandes pechos, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Richard, mientras que otra se hallaba colgada del grueso y flaccido cuello de St. George.

Frente a ellos, lord Percy estaba sentado entre dos mujeres: una morena alta de enorme busto y la otra una pelirroja bastante armónica y bonita. Una mano de Percy se metía en el escote de la morena, acariciándole un pezón pintado de rojo que asomaba ocasionalmente por el borde.

Era la típica escena que Carlisle Cullen habría esperado encontrar en lo que llamaba "el cubil de corrupción de Edward". Edward había presenciado esos desbordes en muchas oportunidades, pero muy raramente se había unido a ellos. Prefería sus propias amantes a las mujeres pintarrajeadas que solían traer sus amigos. Sin embargo, esa noche ya estaba bastante ebrio y necesitaba desesperadamente una mujer.

Cualquier mujer, se dijo. Incluso una de las guapas rameras de Richard Turner-Wilcox.

En ese preciso instante el barón St. George alzó la vista y lo vio entrar por la puerta.

—¡Edward, muchacho! Te hemos estado esperando —lo saludó con la mano.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y se acercó al alegre grupo reunido alrededor del tapete.

—Teníamos ganas de que te unieras a nosotros —acotó Percy, un diminuto hombrecillo de pelo ralo. Tenía cinco años más que Nick, que parecían más de diez, y una afición por las mujeres que de ninguna manera se compadecía con su delicada actitud—. La señorita Jubil se preguntaba adonde te habrías metido.

La pelirroja, una mujer que se hacía llamar Kate Jubil, se levantó de la silla situada junto a Percy.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Era de lejos la más atractiva, al menos en opinión de Edward, debido a su cutis claro, su esbelta figura y su forma de expresarse más refinada que la del resto. Quizá sus amigos supieran que tenía que ser ella.

Edward bebió un sorbo de ginebra, sintió el bienvenido calor que le bajaba por la garganta y observó a la mujer, mientras trataba de no pensar que su pelo era un poco demasiado rojo, su boca un poco demasiado ancha, sus ojos, grises en lugar de un brillante avellana.

No obstante, se inclinó sobre la mano de la mujer con gran formalidad.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señorita Jubil, si me he hecho esperar demasiado. Pero ya estoy aquí, como usted ve. Supongo que podemos dar oficialmente por comenzada la velada.

Ella se echó a reír como si él hubiera dicho algo francamente gracioso, se acercó más a él y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Lo besó en plena boca, y Edward pudo sentir el sabor de la ginebra que también ella había bebido.

Por lo menos tenían algo en común.

Ella deslizó una mano de largas uñas a lo largo de su muslo, y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. La poseería, y pronto. Lo había decidido en cuanto la vio entrar en su casa. La poseería esa misma noche y así limpiaría su cuerpo del deseo por Isabella Swan que le había estado robando la cordura.

Una vez que ese deseo fuera saciado, los recuerdos del beso que habían compartido desaparecerían. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad, y podría devolver a Isabella a su condición de pupila, y nada más. Aliviaría ese deseo con la pelirroja, penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que ni siquiera pudiera recordar el nombre de Isabella.

Inclinó la cabeza, la besó, con el intenso deseo de que esos labios fueran al menos la mitad de dulces de los últimos que había saboreado.

.

.

La tía Sue se levantó con esfuerzo del sofá de brocado color plata situado frente a la chimenea del coqueto salón de sus habitaciones Se trataba de una estancia elegante, toda en tonos gris torcaza y azules con algunas pinceladas de plateado aquí y allá, templada por un hogar de mármol gris en una de sus esquinas.

—Bueno, querida, me parece que me voy a acostar. Estos viejos huesos ya no están tan jóvenes y activos como antes —la anciana señora ahogó un bostezo con una mano regordeta—. Que duermas bien, querida; te veré mañana por la mañana.

—Buenas noches, tía Sue.

La puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio de la tía se cerró tras ella, dejando a Isabella a solas. Contempló el fuego, viendo cómo las ya declinantes llamas anaranjadas y rojas lamían la rejilla, y anheló tener sueño. Anheló que la curiosidad no la hubiera molestado sin cesar toda la noche, aguijoneándola, instándola a deslizarse por la escalera trasera y ver qué estaban haciendo Ravenworth y sus invitados.

No debía, lo sabía. No era muy propio de una dama bien criada pensar siquiera en espiar al conde y a sus viejos amigos. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los minutos, la idea cobró fuerza, e Isabella se encontró poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Bien podría ir abajo a servirse un vaso de leche que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño, realizando de paso, y desde luego, una rápida pasada por los salones mientras lo hacía. Descubriría en qué lugar se había instalado el grupo y echaría un vistazo. No se quedaría más que un instante... ciertamente, no deseaba que la pescaran.

¿Qué daño podía causar?

La pregunta siguió sin respuesta a medida que avanzaba sigilosamente por la escalera trasera, camino que había hecho al menos una docena de veces. Cerca de la puerta que conducía al jardín se hallaba apostado un criado con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, roncando suavemente mientras dormitaba apoyado contra la pared. Isabella pasó de puntillas frente a él y continuó avanzando por el corredor. En los salones de la planta baja no se veía a nadie. Isabella se detuvo un instante, y entró en la cocina para servirse una taza de leche. A continuación fue atravesando uno a uno los cuartos del ala menos utilizada de la casa.

Desde lejos le llegaba el rumor de voces apagadas, junto con los agudos chillidos de risas femeninas. Se le aceleró la respiración y el corazón le dio un salto. Parecían provenir del Salón Rosado, una gran habitación profusamente decorada que se usaba muy poco, situada al final de la galería de los retratos. Isabella la recorrió sin hacer un solo ruido.

Se detuvo frente a unas altas puertas doradas y apoyó la oreja en uno de los gruesos paneles de madera. Los murmullos sofocados se alternaban con largos silencios. Se preguntó si el conde se encontraría adentro, y luchó contra la inquietante sensación que de pronto le atenazó el estómago. Los dedos le escocían por el deseo de rodear el gran tirador de plata. Lo tomó, lo hizo girar hacia la izquierda, oyó el leve chasquido del pestillo al abrirse, y abrió para mirar desde una rendija.

¡Oh, santo Dios! Cuando vio lo que tenía ante ella, se le cortó la respiración; era algo que estaba segura de no olvidar jamás. Era una escena sacada directamente del Infierno del Dante: mujeres pintarrajeadas y semidesnudas, echadas sobre hombres borrachos y también semidesnudos. Se veían pechos femeninos. Richard Turner-Wilcox tenía una mano metida entre las piernas de una mujer. El obeso barón de St. George tenía sobre las piernas a una mujer con los pechos al aire que le besaba el cuello y le pasaba la lengua por el hinchado y encarnado lóbulo de la oreja.

Isabella tragó con dificultad. Le comenzaron a temblar las manos, y varias gotas de la leche que llevaba en la taza cayeron sobre el suelo de mármol. Se descubrió rezando, rogando a Dios en silencio que la hubiera liberado de encontrar a Edward en esas condiciones.

Siguió mirando por la rendija, asqueada pero no obstante incapaz de apartarse de allí, y paseó sus ojos por toda la estancia. Al encontrar a Edward sintió que se le encogía el pecho y la acometió un brutal y ardiente ramalazo de dolor. El conde se encontraba desmadejado sobre un sofá de terciopelo situado en el extremo más alejado del salón, acostado debajo del curvilíneo cuerpo de la esbelta pelirroja que había visto descender del carruaje. La mujer estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con el vestido desabrochado, y el conde le acariciaba uno de los senos. Isabella vio que lo estaba besando, mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre el desnudo pecho del hombre, expuesto allí donde su camisa de encaje, desabotonada, caía hacia ambos costados.

Isabella se tambaleó sobre sus pies, con el rostro blanco como la tiza y el cuerpo súbitamente entumecido. La mano con la que sostenía la puerta cayó pesadamente, y ésta se abrió casi por completo. De su garganta brotó un tenue gemido y la taza de leche se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos con gran estrépito.

Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ella, pero sólo un par de ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Durante un breve instante, Edward se limitó á mirarla, como si no pudiera creer que efectivamente se encontraba allí.

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Isabella, pero permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, mientras su mirada pasaba de los pasmados ojos de Edward a la pelirroja. Al tiempo que soltaba una violenta imprecación, el conde se levantó del sofá con tanta brusquedad que la mujer cayó desmañadamente al suelo.

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —gruñó la pelirroja, pero Edward la ignoró, y dando grandes zancadas fue hacia la puerta.

Isabella giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de él y echarse a correr, con sus pies enfundados en zapatillas que parecieron volar sobre el resbaloso suelo de mármol. Giró en la esquina del corredor y, sin dejar de correr, se volvió y corrió aun más deprisa.

—¡Isabella, espere!

La voz de Edward resonó por el corredor, a su vez corriendo con pasos que retumbaban en las paredes. Isabella lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, con la camisa abierta flotando en torno a él y el negro pelo revuelto que se le metía en los ojos. La imagen que ofrecía hizo que a Isabella se le hiciera un doloroso nudo en la garganta y sintiera que una puñalada de angustia le atravesaba el corazón.

—¡Déjeme! —exclamó, mientras recorría los últimos tramos del corredor rumbo hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín. Salió violentamente por ella sin mirar para atrás ni dejar de correr. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a una alta y frondosa haya situada cerca de la pared trasera del jardín, donde finalmente paró a causa de la puntada que le laceraba el costado.

Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, la respiración agitada y el estómago revuelto.

Se desplomó sobre un banco de hierro forjado situado debajo de uno de los comederos para pájaros de Jared McCann, ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos y, apoyada contra el frío metal, estalló en sollozos.

—¡Isabella!

Era la voz de Edward Masen, que se oía extrañamente áspera. Aunque ella no podía verlo, sabía que se encontraba en el sendero, a pocos metros de ella. Podía oír su afanosa respiración, pero no podía soportar la sola idea de mirarlo.

—Márchese —susurró—. Por favor... déjeme en paz.

El no respondió nada, pero tampoco se marchó. Un minuto, dos, tres. Finalmente, Isabella se volvió y vio que él seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. ¡Dios, lo siento tantísimo!

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, pero el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón era intolerable, como si el propio conde lo hubiera pisoteado con los tacos de sus altas botas negras. No quería que él se enterara de eso... por Dios, no podía permitirle siquiera sospechar lo mucho que la había lastimado. Alzó el mentón y se obligó a enderezarse rígidamente.

—Usted me dijo que me quedara en mi cuarto. Debería... debería haber hecho caso.

Temblorosa, aspiró con fuerza, rogando que la oscuridad ocultara su rostro bañado en llanto.

No podía dejar de pensar: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?¿ Cómo pudiste besarme como lo hiciste la otra noche en el jardín y después hacer el amor con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?

Edward dio un paso hacia ella con la mano tendida como si se propusiera tocarla. Isabella retrocedió ante ese gesto, y el conde dejó caer la mano.

—Isabella, por favor. Sé lo que debe estar pensando, y no la culpo —su voz sonaba ronca, gutural, como si cada palabra emitida le provocara una punzada de dolor—. Hasta que la vi allí en la puerta de ese salón, no me había dado cuenta de la clase de hombre en la que había llegado a convertirme.

Isabella no respondió. Sólo deseaba que Edward se alejara de ella.

—Usted me lo advirtió —insistió, odiándose a sí misma por no querer escuchar, por permitirse creer que él era algo que no era—. La culpa es mía —para su espanto, se le quebró la voz—. No debería haber bajado.

Algo pareció destellar en los ojos de Edward. Apretó los puños, pero no realizó ningún otro movimiento.

—En efecto, no debería haber bajado —coincidió con suavidad—. Y yo no debería pasar el tiempo con putas en la casa que fue el hogar de mi familia. Lo único que puedo decirle es que todos se habrán ido a primera hora de la mañana. Y le prometo, Isabella, que nada parecido volverá a ocurrir en esta casa.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, tratando de no pensar en la mano de la pelirroja acariciando su hermoso pecho, en el seno de la mujer apretado entre sus dedos.

Edward apartó los ojos para mirar el negro cielo nocturno, y al instante volvió a clavarlos en el rostro de Isabella. Por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo, ella sabía que el conde podía ver el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Estaba marcado en sus facciones, un dolor que no tenía derecho a sentir.

—Me repugna pensar en lo que presenció en esa habitación —Edward sacudió la cabeza con los dientes apretados y algo parecido a la angustia reflejado en el rostro. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas en tono tan bajo que a Isabella le costó entenderlo—: Ni siquiera deseaba a esa mujer...

Isabella se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

—¿Y entonces por qué...?

—Creí que podría ayudarme a olvidar —en el silencio de la noche se oyó su profundo suspiro teñido de contrición—. Esperaba que me ayudara a alejar de la mente a la mujer que deseaba pero no podía tener.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Lady Uley—dijo con tono apagado.

—No, Isabella —mantenía la vista clavada en ella, con ojos tan verdes e intensos como ella nunca le había visto—. La mujer que deseaba era usted.

La joven sintió que se le detenía el corazón... no le cupo ninguna duda. El pecho se le colmó de aire retenido hasta que le resultó imposible seguir respirando.

—¿Yo soy la que desea? ¿Por eso me besó la otra noche?

—Estaba enfadado, pero, sí... la verdad es que fue por eso que la besé.

Isabella miró para otro lado.

—Es difícil creer que estaba haciéndole el amor a otra mujer porque me deseaba a mí.

Él siguió la dirección de su mirada, que iba mas allá de los muros que circundaban el jardín, y volvió a mirarla.

—La deseo, Isabella. Desde el momento que la vi. Estaba haciéndole el amor a ella porque soy un necio.

Isabella no dijo nada sino que siguió mirando al alto y moreno conde, tratando de convencerse de que lo que veía en su rostro no podía ser dolor.

—Sé que puedo haberla asustado, pero no tiene nada que temer. Jamás me aprovecharía de mi posición. No quiero herirla, Isabella. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que eso sucediera. Lo de esta noche... lo de esta noche fue un error imperdonable.

Isabella siguió sin decir nada.

—Fui un necio —repitió él—. Espero que con el tiempo pueda llegar a perdonarme.

Permaneció allí durante un largo momento, después miró un tramo de muro y vio que dos de sus guardias estaban apostados no muy lejos de allí, se volvió y emprendió el regreso hasta la casa.

Isabella lo contempló alejarse, con la sensación de que el corazón se le estrujaba en un puño de dolor. Él la deseaba. Como ella lo deseaba a él. Pero la verdad era que —ya lo había comprendido—, lo que ella sentía por él era algo más que deseo. Al igual que Leah Clearwater y otra docena de mujeres, había caído bajo el hechizo del Conde Perverso.

Isabella se puso cansadamente de pie. Aún se sentía temblorosa y entumecida, y conservaba las imágenes de Edward con la pelirroja ante sus ojos. Siempre había sabido cómo era él; no obstante lo había creído diferente.

Era mucho más necia que él.

* * *

**Yo en serio amo a Edward pero a veces es taan IDIOTA, me desespera! **

**Este capitulo me pone muy triste, todo iba tan bien y viene este zopenco y la caga, lo único bueno fue que por fin Edward esta reaccionando.**

**Esperemos que esto se solucione, pero ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward azuzó a su caballo árabe negro azabache hasta que emprendió un galope parejo, rumbo a la casa después de un día en el campo. Ya era casi de noche y comenzaba a aparecer la luna, pero para él el día aún no había concluido. Una vez que llegara a casa lo esperaban montañas de papeles con los que debía trabajar.

El caballo trepó una loma y Edward echó una mirada hacia delante. Distinguió las luces de la enorme casa brillando como dorados faros en la distancia. Toda esa semana se había estado castigando a sí mismo trabajando desde el alba hasta el atardecer, hasta que cada músculo del cuerpo gritara su dolor y él se sintiera a punto de sucumbir.

Parecía no tener importancia, todas las horas de trabajo agotador no podían aventar la imagen del desolado rostro de Isabella en la puerta del Salón Rosado, contemplando el inmoral espectáculo que se desarrollaba adentro.

El hecho de que ella lo hubiera visto con la ramera lo hacía sentir un hombre de la peor calaña, alguien como St. George o Richard Turner-Wilcox. A pesar de haber adquirido reputación como libertino, siempre había considerado que él estaba por encima de ese tipo de comportamiento. Eso estaba bien para ellos, razonaba, pero no para él. Al principio, cuando acababa de regresar a Inglaterra para descubrir qué clase de marginal había pasado a ser, se había limitado a asumir el papel que le habían adjudicado, el de Conde Perverso. Lo había hecho para burlarse de esa sociedad que lo había abandonado tan cruelmente.

Desde la llegada de Isabella, tal vez incluso a causa de ella, había decidido continuar el mismo estilo de vida. Pero jamás había imaginado que las cosas llegarían tan lejos.

La imagen de la joven volvió a aparecer ante él mientras galopaba por las verdes colinas onduladas, una imagen que la mostraba con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas. Apenas dos días atrás la había besado en sus dulces labios y había abrazado su esbelto cuerpo contra el de él.

Su actitud hacia la pelirroja le parecía la más ruin de las traiciones, y en cierta forma tal vez lo era.

Isabella era una joven inocente. Él había pisoteado esa inocencia y destruido sus ilusiones.

Ella lo veía como la clase de hombre en la que casi se había convertido.

Casi, pensó, pero no del todo.

En ese fugaz instante, ése en que la viera en la puerta de entrada del salón, algo se había quebrado en su interior. Durante meses se había sentido inquieto, hastiado de la vida que venía llevando, que le parecía cada vez más repugnante. Estaba cansado del papel que desempeñaba, cansado de la compañía que lo rodeaba. En un solo instante, con un destello de claridad tan deslumbrante como una estrella fugaz, había sabido que era momento de cambiar de vida.

Con ese propósito, ya había comenzado a intentar cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. St. George y su séquito habían sido invitados a abandonar la casa y sutilmente se les había dejado saber que era mejor que no regresaran. Otros de la misma calaña recibirían el mismo mensaje.

En cuanto a Isabella, no estaba bien que hubiera tenido que sufrir por su culpa, aunque quizá fuera lo mejor. Ella nada sabía del deseo que le tensaba los genitales cada vez que la miraba.

No entendía la pasión que él había tratado de mantener a raya. Ahora lo odiaba y se mantendría alejada de él. Lo sucedido sería una protección para ella.

La idea cayó sobre él como un sudario, como un manto de amarga soledad tras un largo y solitario día.

.

.

Isabella pasó los días siguientes trabajando en el invernadero. No había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, ni lo pensaba hacer. Si su tía se preguntaba por qué estaba tan callada, por qué le había menguado tanto el apetito, podía pensar lo que quisiera. Mientras tanto, Isabella trabajaba codo a codo con Barnaby Engles transplantando anémonas, pensamientos y tulipanes desde el jardín exterior para dar al cuarto acristalado un toque de color. ..ya Isabella tenia algo qué hacer.

Durante las noches ponía especial cuidado en no ir a algún lugar donde pudiera encontrarse con el conde. La idea de verlo, de oír su voz, le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Tal como él había prometido, sus amigos habían abandonado la casa al día siguiente, y desde entonces había parecido extrañamente vacía. Le había mandado a decir que tanto ella como su tía podían transitar libremente donde quisieran y que en adelante se les serviría la cena en el comedor.

La primera noche Isabella había alegado tener dolor de cabeza, y su tía había bajado a cenar sola, pero el conde no se había hecho presente. Aparentemente, había trabajado hasta tarde en el campo y no había regresado hasta que todos los habitantes de la casa ya se habían retirado a descansar. A la noche siguiente se había repetido la misma situación. La tercera noche, ahogada dentro de su cuarto, Isabella reunió valor y bajó al comedor. Cook había preparado una deliciosa comida que consistía en un suculento asado de codorniz y empanadillas de venado, pero una vez más, y a Dios gracias, no había ni rastros del conde.

Isabella comenzó a preguntarse por él, tal como lo hacía en ese instante en el que se hallaba trabajando en un macizo de tierra fresca con las manos enterradas hasta las muñecas en el rico suelo negro. Él la evitaba como ella lo evitaba a él. El hecho de que demostrara tener algo de conciencia parecía ser una señal positiva y le obligó a cuestionarse si acaso el dolor que había distinguido esa noche en su rostro fuera auténtico.

También le obligó a preguntarse si habría dicho en serio lo que había dicho y si estaba real y sinceramente arrepentido.

.

.

Edward se hallaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, escribiéndole una carta a Carlisle Cullen.

Era el cuarto borrador que escribía. Las tres hojas anteriores las había arrojado, hechas un bollo, a la papelera.

_Querido Carlisle:_

_Tal como lo conversamos en nuestro último encuentro, la temporada social londinense está a punto de comenzar. Según lo convenido, parecería haber llegado el momento de comenzar los preparativos para la presentación en sociedad de Isabella, y la subsiguiente búsqueda de un marido para ella._

_Dado que he llegado a conocerla a lo largo de las semanas que ha vivido en casa, he descubierto que, además de ser francamente adorable, es una joven encantadora e inteligente que tiene mucho que ofrecer a su compañero. Creo que buscar candidatos para su mano no debería resultar tarea dificil. Sin embargo, encontrar al adecuado para una mujer de las características de Isabella puede ser realmente difícil. Espero con ansiedad un informe de sus investigaciones al respecto, al tiempo que sugiero fijar una fecha para la partida de Isabella a Londres._

_Con mis más sinceros saludos, su amigo _

_Edward Anthony Masen, conde de Ravenworth._

Tendría que servir, pensó Edward volviendo a leer la carta, a pesar de no estar completamente satisfecho. Esperaba que Carlisle supiera leer entre líneas y eligiera con mucho cuidado los hombres a los que apuntaría con el objetivo de buscar candidatos adecuados. Había que hacerlo. Con Witherdale tan ferozmente resuelto a conseguirla, no había tiempo para esperar el curso normal de los acontecimientos. Y Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar la felicidad de Isabella en manos del destino.

Tomó la arenilla y la espolvoreó sobre la página, aguardó que la tinta se secara, dobló la carta y la selló con una gota de lacre. La enviaría ese mismo día... cuanto antes, mejor. Tal vez, una vez que Isabella se marchara, podría llegar a olvidarla.

Bien sabía Dios que todo lo que había intentado para conseguirlo no había servido para nada.

.

.

Isabella se sentó sobre uno de los pulidos bancos de nogal de la pequeña capilla de piedra de Ravenworth Hall. La luz que se filtraba por el bello vitral con una escena de la crucifixión derramaba sobre la capilla un baño de luces color zafiro, dorado y rosa. Debajo de la ventana se alzaba el altar de madera tallada cubierto por un mantel bordado de blanco lino, sobre el que podía verse una antigua Biblia de cantos dorados, abierta.

Desde que llegara a Ravenworth Hall, Isabella había ido con frecuencia a la capilla. Al principio, el lugar estaba sucio y polvoriento, y la mantelería amarillenta y descolorida por la falta de uso. Como sabía de la impía naturaleza del propietario, Isabella no se sorprendió. A la semana siguiente, sin embargo, encontró el sitio limpio y lustrado hasta que brillaba, lo que le indicó que el conde se había anticipado a su necesidad para que no se viera precisada a viajar al servicio de la iglesia de Sevenoaks.

El gesto le había sorprendido gratamente, pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó al descubrir que la capilla estaba fuera de uso porque el conde había donado dinero para la construcción de una nueva iglesia en el pueblo. Allí acudían los sirvientes y los arrendatarios, como también toda la gente que vivía en las casas y granjas de los alrededores, de lugares tan alejados como Tonbridge. Le agradó enterarse que Edward había hecho tal cosa, que el Conde Perverso todavía podía ser redimido, aunque ella seguía teniendo sus dudas.

Isabella deslizó la mano sobre el banco vacío que tenía frente a ella, gozando del contacto con la madera pulida. Desde el primer momento en que entrara por esa puerta, el silencioso encanto de la pequeña capilla le había resultado reconfortante. En ese momento se encontraba allí, pensando en el conde, añorando su bruna presencia con una intensidad que no había imaginado sentir, un sentimiento que le provocaba un sordo dolor en el corazón.

No había vuelto a verlo desde la noche en que lo encontrara junto a esa mujer. Desde entonces, él se había ausentado todos los días de la casa desde el alba hasta las últimas horas de la noche. Bree no había dejado de rezongar con preocupación y de retorcerse las manos, inquieta porque el conde estaba trabajando hasta el agotamiento.

—No deja de trabajar día y noche. Toda la semana ha actuado muy raro. Echó con cajas destempladas a esos inservibles que llama amigos; es una suerte que se los haya quitado de encima, pero ahora parece que quiere trabajar hasta morir.

Isabella se había sentido extrañamente culpable. Sabía que él se estaba castigando por lo sucedido. Había echado a sus supuestos amigos. Jasper Hale le había contado que el resto de sus relaciones había recibido el mismo mensaje sutil. Incluso a Leah Clearwater se le había negado el acceso a Ravenworth Hall.

La culpa que sentía en un hilo de esperanza. Ciertamente, Edward Masen la había herido, pero jamás había tenido intención de hacerlo, y daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo lo posible para enmendar las cosas. Había cometido un error, pero nadie es perfecto. Y fuera cual fuese el error cometido, no podía soportar verlo sufrir. Tras siete años de cárcel, ya había sufrido bastante.

Isabella juntó las manos, inclinó la cabeza y elevó una silenciosa plegaria rogando por guía y ayuda. Edward Masen la conmovía, más allá de cualquier pecado que hubiera cometido, y por alguna inexplicable razón, todavía tenía fe en él. Así se lo dijo a Dios, y en la tenue luminosidad de la iglesia la respuesta a sus plegarias se instaló en lo más profundo de su ser.

Isabella sonrió por primera vez desde su fatídica visita al Salón Rosado y se encaminó de regreso a la casa.

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Isabella llamó a la puerta del estudio de Edward. Lo encontró sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus libros de contabilidad. Le indicó que entrara; cuando alzó la cabeza, Isabella quedó impresionada con las arrugas de fatiga que le surcaban la frente y las ojeras violáceas que le rodeaban los ojos verdes.

— Isabella... — se puso de pie y al hacerlo arrastró la silla que crujió contra el suelo de madera — . Me sorprende verla. Es tarde ya. La creía dormida.

— Lo estuve esperando. Tenía ganas de que conversáramos.

Una oleada de tensión pareció recorrer la espigada figura del conde. Un músculo comenzó a palpitarle en la mejilla.

— Siéntense, entonces — dijo con toda formalidad, mientras volvía a sentarse — . ¿Qué necesita?

Isabella se alisó la falda de su vestido de seda color malva, tratando de ignorar la súbita contracción nerviosa que le atenazó el estómago.

— No necesito nada. No es por eso que he venido. Estoy preocupada por usted, milord.

La pluma que el conde tenía en la mano se clavó en el papel, dejando una gran mancha de tinta sobre él.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Y por qué razón podría estar preocupada?

—Está trabajando demasiado; me dijeron que no duerme bien. Cook dice que tampoco come bien. He venido para asegurarme de que ahora en adelante se cuidará mejor.

Edward puso la pluma en el tintero, haciendo caso omiso de la mancha de tinta sobre el papel.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le interesa lo que hago yo?

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, en los que vio lo que sólo podía ser descrito como desesperación.

Le provocó un dolor intenso debajo de las costillas.

—Me parece, milord, que como pupila suya tengo la obligación de cuidar de usted, tal como usted cuida de mí.

Las líneas que rodeaban la boca del conde se hicieron más finas, dando un aspecto más duro a sus facciones.

—Mi trabajo no ha sido muy bueno, Isabella, como bien sabemos.

—Era una tarea nueva para usted. Era lógico que cometiera algún error.

Los atribulados ojos de Edward buscaron su rostro.

—Fue algo más que un error. Mi conducta fue imperdonable.

—Nada es imperdonable, milord —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Al menos, si la persona está auténticamente arrepentida.

Algo pareció modificarse en la expresión del conde. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Está diciéndome que ha decidido aceptar mis disculpas?

—Así es, milord. Creo que eran sinceras y que las dijo de corazón.

Una vez más cambió la expresión de Edward, en la que desapareció la incertidumbre para dar paso al alivio.

—Es verdad.

—Entonces, dejemos atrás la cuestión. Ahora regresaré a mi habitación; confío en que esta noche logre descansar. Quizá, milord, encuentre algo de tiempo para comer un bocadillo.

Una chispa cálida destelló en los ojos del conde. Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa ligera.

—Una vez me llamó Edward. Descubrí que me agradaba mucho. ¿Le parece posible continuar con esa costumbre de ahora en adelante?

Isabella le sonrió.

—Sí, creo que podríamos hacerlo. Entonces, buenas noches.,, Edward. ¿Tal vez lo vea mañana a la hora de desayuno?

—Será para mí una cita de honor. Buenas noches, Isabella. Gracias por venir a verme.

Lo dejó sentado frente a su escritorio, pero pudo sentir sus ojos clavados en ella durante todo el camino hacia la puerta. Trajeron calidez a su alma; estuvo segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Sólo el tiempo podía confirmarlo, desde luego.

Isabella hizo caso omiso de la voz que le advertía que estaba equivocada, que sufriría más de lo que ya había sufrido hasta ese momento.

.

Edward avanzó por el ancho sendero de piedra que iba del establo al jardín. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la noche en que Isabella acudiera a su estudio; desde entonces había comenzado a crecer una fluida camaradería entre los dos. Sabía que era peligroso pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero disfrutaba con su compañía mucho más de lo que había imaginado; él merecía un poco de felicidad, se dijo, como cualquier otro mortal.

Seguía sin mencionar el hecho de que la deseaba. Pero él no era ningún animal dominado por sus instintos más primitivos. Él podía controlarse, tascar el freno al deseo que sentía por ella.

Por otra parte, había recibido respuesta al mensaje que le enviara a Carlisle Cullen. En menos de dos semanas, Isabella se marcharía a Londres.

La divisó en el jardín, sentada en total quietud a pocos pasos de uno de los comederos para pájaros que colgaban de los árboles a los lados de los senderos de grava. Estaba contemplando a un pájaro color verde oliva con lomo amarillo verdoso y cola amarilla, mientras escuchaba atentamente sus fuertes y rápidos gorjeos.

Edward permaneció de pie en las sombras hasta que el pájaro se alejó volando e Isabella se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada; entonces se acercó hasta el alto ciprés bajo el cual se hallaba la joven.

Edward sonrió y volvió a sentir que el pecho se le encogía de una extraña manera, como le ocurría cada vez que ella lo miraba.

—Muy bien, no me tenga sobre ascuas... ¿qué pájaro es?

Ella se echó a reír con una dulce y desinhibida carcajada.

—Un pinzón verde. Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Mucho —coincidió él.

Pero él pensaba en lo bonita que era ella, con su indómita cabellera de fuego y su vestido a rayas rosas y blancas con mangas abullonadas.

—Hoy ha regresado temprano de sus obligaciones —dijo ella—. ¿Ha terminado de supervisar la poda de árboles?

—En realidad, he pasado toda la mañana aquí. Una de las yeguas de cría ha parido anoche. Pensé que le agradaría ver al potrillo.

Isabella sonrió, y al hacerlo todo su rostro se iluminó.

—Ciertamente, me encantaría.

Él le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo aceptó. Juntos recorrieron el sendero de regreso al establo, entraron en su fresca penumbra y se detuvieron frente a una caballeriza situada en el fondo de la cuadra.

Al verlos, la yegua soltó un relincho y sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo sacudir su tupida crin negra. Se trataba de una yegua baya de unos dieciséis palmos de alzada que había sido servida por su negro semental árabe; el potrillo era tan negro como su padre.

—¿El padre es Akbar?

Él asintió y apoyó la bota sobre el último barrote de la caballeriza.

—Lo he llamado Príncipe, porque su padre es, sin duda, un rey.

—Creo que Príncipe superará a su padre —comentó Isabella, señalando la estrella blanca que tenía el potrillo en la frente—. Con este hijo, Akbar se ha superado a sí mismo.

Edward sonrió, complacido al ver que ella veía lo mismo que él, o sea, que el potrillo tenía pasta de campeón. Lo observaron largo rato, tambaleándose sobre sus inseguras patas para después meter el hocico debajo de la panza de su madre, en busca de comida. Después se dirigieron hacia la caballeriza de la pequeña tordilla árabe, y Edward dio a Isabella un terrón de azúcar para que le ofreciera.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Edward estaba asombrado de comprobar cuánto disfrutaba aun esos momentos en los que no se decía nada. Fueron a otra caballeriza y sintió los ojos interrogantes de Isabella sobre él, tratando educadamente de leer en su mente.

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle —dijo ella finalmente—. Si no quiere responderme, lo comprenderé.

—Somos amigos, Isabella. Le contestaré lo que quiera saber.

—Me doy cuenta de que no es un tema agradable —bajó los ojos hasta el suelo de piedra gris y los volvió a clavar en el rostro de él—. Me gustaría saber por qué mató a Laurent Witherdale.

Edward sintió que lo recorría una especie de vértigo, y lo asaltó el recuerdo de muchos errores y el dolor de haber fallado a su hermana.

—Hace muchos años que no hablo de eso. En cuanto a mí, no tiene importancia, pero hay que tener en cuenta a Irinna.

—¿Irinna? ¿Se refiere a su hermana?

—Sí. Fue por ella que maté a Laurent Witherdale —apartó la oscura mirada—. Sabiendo el daño que le causó, no vacilaría en volver a hacerlo.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero él pudo sentir el ligero apretón que le dio en el brazo.

Aspiró con fuerza.

—Irina tenía apenas dieciséis años cuando conoció a Laurent—dijo—. Yo tenía veinte; se suponía que era mayor y más experimentado —sacudió la cabeza—. Debería haberla mantenido a salvo de un hombre como él, pero por alguna razón no advertí el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Su padre aún vivía. La responsabilidad era de él, más que de usted. Aparentemente, él tampoco sospechó nada.

Edward soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Ninguno en la familia sospechó nada. Witherdale tenía mi edad. Nunca estuve demasiado cerca de él, de todas maneras éramos bastante amigos. Como un tonto, creí que era a mí a quien quería visitar cuando venía a casa. La realidad era que su interés se centraba en Irina.

Se agachó para tomar una brizna de paja, que alisó entre los dedos.

—Ella estaba enamorada de él —siguió diciendo—, no imagino por qué. No se trataba de que no fuera apuesto; incluso era encantador, en cierta manera. También era despiadado y egoísta. Lauent era casado. Tenía varias amantes; así y todo, deseaba a Irina. No sé qué le dijo, ni cómo se las habrá ingeniado para seducirla, pero lo hizo.

—Su hermana era joven e impresionable. Podría haberle sucedido a cualquier muchacha. ¿Es por eso que se recluyó en el convento?

—En parte. Principalmente, fue por el escándalo. Durante muchos años esperé que abandonara ese lugar, pero nunca pude convencerla. Se merecía otra clase de vida. ¡Dios, ojalá hubiera podido convencerla!

—Tal vez sea feliz. Después de lo ocurrido...

—Ése es, exactamente, el punto de la cuestión: lo ocurrido entre ella y Witherdaleno debería haber sucedido nunca —sintió que se encendía de furia que lo azuzaba, lo forzaba a evocar viejas heridas, viejos dolores.

—¿Y por ese motivo lo mató?

Edward dio un fuerte tirón a la brizna de paja y la partió en dos trozos. Los dejó caer al suelo.

—No. Lo maté porque cuando ella le avisó que estaba esperando un niño, él le dio una paliza tan brutal que Irina perdió el niño. Yo apliqué el mismo tratamiento que él aplicó a ella. En el fragor de la lucha, Laurent recibió una herida mortal.

—¿Usted le disparó?

—Sí.

Isabella contempló la dureza que le había afilado las facciones y pareció reflexionar sus palabras.

—Hay algo más que no me está contando. ¿Qué es?

Era observadora, tenía que concedérselo.

Carlisle le había dicho que era inteligente, y estaba en lo cierto.

—Fui hasta allí dispuesto a dispararle, de modo que tal vez no importe demasiado. Pero lo cierto es que Laurent tomó una pistola para duelo de un par que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Desenfundé mi arma y le disparé en defensa propia, pero nadie me creyó... su hermano se ocupó muy bien de eso.

Isabella permaneció en silencio, asimilando cada una de sus palabras.

—Le creo —dijo finalmente—. Y me alegro, milord, de que así hayan pasado las cosas.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—Lo habría matado de cualquier modo. Yo había ido para eso.

Isabella hizo un gesto negativo.

—No lo creo. No me parece usted la clase de persona que dispararía a un hombre desarmado.

El nudo de tensión que Edward tenía en su interior comenzó a aflojarse. Quizá no lo habría hecho. Era una pregunta que se había hecho miles de veces. Lo habría desafiado a pelear, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Al final, Laurent Witherdale habría muerto de todas maneras.

Pero quizás hubiera una diferencia, como parecía creer Isabella.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, Edward descubrió que él también quería creerlo.

.

.

—Acércate, querida. ¿En qué puedes estar pensando para tener una expresión tan seria?

Sentada frente a Isabella en el salón de su suite, la tía Sue observaba detenidamente una pila de arrugado papel de carta que había extendido prolijamente sobre la mesa. Estaba atareada cortando las partes escritas, y separando las que habían quedado sin usar, que acomodaba en una pila separada que, evidentemente, tenía intenciones de volver a utilizar.

Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. Su tía podía ser algo excéntrica, pero seguía siendo la mujer más cálida y generosa que había conocido.

—Estaba pensando en lord Ravenworth. No creo que sea el villano que los demás creen que es.

—Desde luego que no lo es —asintió la tía Sue con vehemencia—. Vaya, su madre y su padre eran de lo mejor. Su hermana menor, Irina, es una joven encantadora.

—Creo que se comporta como lo hace porque es la forma en que los demás esperan que se comporte. Secretamente, se ríe de ellos. Eso es lo que pienso.

La tía Sue desgarró un gran trozo de papel.

—No sabría qué decirte. Sé que el conde ha sido una bendición para nosotras al protegerte de ese horrible lord Da Revin. Estaremos eternamente en deuda con él.

Isabella asintió fervorosamente. No podía dejar de pensar en el día en que él le había contado todo acerca del tiroteo, confesándose con ella, confiándole la terrible carga que lo abrumaba.

Él había dicho la verdad, ella estaba segura.

Mientras contemplaba a su tía completar la tarea que se había impuesto y llevar los trozos de papel a su alcoba, se le apareció una imagen de Edward en el establo, con su larga pierna apoyada en la valla de la caballeriza, contemplando al potrillo como si fuera él su orgulloso padre en lugar de Akbar. Sólo la había besado una vez, pero ella podía recordar cada caricia, cada aliento, la sólida sensación de cada uno de los músculos que se estiraban debajo de su camisa.

Santo Dios, se estaba enamorando de él. La atraía con la misma fuerza que el viento arrastra una hoja en la tormenta; en sus manos era como un madero en la vorágine de la correntada.

No podía permitirlo. Era un hombre casado, por amor del cielo, para siempre fuera de su alcance. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa, protegerse a sí misma. Entonces pensó en Edward, en la soledad que veía en su rostro cada vez que lo miraba, y se preguntó si amarlo sería realmente algo tan impropio.

.

.

Mike Newton se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad que cubría el alto muro de piedra que rodeaba la casa. A pocos pasos de él, uno de los hombres que Witherdale había contratado se deslizó silenciosamente entre las sombras. Mike oyó un ruido sordo y a continuación el sonido de un cuerpo que caía a tierra. Otros dos hombres de Witherdale se movían por el terreno, deshaciéndose de los guardias que Ravenworth había apostado alrededor de la mansión.

—¿Estás listo? —susurró Mikea a Tyler, junto a una escalera que habían robado del cobertizo del herrero y que habían apoyado contra la pared.

—Supongo que sí.

Mike subió primero, ayudándose con una mano pues aún llevaba en cabestrillo el otro brazo; finalmente alcanzó la ventana que daba directamente a la alcoba de la joven Swan. Conocían la distribución de la casa; su informante, uno de los sirvientes de mayor confianza de Ravenworth, había hecho un excelente trabajo. Witherdale había cumplido, como siempre lo hacía, aunque tal vez fuera más preciso decir que el dinero de Witherdale lo había hecho.

Mike sonrió con satisfacción. A Ravenworth no le causaría mucha gracia enterarse de que tenía un traidor entre los suyos.

La ventana estaba entreabierta. Esa información también era correcta: entrar no significaría problema alguno. Mike dio un paso sobre el alféizar y con un gesto indicó a Tyler que lo siguiera. La muchacha estaba dormida, cubierta con un recatado camisón blanco, encogida en el medio de una enorme cama con baldaquín. Una larga trenza de pelo rojizo caía sobre uno de sus esbeltos hombros.

Tyler fue por uno de los costados de la cama y Mike por el otro. Odiaba hacer eso, pero tenía que mantenerla callada. En el preciso instante en que la joven advirtió su presencia y abrió los ojos, Mike le descargó un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo sano que la golpeó directamente en la mandíbula. Ella soltó un suave gemido, pero eso fue todo: volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, floja como una muñeca de trapo.

Rápidamente, Tyler le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo que ató detrás de su cabeza.

—Envolvámosla en el cobertor —sugirió a Mike. Éste echó una mirada a la seda color malva enrollada a los pies de la cama.

—Buena idea —concedió.

Desenrolló el cobertor, mientras Tyler alzaba a la joven y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre él para después envolverla con toda la minuciosidad posible. Aunque se despertara, tendría los brazos y las piernas trabados, y sus gritos serían acallados por la mordaza.

—Vamos —dijo Mike—, salgamos de aquí.

Tyler asintió y echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana.

—Todo despejado —anunció.

Con la ayuda de Tyler, Mike puso sobre su hombro sano a la inconsciente joven, esperó que Tyler bajara la escalera y se dispuso a hacer lo propio. Aun con su brazo lastimado, le resultó más fácil de lo esperado. La chica pesaba poco más que una pluma, y los hombres contratados por Witherdale eran calladamente eficientes. Aguardaron junto a los caballos hasta que Tyler hubo montado y la muchacha fuera puesta a través de la silla delante de Mike; salieron al trote junto a ellos.

A menos de tres kilómetros de allí, se separaron y, en tanto los hombres se alejaron en una dirección, Tyler y Mike lo hicieron en la opuesta. Nadie iba tras ellos. Aparentemente, todo problema había sido eliminado al dejar a los guardias fuera de combate. Mike hizo una mueca para sus adentros al pensar en lo que habrían hecho los hombres.

Rogó a Dios para que no los hubieran matado.

* * *

**Gracias a Dios ya reacciono este muchachito! Yo lo quiero mucho pero su estilo de vida si era un tanto vicioso.**

**Por otro lado, tan linda Isa como se preocupa por Ed y la fe que pone en él, me encanta!**

**Ya sabemos los motivos del asesinato, en lo personal yo estoy de acuerdo con Bells se que no le habría disparado.**

**Lo mas importante ahora es ¿Quien sera el traicionero? ¿Se saldrá Witherdale con la suya?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

La rosada luz del amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte cuando Edward se dirigió como una tromba hacia el establo, con expresión torva y la sangre martilleándole en los oídos. Por Cristo, casi no podía creerlo. Todavía tenía un hombre inconsciente y otros cinco curándose una colección de heridas que iban desde contusiones a huesos rotos.

—Los bastardos sabían lo que hacían —dijo Emmett que daba grandes zancadas para mantenerse a la par de Edward—. Soldados, quizás. En estos días hay muchos vagabundeando por ahí, con la guerra y todo eso. Imagino que habría tres o cuatro afuera, y uno o dos que entraron en la casa.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos llevan de ventaja?

Las palabras sonaron roncas. Todavía no podía creer que Witherdale lo hubiera vencido.

—Según lo que dicen los hombres, era casi medianoche cuando irrumpieron en la casa. Eso les da cinco horas de ventaja.

Emmett no necesitó recordarle que los hombres contratados como guardias habían sido amordazados y atados como marranos. Habían quedado tendidos sobre el húmedo suelo del jardín hasta que uno de los jardineros los encontrara y diera la voz de alarma.

—La encontraremos, Edward. No te preocupes.

—Estoy preocupado, maldición. Te juro que si Witherdale le ha puesto una mano encima, me ocuparé de que muera como el hijo de perra de su hermano.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Los detendremos incluso antes de que lleguen a West Clandon.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos.

Pero igualmente se preocupaba. Isabella estaba sola con seis hombres brutales, obviamente cebados. Era joven y hermosa. Él más que nadie sabía el poder que podía tener el deseo carnal.

Edward arrojó un abrigo de cuero sobre la grupa de su semental negro y saltó sobre la silla. Emmett hizo lo propio sobre un tordillo. Jared y Jasper montaban sendos bayos. Otros varios se habían ofrecido como voluntarios: Sam Fremantle, su cochero, e incluso Billy Pendergass.

—Vamos.

Edward les había agradecido el gesto, pero lo había rechazado cortésmente. Deseaba viajar sin trabas, solo con Emmett, con la esperanza de ganar tiempo. Pero se enfrentaba al menos con cuatro hombres, posiblemente seis o siete. Quería a Isabella de regreso, pero también quería que ella saliera del trance sin un rasguño. Al final, llevó a Jared y a Jazz con ellos.

Durante los primeros tres o cuatro kilómetros cabalgaron a todo galope, mientras Emmett hacía un alto de vez en cuando para confirmar el rastro que seguían. Por poco pasan por alto el sitio donde el grupo se había dividido, un claro al pie de una pendiente por donde serpenteaba un arroyuelo a través de un terreno pantanoso, flanqueado en ambos lados por colinas.

—Hay cuatro huellas de cascos que se dirigieron al oeste —señaló Jared—. Dos caballos siguieron hacia el norte.

—¿Cuál de los grupos creéis que lleva a la muchacha? —preguntó Edward, pero ya estaba pensando que anteriormente en dos oportunidades habían sido dos los hombres que habían querido raptarla. James deseaba a Isabella, estaba locamente obsesionado con llevarla a su lecho. Querría asegurarse de que llegara virgen a él. Se la habría confiado a hombres que estaba seguro de poder controlar.

—Es difícil de decir —dijo Emmett, rascándose los desgreñados cabellos—Lo mejor será que nos dividamos como lo hicieron ellos.

Edward pareció no escucharlo.

—Vosotros tres seguiréis tras los hombres que fueron hacia el oeste. Yo voy a seguir a los otros dos. Si los alcanzáis y no tienen a la muchacha, dejadlos marchar. No quiero que os expongáis al peligro.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo la sensación de que puedo arreglarme con esos dos. Si no estoy de regreso en tres días, id a buscarme a la propiedad de Da Revin en West Clandon. Seguramente Da Revin estará muerto... o yo lo estaré —hizo girar al gran semental y le clavó los talones.

Al alejarse, los hombres lo saludaron con la mano.

El día fué largo y agotador. Un denso manto de nubes descendió sobre el paisaje, y comenzó a caer una fina llovizna. Al principio, las huellas fueron fáciles de seguir, ya que en el blando suelo se distinguían perfectamente las marcas de los cascos. Los secuestradores estaban empeñados en llegar a Parkland, la magnífica propiedad de Da Revin. Extrañamente no parecían preocupados porque pudieran seguirlos, tal vez convencidos de que su ventaja de cinco horas bastaría para mantenerlos a salvo.

La huella siguió adelante, y lo mismo hizo Edward. Llegó hasta una encrucijada en la que las huellas desaparecían debajo de otras marcas de cascos y de toda una fila de carros. Estudió detenidamente el suelo durante cerca de media hora antes de volver a encontrar el rastro correcto, éste le obligó a avanzar por un sendero poco transitado prácticamente cubierto de maleza.

Hacia el crepúsculo, había caído tanta lluvia que las huellas se tornaron borrosas y confusas.

Sin embargo, Edward conocía bien la zona y la poco utilizada senda por la que viajaban. Estaba seguro de ir por el rumbo correcto.

Cayó la noche. Esperaba que los hombres hicieran un alto para acampar.

Edward hizo aminorar la marcha del semental hasta que marchó al paso. Le permitió descansar un poco, mas después volvió a azuzarlo hasta lanzarlo a un veloz galope. Los hombres podrían detenerse, pero Edward no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No lo haría hasta que lograra recuperar a Isabella.

.

.

.

Isabella no recordaba haber tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Le dolían todos los huesos, cada músculo, cada articulación, cada tendón del cuerpo. Durante cuatro horas había marchado echada sobre la silla, incapaz de mover las piernas ni los brazos, ahogada por la mordaza que le tapaba la boca. Se sentía atrapada y sofocada, al borde del pánico, cuando finalmente los hombres cedieron. Le habían permitido cierto alivio, accediendo a regañadientes que se sentara adelante del robusto hombre de la barba roja.

Isabella recordaba a ambos de la vez anterior, cuando habían tratado de secuestrarla en el jardín. Edward la había rescatado. Se preguntó adonde estaría el conde en ese momento, o si acaso iría tras ellos. Echó una mirada a los hombres. Habían cabalgado hasta muy entrada la noche, mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Todo el día la había preocupado qué podría suceder cuando se detuvieran, pero mostraban muy escaso interés en su persona, hecho que Isabella agradeció mentalmente. Aunque había cabalgado apretada contra el pecho del más grande de los hombres, éste no se había tomado libertades, y a pesar de que se sentía incómoda por estar en camisón frente a ellos, cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ellos, menos amenazada se sentía en ese aspecto.

Aparentemente, Da Revin había dejado muy en claro sus intenciones, y los hombres debían saber que él era de temer cuando se le desobedecía. Volvió a contemplar a los hombres, sentados sobre un tronco caído, ambos masticando un trozo de pan con arenque seco. Habían ofrecido otro a Isabella, pero el estómago de la joven pareció rebelarse, y a pesar del hambre que sentía, fue incapaz de comer.

Se estremeció, aunque no sentía verdadero frío. La habían atado a la base de un árbol para después cubrirla con el cobertor de seda color malva, y arrebujada en su interior se sentía abrigada. Habían acampado en un apartado bosquecillo, bien alejado del angosto y silvestre sendero por el que habían transitado, un sitio sumamente aislado y casi imposible de distinguir. No habían encendido fuego alguno, y los caballos estaban atados a considerable distancia. Los hombres se alternaban para hacer guardia; mientras uno dormía el otro velaba, para después cambiar de lugar.

Cansada como estaba, Isabella no pudo conciliar el sueño. En lugar de eso, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y de volver al día en que James Witherdale la había encontrado sola en el estudio de su padre. Había estado a punto de violarla, aunque estaba segura de que él no le veía de esa manera. Se trataba, simplemente, de seducción, diría él, que la arrojó sobre el sofá y la cubrió de babosos besos, mientras deslizaba la húmeda mano por su pierna mientras le alzaba la falda.

El recuerdo hizo que se le secara la boca y se le diera vuelta el estómago. Esta vez, la forzaría sin miramientos. No esperaría, no se arriesgaría a que volviera a huir de él. La tomaría, comprometería su virtud y la obligaría a casarse con él.

A menos que sucediera un milagro, en menos de dos días sería la señora de James Witherdale, condesa de Da Revin. Para cualquier otra mujer eso sería la concreción de un sueño.

A Isabella eso le aparecía una pesadilla interminable.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha mucho antes del amanecer. Isabella seguía vestida con su camisón, y tenía las piernas en carne viva allí donde habían rozado contra la dura silla de cuero. Se le había soltado el pelo, y con las manos atadas adelante, como las tenía, no podía volver a arreglarlo.

Poco antes de mediodía se detuvieron a descansar y dar agua a los caballos, tomándose un poco de tiempo para comer. Isabella comió una manzana y un trozo de queso, pero incluso esa magra ración amenazó con provocarle náuseas. Le dolía la mandíbula en el sitio donde le había pegado el hombre de la barba roja, y el reflejo de su rostro en el agua le mostró un feo cardenal.

—Ya es hora de partir —anunció el flaco, el que se llamaba Tyler. La miró y agregó, sonriendo—: No queremos que Su Señoría tenga que esperar mucho a su prometida.

—No soy su prometida —replicó Isabella en un arranque de energía, uno de los pocos que había logrado manifestar hasta el momento—. Vosotros estáis actuando fuera de la ley. Si tenéis algo de juicio, me soltaréis para no ser encerrados en la cárcel.

Ambos prorrumpieron en risotadas, el flaco golpeándose el muslo de pura diversión, mientras que el pelirrojo se ahogaba con sus propias carcajadas.

—Si tú tienes algo de juicio, pequeña marisabidilla, aprenderás a mantener la lengua quieta, especialmente cuando estés en el lecho con tu flamante esposo.

En ese instante, se oyó el crujido de una rama. Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia el hombre alto que acababa de aparecer en el claro.

—Me parece que la dama tiene razón —dijo Edward en tono cortante como el acero—. Vosotros dos estáis actuando fuera de la ley. Si tenéis juicio y queréis seguir viviendo os quedaréis muy quietos y no realizaréis ningún movimiento brusco —amartilló las pistolas que llevaba y las apuntó directamente a la cabeza de los hombres.

¡Bendito sea Dios, había venido Edward! De pronto sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y la sangre parecía rugirle en los oídos.

¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo diablos había hecho para encontrarlos?

—Malditos infiernos —farfulló Tyler.

El llamado Mike alzó el brazo sano, pero agachó la cabeza y lanzó un asqueroso escupitajo sobre el suelo.

—Tú... —indicó con un gesto Edward al hombre que tenía a la izquierda—. Desata a la muchacha. Hazlo con todo cuidado; después apártate.

Cuando Tyler se acercó a ella, Isabella estaba temblando. Él la desató concienzudamente: hizo a un lado el cobertor de seda y soltó los nudos con una mano decididamente temblorosa.

Dejó que la cuerda cayera al suelo, después se apartó, tal como le indicara el conde.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward—. Ahora, trae aquí esa cuerda, y ata a tu amigo.

El hombre de la barba roja soltó una serie de obscenidades, pero siguió sin moverse. Tyler hizo lo que ordenaba Edward, amarrando las muñecas de Mike por delante; a continuación le ató los tobillos.

Edward todavía no la había mirado. Lo hizo en ese momento y la vio allí, descalza y vestida apenas con su delgado camisón blanco, su pelo alborotado y un cardenal en la mandíbula.

Sus espesas cejas negras se unieron en un gesto de enfado.

—¿Está bien, Isabella?

—Sí... sí, estoy bien. Un poco maltrecha, pero casi ilesa.

—Venga aquí —indicó él con suavidad.

Ella avanzó en dirección a él, se detuvo a su lado y se sorprendió cuando él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo en actitud protectora. La sostuvo contra él y le dio un breve abrazo. Examinó el magullón que tenía en el rostro con fiera expresión: dientes apretados, músculos tensos.

—¿Cree poder atar al otro? —preguntó

Isabella asintió.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Recogió el otro extremo de la cuerda caída junto al árbol, atravesó el claro, haciendo una mueca de dolor cada vez que alguna piedra se le clavaba en la planta del pie. En cuanto hubo terminado, Edward guardó las pistolas en el cinto y fue hacia ella. Verificó que los nudos de la cuerda que sujetaba a los hombres estuvieran bien firmes, los ajustó aún más; después, deslizando un brazo debajo de las rodillas de la joven, la alzó en vilo y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Lamento que esto haya pasado. Ojalá hubiera podido detenerlos.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y pensó que se sentía muy segura. Segura por primera vez en varios días.

—Lo intentó. Siempre ha hecho todo lo que pudo.

Edward la acomodó de costado sobre la silla de su caballo y volvió hasta los árboles para recoger el cobertor malva. La envolvió cuidadosamente con él teniendo la precaución de cubrirle también los pies, la acomodó bien y montó detrás de ella.

—¿Está segura que se encuentra bien? ¿No se tomaron... libertades con usted?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que tenían miedo de lo que pudiera hacerles Witherdale si lo hacían.

—Ojalá ése fuera el caso.

Se disponía a tomar las riendas del semental para echar a andar, cuando un grito se oyó detrás de ellos.

—¡Eh! No pensará dejarnos aquí, ¿verdad?

Edward les dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sólo por un rato. Pienso enviar a un alguacil a buscaros en cuanto pueda. Le alegrará poder desataros para llevaros a la cárcel.

—¡Vamos, aguarde un momento, señor! —gimió el flaco—. No le hemos hecho daño. Fuimos verdaderamente cuidadosos con ella.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta el cardenal que oscurecía la mandíbula de Isabella.

—No fuisteis lo suficientemente cuidadosos, amigo mío. Ni remotamente.

El semental emprendió un rápido galope, e Isabella se acomodó contra el pecho de Edward.

Sus brazos musculosos la rodearon. Isabella pudo sentir el latido de su corazón detrás de la caja de sus costillas.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo.

El abrazo de Edward se acentuó ligeramente.

—¿Cuál de ellos la golpeó?

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

—¿Por qué? Sin duda no importa demasiado cuál de ellos fue.

—Importa.

El tono áspero la sorprendió.

—Estaba dormida —mintió—. No sé cuál fue.

Había sido Mike, por supuesto. Jamás olvidaría la visión de ese enorme puño velludo descendiendo hacia su rostro, pero Edward ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida.

Vengarse de Mike sólo le acarrearía uno más.

Una fina sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward.

—Pues entonces supongo que tendré que azotar a los dos.

Isabella se volvió para enfrentarlo.

—Deje que el alguacil se ocupe de ellos. No necesita más problemas. Por favor, Edward, deje que otro se ocupe de esto. Si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por mí.

—Hay muchas cosas que haría por usted, querida mía, pero dejar que esos hombres queden impunes no es una de ellas.

—Pero...

—Sshh; ahora calle y trate de descansar. Tenemos un largo camino por delante antes de poder detenernos a pasar la noche.

Ella hizo lo que él le dijera, cerrando los ojos y adaptándose al ritmo del gran caballo negro, feliz de encontrarse a salvo. Se acurrucó aun más contra él y sintió el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola, la sólida y muscular fuerza que emanaba de él. El cansancio hizo presa de ella.

Antes de una hora, estaba completamente dormida.

Edward levantó los oscuros mechones que caían sobre las mejillas de Isabella. Estaba dormida en sus brazos, agotada después de las peripecias que le habían tocado vivir. Cada vez que veía el cardenal que tenía en la mandíbula sentía que una nueva oleada de furia lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Desde el mismo instante en que la viera maniatada en el campamento, había deseado apalear a ambos hombres hasta convertirlos en una pulpa sanguinolenta. Quizá fuera la preocupación por el bienestar de Isabella lo que lo mantuviera controlado.

Le acarició el pelo y pudo percibir el uniforme ritmo de su respiración. El hombro de la joven se apoyaba contra su pecho y tenía el trasero apretado contra sus genitales. Por más cansado que se sintiera, agotado hasta la médula de sus huesos, seguía deseándola, como lo había hecho desde que la divisara en el claro.

Incluso en ese momento sentía una erección, y el roce contra ella le provocaba un vago dolor sutil y fastidioso. Sabía que no podía tenerla, que en menos de dos semanas ella habría partido.

Santo Dios, cómo la echaría de menos.

La apretó contra él, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo la flexibilidad de su cuerpo. No podía tenerla. Isabella nunca podría ser suya. Lo único que podía hacer era ocuparse de que contrajera matrimonio estable con un hombre bueno y decente, a salvo de James Witherdale.

La idea logró que el agotamiento se infiltrara aun más hondamente en sus huesos.

.

.

Isabella despertó con el sonido de voces que hablaban cerca de ella. Sintió las manos de Edward que le rodeaban la cintura y la bajaban con delicadeza del caballo, y a continuación sintió las piedras del pavimento que cubría el patio de una posada debajo de sus pies desnudos.

Edward tendió las riendas del semental a un rubicundo peón.

—Akbar ha galopado a marcha forzada durante los últimos dos días. Aliméntalo y dale un buen cepillado; habrá algunas monedas extra por tus esfuerzos.

—Muy bien, milord.

El esmirriado jovenzuelo acarició el hocico del semental, y lo condujo hacia el establo situado al fondo de la posada.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —anunció Edward—. Nos sentiremos mejor después de una buena noche de sueño. Si salimos bien temprano, podremos estar de regreso en Ravenworth Hall antes del anochecer.

Isabella se limitó a asentir. Por un lado, se alegraba de volver a casa. Por el otro, deseaba seguir cabalgando indefinidamente. Mientras lo aguardaba en la entrada de la posada, contempló sus anchos hombros cuando él se alejaba hacia el interior para realizar los arreglos necesarios. Hasta el momento, sólo se habían detenido una vez, en un caserío no muy lejano al sitio donde habían quedado los hombres amarrados. Allí vivía un alguacil que Edward conocía, un hombre alto y cetrino llamado Ragsdale, que les prometió arrestar a los hombres lo antes posible. Edward le había asegurado que regresaría en cuanto dejara a Isabella sana y salva en casa.

Isabella se arrebujó en el cobertor y se ocultó en las sombras, con la esperanza de que nadie la viera. Podía oír las voces que llegaban de la taberna y las ocasionales carcajadas. En el exterior había comenzado a caer una fina llovizna, y el aire neblinoso se había vuelto desapaciblemente frío. A la joven le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, y se alegraba de que se hubieran detenido para pasar la noche, pero sobre todo se alegraba de tener algunas horas suplementarias para pasar junto al conde.

Era algo insensato, lo sabía. Pero desde el momento en el que él había irrumpido en el claro, el corazón le había dado un vuelco de alegría, y la razón pareció irse volando por la ventana. El había ido a buscarla, como bien sabía ella que lo haría; esa certeza remató las últimas hebras de seda de la telaraña que la atrapaba.

Era inútil negarlo: estaba enamorada de Edward Masen. Desesperada, vana, completamente enamorada de él, y nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Pensó en las morenas y apuestas facciones del conde, evocó su propia situación sin esperanzas y en ese momento la asaltó el recuerdo de su madre, muerta seis años antes. Con su misma figura esbelta y pelo oscuro, Isabella se le parecía mucho, pero allí terminaban las similitudes. En tanto ella amaba la vida y trataba de aprovechar al máximo cada día, Renee jamás había sido feliz.

Su matrimonio con Charlie Swan había sido arreglado de antemano. Renee se había visto obligada a casarse con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella. Renee había renegado de ese matrimonio. Desde los dieciséis años había estado enamorada de otro hombre.

—No existe otro para mí —le había dicho una vez Renee—. Siempre lo he amado y siempre lo amaré.

Isabella se acordaba bien de ese momento, una cálida tarde de verano en la que ambas se encontraban en las orillas del arroyuelo que corría detrás de la casona de piedra.

—Escucha tu corazón —le había aconsejado su madre mientras contemplaba el agua con ojos cuajados de lágrimas—. Cuando te cases, que sea por amor. La vida no vale la pena si no se la comparte con el hombre que se ama.

Sería verdad, al menos para Renee. Se había suicidado una fría mañana de otoño, el día en que se enteró que su amante, el capitán Phil Blackstone el Quinto de Dragones, había muerto en una batalla en el continente.

Renee estaba muerta; sólo Isabella había hecho duelo por ella. Su padre, que se sintió furioso y traicionado, había muerto poco después. Era un hombre amargo y solitario.

Isabella soltó un suspiro, pensando que por mucho que hubiera luchado contra ello, estaba destinada a seguir los pasos de su madre. Tendría que casarse, y pronto; el hombre con quien se casaría no sería Edward Masen.

.

.

Edward depositó una pila de monedas sobre el mostrador frente al posadero, un hombre de barba blanca con un delantal de cuero atado en la cintura.

—Tendremos los cuartos listos en un santiamén, milord —dijo el hombre, mientras recogía las monedas y se alejaba para controlar que, efectivamente, se cumpliera con la tarea.

Edward se volvió hacia la puerta y fue hacia donde aguardaba la esbelta figura de Isabella oculta en las sombras contra la pared, y lo asaltó una punzada de culpa. Parecía un niño abandonado en un portal, allí en la oscuridad. Gracias al hijo de perra de Witherdale, había sido arrancada de su lecho en mitad de la noche y obligada a soportar dos días de tortura en manos de sus hombres. ¡Maldición, cómo odiaba a ese bastardo!

Edward apretó los dientes. Si todo salía bien, Witherdale enfrentaría el mismo destino que el inútil de su hermano e Isabella estaría a salvo. Quizás en esta ocasión intervinieran las autoridades, pensó, y el acecho del conde llegaría a su fin. Edward lo ponía en duda. Tal como había dicho Carlisle, James Witherdale era un hombre de cuidado. Lo más probable era que la justicia local tuviera poco poder contra él.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba Isabella y se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa. Trató de no pensar en su belleza, incluso con el pelo en desorden y las mejillas sucias de tierra.

—El posadero nos ha dado los últimos dos cuartos. Aparentemente, están encima de la cocina. No son muy elegantes, me imagino, pero al menos estaremos abrigados —Edward vio su sonrisa de aceptación y algo se encogió dentro de su pecho.

—Estoy segura de que están bien.

La cocina era un edificio de ladrillo apartado de la posada. Isabella, todavía vestida con su arrugado y sucio camisón y el cobertor colocado como al acaso sobre los hombros, que iba arrastrando por el suelo, lo precedió para subir la escalera, y él le abrió la puerta.

Los cuartos eran adecuados, pero no más que eso: tenían dos sillas y una mesa toscamente tallada frente al pequeño fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Una mesilla de noche sobre la que había una vela a medio derretir en una estropeada palmatoria de peltre se encontraba junto a la cama hecha con cuerdas y cubierta por un apelotonado colchón relleno de hojas secas de maíz.

Sin embargo, alguien había puesto sobre él un mullido colchón de plumas. Sobre él se extendían limpias sábanas de muselina y un colorido cobertor. Aparentemente, las monedas extras que había pagado Edward habían valido la pena.

—Me parece que el posadero hizo todo lo posible para que estuviéramos cómodos —dijo Edward—. Mañana por la mañana me ocuparé de buscar algo más apropiado para ponerse.

En ese mismo instante se deslizó el cobertor que cubría a Isabella, y la mirada de Edward siguió el trayecto de la fina seda sobre los senos de la joven. Dibujados por la fina tela de algodón, se erguían los dos montículos perfectamente esculpidos, y sus suaves vértices se destacaban, sombreados, debajo del delgado camisón.

Edward sintió que se le secaba la garganta, y apartó con esfuerzo la mirada, pero esas formas y tamaños permanecieron grabados en su mente.

—Estoy harta de andar por el campo en camisón —dijo ella—. Le agradecería mucho cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar.

Edward hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Lo asaltó el inoportuno pensamiento de que nada le gustaría más que verla sin esas condenadas ropas de noche y tenerla desnuda y acostada en su lecho.

Apartó la idea de su cabeza. Se oyó que llamaban discretamente a la puerta, y se sintió agradecido por la distracción.

—Ordené que le subieran agua para un baño —informó él, hablando por encima del hombro— . Parece que ha llegado.

Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y entraron cuatro mozos —dos peones del establo y dos ayudantes de cocina—, portando dos bañeras llenas de agua humeante. Fueron hasta el primero de los cuartos, donde dejaron una de las bañeras, y llevaron la otra al siguiente. Los dormitorios eran contiguos y ocupaban todo el ático situado encima de la cocina.

Edward echó una mirada de incomodidad a la puerta que unía ambos dormitorios.

—Lamento que no haya más intimidad, pero eran todo lo que quedaba.

Isabella no pareció preocuparse por el asunto.

—Los cuartos están bien, milord.

Los mozos se dirigieron a la puerta que conducía a la escalera, y cuando pasaron frente a Edward, éste les arrojó una moneda. Cuando desaparecieron a la vuelta de la escalera, apareció una criada de la cocina, llevando una bandeja con carne hervida fría, patatas, una tajada de queso Wilton, un tosco pan de centeno y dos jarros de vino. La criada dividió todo en dos raciones y tendió una mesa en cada uno de los cuartos.

Al salir de la habitación dirigió a Edward una mirada provocativa y se alejó meneando impúdicamente las caderas, pero a él no le despertó el menor interés. En lugar de eso, dejó vagar la mirada por la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios.

—Tiene cerradura, de modo que no tiene nada que temer.

Se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa plácida.

—Yo no le temo, milord. Ya se lo dije.

Edward pasó la mirada de la puerta a la cama, y enseguida de vuelta al sitio donde ella estaba a pocos metros de él. Sus ojos recorrieron su figura desde el desmelenado pelo hasta la punta de sus pies desnudos que asomaban por debajo del cobertor. Ansiaba arrojar muy lejos el maldito cobertor, rasgar el camisón y acariciar esos hermosos pechos. Ansiaba besar los empeines de esos delgados pies desnudos.

—Tal vez tenga razón —dijo roncamente, odiándose por tener pensamientos tan lascivos—. La verdad es que el que tiene miedo soy yo.

Con una última y ardiente mirada, se volvió para darle la espalda, y sus largas zancadas lo llevaron de regreso a la habitación donde pasaría la noche.

Aquélla sería una larga noche, bien lo sabía. Con Isabella tan cerca de él, pero a la vez a tantos kilómetros de su alcance, era muy probable que no pudiera pegar un ojo.

Isabella lo vio alejarse, alto y esbelto e increíblemente apuesto, aun con sus polvorientas ropas de montar. Desapareció detrás de la puerta, y el corazón de la joven se sintió repentinamente pesado, aplastado por el peso de su deseo por él. En esas pocas horas se había acostumbrado a la sensación de sus brazos en torno a ella, el reconfortante sonido de su corazón, su sólida fuerza al abrazarla. Estaba enamorada de él, quizás irracionalmente, sin duda sin esperanzas.

Conocía bien sus propios sentimientos, pero... ¿qué sentiría Edward por ella?

Ignoró la comida servida en la bandeja y las protestas de su estómago, y se dirigió hacia la humeante bañera. El cobertor cayó al suelo seguido por el sucio camisón. Sobre la cama la aguardaba uno limpio, junto a un peine, y se sintió agradecida por el cuidado que él le brindaba.

Cuidado. Eso era lo que Edward sentía que debía darle. De alguna manera, quería cuidarla y le interesaba, al menos un poco.

Evocó su ardiente mirada instantes antes de que abandonara la habitación, feroz en su intensidad, una mirada de fuego que la abrasó desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies.

Deseo por ella sí que sentía, eso lo había dejado perfectamente en claro. Pero el anhelo que percibía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba le indicaba que detrás de ese deseo había mucho más.

Isabella suspiró y se sumergió en el agua caliente, dejando que su tibieza la cubriera, con la esperanza de que arrastrara parte de sus problemas. En cambio, volvió a pensar en Edward, en su cuerpo alto y estilizado, en sus morenas manos de dedos largos. Evocó el beso que habían compartido, y la acometió un sordo dolor. Edward la deseaba. No lo negaba, pero ella bien sabía que él no se acercaría a ella. Tal como había dicho Carlisle Cullen, Edward Masen era un hombre de honor. Había jurado protegerla, sin reparar en el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Pero, ¿y el precio que ella pagaría?

Isabella se recostó contra el respaldo de la pequeña bañera de cuero y se relajó para que el calor del agua aliviara los dolores de sus músculos y articulaciones. En pocas semanas más, abandonaría Ravenworth Hall para siempre y viajaría a Londres en busca de marido. Se casaría con un hombre al que apenas conocería mientras su corazón clamaba por otro. Sería el mismo destino padecido por su madre.

Al menos su madre había conocido el amor, pensó con un dejo de amargura. Isabella sólo había tenido ese breve beso, esa única y fugaz llamarada de pasión para saborear. Jamás sabría lo que se sentía al estar junto al hombre que deseaba, acariciarlo, dejar que él la acariciara.

No lo sabría nunca, a menos que ella hiciera algo al respecto.

La idea se asentó en su interior mientras se enjabonaba el pelo con una tosca barra de lejía y se lo enjuagaba lo mejor que podía, salía del agua y se secaba con una fina toalla de muselina.

Vestida con el blanco camisón limpio que le habían dejado sobre' la cama, sé sentó frente al fuego para secarse el pelo y dar cuenta de la cena que esperaba sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de vino y bebió un sorbo, pero su atención volvía a los ruidos provenientes del otro lado del tabique. Oyó que Edward andaba por la habitación, salpicaba agua de la bañera al salir de ella, y comenzaba a secarse. La imagen de él desnudo, con su tersa piel morena y sus poderosos músculos, hizo que sus pezones se irguieran debajo del camisón.

Cerró los ojos y evocó la sensación de la boca de Edward sobre la de ella, la intrusión de su lengua y el roce de los muslos del conde contra su pierna. Transcurrieron varios minutos. Un cuarto de hora, tal vez media hora. En el otro cuarto, todo estaba en silencio. Edward se había acostado. Se preguntó si ya se habría dormido. O si quizás estaba pensando en ella, tal como ella pensaba en él.

Se preguntó qué podría hacer Edward si ella se presentaba ante él, se ofrecía a él, le pedía que le hiciera el amor.

Ante esa idea, su corazón se lanzó a una carrera alocada. El deseo de ir hacia él era abrumador, tan poderoso que se puso de pie sin pensarlo más. Durante un instante, permaneció inmóvil, indecisa, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría el curso de su vida. Pero el impulso era demasiado fuerte, el apremio demasiado obsesivo; sus pies desnudos se pusieron en movimiento y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

Sus dedos encontraron el tirador, pero no lo movió. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y le pareció que su martilleo se oía con más fuerza que las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a golpear contra la ventana. ¿Qué haría si él la rechazaba?

La idea hizo que sintiera la boca seca, como si la tuviera llena de algodón, y le temblaran las manos. ¿Cómo iba a asumir ese rechazo? La heriría, lo sabía. Pero dejar pasar esta oportunidad de amar —quizá la única que tuviera en su vida—, parecía una alternativa mucho peor.

Sus manos temblorosas aferraron el tirador. Apenas hizo un leve chasquido cuando lo levantó y sigilosamente abrió la puerta. Sobre la mesilla de noche ardía una vela que chorreaba gotas de cera sobre la desportillada tapa. Vio que Edward estaba despierto. Tenía medio cuerpo desnudo y se encontraba apoyado en la tosca cabecera. Había hecho a un lado el cobertor, y la sábana apenas si cubría su desnudez de la cintura para abajo. Durante un instante Isabella se limitó a quedarse allí, admirando la imagen increíblemente masculina que tenía frente a ella mientras su corazón latía como si fuera un pájaro atrapado en una jaula y parecía habérsele detenido la respiración.

Entonces esos ojos verde acero encontraron los suyos, y ella pudo ver un músculo latiendo en la mejilla de Edward. Tuvo que apelar a todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a correr.

* * *

**Yo sabia que mi muchacho salvaba a Isa. Y llega un momento muy importante de la historia.**

**Aaaaaah! Dios que nervios, sera que Isa Si se atreve a hacerle la propuesta? Ed aceptara?**

**Por otro lado,gracias por los rr, besos y abrazos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Edward contempló a la mujer que lo observaba desde la puerta. El largo pelo, húmedo aún, le caía hasta la cintura. Iluminado desde atrás por el fuego, brillaba con el mismo intenso resplandor y color que las ascuas de la chimenea. Su silueta se destacaba debajo del fino camisón blanco con sombreados relieves: caderas estrechas, casi las de un mancebo, largas piernas de potranca, cintura inconcebiblemente breve y altos senos desafiantes.

Edward sintió que su propio cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente y soltó un juramento silencioso, mientras su boca se disponía a pronunciar las palabras que la alejarían de allí.

—Edward...

—No debería estar aquí, Isabella. ¿Qué desea?

Ella no respondió, pero se pasó nerviosamente la lengua por los labios y le temblaron las pálidas manos.

—Pensé que quizás... esperaba que usted... —tragó con tanto esfuerzo que él pudo ver el movimiento de su garganta—. Una vez me dijo que me deseaba. Dijo que me había deseado casi desde el principio. ¿Sigue deseándome?

Edward reprimió a duras penas la llamarada de deseo que lo asaltó con violenta intensidad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! —apretó la sábana con un puño. Seguramente estaba equivocado. Sin duda había oído mal—. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Está asustada?

Ella avanzó por la habitación, sin detenerse hasta llegar al costado de la cama.

—Supongo que, en cierto sentido, lo estoy. Estoy aterrada de pensar que ya no sienta lo mismo que sentía. Que en lugar de hacerme el amor, me eche de aquí.

A Edward se le cubrió la frente de sudor. Por un instante pareció incapaz de respirar.

—Isabella, no sabe lo que dice.

—Sí que lo sé. Sé exactamente qué estoy diciendo. Le estoy pidiendo que me haga el amor.

Sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía aun más tenso, pero sacudió la cabeza con gesto de negación.

—No puedo, Isabella. Soy un hombre casado. No puedo desposarla y no pienso deshonrarla robándole su inocencia.

Isabella dio un solo paso hacia él y el camisón revoloteó a su alrededor para después volver a moldearle las caderas. Olía a jabón, con un dejo del humo del fuego. Era un aroma limpio, limpio y juvenil que le recordó todo aquello que no podría tener nunca.

—Por favor, Edward... por favor, no me rechace.

El volvió la mirada hacia el fuego, mientras el cuerpo seguía palpitándole de deseo.

—La deseo —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo ni acordarme de cuándo deseé tanto a una mujer. Pero el hecho es el mismo: estoy casado con otra.

—¡Usted no está casado! —exclamó ella con vehemencia—. No lo está a los ojos de Dios. Su esposa lo abandonó hace nueve años —se acercó a él y le tocó la mejilla con la mano.

Edward sintió que la caricia le llegaba hasta el corazón—. Pronto me veré obligada a casarme. Mi esposo será un hombre al que no conozco y que no me interesa en absoluto. Quiero saber qué se siente al ser amada por un hombre al que se desea. Lo necesito, Edward. Lo deseo, y no me importa ninguna otra cosa.

Edward se oyó gemir. No supo exactamente cómo sucedió, sólo sintió que se acercaba a ella y de pronto la tuvo en sus brazos. Su boca cubrió la de ella, encendida y exigente, pero todavía había algo que seguía inhibiéndolo. Dejó deslizar la lengua sobre el tembloroso labio inferior de la joven, presionándola para que lo abriera para él. Ahondó el beso, dejando que Isabella se acostumbrara a él, poniendo cuidado en no asustarla.

—Sé que debería rechazarla —susurró—. Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sólo soy un hombre, Isabella. Peor que algunos, mejor que otros. Y yo también la necesito.

Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido y él le besó el cuello, el lóbulo ligeramente redondeado de la oreja. La acomodó en el lecho junto a él, le apartó el espeso pelo castaño y, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, la besó larga y profundamente, mientras con su lengua recorría la dulce y oscura caverna de la boca de Isabella.

—Edward... —susurró ella—. Edward...

El le acarició la mejilla. La deseaba. Santo Dios, cómo la deseaba. Su erección se hizo más intensa y levantó la áspera sábana de muselina, provocándole dolor. Trató de decirse que todo eso estaba mal, que no podía hacerla suya, que Isabella jamás sería para él, pero su cuerpo se negó a escucharlo. En lugar de eso, sus manos se extendieron sobre la espalda de la joven para después desplazarse hacia delante y cubrir cada uno de sus pechos. Isabella tenía los pezones rígidos debajo del fino camisón; de pronto él sintió desesperación por verlos.

Luchó afanosamente para desabrocharle los botones del camisón con manos temblorosas, se lo pasó por la cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado, lo que la dejó maravillosamente desnuda. Vio que ella temblaba, pero que no intentaba cubrirse. Esa tarea la cumplían los largos mechones de su encendida cabellera que flotaban encima de sus pechos, ocultándolo todo salvo los pezones rosados. Eran pequeños y duros, y temblaban al ritmo de su respiración.

—Adorables —dijo él, mientras le apartaba el brillante pelo oscuro y tomaba la redonda turgencia en la palma de la mano—. Te imaginé así, pero no podía estar seguro.

Cuando inclinó la boca sobre ella y tomó el pezón entre sus dientes, Isabella soltó un gemido. Arqueó la espalda y le clavó los dedos en la nuca.

—Edward...

El nombre surgió en medio de entrecortados jadeos un segundo antes de que él volviera a besarla. Se apoderó de su boca con la fiereza con la que había deseado hacerlo desde el principio, e Isabella se lo devolvió con el mismo salvaje abandono. Él pudo saborear su inocencia, su trémulo deseo revelado en la pasión que él despertaba en su cuerpo intocado.

A Edward le palpitaba el pene entre oleadas de calor. Ansiaba estar dentro de ella, lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía. Se apartó de ella por pura fuerza de voluntad, obligándose a proceder con lentitud. Los dedos de Isabella se deslizaron por el vello rizado de su pecho, tanteando los músculos, reconociendo cada hueco entre sus costillas, y lo quemó una nueva ola abrasadora. Isabella le apoyó la boca sobre el cuello y le dio un montón de besos suaves sobre los hombros. Edward creyó que se consumiría en su propio fuego.

La hizo acostarse para que yaciera debajo de él y se situó en medio de sus blancas y estilizadas piernas. Su erección se apretó con fuerza contra el muslo de Isabella, y sintió que una punzada de tensión endurecía el cuerpo de la joven.

—Tranquila, cariño. No voy a hacerte daño.

Edward la besó con fuerza, le acarició los pechos, la volvió a besar, y sintió que ella comenzaba a relajarse.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él cuando con el dedo se abrió paso entre la mata de rizos oscuros que tenía ella entre los muslos y lo deslizó en su interior. Edward pudo oír su profunda inspiración, tocó su líquida calidez, y su erección se hizo dura como una piedra.

—Estás lista para recibirme, Isabella —la acarició con detenimiento, preparándola con suavidad—. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

La joven tenía el rostro arrebatado, pero la ansiedad le nublaba la mirada y le temblaba el labio inferior. La conciencia de Edward se sublevó. Ella era inocente. No tenía derecho a hacerla suya.

Lanzando un juramento para sus adentros, le acarició suavemente la cara.

—Esto está mal, Isabella. Ordéname detenerme. Dilo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Lo obligó a acercar su boca a la de ella y lo besó, larga y apasionadamente.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —susurró.

En efecto, lo era, descubrió él, al tiempo que sentía cómo su miembro penetraba dentro de Isabella. Al instante estaba firmemente apretado contra su virginidad, la última barrera que le restaba conquistar. No había tenido la seguridad de encontrarla, ya que temía que James Witherdale se la hubiera robado ese día en el estudio de su padre. Lo envolvió una oleada de alivio mezclado con culpa cuando embistió con fuerza, reclamando para él el tesoro de su feminidad, a sabiendas de que no lo merecía.

Al sentir la punzada de dolor que pareció atravesarle todo el cuerpo, Isabella soltó un grito, pero el sonido fue sofocado por un encendido y exigente beso de Edward. Lo aferró por los hombros y se acomodó debajo de su cuerpo, con el suyo invadido de una manera que no había imaginado. Se sintió marcada, poseída. Como si de alguna manera Edward la hubiera reclamado, como si le perteneciera para siempre. Era algo que metía miedo y a la vez era la sensación más increíble que hubiera experimentado.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien?

El se sostuvo encima de ella, con los músculos estirados por la tensión, dejando que el cuerpo de ella se adaptara a su tamaño y dándole tiempo para aceptar la sensación de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Isabella se humedeció los labios.

—Sí... estoy bien —dijo en un murmullo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó, con un beso tan tierno y tan profundo que le hizo olvidar el dolor y lanzó su sangre a una loca carrera, tal como lo había hecho antes. El dolor cedió. El ardor lo reemplazó. Sintió frío, calor y comezón por todo el cuerpo. El era enorme, y fuerte.

Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse, Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se abría a la vida.

Se le escapó un ahogado gemido. Dobló la espalda en arco y avanzó el cuerpo hacia el de él, consumida por las violentas embestidas que provocaban escalofríos en toda su piel. Por instinto abrió más todavía las piernas, obligándolo a hundirse más profundamente en ella, desesperada por tenerlo lo más cerca de sí que pudiera.

Edward soltó un ronco quejido al acelerar el ritmo, penetrándola y saliendo de ella cada vez con más rapidez, tomando todo lo que ella ofrecía y reclamando más. Isabella se mordió el labio al sentir el fuego que rugía en su interior; el vibrante calor que le nublaba la mente y no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en el poderoso cuerpo de Edward. Le clavó los dedos en los hombros. Allí sintió el ramillete de músculos tensos, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su espeso pelo negro se le dio vuelta en la nuca y le rozó las palmas de las manos. Vio cómo él tensaba todos los músculos y apretaba los dientes luchando por controlarse, y de pronto su propio cuerpo se puso tenso como una cuerda.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior, algo violento y voluptuoso. Isabella soltó un grito cuando se vio asaltada por una perturbadora oleada de calor que sin previo aviso la recorrió de arriba abajo, una corriente atronadora igual a un viento abrasador que la elevaba por los aires.

Más allá la aguardaba un cegador estallido de luz; Isabella explotó dentro de él. Se oyó un sonido, algo parecido a un gemido que provenía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. La empapó una sensación de dulzura, y un placer tan intenso que todo su cuerpo se sacudió fuera de control.

Edward empujó con fuerza. Los músculos de su cuello y sus brazos parecieron estallarle bajo la piel. Con dos últimas embestidas soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió como lo había hecho el de ella. Su simiente se derramó, ardiente, dentro de Isabella. Durante un momento permaneció inmóvil encima de ella. Después, la besó en el cuello y le dio un dulce beso sobre la boca. Lentamente, se apartó, sosteniéndola delicadamente entre sus brazos, apretándola de espaldas contra su cuerpo.

Edward la mantuvo abrazada sin hablar, mientras el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que ella podía sentirlo allí donde el pecho de Edward se apoyaba en su espalda. Su propio corazón parecía estar desordado.

No sabía qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado dormida, sin más. Pero la noche era demasiado joven como para eso, demasiado especial. En cambio, a medida que pasaban los minutos y Edward no decía nada ni realizaba ningún movimiento para tocarla, se volvió y, apoyada sobre el codo, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios.

—Isabella... —susurró él en voz baja y ronca—. Bells... Ella se puso de espaldas, él encima de ella. Al instante volvía a besarla y a penetrarla una vez más.

—Por Dios, sé que esto está mal, pero no puedo detenerme. Parece que nunca tengo bastante de ti.

En esa ocasión la poseyó con suavidad, y al terminar se quedaron dormidos.

Poco antes del amanecer Isabella despertó, y al abrir los ojos lo descubrió mirándola con expresión inescrutable y ojos nublados. Se acercó a él, que la rodeó con sus brazos. Hicieron el amor con abandono, Edward con el frenesí nacido de su deseo.

Daba la impresión de que él temía la llegada del amanecer, la salida del sol que los obligaría a regresar a una vida en la que su pasión no podría sobrevivir. Eso la entristecía, a pesar de que al entrar en esa habitación conocía las consecuencias de sus actos.

No importa lo que pase, jamás lamentaré esto. Jamás. ¿Cómo podría lamentar la noche más hermosa de su vida? No dejaría que sus sentimientos la destruyeran como lo habían hecho con su madre. En ese sentido, no se parecían en nada. En lugar de eso, ella saborearía el recuerdo de las horas pasadas en los brazos de Edward Masen, en su lecho, y las atesoraría para siempre en su corazón.

.

.

Edward dejó a Isabella dormida. Se levantó de la cama, poniendo buen cuidado en no despertarla, se vistió y se fue al establo. Sentía un peso en el pecho. La culpa parecía impregnarlo hasta los huesos. El peón de la caballeriza tenía a Akbar atendido y presto a partir, sin mostrar en absoluto las consecuencias del difícil viaje realizado. Edward deseó poder decir lo mismo de él.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia la entrada cubierta de hiedra de la posada y los cuartos de arriba de la cocina donde él le había robado la virtud a una joven inocente. Había sabido que estaba mal, lo había sabido en lo más profundo de su alma, aunque esa convicción no lo había detenido. Estaba casado con otra mujer, e Isabella siempre estaría fuera de su alcance. Ella era una dama, además era su protegida, sin embargo la había tenido en su cama como si no fuera mejor que cualquiera de las bonitas rameras de Turner-Wilcox.

Se sintió descompuesto de disgusto consigo mismo. A pesar de eso, la noche con Isabella había sido tan increíble, tan intensa, que le resultaba difícil sentir verdadero arrepentimiento.

La verdad era que Isabella lo afectaba como jamás lo había afectado ninguna mujer. Llegaba hasta su alma, le hacía sentir cosas que no sentía desde que se marchara a la cárcel, antes de que su vida diera un giro tan amargo e irrevocable. Pero lo que sentía por ella no cambiaba las cosas. El hecho era que él estaba casado. Había prometido proteger a Isabella Swan y había fallado.

Edward arrojó una moneda al peón, le dio las instrucciones precisas para que ensillara el caballo, y partió a ver si conseguía algo para que Isabella pudiera vestirse. Mientras salía por la puerta del establo, volvió a mirar las ventanas de la planta alta del pequeño edificio de ladrillos que servía de cocina y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

Temía la larga cabalgata que les esperaba hasta llegar a casa.

.

.

Aunque no lo había visto en casi un año, Irina Masen supo que a su hermano le sucedía algo malo apenas lo vio entrar en Ravenworth Hall. Hacía más de nueve años de la última vez que había estado allí, pero tuvo la sensación de que sólo habían transcurrido pocos días.

Observó a su hermano, pero al principio él no la vio porque tenía los ojos fijos en la mujer que acompañó a entrar, una espigada figura trigueña ataviada con la sencilla falda parda y la blusa de muselina blanca de una criada.

No lo era, bien lo sabía Irina. La muchacha no era otra que la pupila de Edward, Isabella Swan. Irina había escuchado la historia del rapto de la joven cuando llegara imprevistamente apenas minutos después de que su hermano partiera en persecución de los raptores. Había conocido a la tía de Isabella, una agradable aunque algo excéntrica mujer de cierta edad con la capacidad de minimizar cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Por ejemplo, la llegada inesperada de Irina.

—¡Vaya, conque tú eres Irina! —había exclamado Sue Crabbe, al topar con ella en la misma entrada—. Muchacha, no te he visto en años... desde antes de que te marcharas al convento. ¡Y vaya joven bonita que eras! ¡La viva estampa de tu bella madre! ¿Has vuelto a casa, entonces, niña? Tu hermano quedará conmocionado. Nunca estuvo conforme, sabes, con tu decisión de recluirte.

Irina se había quedado sin palabras. En un solo párrafo, Sue Crabbe había hecho un resumen de su vida y su actual situación. Había vuelto a casa. Había cumplido su penitencia por los errores cometidos, hasta darse cuenta de que la vida que había elegido no era la que deseaba realmente.

Durante los años pasados en el convento del Sagrado Corazón, había comenzado a sentir que la vida pasaba a su costado. Quería tener la posibilidad de volver a descubrir el mundo, de hacerlo a su manera, de elegir el rumbo que quería seguir y experimentar las consecuencias de esas elecciones.

En ese momento, en la entrada de Ravenworth, al contemplar la tensión reflejada en el apuesto rostro de su hermano, se percató de que no era la única que tenía problemas. El pobre Edward también había hecho su penitencia.

—¿Ed?

Él había padecido durante siete largos años. Ella había supuesto que los había dejado atrás, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo que volvía a sufrir.

Al oír el sonido de su voz él se dio vuelta, y en un santiamén su gesto de preocupación se esfumó.

—¡Irina! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —antes de que ella pudiera responderle, la había alzado en sus brazos y giraba con ella en el vestíbulo de entrada, debajo de la araña de cristal—. ¡Caramba, qué alegría volver a verte!

—Verte a ti también es maravilloso, Edward—Santo Dios, sí que lo era. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!—. Espero que sigas alegrándote de verme cuando te enteres de que he venido para quedarme.

La expresión de Edward mudó desde una súbita preocupación, hasta una sonrisa radiante que le estalló en la cara.

—¡No querrás decir que dejas el convento!

—Sí. He decidido dar al mundo otra oportunidad.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias a Dios —se quedaron allí, sonriéndose el uno al otro como si volvieran a tener diez años, pero de pronto Edward se dio vuelta—: ¡Dulce Jesús, casi lo olvido! Lady Irina, te presento a mi protegida, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Isabella se inclinó para saludar con una reverencia.

—Lady Irina, es un placer conocerla —echó una mirada a su arrugada falda parda y su sencilla blusa blanca, y el rubor le tino las mejillas—. Por favor, le ruego que disculpe mi aspecto. Yo...

—Comprendo perfectamente. Su tía me ha dado una idea general de lo sucedido, y Bree completó los detalles.

Isabella sonrió, pero Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Witherdale ha estado hostigándola. Está decidido a obligarla a casarse con él. Ahora que tú estás en casa, podrás ayudarme a encontrarle un marido adecuado.

Irina sonrió, pero la sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció.

—Si no os importa —dijo—, me gustaría ir arriba a cambiarme. Como podréis imaginar, el viaje ha sido largo.

Era más alta que Irina, con oscuro pelo castaño en lugar del rubio dorado de Irina. Y sus ojos eran avellana en lugar del azul claro de la hermana de Edward.

—Por supuesto que puede ir. Se lo habría sugerido yo misma. Y, por favor... ¿no podría llamarme Irina? Espero que podamos ser amigas.

Entonces sí que Isabella sonrió.

—Me agradaría mucho... siempre y cuando usted me llame Isabella.

Irina le devolvió la sonrisa y la observó marcharse, tomando nota que, fuera lo que fuese lo que perturbaba a su hermano, también afectaba a su pupila.

—¿Le han hecho daño? —preguntó, volviendo su atención hacia Edward—. ¿Pudiste llegar a tiempo?

A Edward se le contrajo un músculo de la mejilla.

—Los hombres de Witherdale no la tocaron, si es eso lo que me preguntas.

Irina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

—Gracias a Dios.

Su hermano no hizo ningún comentario pero sus facciones se endurecieron, lo que renovó su preocupación. Se acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla y pudo sentir la tensión que palpitaba debajo de su piel.

—¿Estás bien, Ed? No pareces tú mismo.

El soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado, eso es todo. Déjame cambiarme de ropas y te veré luego en el estudio —le dirigió una sonrisa forzada—. Entonces podrás contarme por qué has decidido reincorporarte al mundo de los vivos.

.

.

Isabella dejó que Bree revoloteara a su alrededor. Estaba mortalmente cansada, pero lo peor era el intolerable dolor que le pesaba en el corazón. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Edward la había ignorado completamente. Había asumido una actitud cortés pero distante, como si la noche que habían pasado juntos jamás hubiera existido. En lo que se refería a su actitud, parecía que, efectivamente, nada había ocurrido.

—Vamos, querida, a la bañera —Bree le dio un suave empujón en esa dirección, mientras le quitaba la ligera bata de seda que tenía echada sobre los hombros—. Está tan caída como un budín pasado.

Isabella se metió en el agua jabonosa y la asaltó el inoportuno pensamiento: la noche anterior, un baño había sido el preludio de una noche de amor.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿no está mejor?

Isabella se sumergió debajo de la espuma que olía a rosas. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Bree.

El agua alivió su dolorido cuerpo, pero el corazón seguía en carne viva. Deseó ser capaz de llorar.

—Lady Irina está de regreso, ¿lo sabía?

—Sí, nos saludamos brevemente antes de subir.

—Su Señoría se pondrá contento cuando sepa que vino para quedarse. Cook dice que eran carne y uña cuando eran pequeños. Dice que el conde tenía locura por su hermana menor.

Isabella pensó en Laurent Witherdale, que había hallado la muerte a manos de Edward.

—Así lo creo.

Los ojos de Bree se posaron sobre el cardenal que tenía Isabella en la mandíbula.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo de Witherdale! ¿Eso se lo hicieron sus hombres?

—Estaban tratando de mantenerme callada. Por lo demás, se condujeron muy bien, dadas las circunstancias.

—Lo bien que hicieron. El conde les habría hecho lo mismo que al maldito que hizo daño a su hermana.

Isabella abrió muy grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Santo Dios, ¿conoces la historia de lady Irina?

Bree se echó a reír.

—Conozco prácticamente todo lo sucedido aquí... aunque yo no estuviera aquí cuando eso ocurrió.

—Si es así, entonces también sabrás que Su Señoría disparó a lord Laurent en defensa propia.

—Por supuesto que lo sé... aunque me importa un comino. Nuestro Edward tenía que matar de todos modos a ese hijo de puta por lo que hizo —dijo Bree con orgullo, como si matar a Laurent Witherdale fuera una obligación moral y no un delito. Isabella pensó en James, y se preguntó si acaso no tendría razón.

—Espero que no menciones nada de eso. Estoy segura de que a lady Irina le dolería mucho enterarse que su pasado está en boca de todos.

—No soy de esa clase de personas —replicó Bree apretando los labios—. Además, a esta altura eso ya es historia antigua.

—Sí, lo es; no me cabe duda que a Su Señoría le gustaría que siguiera siéndolo.

Bree no dijo nada más. Se marchó unos minutos después y dejó sola a Isabella para que disfrutara con su baño. Lo habría hecho si cada vez que miraba su cuerpo no la hubiera asaltado el recuerdo de las manos morenas de Edward recorriendo su piel. Recordaba sus besos, la sensación de su potencia dentro de su cuerpo.

En algún extraño sentido, ella ya pertenecía a él; el hecho de que él la hubiera rechazado con tanta frialdad le clavó una punzada de dolor en el corazón. El penoso viaje de regreso había sido una pesadilla. Edward casi no había abierto la boca, y el tenso silencio le puso los nervios de punta. Ella había sabido las consecuencias que tendría que pagar por su noche de licencioso abandono, pero el ensimismado silencio del conde no había figurado entre ellas.

Se preguntó cuál sería la causa. Quizás una noche en su lecho había saciado el deseo que sentía por ella. Quizás estaba disgustado por su descaro. Quizá simplemente se sentía culpable.

Isabella no lo sabía.

Y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

.

.

—¿Así que, hermano mío, no estás molesto porque haya irrumpido en tu vida sin anunciarme?

Edward sonrió a la joven sentada muy erguida en el sofá, con la espalda perfectamente recta y la cabeza alta. Antes de marcharse de casa se habría sentado acurrucada, con las piernas encogidas debajo del cuerpo. Ahora era una perfecta señorita de convento; a Edward le entristeció pensar en los años de juventud que había perdido.

—Hace unos meses podría haber esperado que me enviaras algún aviso, pero aun entonces me habría sentido agradecido de tenerte de vuelta en casa.

—Hace unos meses —repitió Irina—. ¿Te refieres al tiempo anterior a la llegada de tu pupila?

—En realidad, apenas he comenzado a modificar mi escandalosa forma de vida en las últimas semanas pero, sí, en cierta forma. Supongo que la causa ha sido Isabella —levantó su copa de coñac y bebió un largo y quemante sorbo—. Tenerla aquí me hizo caer en la cuenta de lo cínico que me había vuelto.

—Es una joven muy bella.

Irina lo observó entre sus finas y doradas pestañas, estudiándolo con esa agudeza que siempre había tenido para ver a través de él y vencer sus defensas. Edward intentaba mantenerlas en alto; se obligó a relajarse.

—Isabella es encantadora y muy inteligente —dijo, tratando de no recordar lo hermosa que era desnuda en su lecho—. Carlisle Cullen se está ocupando de conseguirle marido. Una vez que esté casada, Witherdale tendrá que renunciar a ella —pronunció estas palabras sin dejar entrever el menor indicio del sabor amargo que la idea le dejaba en la boca—. No tendrá más remedio que dejarla en paz.

Irina se inclinó sobre la mesilla de mármol situada frente al sofá, tomó su taza de té con bordes dorados y bebió un sorbo con gran delicadeza.

—¿Cómo está Jane? —preguntó cambiando de tema. Al hacerlo pareció adentrarse en sus pensamientos mucho más de lo que él había imaginado.

—No sé. Sólo la he visto una vez desde mi regreso a Inglaterra, y fue para llegar a un acuerdo que asegurara su residencia en Castle Colomb.

Irina suspiró. Estaba tan bonita como siempre, pensó Edward, con ese rostro en forma de corazón y el ondulado pelo dorado que llevaba corto tras su estancia en el convento. Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido ser tan tonto para no ver la tentadora seducción que había ejercido sobre Laurent Witherdale.

—No creo que tu esposa esté considerando la posibilidad de volver a casa. Lo menos que podría hacer es darte un heredero.

Las palabras seguían teniendo el poder de hacerle daño. Su hermana era una de las pocas personas en todo el mundo que sabía lo mucho que había anhelado tener un hijo.

—Eso es pasado. No siento nada por Jane, y ella siente aún menos por mí.

—No es justo, Eddie. ¡Tú ansiabas tanto tener una familia! Pienso en eso a menudo. Mucho de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa mía. Si no hubiera permitido que Laurent...

—Calla ya. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. En absoluto. Laurent era un adulto, y tú eras apenas una niña. Además, eso pertenece al pasado.

Irina sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero sigue pendiente el problema de la pobre Isabella. Ruego a Dios que Witherdale no encuentre la manera de hacerle daño como lo hizo su hermano conmigo.

Edward no dijo nada, pero se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago. Da Revin no había robado la inocencia a Isabella: Edward lo había hecho. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pensara de sí mismo en los mismos despreciables términos con que pensaba en Laurent Witherdale.

* * *

**Dios niñas casi me da un orgasmo! que primera vez taaan caliente.**

**Pero como no todo es maravilla ya el muchachito metió la pata, a mi parecer el ignorar a Isa no es una solución. Esperemos como va a reaccionar Bells y que mas hará este muchacho testarudo.**

**Ya llego Irina!**

**¿Alguna se lo esperaba? Yo pero para nada.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Tres días más tarde, Bree apareció trayendo la noticia de la llegada de Carlisle Cullen. Isabella había sido llamada para presentarse en el estudio de Edward a últimas horas de la tarde. Cuando llegó, él se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, vestido impecablemente con una levita morada encima de un chaleco a rayas grises. La bordada camisa blanca y la corbata de lazo se destacaban contra su piel morena. Cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta detrás de Isabella, él se puso de pie, y a ella no se le escapó la tensión que endurecía sus mandíbulas. Hacía juego con los latidos inestables que le retumbaban en los oídos.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella. Me alegro de que haya podido reunirse con nosotros.

Como si tuviera otra alternativa, pensó ella. Como si realmente te alegraras de que esté aquí.

Estaba increíblemente guapo y tan distante que el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente. Alzó levemente el mentón.

—Buenas tardes, milord.

Carlisle cruzó la habitación hasta donde ella se encontraba, y le tomó ambas manos.

—Isabella, querida, es un placer volver a verte —se inclinó, la besó en la mejilla, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.

—Yo también me alegro de verlo, Carlisle.

Era verdad: se alegraba. Había añorado la reconfortante presencia de Carlisle, particularmente durante los últimos días. Una mirada dirigida a Edward, cuyas sombrías facciones no se habían suavizado, le provocó la súbita necesidad de llorar sobre el paternal hombro de Carlisle.

—Sé que has vivido toda una aventura —dijo él, y su pelo color plata brilló a la luz de la lámpara de aceite de ballena que había sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Isabella pensó que su aventura más importante no había sido el rapto sino la noche que había pasado haciendo el amor—. Afortunadamente, lord Ravenworth llegó antes que los hombres de Witherdale pudieran llegar a West Clandon.

—Así me han dicho. Sabía que podrías contar con Edward.

Un ligero rubor tifió las atezadas mejillas del conde.

—Fue muy valiente —dijo Isabella, clavando la vista en Edward—. Me sentí muy agradecida por su oportuna llegada.

Ravenworth carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—La presencia de Carlisle se debe a que yo le escribí una carta. Le conté lo sucedido con los hombres de Da Revin, y él vino de inmediato desde Londres.

—Terrible —dijo Carlisle, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto—. Ese hombre es ultrajante. Pero tal vez entre los cuatro —imagino que lady Irina también ha ofrecido su colaboración—, podremos frustrar su ofensiva definitivamente.

—Carlisle trata de decir —intervino Edward—, que ha comenzado la temporada y que cree que es hora que usted ponga en marcha su presentación en sociedad.

—En efecto, querida mía. Ya he hablado con varios jóvenes muy bien conceptuados, y están ansiosos por conocerte. Una vez que hayas elegido a tu futuro marido y estés casada, estarás a salvo de ese canalla de Da Revin.

Isabella sintió que una oleada de náuseas le daba vuelta el estómago. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero aun así no estaba preparada. Trató de no mirar a Edward, pero su mirada voló hacia él sin su permiso. Las facciones del conde estaban imperturbables, tan hieráticas e inescrutables como si estuvieran talladas en madera.

—No había... no había pensado que todo se arreglaría tan pronto.

—Por suerte, yo estaba preparado para algo semejante —dijo Carlisle—. Me imagino que Da Revin haría todo lo posible para fastidiarnos. Él estaría tratando de eludir nuestros esfuerzos y raptarte antes de que fueras a Londres.

Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada a Edward, pero él se limitó a mirar para otro lado.

—¿Cuánto falta... cuánto falta para que partamos?

—Pensaba que lord Ravenworth y tú podríais estar listos para viajar hacia finales de esta semana.

Edward alzó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices?

—Dije que esperaba que Isabellay tú...

—¡Malditos infiernos, Carlisle...! ¿Estás sugiriendo que vaya con ella?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin duda, lo entendiste. No puedes limitarte a despacharla sin más, Edward. Tienes que ir con ella. Isabella no estará a salvo hasta que esté casada. Mientras tanto, si no estás tú allí para ofrecerle tu apoyo y protección, lo más seguro es que Da Revin encuentre la manera de comprometer su virtud y obligarla a casarse con él.

La tensión pareció centellear a lo largo de toda la larga figura de Edward.

—Eso es ridículo. Es imposible que vaya. Sin duda es evidente que mi presencia en Londres estropeará toda posibilidad de que Isabella triunfe en sociedad.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es necesariamente así. Tú puedes ser una especie de marginal, amigo mío, pero sigues siendo rico como Creso y tienes un enorme poder. La mayoría de la nobleza teme despertar tu ira, y despreciar a tu pupila sin duda lo lograría.

La mirada de Edward fue de Carlisle a Isabella. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, en los que pudo ver la turbulencia que ella tanto luchaba por ocultar; durante un instante su aspecto severo pareció suavizarse. Lo siento, parecía decir su mirada. No puedo hacerlo. No me pidas eso. Volvió la expresión torva a su rostro, e Isabella pensó que tal vez se había equivocado.

—Eso es imposible. Debe haber otra forma.

—No hay —insistió Carlisle—. Debes ir a Londres. Debes proteger a Isabella. Afortunadamente, al llegar contaremos con un aliado.

—¿Un aliado? ¿A quién te refieres?

—El duque de Beldon ha consentido en patrocinar a Isabella—miró a Edward por debajo de sus blancas cejas—. Lo debes recordar—dijo con sarcasmo—. Antes de que fueras a prisión, ambos erais amigos.

Edward se quedó contemplando el fuego.

—No pienso en Jason Jenks desde hace años.

—Tal vez no, pero tu amigo no te ha olvidado. Por lo que recuerdo, hizo varios intentos por comunicarse contigo desde tu regreso, pero deliberadamente lo ignoraste.

Los ojos de Edward fueron hacia Isabella.

—Antes del episodio con Witherdale, Jason Jenks era amigo mío. Entonces todavía no era duque sino apenas marqués de Glennon. Cuando regresé a Inglaterra había heredado el ducado y no quise abochornarlo obligándolo a retomar una vieja amistad con un hombre acusado de asesinato.

—Eso fue muy noble de tu parte —dijo Carlisle—, pero, aparentemente, el duque ve las cosas de forma muy diferente. Nos ha ofrecido su apoyo; tanto por el bien de Isabella como por el tuyo propio, te imploro que lo aceptes.

Durante interminables minutos Edward no dijo nada, pero siguió con la vista clavada en Isabella. Ella se preguntó qué pensamientos se ocultaban detrás de esas aceradas profundidades, pero nada en la actitud del conde lo reveló.

—También hay que pensar en tu hermana —agregó Carlisle—. Ahora que ha abandonado el convento, enfrentará un futuro muy incierto a menos que pueda superar los problemas del pasado. La ayuda de Su Señoría sería invalorable.

En la mejilla de Edward volvió a contraerse el músculo de siempre. Sus altos pómulos parecían querer rasgar su piel morena. Entonces, un suspiro de resignación brotó de sus labios.

—De acuerdo, Carlisle. Una vez más, no me dejas otra alternativa.

El anciano pareció aflojarse de alivio.

—Excelente. ¿Cuándo piensas partir?

—Está el asunto de los hombres culpables del rapto de Isabella. Tengo pensado ir a Dorking mañana a la mañana. En cuanto deje arreglado todo a mi entera satisfacción, regresaré — volvió a mirar a Isabella—. Su tía y usted tendréis que prepararos para partir dentro de tres días.

—Como usted diga, milord. Estaremos listas cuando usted lo disponga.

Él asintió y se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—Como tan sagazmente señalaste, mi hermana vendrá con nosotros. Creo que si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, podrás esperarnos hacia finales de esta semana.

Carlisle sonrió y se relajó aún más.

—Muy bien. Mientras tanto, daré instrucciones para que abran y preparen tu casa de Londres, informaré a Su Señoría de tu próximo arribo y haré todos los arreglos necesarios para cumplir con nuestros proyectos.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

Edward dirigió una última e inexpresiva mirada a Isabella. Era muy doloroso recibir esa mirada cuando en algún otro momento había recibido de él miradas tan tiernas.

—Informe a su tía sobre nuestros planes y avise a Bree que deberá ir con vosotras.

—De acuerdo, milord —se volvió y sonrió a Carlisle, esperando que él no pudiera percibir su sufrimiento—. ¿Se quedará a cenar?

—Me temo que no, querida. Tengo mucho que hacer —le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Espero verte pronto.

—Y yo a usted, Carlisle. Usted es mi amigo más querido.

Edward la observó marcharse; una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella, sintió que podía volver a respirar.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Anthony—seguía diciendo Carlisle—. Los miembros de la sociedad inglesa te han vuelto la espalda durante los últimos dos años. No serán amables, estoy seguro, pero finalmente se verán obligados a aceptarte. Espero que te ayude saber que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Suponía que así era. Carlisle tenía razón. Incluso con su mala fama y su reputación escandalosa, seguía siendo un hombre poderoso. Podía ser un paria, pero con el apoyo de Beldon, no lo despreciarían del todo. Su hermana tendría la posibilidad de superar su penoso pasado, e Isabella tendría la suficiente libertad para moverse dentro de los círculos de la nobleza donde podría encontrar un marido adecuado.

La idea se instaló pesadamente en su pecho.

Edward acompañó a Carlisle, que se marchó pocos minutos después, se despidió de él, y finalmente quedó solo. Se sirvió un coñac y se sentó frente al fuego, viéndola aún como la había visto allí en su estudio, orgullosa y desafiante, y absolutamente encantadora. La había herido, lo sabía, pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. Su noche de amor había sido un fatídico error. Al ignorarla no había hecho más que dejarlo más que claro.

Tal vez hubiera una mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Tal vez simplemente debería decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Era débil en todo lo que se refería a Isabella Swan. Si dejaba entrever a Isabella apenas un atisbo de esa debilidad, temía que pudiera ver cuánto seguía deseándola. Si ella llegaba a hacerle la más tímida proposición, Dios bendito, no estaba seguro de poder resistir.

Ciertamente, no lo había podido hacer esa noche en la posada.

Poco durmió Edward esa noche, acosado por sueños en los que aparecía Isabella Swan, colmados de eróticas imágenes de su desnudez arqueándose debajo de él. Cuando no soñaba con ella soñaba con sus padres, con los días felices anteriores a la muerte de su madre y con el estrecho vínculo que había tenido con su padre antes de ser enviado a prisión.

Soñó con Isabella acunando un niño moreno en los brazos, un niño que era su vivo retrato.

La oyó reír y decir al niño que lo llamara "papá".

Despertó por los ruidos propios de la noche: el chirrido de los grillos, el sobrenatural ulular de la lechuza. El sueño había sido muy vivido, muy real. Sin su resplandeciente calor se sintió desesperadamente solo.

Cuando finalmente se levantó, se vistió y se preparó para partir, se sentía malhumorado e irritable.

Akbar ya estaba ensillado, aguardándolo, cuando llegó al establo, igual que un bayo para Emmett, que iba con él a Dorking. Irían a la cárcel cercana al castillo de Niber, a ver al juez de paz del distrito.

—El alguacil Ragsdale accedió a llevarlos allí —dijo Edward a su amigo—. Me dijo que se ocuparía de que los hombres permanecieran en el lugar hasta que yo pudiera regresar para denunciarlos —sonrió sin alegría—. Una larga temporada en Newgate debería demostrarles lo insensato de su conducta.

Emmett hizo un gesto de mofa.

—¡Newgate! —exclamó—. Los bastardos tendrán suerte si no van a la horca.

A Edward volvió a contraérsele un músculo de la mejilla. Si ésa era la sentencia, él no movería un dedo por ellos. Habían amenazado a una mujer que él había jurado proteger. Pero si la ley no podía con ellos, Edward podría.

O al menos ése era su plan hasta que llegaron al castillo situado en las afueras de Dorking sólo para descubrir que Cyrus Dunwitty, el juez de paz, los había dejado en libertad.

—¿Está diciéndome que se marcharon? ¿Que Da Revin sencillamente vino hasta aquí y exigió su liberación?

Dunwitty tragó con dificultad.

—No fue exactamente así. Pero, sí, se marcharon.

Hijo de un acaudalado terrateniente, el juez era un hombre pálido de cara redonda como un plato, excedido de peso y con pelo arratonado que comenzaba a ralear.

— Lord Da Revin dijo que se había cometido un terrible error. Me explicó que esos hombres sólo estaban escoltando a su prometida para que le hiciera una visita, como él les había indicado. Como ni usted ni la chica estaban aquí para rebatir su afirmación, me vi obligado a liberarlos y ponerlos bajo la custodia de Su Señoría.

Edward se inclinó sobre el escritorio de nogal y tomó al hombre por las solapas de su costosa chaqueta ribeteada de terciopelo.

—¡Usted, atolondrado imbécil! Quería congraciarse con Da Revin, por eso los soltó. Eso es lo único que le interesa.

Dunwitty se estiró ante el apretón de Edward.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, el hombre quiere casarse con la muchacha! ¡La hará su maldita condesa! ¡La pequeña zorra debería estar agradecida!

Edward lo sacudió con violencia.

—Escúcheme, sapo repulsivo; le convendrá escucharme bien. Esa muchacha es mi protegida. Ha rechazado el cortejo de Da Revin. Esos hombres se la llevaron de mi casa contra su voluntad —Edward lo levantó más alto aún—. La próxima vez que yo le diga que alguien ha quebrantado la ley, será mejor que me crea. Si no lo hace, no será a Da Revin a quien rinda cuentas: ¡será a mí!

Dunwitty farfulló algo incomprensible y asintió con la cabeza, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo un intenso color morado. Emmett observó sonriendo cómo Edward volvía a dejarlo sobre el suelo.

—Dé mis saludos a su padre, Cyrus —dijo Edward secamente.

Se dio vuelta y abandonó el lugar junto a Emmett.

—Maldito bastardo —gruñó Emmett, tomando las riendas de su caballo de manos del peón que lo esperaba en la puerta, al que le arrojó una moneda.

—Tendría que haber imaginado que Da Revin se enteraría de lo ocurrido. Su propiedad está a menos de un día de camino de aquí. Por Cristo, probablemente estuvo aquí antes de que anocheciera...

Emmett lo palmeó en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, Edward, muchacho. Lo más probable es que su maldita señoría vaya a Londres tan pronto como se entere de que allí es donde va la señorita Swan. Seguramente esos bribones irán con él. Ya les pondremos la mano encima.

Las manos de Edward se cerraron inconscientemente en un puño. Quería tener la oportunidad de tomar revancha, pero más aún quería hallarse cara a cara con James Witherdale.

La noche previa a su viaje a Londres, Isabella salió a dar un último paseo por el jardín. Las violetas y las campanillas estaban en flor. Las clemátides formaban una marquesina sobre los senderos de grava. Horas antes había divisado un aguzanieves amarillento, lo que representaba un avistamiento fuera de lo común, con la cabeza color amarillo canario y el cuello negro azabache; pensaba llevarse con ella esa imagen durante todo el viaje hasta Londres.

Envuelta en las sombras del jardín, soltó un suspiro. Había llegado a amar Ravenworth Hall. En ese momento se veía obligada a abandonarlo para siempre, a construir un nuevo hogar para ella en un sitio en el que jamás había estado, junto a un hombre que no conocía ni amaba.

—¿Isabella? —la voz de Edward llegó hasta ella a través de los setos, y su estómago pareció dar un vuelco.

—Por aquí, milord.

El fue hacia ella, y sus pisadas crujieron sobre el sendero de grava, a pesar de la gracia felina con que se desplazaba.

—Mi hermana me dijo que la encontraría aquí.

Llevaba una levita azul marino encima de una camisa blanca bordada. Isabella trató de no reparar en la manera en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el pelo de Edward, la manera en que cubría de sombras sus pómulos y delineaba su mandíbula.

—Quería recordar lo encantador que es este jardín. Quería recordar el lugar donde me besaste por primera vez. Es muy hermoso, particularmente a esta hora del crepúsculo.

Edward echó una mirada a los hombres que patrullaban los muros para verificar que Isabella estaba a buen resguardo.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo, se lo prometo.

Él le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, que fue volviéndose cada vez más intensa.

—He tenido intención de hablar con usted. Debería haberlo hecho antes. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero lo cierto es que fui un cobarde —apartó la mirada para perderla en las sombras pero luego volvió a fijarla en ella. El músculo de su mejilla se contraía visiblemente—. Quiero que sepa que lo lamento mucho. Lo sucedido entre nosotros fue un error, un terrible y caro error que lamentaré durante el resto de mi vida.

El corazón de Isabella dio un salto en su pecho.

—Por favor... por favor, no diga eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Usted era virgen, por Dios. Se suponía que yo era su protector.

Isabella adoptó una actitud rígida.

—Usted es un hombre, nada más. Me habló con toda claridad. Yo lo busqué. Le imploré que no me rechazara. Si alguien debe lamentar lo sucedido, ésa soy yo. Y yo no lo lamento, milord. Lo único que lamento es que usted esté arrepentido.

Edward no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirándola como si tratara de ver en su interior.

Sentía el cuerpo envarado por la tensión. Sus hombros parecían tallados en acero. Entonces alzó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Partimos hacia Londres a las siete de la mañana. No sería mala idea que tratara de dormir un poco.

Isabella no hizo comentario alguno. Se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. El corazón le latía dolorosamente. Algo parecía arderle detrás de los ojos. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No creía que jamás lo hiciera.

Lo único que deseaba era que Edward no lo lamentara. Y que ella fuera capaz de olvidar sus hirientes palabras.

.

.

Irina se recostó contra el asiento del carruaje con una sensación de irrealidad. Hacía nueve años desde la última vez que había viajado a Londres. Era el año de su presentación, la de una niña de dieciséis años que hacía su debut en sociedad. ¡Su padre había estado tan orgulloso!

Docenas de jóvenes competían para pedir su mano, pero todavía era muy joven y se divertía demasiado como para pensar en matrimonio.

Entonces había terminado el otoño y con él la temporada social, y habían regresado a Ravenworth Hall. Nueve años después, no podía explicarse qué tenía Laurent Witherdale para que ella perdiera la cabeza y se enamorara de él. La verdad era que él se había limitado a seducirla, y en su ingenuidad, ella había creído sentir amor.

Irina miró por la ventanilla del carruaje que traqueteaba por el camino. Vio pasar grandes extensiones de verdes praderas y suaves y onduladas colinas bordeadas de bajos muros de piedra. De vez en cuando atravesaban una aldea o un caserío en donde los niños y los perros salían corriendo a saludarlos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo avanzaron hacia la ciudad sin incidentes.

Dentro del coche imperaba el silencio. Isabella se hallaba sentada frente a ella, junto a su rolliza tía Sue, en tanto Edward iba sentado en el pescante junto a Jackson Fremantle, el cochero. Bree , Billy y Emmett viajaban en el coche de atrás, que también transportaba todo el equipaje.

Irina bajó los ojos hasta el vestido de nueve años de antigüedad que llevaba puesto, uno de las tantas docenas que colgaban del armario de palo de rosa de su alcoba. Con su amplia falda fruncida de seda y las varias hileras de festones que orlaban el dobladillo, estaba bastante pasada de moda. Le recordó todos los años que habían pasado, y la vergüenza que había puesto su vida patas para arriba.

De una manera u otra, los días venideros serían dolorosos para todos. Edward y ella eran parias sociales, aunque en realidad eran pocos los que conocían la verdad de lo que había hecho Laurent. Isabella, sospechaba ella, habría preferido casarse por amor antes que hacerlo con alguien que Carlisle y su hermano habrían elegido.

Pero todos eran sobrevivientes natos, y todos eran decididos. Seguramente, Edward quería ver casada a su pupila. Isabella quería librarse de James Witherdale, e Irina quería una oportunidad para redescubrir la vida.

Al menos no estarían solos, pensó, y por primera vez en el día, sonrió. Evocó la imagen de Jason Jenks que recordaba de su niñez. Era un hombre alto, moreno, de anchos hombros, e imponente. Si el duque de Beldon era el mismo hombre de la última vez que lo viera, tenían muchas posibilidades de que sus planes llegaran a buen puerto.

Construida con sólidos ladrillos rojos, la casa que Edward tenía en Londres, precisamente en Berkeley Square, tenía tres plantas y era de estilo clásico. Su madre la había amueblado a todo lujo en estilo neogriego, con elegantes sofás Sheraton, jarrones Wedgewood y mesas Hepplewhite. Sólo atravesar la puerta de entrada hizo que Edward pensara en ella, lo que lo puso un tanto nostálgico pero también le hizo sonreír.

Habían llegado la tarde del día anterior con un revuelo de equipaje y criados, pero muy pronto todo el mundo estuvo instalado. La casa era tan acogedora que no había sido tarea difícil, ya que lograba que la gente se sintiera cómoda aun en un medio que no le era familiar. Esa mañana habían recibido un mensaje del duque de Beldon, que solicitaba una entrevista.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera de caracol, Edward comprobó la hora exacta en el tallado reloj de pie de la entrada. El duque llegaría en cualquier momento.

Jason Jenks duque de Beldon. Edward no se había permitido pensar en su amigo desde su regreso a Inglaterra y había ignorado todos los intentos de acercamiento que éste había realizado, seguro de que eran producto de su sentido del deber. El hecho de que Jason hubiera insistido una vez más en acercarse a él, dejando bien en claro que seguía valorando su amistad, hizo que una oleada de emoción se alzara en su pecho.

Edward fue hacia su estudio; casi había llegado al escritorio cuando Billy llamó discretamente a la puerta.

—Milord...

—¿Sí?

—Lamento interrumpirlo, milord, pero Su Señoría, el duque de Beldon, acaba de llegar. Lo he hecho pasar al Salón Verde.

—Gracias, Billy. Dile que ya voy.

Edward aspiró con fuerza. Debía a su amigo una disculpa. Parecía que en los últimos tiempo había tenido que disculparse demasiado.

Atravesó el vestíbulo rumbo al salón, una estancia elegante con paredes color verde musgo y talladas molduras pintadas de blanco. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con pesadas cortinas verdes, en ambos extremos había una chimenea de mármol de Siena, y contra una de las paredes se veía el pequeño clavicordio dorado de su madre.

Jason aguardaba de pie junto a un sofá verde musgo. Edward entró en la habitación y fue hacia él.

Se trataba de un hombre corpulento de pecho amplio y potentes músculos, con pelo color café y ojos pardos con destellos dorados. Le esperaba con una sonrisa tan cálida y familiar que parte de la tensión que Edward sentía pareció desvanecerse.

—Su Señoría... me alegro de verlo.

Jason sonrió, y la sonrisa marcó un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Al diablo con "Su Señoría". Para ti sigo siendo Jason, y siempre lo seré.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. No pudo recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo hiciera.

Tomó la gran mano de Jason entre las suyas, y Jason lo tomó del hombro.

—Me siento como un idiota —dijo Edward—. Es que no quería abochornarte.

—No hiciste nada que no hubiera hecho yo en las mismas circunstancias. Lo peor de todo fue que te encerraran en la cárcel.

—Sin embargo, los fastidié —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—.Sobreviví —se volvió para acercarse al aparador de roble tallado—. ¿Qué tal un coñac? Yo, ciertamente, tomaré uno.

Jason asintió con la cabeza.

—Suena muy atractivo.

Edward parecía no poder dejar de sonreír.

—¡Por Dios, qué alegría volver a verte!

Sólo había visto una vez a su amigo desde su regreso a Inglaterra, pocas semanas después de su llegada. Jason había insistido en que fuera a visitarlo a su casa, pero Edward había declinado la invitación, preocupado porque su pasado causara problemas a la familia de su mejor amigo.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no se había percatado de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Jason se reunió con él junto al aparador.

—Tuve intenciones de ir a Ravenworth docenas de veces, pero siempre pareció surgir algún inconveniente de último momento. Y no estaba completamente seguro de la recepción que podría tener.

Edward escanció el líquido ambarino en sendas copas de cristal.

—Como ya te dije, fui un idiota. Pero habrías sido muy bienvenido —alargó la copa a su amigo y ambos, con sus copas en la mano, se desplazaron sobre la mullida alfombra persa. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en un par de sillones frente al fuego.

—Debo confesarte —dijo entonces Jason—, que hubo veces en las que me pregunté si alguna vez podrías volver a adaptarte. He oído historias acerca de los reclusos condenados a trabajos forzados. Aquello sería una verdadera pesadilla.

—En ocasiones fue peor que eso.

Como estimaba en mucho la amistad de Jason, Edward le contó a grandes rasgos la vida que había vivido en Jamaica; le habló de los días abrasadores y del trabajo demoledor, de la disentería y la disciplina, de los bichos. Sonó como algo parecido al infierno, pero la verdad era que nada que él pudiera describir se acercaba ni remotamente al horror que realmente era.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —dijo Jason—, pero tengo entendido que tus problemas aún no han acabado.

—Si te refieres a Da Revin, no podrías estar más en lo cierto. Sinceramente, agradezco mucho lo que tú estás haciendo por nosotros, Jason.

—Carlisle me dice que tu protegida es francamente encantadora. Aparentemente, James piensa lo mismo.

Edward sintió el aguijón de la culpa y a continuación el consabido ataque de furia. Brevemente, relató a Jason hasta dónde había osado llegar Da Revin en sus esfuerzos para obligar a Isabella a hacer su voluntad.

—En cierta forma, no me sorprende —dijo Jason—. Siempre fue obsesivo en lo que respecta a las mujeres que deseaba. Recuerda el episodio de esa actriz de Drury Lañe... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Maryann Wilson.

—En efecto. Cada vez que ella lo rechazaba, le compraba una nueva joya impresionante. Al final, terminó pagando una condenada fortuna para convertirla en su amante.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Y también hubo otras durante tu ausencia. El verano pasado se encaprichó con una joven viuda. Se llamaba Cynthia Crammer. Aparentemente, el dinero no la conmovía. Se corrió el rumor... de que James amenazó a sus hijos.

—Dime que no hablas en serio

—Ojalá no lo hiciera

Por lo bajo, Edward lanzó una imprecación.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo, ese hombre es un peligro!

Jason bebió otro sorbo de su coñac

—Isabella Swan es la única mujer a la que ha ofrecido matrimonio. No creo que su rechazo le haya caído muy bien.

—Eso es decir poco.

—He dado órdenes a mi secretario para que organice los primeros pasos de nuestra campaña: el primero es un baile proyectado para el sábado. Sin embargo, creo que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda. Tal vez tu Isabella estaría dispuesta a darle una mano.

Tu Isabella, Volvió a surgir en él la culpa, mezclada con una punzada de deseo. Cada vez que pensaba en ella recordaba la noche que había pasado en su lecho.

—Estoy seguro de que le alegrará hacer todo lo que pueda. No sé si Carlisle te lo dijo: también está aquí mi hermana.

—¿La pequeña Irina está aquí?

Edward asintió con un gesto.

—Abandonó el convento para siempre. No la reconocerías, Jason. Ya no es más una jovencita. Se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Jason esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya era bonita a los dieciséis años.

Demasiado bonita. Y demasiado ingenua. Una presa fácil para un desgraciado como Laurent.

—Irina es tan paria como yo. Te estás jugando el cuello por nosotros, Jason, y esta vez no lo olvidaré.

Jason se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Da Revin no me gusta más que a ti. Me alegra poder hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Apuraron su coñac, ya relajados, riendo con los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos como si para ellos no hubieran pasado los años. Anécdotas de los años compartidos en Oxford, picardías de muchachos, mujeres que habían conocido. La hora transcurrió sin que se dieran cuenta, y muy pronto fue momento de que Jason se marchara. Edward lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Supongo que estarás enterado de la cena que ofrecerá Carlisle Cullenel viernes por la noche —dijo—. Ha invitado a Paul Endicott, lord Tricklewood, uno de los nombres de su lista de posibles candidatos. Todavía no ha confirmado si tú piensas asistir.

—Ya la he marcado en mi calendario —respondió Jason con una sonrisa—. No se me ocurre nada que pudiera agradarme más. Me dará la oportunidad de reanudar mi amistad con Irina y finalmente conocer a tu protegida.

Edward le respondió con una sonrisa, pero lo asaltó un pensamiento desalentador: Jason Jenks era soltero, además un hombre rico y poderoso. No estaba en busca de esposa, según le había dicho a Carlisle, pero todavía le faltaba conocer a su adorable pupila de indómita cabellera.

Irracionalmente, le preocupó pensar que su amigo pudiera cambiar de idea.

.

.

Edward se hallaba arrellanado en su silla del salón de desayuno, disfrutando con la imagen familiar de su hermana de pie junto a la ventana. Irina no parecía tener más de veinte años, rubia y atractiva como era, con el primer arrebol de feminidad. El convento había contribuido a esa imagen protegiéndola de la aspereza de la vida durante los últimos nueve años. A los veinticinco años, Irina había recobrado la fuerza necesaria para retornar a la vida, y todavía contaba con la vitalidad suficiente para disfrutarla. Cada vez que Edward la miraba, sentía que se desvanecía parte de la soledad en la que había vivido. Por Dios, cómo se alegraba de que ella estuviera otra vez en casa.

La joven echó una mirada al vestido que llevaba puesto, y frunció la cara en una mueca de disgusto.

—Estas ropas mías son espantosas, Edward. Necesito un guardarropa completo; Isabella también necesita algunas cosas más. Bree dice que le has prohibido abandonar la casa, pero debe salir conmigo, Ed. Por favor, di que la autorizas.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Da Revin está en la ciudad. He contratado a un detective de Bow Street para que no se despegue de él desde el secuestro de Isabella. El conde llegó esta mañana, y no pienso correr ningún riesgo.

—Bien, entonces puedes venir con nosotras —dijo Irina con la arrebatadora sonrisa que tanto tiempo había añorado—. En tanto tú estés allí para protegerla, Isabella estará a salvo.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia Isabella, que los contemplaba en silencio, y se endureció. Sabía qué persuasiva podía ser su hermana.

—No.

—Vamos, Edward. ¿Acaso quieres que me pasee por todo Londres con la apariencia de una niña de dieciséis años?

Él observó el vestido pasado de moda que la hacía parecer tan joven, y sonrió con cierta diversión.

—No dije que tú no pudieras ir, cariño.

—Pero Isabella también debe venir conmigo. Quieres que encuentre un marido adecuado, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció como por encanto, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Miró a Isabella, e inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Pues entonces debe ir correctamente vestida. Ven con nosotras, Edward. Los tres lo pasaremos en grande. Una vez que hayamos hecho las compras, podremos ver un poco la ciudad.

Edward volvió a mirar a Isabella. Estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa con la expresión cuidadosamente neutral mientras ellos intercambiaban pullas. Estaba deliciosa con su vestido de muselina verde menta y llevaba el pelo recogido en atractivos rizos sobre la cabeza. Su sola imagen bastó para hacer más tenso y doloroso el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago. El vestido delineaba la redondez de sus pechos, ahora sintió otra clase de tensión más abajo.

Maldición, la deseaba. Más allá de lo mucho que luchara contra eso, más allá de lo mucho que tratara de convencerse de que ella no era para él, su cuerpo parecía no atender razones.

En ocasiones llegaba a odiarla por haber entrado esa noche en su cuarto de la posada.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Isabella sobre él, grandes e interrogantes, que veían cosas que él no deseaba que vieran. Diablos. Cuanto antes se casara, mejor. Quería dejar de sentir culpa.

Quería dejar de sentir ese constante y atormentador deseo por ella.

Quería que ella se marchara y que su vida volviera a la normalidad.

A regañadientes, se volvió hacia ella.

—Probablemente necesita algo de ropa —dijo roncamente—. Busque su sombrero. Haré que preparen el coche.

* * *

**Dios este Edward es taan cabezota! **

**Se salva porque es irresistible sino todas le diéramos de calabazas por tonto.**

**¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Se casara Bells? ¿Reaccionara este muchachito?**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, besos y abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Isabella estaba sentada junto a Irina Masen y frente a Edward en el rumboso coche negro de los Ravenworth. La tensión que imperaba en el interior podía cortarse con cuchillo, pero poco a poco las discretas bromas de Irina y su excitación al volver a ver la ciudad después de tantos años, ayudaron a serenar el ambiente.

Marcharon por Piccadilly rumbo a St. James, atravesando una zona de elegantes tiendas y restaurantes. Las calles estaban colmadas de carruajes y vendedores: vendedores de periódicos, carboneros, lacayos, fruteros, zapateros. Parecían una legión inagotable. Por las calles adoquinadas se paseaban damas y caballeros elegantemente vestidos que iban cargados con paquetes y cajas envueltos con papeles de colores brillantes.

Irina parloteaba alegremente sin cesar, pero Isabella no podía dejar de ansiar que no estuviera allí con ellos.

—¡Mira, Ed!—exclamó Irina, al tiempo que señalaba un grupo de niños agolpados frente a la tienda de perfumes y guantes de L.T. Piver—. ¡Es una función de títeres! No he visto ninguna desde que era niña.

Edward pudo ver el color que teñía las mejillas de su hermana; durante un instante, Isabella pensó que él iba a sonreír. Por supuesto que no lo hizo, sino que ordenó al cochero que se detuviera. El cochero detuvo el carruaje frente a lo de Madame Boudreau, la modista de moda en la ciudad.

Con brusca eficiencia, Edward ayudó a las damas a descender del coche, y Emmett se reunió con ellos en calidad de guardaespaldas, según supuso Isabella, mientras lo observaba saltar del pescante donde había viajado junto al cochero.

En tanto Emmett hacía guardia en la entrada de la tienda, Edward se acomodó en un elegante sillón, desde donde ofrecía su opinión con respecto a telas, diseños y colores mientras Isabella e Irina se probaban diferentes trajes.

Isabella terminó primero, ya que sólo necesitaba algunos conjuntos para completar su guardarropa. Una vez que hubo probado el último de los trajes, no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con el conde y sentarse en el mismo sofá, junto a él, con las piernas prácticamente rozándose y la falda de su vestido cayendo sobre sus lustrados zapatos negros.

Edward la miró de reojo con sus ojos acerados velados por sus espesas pestañas.

—Ha elegido bien —le dijo—. El vestido esmeralda y dorado es ideal para el baile organizado por el duque.

—Me alegro que le guste.

—No se trata de lo que me guste a mí sino de lo que le quede mejor, como seguramente lo hará el vestido esmeralda y dorado.

Isabella contempló las apuestas facciones del conde, y sintió una punzada de enfado.

—No soy ninguna mercancía, milord, para que me envuelva y me ponga en exhibición. Si mis pretendientes no aprueban mi aspecto, tendrán que buscar otra para casarse.

Edward juntó sus negras cejas en gesto de preocupación.

—¿Y qué me dice de James Witherdale? ¿Es preciso que le recuerde que el hombre tiene toda la intención de llevársela a su cama?

Ella sintió que el rubor le subía por el cuello y le teñía las mejillas.

—Le aseguro que no lo he olvidado.

Él se acercó a ella, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos verdes e intensos.

—Escúcheme, Isabella. Sé lo que siente por Witherdale. Sé que las cosas se han vuelto más... complicadas durante las últimas semanas. Pero la verdad es que sólo quiero lo mejor para usted —le tomó el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos—. Quiero que sea feliz. Usted se merece un hombre que se preocupe por usted y la trate con respeto.

La miraba con una expresión tan sincera, que ella sintió que comenzaba a temblarle el labio inferior.

—¿Lo merezco?

—Sí, lo merece.

—¿Y el amor, milord

Edward apartó su atormentada mirada.

—El amor es un cuento de hadas, Isabella. Quizá para algunos sea real, pero para el resto de nosotros es sólo una fantasía. En realidad, no existe.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho. Dolor por el amor que sentía por Edward, un amor que él jamás retribuiría, dolor por el amor cuya existencia Edward jamás conocería.

Así fue transcurriendo la tarde, tensa y a menuda forzada. Ni siquiera el parloteo frivolo de Irina pudo perforar la densa atmósfera que reinaba dentro del carruaje mientras terminaban sus compras. Cuando acabaron, Irina insistió en que se detuvieran para tomar un refresco de naranja en la pequeña tienda de un confitero. Isabella se derramó unas gotas sobre el vestido y, por primera vez en el día, Edward sonrió. Irina le dio un pañuelo húmedo para que lo frotara sobre la mancha, y la humedad hizo destacar su pezón erguido debajo de la fina tela. Isabella se sonrojó, y Edward frunció el entrecejo. Dando media vuelta, se apartó de ellas.

Él mantuvo su actitud remota y adusta durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa. Isabella no volvió a verlo hasta el fin de la semana, hasta que llegó el momento de la cena que Carlisle Cullen había organizado para ese viernes. Edward estaba evitándola, lo sabía, pero Isabella lo prefería. Le había dejado dolorosamente en claro que no tenía nada para decirle, y ciertamente ella tampoco tenía nada para decirle a él.

Después de elegir un vestido de seda azul zafiro de talle princesa con toques de plateado y un lazo color plata realzando el talle debajo de sus pechos, Isabella se preparó para enfrentar la velada que le aguardaba. Todo el día había temido el encuentro con el primero de sus hipotéticos pretendientes, pero no había ilusión capaz de postergar mucho tiempo lo inevitable.

Con una sonrisa forzada dibujada en la cara bajó la escalera y al llegar abajo aguardó a su tía Sue, que fue con ella hasta el salón. Allí las esperaba Carlisle. Isabella lo saludó dándole un beso en su arrugada mejilla y a continuación saludó a Ravenworth con toda formalidad. El fue igualmente formal al presentarla como su pupila al resto de sus invitados, entre los que se encontraba el duque de Beldon.

—¡Mi querida señorita Swan! —exclamó el duque con una sonrisa, mientras le tomaba la enguantada mano cuando ella se erguía después de hacer una reverencia—. Es un verdadero placer conocerla —volvió a sonreír, y un pequeño hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla—. Los elogios que oí de sus admiradores han sido profusos, pero ahora puedo ver que no fueron inmerecidos.

Isabella tuvo que reconocer que estaba impresionada. La presencia de Beldon irradiaba magnetismo. Durante un instante fue capaz de olvidar la presencia igualmente intensa de Edward Masen.

—Le agradezco, Su Señoría —respondió sonriendo al apuesto duque.

Dirigió una rápida mirada al conde, mientras se preguntaba qué habría dicho de ella.

Charlaron unos minutos más y ella, disculpándose, volvió a quedarse junto a Carlisle, ya que por alguna razón, en su compañía se sentía segura.

—Creo que ya has conocido a lord Tricklewood —dijo Carlisle, volviéndose hacia el atractivo y joven vizconde, el primero de sus posibles pretendientes, que acababa de reunirse con ellos.

—Así es. Lord Ravenworth nos presentó hace un rato.

Benjamin Endicott, lord Tricklewood, era un joven delgado, con pelo color arena, sonrisa infantil y grandes ojos azules. Al principio se mostró un poco tímido, algo que agradó a Isabella, ya que mostraba ser lo más opuesto a James Witherdale que podía ser.

En ese momento llegó Irina, elegante y encantadora con su vestido de seda amarilla que hacía juego con el dorado de su pelo. Al trasponer las puertas del salón se detuvo un instante.

—Por Dios, ¿ésta es la pequeña Irina? —La potente voz de Jason Jenks atravesó el espacio cubierto por la alfombra oriental.

La risa de Edward se unió al vozarrón de Jason.

—Te dije que ya no era una niña.

—Es verdad —Jason se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos—. Bienvenida a casa, lady Irina. Ha estado ausente demasido tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, Su Señoría —replicó Irina con una sonrisa—. Hubo momentos en los que creí que me había ido para siempre. Ahora que estoy de regreso, apenas puedo creer que alguna vez me haya marchado.

—Se ha convertido en una mujer adorable. Su madre y su padre estarían muy orgullosos de usted.

Tras un parpadeo de emoción, Irina pudo sonreír.

—Le agradezco, Su Señoría.

La velada transcurrió pasablemente. La tía Sue, con su habitual buen humor, se sentó junto a Carlisle, y en varias oportunidades a lo largo de la comida, Isabella pudo oír la suave risa del anciano ante algo que dijera su tía. Había también otros invitados: el marqués de Denby y su diminuta esposa Eleanor, sir Wilfred Manning y una viuda llamada Emily Chester a la que cortejaba sir Wilfred, todos ellos amigos de Jason Jenks. Se encontraban allí para iniciar la presentación en sociedad de Isabella y el retorno de los desdichados hermanos Ravenworth, tarea que esa noche resultó mucho más sencilla de lo que sería en tiempos venideros.

Isabella se sentó junto a lord Tricklewood, que fue perdiendo su timidez a medida que avanzaba la noche.

—El señor Cullen me ha dicho que le gusta mucho leer.

—Sí. Me resulta una gran distracción. En este momento estoy leyendo una de las novelas góticas de la señora Radcliffe, Los misterios de Udolfo, aunque estoy segura de que muchos no lo verían con buenos ojos.

Tricklewood la miró sonriente.

—La verdad es que yo mismo acabo de leerla; me gustó mucho.

Ahí comenzó una charla sobre libros, que derivó hacia otra sobre jardines, que a su vez culminó en una animada conversación sobre aves.

—El último día que pasé en Ravenworth —dijo Isabella—, pude avistar un aguzanieves amarillento. Como nunca había visto ninguno, fue todo un acontecimiento.

Tricklewood pareció impresionado.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Nunca he tenido la suerte de ver uno. Sé que son muy raros.

Continuaron conversando agradablemente hasta que Isabella sintió la intensa mirada de Edward clavada en ella. Cuando miró hacia el extremo de la mesa donde él se hallaba sentado vio que tenía los dientes apretados y que el delicioso plato de ternera rellena de pollo permanecía sin tocar frente a él. Aparentemente, no aprobaba a Benjamin Endicott como posible esposo.

Lo que significaba, según la interpretación de Isabella, que él era un candidato muy adecuado.

—Bueno, ¿qué te pareció? —preguntó Carlisle Cullen a la mañana siguiente, sentado junto a Jason Jenks en el estudio de Edward—. Creo que, tratándose del primer intento, salió bastante bien.

—Está claro que Isabella y el joven vizconde parecieron entenderse de maravillas —apuntó Jason—. Por lo que he oído, Tricklewood es un tipo decente. ¿Qué piensas tú, Edward?

El conde se recostó en su silla.

—Benjamin es un muchacho. Isabella necesita un hombre.

Jenks frunció el entrecejo, y Carlisle se mordió el labio inferior

—Tiene casi veintitrés años, tres más que Isabella. La edad indicada, según mi opinión.

—Cuenta con el dinero suficiente, aunque su fortuna es más bien modesta, de modo que la dote de Isabella sigue teniendo su importancia.

—A Isabella parece gustarle—acotó Jenks.

—A Isabella le gusta todo el mundo—gruñó Edward

—Excepto James Witherdale.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—De acuerdo, me equivoqué —dijo con expresión torva.

—Vamos, arriba ese ánimo —dijo Jason con una sonrisa—. Sólo hemos realizado la primera incursión en el campo de batalla. Isabella es absolutamente adorable. No le faltarán pretendientes. Tendrás para elegir.

Elegir, en efecto. Salvo que gracias a mí, ella ya no es virgen. Pero ya enfrentaría ese problema cuando llegara el momento.

—La próxima actividad es el baile en tu casa—dijo a Jason—. Debería ser una movida crucial en este juego. Contigo como patrocinador de Isabella no podrán ignorarla, pero no podemos tener la certeza absoluta.

—Déjalo en mis manos —dijo el duque con no poca autoridad—. Si saben lo que les conviene, tu pupila será recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Edward alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en su amigo. Su decidida expresión estuvo a punto de convencerlo de que tenía razón. No obstante, no sería fácil. No lo sería para él, ni para Irina, y especialmente no lo sería para Isabella.

.

.

Isabella se vistió con esmero para lo que sería su debut oficial en la sociedad londinense.

Llevaba puesto el vestido esmeralda y dorado que Edward tanto había insistido en que comprase aquella tarde en la tienda de Madame Boudreau. En realidad se trataba de un traje de seda marfilíneo, ribeteado en el talle, los costados y el dobladillo con un galón esmeralda y dorado con motivos egipcios. El profundo escote dejaba a la vista una buena porción de su pecho. El color, según había dicho Edward, destacaba el profundo avellana de sus ojos.

De pie frente al espejo, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que el conde tenía razón. Con su pelo castaño y su cutis claro, el vestido sentaba a sus facciones como ningún otro vestido podría hacerlo.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Sin duda, Ravenworth quedaría complacido. Quería librarse de ella, verla casada y fuera de su vista. Había satisfecho su deseo de ella y quería despacharla, tal como lo había hecho con Leah Clearwater. Por Dios, había sido una tonta suponiendo que un hombre como el conde era capaz de cambiar.

—¿Estás lista? —la cabeza de Irina apareció por la puerta de su cuarto.

—Creo que sí, aunque debo decir que no estoy precisamente ansiando esta velada.

Irina entró en el cuarto y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras ella,

—Créeme, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Sólo Dios sabe qué recepción nos brindarán —ella llevaba un traje azul un tono más claro que su ojos. Con su cutis pálido y su cabellera dorada, estaba deslumbrante— El pobre Edward será el que lleve la peor parte. A esta altura debería esta acostumbrado, pero Carlisle dice que no lo está.

Isabella no hizo ningún comentario. No quería pensar en Edward Masen. Ciertamente, no quería apiadarse de él.

Irina la observó por debajo de sus doradas pestañas, tan espesa como las negras pestañas de Edward.

—En la superficie, mi hermano parece un hombre áspero, pero en realidad es mucho más sensible de lo que crees. Se interesa por la gente, se interesa mucho. Si te considera su amiga, hará cuanto esté a su alcance para protegerte, no importa el dolor que pueda causarle.

Isabella se quedó pensando en sus palabras. ¿Acaso Irina trataba de decirle algo? Hasta donde ella sabía, Irina no estaba enterada de los sentimientos que ella albergaba por su hermano, ni tenía idea de lo sucedido entre ellos. Bajó los ojos hasta posarlos sobre la punta de sus escarpines dorados, y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Lord Ravenworth ha sido muy generoso con mi tía y conmigo. Ambas estamos en deuda con él.

La expresión de Irina se volvió más intensa.

—A él le interesas, Isabella. Puedo verlo cada vez que te mira. Espero que no le hagas daño. Edward ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos por el estupor.

—¿Crees que yo puedo representar una amenaza para tu hermano?

Irina se acomodó un mechón de su corto pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Edward está solo. Su esposa lo ha abandonado. Él no lo sabe, pero necesita desesperadamente una mujer que lo ame. Desgraciadamente, está casado, lo que implica que tú no puedes ser esa mujer.

Nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. Isabella fue hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando las lámparas encendidas de la calle. Un sereno llegó a la esquina, se detuvo y dio la vuelta para ir hacia la pequeña garita de madera que ocupaba.

—Has estado ausente mucho tiempo, Irina. La gente cambia. Por lo que he visto, tu hermano es muy proclive a mitigar cualquier soledad que pudiera sentir. Tiene varias mujeres a su disposición, y no trepida en tomar lo que se le ofrece.

Eso no era exactamente así. En más de una ocasión había intentado evitar lo que Isabbella prácticamente lo había forzado a aceptar. Era culpa de ella, no de él, que hubiera claudicado.

—Edward siempre ha sido guapo y muy buscado. Es un hombre muy decidido y peligroso si tiene que serlo, y eso parece ejercer un atractivo especial sobre las mujeres. Desde la muerte de Lauren lo han perseguido más que nunca. Pero lo cierto es que está solo. Puedes no advertirlo, pero yo sí lo hago.

Isabella no dijo nada. Había pensado en eso en más de una ocasión. En ese momento se preguntaba, como no lo había hecho antes, si acaso la distancia que él había puesto entre ambos no era un esfuerzo por librarse de ella, sino un intento para proteger a los dos.

Apoyado contra la pared situada debajo de la escalera de caracol, Edward levantó los ojos para ver a Isabella acercarse a la misma. Con el vestido de seda esmeralda y dorado que él había insistido en que comprara estaba tan adorable que él se quedó sin aliento y sintió crecer un lento calor dentro del pecho. Se apartó de la pared con estudiada indiferencia cuando Irina se reunió con ella, y ambas mujeres bajaron hasta él.

—Estáis bellísimas —les dijo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Isabella—. Todos los hombres presentes caerán a vuestros pies.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo Irina sonriendo.

Ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que él había imaginado; tenía los hombros rígidos por la tensión.

—Consideraré que la velada habrá sido un éxito si recibimos desprecios sólo de la mitad de los presentes —agregó.

Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició las mejillas.

—No será tan terrible. Jenks estará con nosotros, su madre, la duquesa viuda también. Juntos harán una fuerza formidable.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió a Isabella de pies a cabeza. Edward lo advirtió, y sintió un nudo en el pecho. Era su culpa, todo eso era culpa suya. Y no obstante no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Lamento mucho, Isabella, que todo haya salido así. Si encontrara la forma de hacérselo más fácil, la usaría. Su padre nunca se habría aliado con mi familia si hubiera adivinado el problema que eso acarrearía. Pero, bueno, me temo que eso es como llorar sobre la leche derramada, y ya es pasado. Sólo recuerde que, pase lo que pase esta noche, mantenga el mentón y las emociones en alto. Si Dios está de nuestro lado, cuando regresemos a casa mi hermana habrá dado un paso más para alejarse del pasado y dejarlo atrás, e Isabella Swan estará en camino hacia su nueva vida.

Isabella se limitó a asentir en silencio. Él pudo sentir su nerviosismo, a pesar de que ella hacía lo posible por disimularlo. Sentía deseos de abrazarla, reconfortarla, decirle que todo marcharía bien. En lugar de eso, permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, con un aire de fría indiferencia, temeroso de que la menor muestra de simpatía sólo empeorara las cosas.

La tía Sue apareció pocos minutos más tarde, sonriente y alegre como siempre, y Edward escoltó a su pequeño séquito al salir de la casa. Tras descender los escalones del pórtico, ayudó a las damas a subir al carruaje, a continuación lo hizo él, y se acomodó entre los almohadones de plumas. En el pescante, Jackson Fremantle hizo chasquear las riendas y el carruaje se puso en marcha. En cuestión de segundos traqueteaba por las populosas calles rumbo a la mansión del duque de Beldon en Grosvenor Square.

Tal como lo habían planeado, cuando llegaron el baile estaba en su apogeo. Señoriales faetones y carricoches, elegantes calesas y negros coches con ornamentos dorados formaban cola frente a la residencia. Edward, por el contrario, ordenó a su cochero que se dirigiera hacia la entrada del costado, tal como lo había dispuesto Jason. Dentro de la casa fueron conducidos hasta un elegante salón donde la duquesa y el duque se reunieron con ellos instantes después.

—Irina, estás espléndida —dijo Jason, acercándose a ella para inclinarse con gran formalidad sobre la mano de la joven. El duque dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la esbelta mujer de brillantes cabellos castaños que estaba al lado de Irina—. Isabella, es usted una visión. Sus pretendientes harán cola para anotarse en su carné de baile —volvió a sonreír—. Y tú, Edward, como de costumbre, tendrás a las mujeres peleando como gatos para acaparar un momento de tu atención.

—Me atrevería a afirmar, Edward—intervino la duquesa—, que todo ese trabajo forzado no parece haberte afectado un ápice. En todo caso, estás más apuesto de lo que eras hace nueve años —le dirigió una sonrisa—. Me alegro de volver a verte, muchacho.

—Muy agradecido, Su Señoría.

La duquesa era una mujer diminuta, ligeramente cargada de espaldas, pelo color plata, hundidos ojos azules y la misma naturaleza formidable que su hijo. Nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua; ni siquiera el tema de la prisión de Edward era tabú para ella.

Edward la observó volver su atención hacia Irina, y ofrecerle la misma cálida recepción que había dispensado a él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi niña. Es un gran placer volver a verte.

Parte del nerviosismo de Irina pareció desvanecerse ante la cálida recepción de la duquesa.

Edward había olvidado que la familia Jenks podía ser muy cortés. Más que nunca lamentó los años en los que había dejado de ver a su amigo.

En ese momento, Jason presentó a Isabella a su madre, cuyos perspicaces ojos estudiaron a la joven de pies a cabeza. Isabella se inclinó en una profunda y airosa reverencia.

—Es un gran placer conocerla, Su Señoría. Jamás podré retribuir su bondad.

—Tonterías. Ayudar a lord Ravenworth ha sido algo positivo para mi hijo. Se está volviendo cínico y aburrido. No ha enfrentado ningún desafío durante años.

Isabella sonrió, y a Edward le pareció que ella comenzaba a relajarse. Era imprescindible que causara buena impresión si debía encontrar un esposo adecuado. Edward la observó y se recordó que era la única posibilidad que Isabella tenía, que era lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para ambos. Pero sintió un dolor en el corazón y un peso en las entrañas. El pequeño grupo conversó unos pocos minutos más, pero como seguían arribando los invitados, la ausencia de la duquesa y del duque pronto sería advertida.

Había llegado el momento: era hora de enfrentar al dragón.

—La frente en alto, todos vosotros —dijo Jason, conduciendo al pequeño grupo hacia la puerta—. No les tengáis piedad ni demostréis la menor traza de temor: si lo hacéis querrán ver correr vuestra sangre.

Sonreía al decirlo, pero Edward se estremeció, seguro de que la afirmación contenía mucho de cierta.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, siento mucho haberlas dejado tan abandonadas pero tuve ciertos problemirijillas que me impedían actualizar; como recompensa mañana subiré otro capitulo.**

**Ahora, ¿Que les parece la actitud de Edward? A mi me provoca como zurrarlo para ver si entre en razón este muchachito y se pone los pantalones.**

**Ya viene la gran prueba para mis dos amores, ¿Aguantara Edward que otros hombres cortejen a Bella? ¿Sera Benjamin el futuro de Isabella? **

**¡Que nervios! **

**Gracias por los rr, besos y abrazos gigantes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

El vestido color oro y esmeralda ondulaba a cada uno de sus nerviosos pasos. Isabella avanzó por al ancho vestíbulo de mármol del brazo del duque de Beldon, en tanto Ravenworth escoltaba a la duquesa viuda y tanto Irina como la tía Sue iban tras ellos. La mansión estaba colmada de invitados que abarrotaban cada uno de los ornamentados pasillos y puertas de entrada.

Isabella se obligó a exhibir una sonrisa brillante y despreocupada mientras se abrían paso a través de la muchedumbre y entraban en el enorme salón de baile dorado. Estaba brillantemente iluminado por altos cirios de cera y el centelleo de las urnas de plata repletas de rosas de alabastro, cuyo suave aroma se mezclaba con el denso perfume usado por las damas.

En camino hacia el sitio de la orquesta en el extremo más alejado del salón, Isabella se aferró del musculoso brazo del duque y siguió sonriendo. Hasta el momento, las cosas habían transcurrido sin inconvenientes. La condesa le había caído bien inmediatamente, y Jason Jenks le gustaba cada vez más. Él cubría su mano con la de él, segura y firme, e Isabella pensó en la fortuna de tenerlo como amigo.

Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos, una docena de ojos los descubrieron, cincuenta, cien.

El bullicio del salón disminuyó hasta convertirse en un sordo murmullo. Pasaron los segundos.

Mientras los invitados observaban su avance, la estancia se sumió en el silencio para luego recomenzar a murmurar. Todos estaban contemplando a Edward, escandalizados por su aparición en una reunión semejante, y el corazón de Isabella se solidarizó con él. La espalda le ardía como si la mirada de cada una de las personas contuviera una afilada navaja, y la embargó la compasión. Él hacía esto por ella y por Irina. Lo hacía porque le importaba.

—¡Por Dios... ése no será Ravenworth! —murmuró alguien a pocos pasos de ellos—. Vaya, es un criminal. Sin duda no tendrá tal descaro.

—Me atrevería a decir que sí lo es —confirmó una robusta matrona que llevaba una empolvada peluca pasada de moda—. Y esa polluela rubia es su hermana.

Debajo de la mano de Isabella el brazo del duque se puso rígido, pero siguió caminando. Las voces los siguieron mientras seguían adelante a través de la multitud; Isabella sintió que se le daba vuelta el estómago.

—¿Quién es la joven pelirroja?—quiso saber un petimetre elegantemente vestido—. Ciertamente, es una beldad.

—Ésa, amigo, es la hija de sir Charlie Swan. Ravenworth es su tutor —rió por lo bajo—. Es como poner a un lobo a cuidar las ovejas, ¿no te parece?

Ambos se echaron a reír... hasta que Beldon se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlos. Con una sola mirada de esos fríos ojos pardos toda pulla cesó de inmediato.

Siguieron avanzando por el salón de baile, mientras las rodillas de Isabella temblaban debajo de su falda; finalmente alcanzaron el borde de la pista de baile. El duque hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Tal como lo exigía el protocolo, el duque inició la danza, invitando primero a su madre, la mujer de más alto rango en el salón.

La segunda danza la reservó para Isabella.

—Sonría, querida; está usted verdaderamente arrebatadora. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

Echó una rápida mirada a Ravenworth, que permanecía junto a la duquesa viuda a pocos pasos de ellos. La expresión de Edward era intensa, pero Isabella no logró interpretarla.

La música llenó la estancia. Beldon se puso frente a ella sobre el suelo de mármol blanco y negro.

—Está preocupado por usted —dijo Jason mientras la hilera de bailarines daba un paso adelante—. Tiene suerte de haber conseguido un amigo semejante.

Poco era lo que podía ella responder a esto. La amistad con Edward Masen era lo último que deseaba. Quería que él la amara, y eso él no lo iba a hacer.

El duque sonrió, e Isabella hizo lo mismo. Como había dicho Beldon, era indispensable que la nobleza creyera que no ocurría nada malo, que ellos se encontraban exactamente en el lugar que les correspondía y que su presencia debía ser aceptada de buen grado.

A continuación Jason bailó con Irina, lo que cobijó a ambos bajo la protección de su autoridad. A partir de ahí el tono de la velada comenzó a cambiar. Los hombres aparecieron al lado de Isabella como si hubieran salido de las encristaladas paredes, y varias mujeres, según pudo ver, tuvieron el coraje de ir detrás de Edward.

Se hizo fuerte contra la punzada de celos que la acometió. Sabía cómo era el duque. Era un libertino y un mujeriego, más allá de cualquier sacrificio que pudiera hacer en beneficio de ella.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada y a mostrar una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante; aceptó la invitación a bailar de un joven lord que le presentara la duquesa viuda. Era un hombre apuesto y encantador, aunque no figuraba en la lista de candidatos preparada por Carlisle Cullen.

Además de lord Tricklewood, la lista incluía a lord Addington Leech, segundo hijo del conde de Dryden, a sir RobertTinsley y a William Rutherford, barón de Talmadge. Todos tenían una reputación impecable, tal como lo exigía Carlisle, y su búsqueda de esposa era bien conocida.

Todos habían sido invitados al baile, pero aparte de lord Tricklewood el único que había asistido era lord Talmadge.

Carlisle, que había llegado hacía aproximadamente una hora, la presentó a Talmadge con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Debes sentirte halagada, querida mía. Su Señoría vino especialmente para conocerte.

Isabella le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Qué amable de su parte, milord!

—En absoluto. Me alegró mucho poder venir. Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de usted; ya puedo ver que nos llevaremos admirablemente bien

Se trataba de un hombre en el final de la treintena, alto y delgado, de mucha labia. Era viudo y tenía dos hijos pequeños, un varón y una niña. La idea de hacer de madre de su descendencia ofrecía un atractivo inesperado, pero por lo demás el hombre le pareció excesivamente formal y extrañamente amenazante.

Mientras compartían una contradanza, Isabella trató de no compararlo con Ravenworth, trató de no ver la tierna sonrisa de Edward en las severas facciones de Talmadge. Trató de no pensar en la noche que había pasado en el lecho de Edward, en sus brazos, trató de no recordar lo que había sentido cuando él estaba adentro de ella.

Ese camino conducía a la locura, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. El otro camino era una boda con Talmadge, una alianza sin alegrías no muy diferente a una existencia junto a James Witherdale.

.

.

Edward se encaminó hacia el aparador de su estudio y se sirvió una abundante medida de ginebra. Bebió un largo y reconfortante trago y sintió el fuerte líquido arder mientras llegaba a su estómago. Esa noche sólo había bebido una cantidad moderada y había observado la mejor conducta posible en un esfuerzo por contrarrestar su mala reputación.

En ese momento en el que las damas ya estaban en casa y a salvo, no había nada que deseara más que emborracharse hasta embotarse y olvidar todo el condenado asunto.

Levantó la copa y bebió otro largo sorbo. Había imaginado la recepción que le ofrecerían, y no se había equivocado. Sólo había rezado para que Irina e Isabella pudieran superar los inconvenientes de estar relacionadas con él; tal como habían resultado las cosas, Jason hizo que esa difícil tarea resultara mucho más fácil de lo que él imaginara.

Hacia el fin de la velada, las murmuraciones se habían ido apagando hasta convertirse en algunas palabras dispersas susurradas en voz baja y, tanto su hermana como Isabella, encantadoras como estaban, habían acaparado una larga fila de admiradores masculinos. No, por extraño que pareciera, la tarea de volver al seno de la nobleza, que él había percibido como tan ardua, al final no había sido un problema.

Edward bebió otro sorbo de ginebra. Con un suspiro de fatiga, se sentó en el mullido sofá de cuero frente a la chimenea y descansó la cabeza en el respaldo, intentando no recordar la sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella cada vez que bailaba con otro hombre. A decir verdad, su desazón no provenía de la tensión de la noche, sino precisamente de su éxito. En sus desvarios fantasiosos no había supuesto que el triunfo de Isabella lo golpearía con tanta maldita fuerza.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo. Cada vez que la miraba bailar, era necesario todo su control para no lanzarse a través del salón y arrancarla de brazos de su compañero. No podía soportar ver la mano de otro hombre sobre la adorable y blanca piel de Isabella, no podía soportar la mirada de otro hombre deslizándose hacia las profundidades de su escote.

No quería que ellos le sonrieran. No quería que rieran con ella. Malditos infiernos, no los quería cerca de ella.

Edward apuró los restos de su copa, que poco hizo para mitigar el dolor que los aguijones de los celos causaban en sus entrañas. No tenía derecho a sentirlos, ningún derecho en absoluto, a pesar de eso, las candentes agujas de la ira no parecían ceder.

— Santo Cristo — musitó, mientras se ponía de pie para volver a llenar su copa, decidido a acallar sus turbulentas emociones.

¿Qué diablos ocurría con él? ¿Qué tenía esa fogosa pelirroja que lo volvía loco de deseo?

Deseo, y algo más. Una necesidad de simplemente tocarla. De abrazarla. De protegerla. Era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, ni con su esposa ni con ninguno de sus muchos romances.

De vuelta en su sillón, Edward apuró su copa, se levantó para servirse otra más, y en esta ocasión regresó llevando el botellón medio vacío. Había prometido reformarse, pero no era ningún santo. Además, con sus pechos erguidos, su sedoso pelo castaño rojizo y su dulce y encantadora sonrisa, Isabella Swan era suficiente para incitar a la bebida a cualquier hombre cuerdo.

.

.

Isabella se hallaba sentada en el pequeño jardín informal situado en los fondos de la casa de Ravenworth. No era ni remotamente tan elaborado como el de la casa rural, y eran pocos los pájaros que se atrevían a desafiar el viciado aire de la ciudad, pero era verde y fresco, un refugio que la ayudaba a aliviar su tristeza.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el espléndido baile ofrecido por el duque, considerado un éxito rotundo, aunque ningún miembro de la sociedad londinense había celebrado el regreso de los Ravenworth con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, se había dado un primer paso; al día siguiente llegaron numerosas invitaciones, varias de ellas para esa misma noche. Concurrieron a todas las reuniones, y hacia fines de esa semana Isabella ya había dominado su nerviosismo y estaba decidida a aprovechar lo mejor posible su situación.

A Irina le resultaba un poco más difícil, ya que estaba fuera de su elemento tras haber pasado nueve largos años en el convento. Pero ella era adorable y graciosa, y varios hombres habían manifestado explícitamente su interés.

Por el contrario, Edward se mostraba cada vez más reticente, con una actitud cada vez más distante, con frecuencia taciturna, en ocasiones incluso brusco.

Eso no impedía que las mujeres se acercaran a él. En rigor de verdad, parecían atraídas por el lado sombrío de su personalidad, estimuladas por el aura de peligro que parecía rodearlo.

Después de todo, era el Conde Perverso, y todas querían probar las profundas y ardientes pasiones que sentían fluir en su interior, tocar esas fieras cejas negras, besar su seca boca.

Los celos eliminaron los restos del dolor que Isabella sentía, convirtiéndolo en furia, en un lento borboteo de ira que le provocaba deseos de darle de azotes, de hacerlo sufrir como él la había hecho sufrir a ella.

—Estoy asqueada del grosero comportamiento de tu hermano —dijo a Irina cuando regresaban una noche a casa—. Fue descortés con lord Tricklewood y apenas correcto con el duque.

Para no mencionar el hecho de que Leah Clearwater, lady Uley, estaba en el baile y no dejó de echarle miradas seductoras durante toda la maldita velada.

—Me doy cuenta de que en su calidad de tutor siente que debe ocuparse de llevar a buen término todo este asunto, pero empiezo a pensar que sería mejor para todos que regresara a Ravenworth Hall.

Irinase quitó el chal de cachemira que tenía sobre los hombros y lo arrojó sobre una silla.

—Sabes que no puede. Eso es precisamente lo que está esperando Da Revin—soltó un suspiro—. Me doy cuenta de que en ocasiones Edward puede ser antipático, y también taciturno, pero no es deliberadamente hostil. No puedo imaginar qué le pasa.

Tampoco podía Isabella. Tal vez hubiera una mujer involucrada, alguna a la que quería convertir en su próxima amante. Tal vez simplemente estuviera cansado de la tarea de encontrar marido para su protegida. Fuera lo que fuese, Isabella tomó la firme determinación de ignorarlo. A partir de ese momento, en lo que se refería a ella Edward Masen podía irse directamente al infierno.

Por desgracia, ignorarlo no era fácil. Por donde ella fuera y con quien ella hablara, podía sentir la mirada acerada del conde clavada en ella. Provocaba aleteos en sus entrañas y le resecaba la boca, recordándole lo que había sentido cuando él la tocara y le hiciera el amor esa noche en la posada.

Su cólera no hizo más que aumentar. Los celos se mezclaban con el deseo, encendiendo una hoguera incandescente en su vientre. Quería verlo sufrir como sufría ella, quería provocarle celos; también quería que él ardiera por ella tal como él podía hacerla arder con una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes.

Isabella abandonó el jardín imbuida de una nueva determinación. Estaba cansada de que la ignorara, cansada de la constante desaprobación de Ravenworth. Eligió un seductor vestido muy escotado en tonos de negro y topacio, se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo con rápidos y firmes movimientos, mientras su mente bullía de proyectos para esa velada.

Una sonrisa resuelta se instaló en su rostro. Los juegos de seducción podían jugarse entre dos.

Ella bien podía no ser tan experta como Edward, pero aprendía con gran rapidez. Ravenworth había llevado las de ganar durante demasiado tiempo. Esa noche tenía toda la intención de igualar los tantos.

En uno de los ángulos del salón, una estancia suntuosa decorada en tonos de rosa pálido y marfil, Carlisle Cullen tomó la mano de Isabella y la puso en el hueco de su propio brazo.

—Querida mía, estás espléndida. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ti cuando entraste.

Isabella sonrió, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el escotado vestido de seda.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

Ambos estaban invitados a una soirée ofrecida por lord y lady Denby, los marqueses que había conocido en la cena dada por Carlisle el día de su llegada a Londres.

—Otros dos de tus pretendientes se encuentran aquí. Lord Addington y sir Robert Tinsley.

Ambos están ansiosos por conocerte.

Isabella miró hacia donde estaba Edward, a pocos pasos de allí. Él apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, pero no realizó ningún comentario. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y radiante.

—Tan ansiosos como yo de conocerlos a ellos. La duquesa siente un afecto especial por sir Robert; se dice que lord Addington es extremadamente guapo.

—También es muy rico —apuntó Carlisle mientras miraba hacia la puerta, llevándose a uno de sus ojos el monóculo que solía usar—. Ah, ya está aquí. Creo que viene hacia aquí —por cierto que sí, según pudo ver Isabella.

—Si me excusáis... —dijo Edward, que dío media vuelta y se marchó. No había llegado a alejarse demasiado cuando una espigada rubia de elegante figura le cortó el paso y le dijo algo que Isabella no alcanzó a oír. Percibió la susurrada respuesta de Edward y a continuación el áspero sonido de su risa mientras continuaban conversando.

La envolvió la furia. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Era más que cordial con la rubia, pero con Isabella seguía mostrándose malhumorado y hosco.

Cuando apareció lord Addington, ella sacó a relucir todo el encanto del que era capaz, cada una de las artimañas femeninas que conocía para dedicarles al lord, riendo de sus tontas chanzas, sonriendo ante sus esfuerzos por impresionarla con su ingenio. Era, efectivamente, muy apuesto, en el estilo del petimetre; Isabella no dejó de adularlo hasta que el pecho del joven lord se hinchó de jactancia.

Los ojos del aristócrata se deslizaron hasta su escote.

—¿Le agradaría bailar, señorita Swan?

—Sí; me encantaría. Según he oído, milord, es usted un magnífico bailarín —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El le devolvió la sonrisa con gesto de aprobación.

—La verdad es que me considero bastante aceptable. ¿Bailamos?

Con una cristalina carcajada, Isabella se volvió y sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver que Edward la contemplaba, inmóvil, con el entrecejo fruncido.

La noche fue avanzando, interminable a criterio de Isabella. Sir Robert resultó una agradable sorpresa: un hombre mesurado, de pelo castaño claro y sonrisa atractiva. A Isabella le avergonzó flirtear abiertamente con un hombre como ése, incluso para darle celos a Edward, de modo que optó por dar un breve paseo por el jardín.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Edward estaba aguardando en la terraza de entrada, con una expresión tan sombría que superaba todos los esfuerzos que ella misma había hecho para provocarla. La voz de sir Robert la arrancó de la fascinación con la que se había quedado mirando la figura alta e imponente de Edward.

—¿Puedo visitarla, señorita Swan? —Él era un hombre más menudo y varios centímetros más bajo que Edward, pero de todas formas sumamente atractivo—. Quizá podríamos dar un paseo por el parque mañana por la mañana...

—Me gustaría mucho —Isabella le sonrió, con la esperanza de parecer más entusiasmada por la idea de lo que en realidad estaba. De los cuatro hombres que Carlisle había seleccionado como potenciales esposos, sólo Benjamin Endicott y Robert Tinsley tenían un ligero atractivo. Tal vez, si llegaba a conocerlos mejor, podría llegar a interesarse por alguno de ellos. Tal vez con el tiempo... ya que, a decir verdad, no tenía otra alternativa.

Edward avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas, con las agudas aristas de su rostro aún fruncidas en una mueca de disgusto.

—Lord Ravenworth —dijo sir Robert—. Su pupila es encantadora,

—¿Verdad que lo es? —replicó Edward secamente, con los ojos verdes relampagueando como nubes de tormenta en el horizonte.

—Vaya, vaya, sí, en efecto. Ha aceptado gentilmente que mañana la acompañe al parque.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Realmente? En ese caso, estoy seguro de que no le importará dejarnos hablar un momento en privado. Hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir.

El color tiñó las mejillas de sir Robert.

—No... quiero decir, sí, sí, desde luego —dirigió a Isabella una sonrisa incierta—.Hasta mañana, señorita Swan.

Isabella respondió con un gesto y se obligó a sonreírle mientras él se alejaba. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance, se volvió hacia Edward con expresión furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con usted? ¿Es preciso que sea grosero con todos los hombres que hablan conmigo?

Las facciones del conde se endurecieron aún más.

—¿Es menester que se pavonee corno una cualquiera frente a cada hombre que conoce?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme...?

Él le tomó el brazo con tanta fuerza que la cortó en seco. La arrastró tras él y la obligó a bajar los escalones del pórtico hasta que se internaron en la densa arboleda del jardín. Entre las sombras que rodeaban la pérgola, bien alejada de la casa, él se volvió para enfrentarla.

—¿A qué diablos está jugando? Ha estado coqueteando descaradamente desde que llegamos. Ha conseguido que más de la mitad de los hombres de la sociedad imaginen mil maneras de poder llevársela a la cama —su boca se curvó con una expresión torva—. O tal vez ése sea su juego. Al verla, ciertamente cualquiera pensaría eso.

Ella alzó la mano para abofetearlo, pero en cambio alzó la cabeza.

—No he hecho nada malo. Usted quería que yo encontrara esposo. De hecho, insistió en eso. Yo me limité a cumplir con su deseo. Si no le gusta la forma en que lo hago, lo lamento mucho.

El apretó las mandíbulas, con los músculos tensos y los ojos como astillas de cristal.

—No me provoque, Isabella. Sigo siendo su tutor; no pienso quedarme impávido y permitir que haga el ridículo.

La dominó una oleada de furia tal que le dificultó pensar con racionalidad.

—¿El ridículo? Usted es el que no ha quitado los ojos de encima a todas las mujeres presentes como si se trataran de jugosos trozos de carne.

El conde volvió a alzar una ceja.

—¿Eso he hecho?

—¡Bueno... ellas, ciertamente, no le han quitado los ojos de encima a usted! Para colmo de males, desde la fiesta del duque ha estado de pésimo humor y sumamente hostil. Ha sido grosero y descortés, incluso con sus propios amigos —se apoyó las manos en las caderas y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Sabe qué pienso yo, Edward Masen? Pienso que está enfadado conmigo porque está celoso. Eso es lo que pienso —era una tontería; durante un instante la furiosa expresión de Edward le hizo desear retirar sus palabras.

Un músculo palpitó visiblemente en la mejilla del conde. Sus ojos estaban tan grises y sin brillo que parecían opacos.

—¿Celoso?—repitió.

—Eso he dicho.

Edward soltó una imprecación

—¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso! ¿Qué diablos esperaba? ¡Cada vez que veo a uno de esos cuturracos susurrándole algo en el oído siento deseos de retorcerle el maldito cuello!

Isabella se quedó mirándole, incapaz de creer que había oído bien.

—¿Y... y todas esas mujeres? ¿Por qué siente celos por mí cuando puede tener a cualquiera de ellas?

La furia de Edward pareció desvanecerse.

—¡Por Dios, Bells! ¿Es que no comprende? —le acarició la mejilla—. Estoy celoso porque ellas no son usted.

La propia furia de Isabella pareció escurrirse como agua sobre la arena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en brazos de Edward, con los brazos en torno a su cuello, apretada contra él.

—¡Oh, Edward, te he echado tanto de menos! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él soltó un gruñido, y ella siguió dándole suaves besos en los labios.

—Isabella... —susurró Edward en tono profundo y ronco, un sonido de súplica o de capitulación.

Ella sólo siguió besándolo, abriendo sus labios para él, alentándolo a invadirla con su lengua.

Edward cumplió con el tácito pedido, apretándola contra él, saboreándola en profundidad, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Isabella pudo sentir la presión de su sexo erguido y un trémulo ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—¡Por Dios, cómo te deseo! —susurró Edward en su oído—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Por las noches sólo sueño contigo.

Isabella volvió a besarlo y apretó sus senos contra el pecho de Edward, para sentir que sus pezones se convertían en vértices tensos y palpitantes.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —dijo él—. Oh, Dios, no deberíamos —Pero ya estaba bajándole la parte de arriba del vestido para tomar uno de sus pechos en la boca y succionarlo apasionadamente. Ella sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Una hoguera pareció estallar en su vientre para difundirse por sus piernas.

—Te necesito, Edward, te necesito con locura.

Él volvió a apoderarse de su boca y con su lengua la exploró hasta lo más recóndito, saboreándola intensamente mientras sus manos descendían para levantarle la falda. Su beso era ávido y ardiente, salvaje y violentamente posesivo. Ella se lo devolvió con la misma encendida ferocidad y lo oyó soltar un gemido. Pudo sentir los largos dedos de Edward que avanzaban a lo largo de sus muslos como pequeñas lenguas de fuego lamiendo la superficie por la que se deslizaban. Las manos del conde se deslizaron por debajo de su enagua e Isabella contuvo la respiración al sentirlos rozarle la vulva, obligarla a separar las piernas y buscar hábilmente su clítoris.

Ella se sentía humedecida, lista para él, en llamas, desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Por favor... —susurró ella al sentir que con el dedo comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente.

La boca de Edward no dejaba de moverse sobre la de ella, besándola con intensidad, tomando lo que deseaba, haciéndole desear lo mismo a ella.

La razón pareció desaparecer. Isabella ya no podía pensar sino tan sólo sentir, encendida de pasión y deseo incontrolable por él. Se retorció en la mano de Edward, arqueando el cuerpo con cada una de sus caricias, y gimió por lo bajo.

Edward la besó con fiereza, con boca que la reclamaba mientras su lengua la recorría insaciablemente. Bajó la cabeza hacia la hendidura entre sus senos, y comenzó a lamerle los pezones.

—¡Santo Dios...!

Isabella se aferró a sus hombros mientras sentía que a él se le tensaban los músculos mientras su piel era recorrida por una llamarada de pasión. Entonces lo vio desprenderse uno a uno los botones del pantalón para dejar en libertad el miembro erguido que clamaba por introducirse en su cuerpo.

Edward la alzó en vilo, sin soltarle la boca mientras la hacía descender sobre su cuerpo y se hundía profundamente dentro de ella hasta llenarla con su sexo enhiesto.

—Rodéame la cintura con las piernas —ordenó.

Así lo hizo Isabella con el cuerpo estremecido al que parecían consumir violentas lenguas de fuego.

Él la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra una de las paredes de la pérgola guiándola con manos que le aferraban las nalgas para levantarla aún más y penetrarla con más fuerza. Su miembro era grueso y rígido, y cada embestida provocaba espasmos de fuego que rugían en el vientre de Isabella. Una y otra vez cargó contra su cuerpo como si nunca tuviera suficiente, como si cada acometida reclamara una nueva parte de ella.

—Edward...

Isabella gimió suavemente y le aferró los hombros mientras se sentía cada vez más indefensa y a la vez más poderosa. El calor de sus entrañas pareció expandirse, y ante cada una de las embestidas de Edward un espiral de fuego pareció comenzar a crecer en sus entrañas. En el preciso instante en el que creyó no poder resistirlo más, Edward volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, y el espiral ardiente estalló en su interior. Isabella soltó un grito, pronunciando el nombre de Edward, con las uñas clavadas en sus hombros, sujetándose a él como si en eso le fuera la vida, temiendo deshacerse en pedazos si lo soltaba. La embriagadora dulzura de la culminación del placer la recorrió de arriba abajo con un goce tan intenso que olvidó seguir respirando.

Se sintió flotar de regreso a la realidad abrazada a Edward, que tenía los labios pegados a su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello. Finalmente, depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él con dulzura, ayudándola a separarse de su cuerpo y volver a pisar tierra hasta que sus sandalias doradas volvieron a posarse en el suelo del jardín.

Isabella sonrió, pero por adentro seguía temblando. Edward estaba abrazándola. Edward le había hecho el amor.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Aunque en realidad no estaba bien. No estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Poco a poco fue llegándoles el sonido de las voces distantes y de la música del salón. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la casa, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue el resplandor de las ventanas iluminadas por la luz de las velas a través de los árboles y la densa oscuridad verdosa del jardín. Se alisó la falda y se acomodó las guedejas desordenadas.

—¿Qué... qué hacemos ahora?

Edward no titubeó un instante. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Volvemos a casa —replicó, mientras se dirigía hacia una de las salidas situadas a un costado del jardín, arrastrándola tras él, pero Isabella se plantó y lo obligó a detenerse.

—Edward...

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Cuando regresemos, no te atrevas a decir que lo lamentas.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Edward, una sonrisa cálida y tierna, colmada de sentimientos que ella no osaba descifrar.

—Ya estoy cansado de lamentarlo. Cuando pienso en ti y en nosotros dos, juntos, me es imposible lamentar nada.

Isabella se arrojó en sus brazos y él le dio varios besos fugaces e intensos.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo él con suavidad—. No sería bueno que alguien nos viera.

—No... sin duda que no.

Por primera vez tomó conciencia del temerario paso que acababa de dar. Se preguntó si Edward también lo habría advertido, ya que durante el trayecto de regreso, se mostró cada vez más silencioso.

El miedo comenzó a ensañarse con ella. Quizás había malinterpretado los sentimientos del conde, creyendo que su deseo de ella era algo más de lo que realmente era. Quizás ella sólo había sido un placer del momento. Después de todo, él seguía siendo el Conde Perverso hombre casado. No había futuro para ellos.

Isabella no sabía qué creer, y como Edward no decía nada para tranquilizarla, no tenía manera de asegurarse. Sintió que había completado el círculo desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

Y estaba aún más confundida que entonces.

* * *

**Dios estos muchachos si que son calientes!**

**Por fin Edward dejo la bobada a un lado y se decidió; ahora hay que ver que va a suceder con esta clandestina relación.**

**¿Que pasara con el matrimonio de Ed? y ¿Los pretendientes de Bells?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Jane Masen, condesa de Ravenworth, se acomodó sobre el mullido colchón de plumas de su alcoba de Castle Colomb, decorada con gran estilo. Combinaba distintos matices de sedas malvas, las colgaduras del dosel de un tono ligeramente más claro que las cortinas. Había un elegante armario dorado en un rincón, junto a un ornamentado espejo que ella había inclinado a propósito para reflejar lo que sucedía en la cama.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero es hora de que te marches —alzó la mirada hacia las agujas del reloj que había sobre la repisa de mármol negro de la chimenea—. Son las doce menos cuarto—Jane le dirigió una mirada felina—. Mi querido esposo va a llegar en menos de una hora y yo apenas estoy presentable —le recorrió la espina dorsal con un dedo—. A menos que quieras que lo reciba desnuda.

Alec Vulturi, vizconde de Kendall, se incorporó apoyándose en el codo. El pelo castaño claro y el color almendrado de sus ojos le daban un aspecto de hombre apuesto, viril, más alto que la mayoría, fornido y dos años más joven que Jane.

—Eso es lo último que deseo; tú lo sabes. Cuanto menos te relaciones con tu deplorable marido tanto mejor para mí.

Alec la tumbó junto a él y comenzó a besar y mordisquear el costado del cuello. Jane, riendo, forcejeó para apartarse de él.

—Sé bueno, Alec; deja que me vista. Quizá Edward ya no figure como esposo, pero dudo que agradezca el flagrante recordatorio de que otros hombres comparten el lecho de su esposa.

Alec frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Otros hombres? Puede que fuera así en el pasado, mi amor, pero de ahora en adelante será mejor que yo sea el único.

Jane le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, mi vida. Sabes que no es eso lo quiero decir.

Pero sus palabras parecieron no aplacar a Alec, que saltó del colchón para bajarse de la cama, los jóvenes y tersos músculos dibujándose en su espalda firme. Ella pensó que tendría que esmerarse en algo especial esa noche, cuando hicieran el amor —castigarlo un poco, quizá—: eso siempre era de su agrado.

—Y ahora pórtate bien y desaparece durante un rato. Como ya te dije, no quisiera que Edward te encontrase aquí.

Alec puso un gesto de desaprobación.

—No me importa en absoluto. Ese hombre es un villano. Lo tendrían que haber ahorcado hace nueve años, cuando asesinó a Laurent Witherdale. De haber sido así, tú ahora serías libre de hacer lo que quisieras.

Jane no le dijo que, en cuanto a ella se refería, ya era libre. Libre para gastar el dinero de Edward Masen, libre para vivir en su fastuosa finca, libre para tener un amante más joven hasta que dejara de satisfacerla.

Se echó sobre los hombros un salto de cama de satén malva, se recostó y tiró de la campanilla junto a la cama, llamando a la doncella.

—Me encontraré contigo en cuanto terminemos —dijo a Alec—. Hoy es un día de sol. Podríamos salir a cabalgar.

Pero Alec continuaba con el ceño fruncido

—Me pregunto qué querrá.

—Te aseguro que no tengo la menor idea.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento le provocó un cierto desasosiego. Como bien sabía —y Laurent Witherdale había dado prueba de ello— Edward Warring podía ser peligroso si se ponía en juego algo que él deseara.

.

.

Sobre el asiento del carruaje, y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, Edward aguardaba impaciente mientras el cochero se detenía en la entrada de Castle Colomb. Tan sólo quedaba a medio día de viaje al norte de Londres, sin embargo no iba allí desde hacía nueve años. Su último encuentro con Jane, de regreso a casa tras salir de la prisión, había sido en terreno neutral: el despacho de Carlisle Cullen de Londres, cerca del edificio de la Bolsa, en la calle Threadneedle.

A través de la ventana abierta del carruaje, Edwardse quedó mirando los altos torreones recubiertos de hiedra, cuyos extremos almenados mostraban los huecos destinados a los arqueros, las paredes redondeadas para repeler al invasor en los finales de la Edad Media. En su interior, por supuesto, la inmensa fortaleza de piedra había sido modernizada, los salones, a insistencia de Jane y con el dinero de Edward, decorados tal como dictaba la moda.

Mientras el carruaje iba atravesando las verjas y penetrando en el patio interior del castillo, Edward examinaba la eterna piedra gris, la alfombra de narcisos que habían plantado en lo que antaño fuera el foso. En los años de su ausencia había llegado a olvidar lo hermoso que era aquel antiguo lugar, una herencia familiar, por línea materna, cuyos orígenes se remontaban a los tiempos del rey Eduardo III.

La mano que descansaba sobre la ventana comenzó a ponerse tensa, los largos dedos apretándose en un puño. Su madre no se alegraría precisamente si supiera que la casa que tanto había amado ella desde su infancia había caído en manos de su corrupta esposa, una mujer que lo había abandonado, negándole incluso el derecho a tener un heredero. Una mujer que ahora se interponía entre él y la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida junto a Isabella Swan.

El coche se detuvo delante de las enormes puertas de madera que daban a lo que en otros tiempos fue el gran vestíbulo. Edward respiró hondo para recobrar la calma, sabiendo lo importante que era este encuentro, sabiendo que debía andar con pies de plomo si quería salir airoso.

—La cocina está ahí detrás, a la vuelta —le dijo a Jackson Fremantle, el cochero, amigo de Jasper Hale, un ex recluso que se había acercado a él poco más de un año atrás buscando trabajo—. Haz que alguno de los caballerizos venga a dar agua a los caballos y tú busca algo de comer. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

De cualquier manera, no era su intención quedarse a dormir. Pasar un momento más de lo necesario cerca de Jane era para él algo inconcebible.

El mayordomo le hizo pasar al salón, cuyas paredes, según percibió, habían sido renovadas durante su ausencia. Pasaban los minutos, pero en lugar de tomar asiento en el sofá de brocado, se encontró caminando arriba y abajo, delante del vacío hogar.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron sin hacer ruido.

—Edward, amor mío, qué alegría.

Con la apariencia de una diosa de negros cabellos, Jane entró con aire etéreo, con las manos extendidas y una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios.

Edward le devolvió el saludo, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Jane. Estás más hermosa que nunca.

Más aún de lo que él podía recordar, el pelo negro formando tirabuzones brillantes y recogido hacia un lado del cuello, la piel una combinación perfecta de crema y pétalos de rosa.

Su corazón, tan frío como los altos torreones de piedra en los que ella vivía.

—Y tú, mi amor, tienes un aspecto formidable —dijo ella recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de Edward y percibiendo en él los tensos trazos de preocupación, signos de frustración y fatiga que intentaba ocultar—. Aunque a decir verdad, te veo un poco tenso. Espero que el motivo que te ha traído aquí, cualquiera que sea, no sea la causa.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—En realidad, sí lo es —señaló el sofá—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Jane accedió, sin perder en absoluto la compostura. La doncella trajo el té con unas pastas, después las puertas se cerraron y Edward afrontó el momento de explicar su visita. Fue breve y conciso: le contó que había conocido a alguien aunque no dijo quién era. Expresó su deseo de volver a casarse, se esmeró en exponer al detalle las ventajas que le supondría a ella devolverle su libertad: se vería liberada de tener que seguir llevando su escandaloso nombre, le ofrecía miles de libras, posesiones y una pensión vitalicia.

—Sería muy generoso, Jane. Podrías poseer todo lo que siempre deseaste. Y por supuesto, serías libre de casarte otra vez.

Jane escuchó el relato en un silencio desconcertante. Al terminar se inclinó hacia delante y en sus labios de rubí afloró una lenta sonrisa.

—Y como retribución a tanta generosidad yo sólo tendría que concederte el divorcio, ¿me equivoco, Edward?

—Así es. Carlisle se encargaría de todo. Con tu consentimiento no será difícil.

Jane estalló en una inesperada carcajada. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente divertido.

—Mi querido Edward, para ser un hombre de tanto mundo como sin duda es tu caso, a veces logras sorprenderme con tu ingenuidad.

Edward se puso tenso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El divorcio... ¡Cielo Santo, qué gracioso! —volvió a reír—. Creo que esta muchacha, tu última conquista, supongo, te ha reblandecido un poco el seso.

Edward sintió que la furia se desataba dentro de él. Se esforzó por no perder el control.

—Mi cerebro funciona perfectamente. Estoy cansado de vivir solo y quiero un heredero. Sabes bien lo mucho que un hijo significaría para mí. Hasta ahora nunca pensé que aún podía haber una manera de lograrlo. Necesito el divorcio, Jane. Te he ofrecido una verdadera fortuna para que me lo concedas.

Jane caviló sobre este punto y le dirigió una mirada sombreada por sus negras pestañas.

—Un heredero, es eso ¿no? Bueno, en ese punto supongo que tienes razón —desde el extremo del sofá, Jane se fue acercando hasta que los pies de ambos se encontraron, entonces alargó la mano para acariciar la pierna de Edward—. Quizá... con las concesiones que has mencionado, me puedas convencer de regresar a Ravenworth por algún tiempo... lo suficiente para darte un hijo. Después, por supuesto, volvería a ser libre. Sin duda alguna, querré regresar aquí.

Edward tuvo que reprimir su genio para tratar de controlar la ira que se iba adueñando de él.

Apretó los labios con severidad.

—Y por supuesto, estarías dispuesta a dejar a tu hijo conmigo.

—Por supuesto.

Quiso estrangularla. Sintió deseos de rodear su precioso cuello con las manos y retorcerlo hasta sacar todo el egoísmo que había adentro.

—Hubo un tiempo, Jane, en el que yo hubiera podido aceptar una propuesta de esa índole. Pero en estos momentos no me puedo imaginar nada más indigno que engendrar un hijo con una mujer como tú, una mujer capaz de abandonar a un ser de su propia carne, con la misma ligereza con que abandonaría la mesa después de una comida opípara.

Jane apartó la mano y le dio una bofetada. El agudo escozor de la mejilla tuvo la virtud de ayudarlo a concentrarse en el tema y aplacar sus nervios soliviantados.

Jane saltó del sofá y se puso de pie.

—Cualquiera que sean tus razones, te aseguro que no tengo la menor intención de concederte el divorcio. Resulta que me gusta la vida que llevo. Disfruto siendo la condesa de Ravenworth. Me agrada vivir en Castle Colomb. Me gusta el dinero y la libertad. No estoy dispuesta a soportar ahora la censura del divorcio ni el estigma que él conlleva, no lo haría ni por ti ni por nadie —esbozó una sonrisa tensa y dura—. Eres libre de vivir con tu pequeña puta, querido Eddie. Ella podrá darte hasta una docena de hijos bastardos. Pero jamás te casarás con ella. Me ocuparé personalmente de que eso no suceda.

El esfuerzo de Edward por mantener el control se esfumó de golpe. La rabia no le permitía pensar con lucidez. Era como si lo envolviese una nube de ira.

—¡Lo pagarás, Jane! ¡Lo juro por lo más sagrado! ¡Que Dios te ayude porque algún día lo pagarás!

Se dio vuelta y salió con furia de la habitación, el cuerpo temblando por la ira a duras penas reprimida, las manos recogidas en dos puños. Tendría que haber sabido cuál sería su reacción.

Tendría que haber sabido que ella jamás accedería.

Isabella había sido lo que le impulsara a ir allí. La deseaba. Sin ningún miramiento le había robado la inocencia y el matrimonio era ahora el justo camino a seguir. El divorcio habría resuelto el problema. El habría vuelto a su condición de marginado, aunque pensó que quizá no importaba demasiado. No, si era a cambio de vivir con Isabella y el hijo que siempre había deseado.

Había sido un necio. Por creer que aún podía empezar una nueva vida, había vuelto a herir a Isabella. Dios Santo, ¿qué podía decirle ahora? O peor aún, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sólo había una solución. Era la respuesta contra la que había luchado desde el momento en que la conoció. Casarla con otro hombre.

La mera idea le revolvía el estómago.

.

.

En el imponente reloj de péndulo sonó la hora. Alec Vulturi abrió enérgicamente las puertas que separaban el gran salón de la pequeña sala contigua, al fondo de la habitación. Al verlo entrar tan airado, Jane se levantó sobresaltada, llevándose la mano inconscientemente hacia su blanca y esbelta garganta.

Bien, pensó Alec. Merecía sentir el miedo que la dominaba. Después del comportamiento que había observado merecía aun más que eso.

No se detuvo hasta acercarse a ella. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la agarró por los hombros, la levantó hasta ponerla de puntillas, y la zarandeó con fuerza.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. ¿Qué te proponías? ¿Acaso contemplabas la posibilidad de meterte de nuevo en la cama de ese bastardo?

Ella logró soltarse, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación. Para entonces ya había recobrado la compostura. Era difícil, si no imposible, hacer perder la compostura a Jane Masen.

—Nos estabas espiando, granuja, y eso no está bien. Voy a tener que castigarte. Sí, ten por seguro que esta noche te castigaré.

A Alec se le crisparon las entrañas, el sabor cobrizo del deseo le bañaba la lengua, pero nada aplacaba su ira.

—Estamos hablando de tu esposo, Jane. Vino a pedirte el divorcio. Excelente, la mejor solución a nuestros problemas; pero tú la rechazaste.

Jane negó con la cabeza. La luz que entraba por las ventanas emplomadas hacía que sus cabellos resplandecieran como el ónix. Alec conocía bien la sensación de sentirlos casi rozando su piel, conocía su seductora manera de moverlos cuando hacían el amor, y el deseo le hizo tener una erección.

—Pobre Alec —dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el aparador y sirviéndose una copa de jerez—. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún de que no quiero divorciarme? Ya has oído lo que dije a mi esposo. Me gusta ser la condesa de Ravenworth. Me gusta la libertad que tengo.

Alec sintió un ahogo en el pecho. Estaba enamorado de Jane Masen. Creía que ella lo amaba.

—¿Y lo de volver a su cama? ¿Estabas dispuesta a eso para mantener tu libertad o era sólo una cuestión de dinero? —dio un paso hacia ella, tratando de combatir los celos que empezaban a colarse por sus huesos—. ¿O acaso es que una parte de ti aún siente deseo por Edward Masen?

Ella apretó sus rojos labios carnosos, que acto seguido se torcieron en un gesto desagradable.

—Le estaba tirando un anzuelo, eso es todo. Sólo quería conocer sus intenciones.

—Lo deseabas. Lo vi en tus ojos.

Jane sacudió los hombros con indiferencia

—Edward siempre fue un experto amante. Un poco de variedad no vendría mal...

Alec se fue hacia ella en dos grandes zancadas, las manos extendidas que fueron hasta su blanca garganta.

—No necesitas variedad. Eso se acabó. Ahora me perteneces, condesa, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Jane aflojó los dedos que le apretaban la garganta, respirando con dificultad y frotándose el cuello.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No lo creo. Más bien pienso que, en lo que se refiere a ti, al fin estoy recobrando los sentidos. Tú y yo, Jane, somos una pareja. Yo te entiendo quizá como ningún hombre te ha entendido jamás. Te amo, Jane. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Si te niegas a divorciarte de tu esposo aprenderé a vivir con ello, pero si no eres mía, tampoco serás de él, ni de ningún otro.

Alec esbozó una sonrisa resentida y plana de advertencia.

—No habrá otros hombres, Jane. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Jane guardó silencio. Frotándose aún la garganta, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Alec deseó poder adivinarle el pensamiento.

.

.

Durante los que fueron los tres días más largos de su vida, Isabella pensó en Edward.

Estaba preocupada por su paradero, pero trataba de actuar con normalidad.

Había recibido a sir Robert Tinsley, aunque el paseo a caballo por el parque se vio frustrado por la presencia de Emmett, quien, junto con Jasper, tenía el deber de protegerla durante la ausencia de Edward. Benjamin Endicott había prácticamente mudado allí su residencia durante este tiempo. Por mucho que Isabella lo apreciara, hubiera preferido que volviera a casa.

Ahora, mientras descansaba en el salón, Isabella meditaba el regreso de Edward. Había llegado a altas horas de la noche, con la ropa arrugada y oliendo a licor, sin afeitar, demacrado y ojeroso. Sin mediar palabra, subió y se encerró en su habitación. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.

—Pareces cansada, querida —tía Sue enrolló otro cordel a la sucia bola de restos que sostenía en su regazo. Estaban sentadas delante del fuego. Isabella, inquieta, miraba en dirección a las estrellas, con el deseo concentrado en poder convocar de alguna manera la presencia de Edward—. Preocuparte por Su Señoría no te va a hacer ningún bien.

Isabella se sonrojó. ¿Era tan fácil adivinarle el pensamiento?

—Es que... quizás esté un poco cansada.

Era mentira, no estaba cansada en absoluto. Pero era cierto que estaba harta del juego del gato y el ratón, o lo que quiera que fuese, que el conde continuaba imponiendo.

—¿Por qué no subes y te vas a dormir? Lord Tricklewood regresará a la mañana. ¿No decías que nos iba a llevar de compras?

—Sí; eso dije.

Benjamin era la única persona a quien le había hablado de Da Revin. Él se había horrorizado, como es natural, y aprobaba cualquier precaución que tanto Emmett como Jasper pudieran tomar para protegerla. El hecho de considerarse él mismo su protector había aumentado su pasión, así como la intención de pedir su mano, pero Isabella no estaba preparada para tomar una decisión tan seria. Todavía no. Antes tenía que hablar con Edward.

Antes él tenía que contarle toda la verdad sobre su partida.

Edward se dejó ver a la tarde siguiente. Con un educado pero brusco saludo, pidió que le llevaran una frugal comida a su estudio y se encerró en él.

Por lo menos se había afeitado, pensó Isabella con una punzada de amargura, y la ropa que llevaba era presentable, si bien hondas arrugas surcaban su frente y el cansancio y la fatiga arruinaban la dura elegancia de su semblante.

Isabella miró con fijeza la puerta que le habían cerrado en la cara y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Lágrimas ardientes afloraban desde el fondo de sus ojos y ella parpadeó para alejarlas. Se negaba a llorar por Edward. Bastante había sufrido ya por él.

Estuvo una hora dando vueltas por el salón, esperando que él apareciese, tratando de reunir el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarlo. Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro, Isabella tenía los nervios completamente destrozados y sus mejillas mostraban el sonrojo de la furia.

Santo Dios, él era culpable en la misma medida que ella de lo que había pasado. ¡Cualquiera que fueran los pensamientos de Edward, ella no merecía un trato así! Golpeó con dureza la pared con la mano. ¡Se equivocara o no, con nervios o sin ellos, no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando!

Alzó la estrecha falda de su vestido mañanero de muselina color verde menta y se encaminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta del salón. El eco de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol del corredor anunció su llegada antes de golpear la puerta del estudio.

—¿Qué sucede?

La familiar cadencia de su voz evocaba un agudo ardor de responder, Isabella abrió la puerta y entró.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Isabella...

—En efecto, milord. Me sorprende que recuerde mí hombre, ya que no parece reparar en mi presencia durante estos días.

Detrás del escritorio, Edward se incorporó pero no hizo ningún amago de acercarse a ella.

—He estado intentando hablar contigo. Pensé que quizá más tarde...

—Más tarde no, Edward. Ahora. En este preciso momento.

Ravenworth no dijo nada, pero un músculo de su mejilla se le movió. Había algo en su mirada, algo oscuro e intimidante, parecido al fracaso o al arrepentimiento. La imagen la conmovió en cierta manera, hizo que volviera a sentir la punzada en el pecho, si bien no logró debilitar su decisión. No podía consentirlo. No saber era sencillamente demasiado doloroso.

Isabella adelantó el mentón.

—Desapareciste tres días. Te marchaste sin decir una sola palabra. Después... de lo que sucedió... ¿cómo crees que me siento? No me puedes hacer eso. No puedes fingir que no estoy aquí.

—No era ésa mi intención. Sólo que... —calló y miró para otro lado.

—¿Qué, Edward? Tengo que saberlo. Tengo que saber qué estás pensando —se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva para aliviarse—. Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que podré soportarlo. Soy fuerte, Edward. Desde que mis padres fallecieron, he tenido que serlo —los ojos le ardían con lágrimas inoportunas. Trató de parpadear para desvanecerlas, pero se amontonaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Soportaré todo lo que tengas que decirme, sea lo que sea —la voz se le quebró—. Lo único que te pido es que me digas la verdad.

—Isabella... Dios mío... mi amor—Edward rodeó el escritorio y se aproximó a ella, y ella sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, unas manos elegantes, fuertes y sin embargo suaves—. Lo siento —susurró, tratando de acercarla aún más, pero ella lo impidió.

—No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes. Jamás vuelvas a decírmelo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza,los ojos oscurecidos por la frustración. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

—No lo comprendes, no siento que hiciéramos el amor, sino haberte herido de nuevo. Siento no haberte hablado antes, haberte dicho la verdad.

Isabellase secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, sintiéndose desdichada y perdida y odiándose por ello.

—¿Qué verdad?

La tensión se acumuló en los hombros de Edward, y ella sintió una sorda puntada de terror.

—Fui a ver a Jane. Le pedí el divorcio.

—¿Cómo? —creyó que no le había entendido bien—. ¿Le pediste el divorcio? ¿Pero, por qué...?

—Tú lo sabes, Bells. Para poder casarme contigo.

Isabella permaneció en silencio. Quería empaparse de aquellas palabras. Tú lo sabes, Bells. Para poder casarme contigo. Su corazón comenzó a batir, sentía los latidos con fuerza en sus costillas.

—Jane lo rechazó —continuó él—. Dijo que le gustaba ser la condesa de Ravenworth. Dijo que se aseguraría de que jamás pudiéramos casarnos.

—Oh, Edward—se arrojó en sus brazos, y él la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la cabeza contra su hombro—. No esperaba que hicieses algo tan maravilloso, un acto tan valeroso.Sólo deseaba que me amases.

Edward notó que sus músculos se contraían de nuevo. Se apartó.

—¿Es que no me has oído? Me dijo que no, Bells. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—No me importa nada lo que ella dijo. Qué más da. Lo único que me importa es que desearas casarte conmigo, que me quieras lo bastante como para arriesgarte de esa forma —ahuecó las manos y se las llevó a su rostro—. Conozco bien el escándalo que supondría el divorcio. Conozco la clase de valor que se necesita para haberse atrevido a ir allí. ¿No entiendes? No me importa que estés casado. Sólo deseo estar junto a ti... de la forma que sea.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, un grueso rizo negro le caía por la frente.

—No sabes qué estás diciendo, qué implicaría eso.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Hay hombres que tienen amantes. Tú mismo has tenido unas cuantas. No me importa en absoluto convertirme en una de ellas.

—Sí que importa. Soy tu protector. Eres una joven inocente que está bajo mi tutela. En cuanto la sociedad nos descubra, y lo harán tarde o temprano, nos harán el vacío para siempre. Y esta vez será definitivo.

—No me importa. No me importa nada que no seas tú.

—¿Y Da Revin? Necesitas un esposo que te proteja.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesito un esposo. Y menos después de que Da Revin descubra que somos amantes. Él deseaba casarse conmigo. Dudo que siga queriéndome cuando sepa que soy una perdida.

Edward permaneció en silencio largo tiempo

—Puede que así sea, pero también hay otras cosas que se deben considerar... más importantes que Da Revin—su mirada preocupada buscaba el rostro de Isabella—. ¿Qué sucederá si tenemos hijos, Isabella? ¿Te das cuenta de que serán bastardos? ¿Acaso puedes decirme con toda lucidez que eso es lo que desearías para tu hijo?

El dolor se apoderó de su pecho e Isabella se dio la vuelta. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Apenas podía imaginárselo.

—Hay formas de evitar el embarazo, si es eso lo que deseas.

Edward la agarró de los hombros, haciéndole girar su rostro hacia él.

—¡No, no quiero eso! Quiero tener hijos. Quiero crear mi propia familia. Ése ha sido mi deseo constante desde hace nueve años. Pero nuestros hijos serían rechazados por la sociedad. Ellos padecerían nuestras indiscreciones y la ilegitimidad de un nacimiento que no escogieron. No quiero esa carga para mis hijos.

Las lágrimas de Isabella le ardían los ojos y formaban un cálido surco en sus mejillas.

—Si tuviéramos hijos, los amaríamos, Edward. Los amaríamos y sabríamos protegerlos de algún modo.

Edward se acercó a ella, la envolvió en un abrazo y enterró la cabeza entre sus cabellos.

—¿Estás segura, Isabella? ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza que reposaba en el pecho de Edward, las manos aferradas a sus hombros.

—Sí, estoy segura —giró su cabeza hacia la de él y vio su semblante a través de un baño de lágrimas—. Yo te quiero, Edward Masen. No era ésa mi intención. Sabe Dios que intenté no caer... pero lo cierto es que caí. No quiero casarme con Robert Tinsely, ni con Benjamin Endicott. No deseo a nadie más que a ti.

Edward la apretó contra él y la abrazó durante largo rato, durante momentos dolorosamente tiernos. Cuando la soltó, la angustia había desaparecido de su rostro. La expresión vacía y cansada se había desvanecido.

—No será nada fácil —dijo él—. Tendremos que planearlo con sumo cuidado.

—Quizá sea mejor regresar a Ravenworth Hall. Mi tía y yo podríamos buscar una casa cerca...

Edward negó con la cabeza

—No podemos dejar Londres, todavía no. Aún tenemos que pensar en Irina. Acaba de empezar su nueva vida. No podemos arruinar lo que recién empieza a construir.

Lady Irina. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado?

—No, claro que no. Ha sido un egoísmo por mi parte. No pensé en Irina.

La mano de Edward barrió con suavidad las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—De momento ya hay varios pretendientes que la acosan. Si somos precavidos, quizá algún tiempo, el suficiente para ver a mi hermana tranquila, lograremos que no nos descubran. Lo primero que hemos de hacer es sacarte de aquí. Me encargaré de conseguir una casa por aquí cerca para que vivas junto a tu tía —Edward hizo un gesto de preocupación—. Puede que resulte difícil evitar que tu tía se entere.

Isabella lanzó una mirada a la puerta, pensando en la mujer que había llegado a significar tanto para ella desde el fallecimiento de su madre.

—Hablaré con tía Sue. Sé que puede parecer un tanto extraña, pero ella es una de las personas más generosas y cálidas que he conocido. Quizá tía Sue hubiera deseado otro tipo de vida para mí, pero sé que me entenderá. Estoy convencida de que percibió, incluso antes que yo, lo que yo sentía por ti. Lo único que siempre quiso es mi felicidad.

Los hombros de Edward liberaron la tensión.

—Y sigue existiendo el problema de Da Revin, pero quedarte aquí o ir a otro lugar no cambiará en nada la amenaza que representa. Los sirvientes de mi casa han sido elegidos con sumo cuidado. Hace mucho que saben qué es la discreción. Los que traje de Ravenworth Hall jamás harían nada para traicionarme. Jazz y Emm, Bree, por supuesto, estarán contigo y yo iré todo el tiempo que pueda. En cuanto el futuro de Irina se esclarezca, podremos regresar al campo. Y en cuanto lo hagamos, dejaremos que los espías de Da Revindescubran nuestra verdad; por fin tú te encontrarás a salvo. Quedaremos deshonrados, pero quizá no sea un precio tan alto.

Isabella sintió una cierta presión en el pecho. Iba a ser su amante, una más de las muchas que había tenido Edward Masen. Era un paso aterrador; sin embargo sintió que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Isabella se levantó y se llevó las manos ahuecadas a las mejillas.

_No... —respondió—. Ningún precio es excesivo si podemos estar juntos.

El color verde de los ojos de Edward se convirtió en un intenso y sensual verdoso. Bajó la cabeza y la besó, un beso largo, denso, de profundo erotismo que provocó los gemidos de ambos, deseosos como estaban de hallarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su estudio.

_Nos las arreglaremos —susurró él—. No te arrepentirás, Isabella. Te cuidaré mucho. Tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste.

Un súbito escalofrío la recorrió. Isabella presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Edward para ocultar una repentina sensación de duda. Ella iba a estar con él y él la cuidaría, pero Edward jamás sería suyo. Pertenecía a otra mujer. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba. Lo único que importaba era Edward y que estarían juntos. Pero la fastidiosa duda permanecía.

Si al menos me hubiera, dicho que me amaba. Sí, seguro que lo había dicho, pensó. Él la quería lo bastante como para casarse con ella.

Sin embargo, el resquicio de la duda se negaba a desaparecer.

* * *

**Que situacion tan complicada!**

**Esa Jane es una arpía de lo peor, maldita!**

**Yo confió en que Edward encuentre una solución rápida y definitiva con Jane; diferente a que Isa sea la moza , ella se merece mucho mas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

En el estudio de su casa de Mayfair, James Witherdale se hallaba sentado en su escritorio frente a un hombre escuálido de baja estatura y cabello grasiento color castaño llamado Wendel Cheek, antiguo investigador de Bow Street, un hombre con un turbio pasado que había contratado para seguir la pista de Isabella Swan.

—Continúe —apuntó James, reclinándose en el mullido sillón rojo de cuero,

—Como le iba diciendo, señor. Hasta la semana pasada, aceptaba las visitas sociales, tal como usted dijo. Tenía al menos media docena de pretendientes, aunque yo apostaría por Tricklewood o sir Robert Tinsley. Pero hace tres días, la joven se marchó de la casa de Su Señoría junto con su tía. Según los rumores, de esta forma su reputación no se vería dañada, ya que se trata del Conde Perverso.

James tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así que Ravenworth creía que ella estaría más a salvo si se marchaba y que James había desistido de su persecución. Si el conde pensaba que los pretendientes de Isabella y la idea del matrimonio representaban un obstáculo insalvable para él, desde luego era aún más necio de lo que él había imaginado.

—¿Cuántos hombres tiene Ravenworth para protegerla?

El hombrecillo frunció la boca.

—Que yo sepa, los tiene apostados afuera día y noche; son los mismos que vigilaban su casa de Londres. Y adentro tiene a su valet, Emmett McCarty, y un lacayo llamado Hale.

—Sí, ya sé... los reclusos de Ravenworth. Él valora mucho sus servicios.

—Y no se equivoca, según tengo entendido. Dicen que el tal McCarty es un hueso duro de roer, y uno de los hombres más diestros con los puños que se conocen por aquí.

James se quedó pensando. Ya se había imaginado que llegar hasta la joven, sobre todo aquí en Londres, no resultaría tan fácil.

—Te di el nombre de mi contacto en esa casa, el que nos pasó información con anterioridad. Por una buena suma, creo que vendería hasta a su propia madre. ¿No tuviste oportunidad de hablar con él?

Wendel asintió.

—Es lo primero que hice esta mañana. No parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar, pero tal como dijo usted, unos cuantos chelines le soltaron la lengua.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—No mucho, la verdad. Dijo que los rumores sobre McCarty eran acertados, y que Hale era mucho más duro de lo que parece. Y añadió que estaría alerta a cualquier cosa que nos pudiese interesar.

James empujó un saquito de cuero sobre el escritorio. Tintineó con un sonido agradable mientras aquel hombrecillo la recogía calculando el peso de las monedas que tenía en su mano.

—Siga trabajando así —señaló James—. Habrá más si me mantiene informado.

Wendel Cheek se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación con la misma agilidad con lo que hacía todo lo demás.

James caviló sobre la reciente información. En cuanto se calmaran las aguas, llamaría al resto de sus hombres. Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley ya habían fallado una vez, pero tras haberlos rescatado de una estancia en prisión —incluso tal vez de un viaje a la horca— ahora estaban sin duda muy dispuestos a enmendarse.

James bajó la mirada hacia el calendario que estaba abierto en su escritorio. Había recibido una invitación para un baile de disfraces que se celebraba esa misma noche, en la mansión del duque de Chester, uno de los acontecimientos más esperados de la temporada. Ansiosa como estaba de encontrar esposo, era casi seguro que Isabella acudiría.

James esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Se había quedado en la retaguardia por un tiempo más que prudencial. Echaba de menos el hermoso rostro de Isabella, el tacto de sus sedosos cabellos color caoba. No podía hacer mucho en público, en lo que se refiere a seducción, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de hablarle a solas, lo suficiente para manchar su nombre y forzarla al matrimonio. A cambio de eso, bien podía soportar algún baile y con suerte una breve conversación.

.

.

La mansión del duque de Chester en las afueras de la ciudad era casi tan imponente como la de Beldon. No había escatimado ni un chelín a la hora de organizar el espléndido baile de disfraces, su acontecimiento favorito del año, que ya era como una tradición. El salón de baile resplandecía a la luz de millares de velas, tantas que había varios lacayos en las puertas con recipientes llenos de agua por si ocurría algún accidente con el fuego.

Hasta entonces nunca había ocurrido una desgracia así. Las paredes recubiertas de espejo brillaban y emitían reflejos de oro y plata de las lentejuelas, perlas y brillantes incrustados en los fastuosos disfraces de los invitados. Mujeres vestidas de Cleopatra, Juana de Arco, Afrodita; de hadas, sirenas, mariposas y ángeles. Los hombres vestidos de cortesanos del siglo xvi, caballeros andantes, navegantes, soldados, todos los disfraces que puedan imaginarse.

En vista de su futuro todavía nebuloso, Isabella no había querido acudir, pero Edward insistió.

— Tenemos que continuar nuestra vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Hay que pensar en Irina.

En cierta forma, nada había sucedido. Aunque ella y tía Sue ahora tenían una casa en la calle Maddox, a sólo unas calles al norte de Berkeley Square, Edward aún no había ido nunca. Ella no sabía bien por qué. Era consciente de su preocupación por la hermana, y de que albergaba la esperanza de que alguno de los hombres que la cortejaban le pidiera su mano.

No es que creyera que no eran dignos de tal compromiso. No era ése el caso con su hermana Irina. Tiempo atrás su hermana había deseado un esposo y una familia. Ahora que ya había abandonado el convento, él quería que tuviera la oportunidad. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

Edward se proponía ocuparse de que eso sucediera.

Isabella echó una ojeada por la habitación donde se celebraba el baile, preguntándose dónde estaría Edward. Había llegado con su tía Sue, Irina, el duque de Beldon, y la duquesa viuda, un pequeño grupo un tanto extraño con la tía Sue vestida de matrona medieval con una túnica y un alto bonete; el duque vestido con una toga romana que dejaba uno de sus musculosos hombros al desnudo; Irina disfrazada de lady Rapunzel y la duquesa viuda de Madame du Barry.

—Detesto los bailes de disfraces —gruñó esta última—. Quedarás en deuda conmigo, Isabella.

Sin embargo, le guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía, sonrió y tendió la mano a su apuesto hijo, quien, con una extravagante reverencia, la guió hasta la pista de baile, de parquet entarimado.

En un momento de soledad, Isabella buscó a Edward entre los numerosos asistentes, con la esperanza de vislumbrar su alta y misteriosa figura entre la multitud. Edward. Por momentos no podía creer que había aceptado ser su amante, una vida tan diferente de la que había planeado, con un futuro en el que habría un esposo y una familia. Pero la suerte estaba echada y ella no iba a cambiar su curso.

Había logrado enfriar las pasiones de sus cuatro pretendientes insinuando que sus preferencias estaban con alguno de los otros tres.

—Lo siento, milord —había dicho a Benjamin Endicott—, pero el corazón es terriblemente caprichoso. Una nunca sabe el rumbo que puede tomar.

Lo que implicaba que sus preferencias apuntaban a sir Robert Tinsley, aunque por supuesto hacía lo mismo con Tricklewood cuando se encontraba ante Tinsley. Los cuatro habían recibido tan sutil información y aunque ninguno cejaba en su empeño hasta cierto punto, sólo Tricklewood continuaba obstinado en el esfuerzo.

—Te ganaré —prometió Benjamin—. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de nuestra perfecta afinidad.

Isabella se limitó a sonreír, deseando poder contarle la verdad. Benjamin Endicott era de su agrado y se preocupaba por él. Temía que se estuviera enamorando de ella; sabía perfectamente el dolor que eso acarreaba. Se alegraba de que lord Tricklewood no hubiese acudido esta noche.

Isabella examinó su figura en las paredes espejadas de la sala de baile. Tía Sue había prestado su ayuda en el disfraz, aportando algunas plumas de su extraña y hasta desaliñada colección, ayudando a teñirlas de un hermoso verde oscuro y después cosiéndolas a una arráyente toga de batista blanca. Esta noche era una femenina Ícaro, dispuesta a volar hacia los cielos, pero finalmente elevándose demasiado cerca del sol.

Oculta detrás de un antifaz adornado con lentejuelas y plumas verde bosque, aguardó nerviosa la llegada de Edward, tratando de vano de evitar los interrogantes que asaltaban su mente mientras conversaba naderías con Irina. Se preguntaba qué disfraz llevaría Edward esa noche; tenía la esperanza de que al estar disfrazados como estaban, pudieran bailar juntos, como nunca se habrían atrevido a hacerlo a cara descubierta.

Edward hizo su aparición una hora antes de medianoche, y a pesar del antifaz rojo y negro que llevaba ella supo al instante que se trataba de él. Iba disfrazado —muy adecuadamente, según el criterio de Isabella—, como la Sota de Corazones. Sus largas piernas musculosas estaban enfundadas en ajustadas calzas de satén rojas y negras. Lo observó atravesar el salón admirando sus anchos hombros y la breve cintura, sin dejar de advertir la forma en que las calzas destacaban la considerable prominencia de su sexo. Tras su antifaz emplumado, sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

Él se detuvo directamente frente a ella. Sus ojos efectuaron un largo y apreciativo recorrido por todo su cuerpo, retornando al sitio donde el escote de su vestido descendía sugestivamente y las verdes plumas rozaban la turgencia de sus senos.

Le sonrió con malicia.

—Tal vez mi memoria me traicione, pero creía que Ícaro era un hombre.

Isabella sintió una oleada de placer al comprobar que él había descubierto al personaje de su disfraz.

—Tal vez lo fuera, tal vez no. Es una leyenda, después de todo; siendo así es posible que la historia esté equivocada.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—Puede que sí. En todo caso, eres un hermoso Ícaro —se incline para hablarle al oído—, y nada me gustaría más que arrancarte una a una todas esas plumas—el fuego de sus mejillas pareció crecer en intensidad—. ¿Me concede este baile, señora Icaro?

—Nada me agradaría más, milord.

Un destello de plata bailoteó en los ojos del conde.

—¿Nada, milady? Se me ocurre que quizás haya otra cosa, algo .. íntimo... que le agradaría todavía más.

Isabella sintió que la acometía un intenso deseo. Santo Dios del cielo. Percibió el ardor de esa mirada verdosa como si realmente la acariciara. Él estaba flirteando con ella, haciendo gala de todos los juegos de seducción que hasta el momento no se había permitido jugar en su papel de tutor. Se sentía protegido detrás del antifaz y le dejaba entrever un costado de su personalidad que nunca antes había visto. La seducción era un juego que el Conde Perverso jugaba como nadie. La hacía sentir femenina, cálida.

Bajó los ojos. Quizá pudiera jugarse entre dos.

—Es usted muy audaz, Sota de Corazones. Pero lo cierto es que algo en usted me resulta sumamente agradable. Tal vez un beso pudiera ayudarme a descubrir de qué se trata. Un beso largo, largo, ardiente y profundo con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Quizás eso haría...

El ronco gruñido de Edward la obligó a interrumpirse.

—Descarada. Pensaba que eras una novata en este juego.

—Soy una alumna muy aplicada, milord. Y usted, un excelente maestro.

—Es mucho lo que quiero enseñarte, mi adorable Bells. Hemos dispuesto de muy poco tiempo para estar juntos. Una noche de placeres culpables, un presuroso acoplamiento en el jardín. Esta noche, iré a tu casa. Nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta y comenzaremos las lecciones más importantes. Será para mí un privilegio enseñarte el arte de amar.

A Isabella se le secó la boca. El calor pareció arremolinarse en su vientre, y sintió más abajo la creciente humedad. Esta noche. Edward iría a verla esa misma noche.

—Mientras tanto, me agradaría mucho bailar contigo.

Edward bailaba tal como se movía, con elegancia y con donaire, dando pasos impecables por puro instinto, aunque en sus ojos podía detectarse la intensidad y el propósito que lo guiaban, y cada vez que su mano rozaba la de ella o le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, ella sentía que toda su piel le escocía de deseo. Con su traje negro y escarlata, Edward estaba peligroso y seductor. Rezumaba sensualidad por todos sus poros.

Por primera vez a Isabella se le ocurrió pensar en la enorme voluntad que debía haber requerido a él ocultar durante tanto tiempo ese costado de su personalidad. Lo había hecho por ella, porque era su protegida y él había comprometido su palabra de honor. Lo admiró por ello y se alegró de que el férreo control que había ejercido sobre sí mismo hubiera finalmente desaparecido... al menos, por esa noche.

Al día siguiente ambos reasumirían sus respectivos papeles, pero por el momento Isabella había podido vislumbrar el costado más peligrosamente atractivo y perverso de su naturaleza; durante las largas horas de la noche que tenían por delante, él le mostraría mucho más. La promesa que brillaba en sus ojos le decía que esa noche la poseería como jamás antes lo había hecho.

Le temblaron las manos al recoger los pliegues de su falda. Le martilleaba con fuerza el corazón, y sentía los pechos deliciosamente henchidos. Disfrutaría bailando con Edward tanto como se atreviera, después presentaría sus excusas para poder marcharse. Emmett McCartyy y Jasper Hale habían escoltado al duque y su gente. Junto a ellos, estaría a salvo en el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Edward había elegido cuidadosamente esa casa: tenía ventanas que podían cerrarse con seguro desde adentro y una entrada separada que conducía directamente a la planta alta. Ella miró en la dirección en que él se encontraba, sintió el calor de su mirada, percibió la sonrisa que bailoteaba en sus labios. Allí había una promesa, dulce y erótica.

La dejó en compañía de su tía mientras bailaba con su hermana quien, disfrazada con un traje de seda azul y una peluca rubia larga hasta el suelo, había bailado toda la noche con varios hombres. El salón de baile estaba colmado. Alguien le dio un empujón. Se volvió, y tuvo que aferrarse a un par de anchos hombros para no caer.

—Disculpe. Yo... yo no lo vi...

—Vaya, vaya, St. George, mira el pequeño pájaro que ha venido volando hasta nosotros.

Isabella reconoció de inmediato esa voz. El pelo color arena que se podía ver por encima del antifaz de seda gris pertenecía al vizconde de Harding, y a su lado se encontraba Nigel Wicker, barón de St. siquiera su disfraz de sultán excedido de peso podía disimular su redonda circunferencia.

—Me temo que tendréis que excusarme, milords. Precisamente me dirigía a la sala de señoras.

—¿Ah, si? —Harding se acercó a ella—. Pues entonces será un placer acompañarla, mi querida señorita Swan. No queremos que se pierda entre la multitud antes de llegar allí.

Isabella alzó los ojos.

—¿Cómo... cómo supo quién era?

Harding se echó a reír.

—Las plumas, sospecho. O tal vez ese maravilloso pelo caoba.

—La muchacha es una belleza, de acuerdo —St. George la miró lascivamente de los pies a la cabeza—. Debe tener a Ravenworth en sus garras. Seguramente es una tigresa en la cama.

El rostro de Isabella cobró un tono encarnado. Se alegró por la débil iluminación del salón y por la protección del antifaz.

—A Su Señoría no le caería bien su cruda insinuación, como no me cae bien a mí. Ahora, si me disculpáis...

Harding no trató de detenerla; se limitó a reír cuando ella pasó a su lado, y las atronadoras carcajadas de St. George la siguieron todo el camino. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente podía implicar convertirse en la amante de Edward. Al pensar en ello se estremeció y siguió avanzando hasta salir del salón y bajar la escalera que conducían a la sala preparada para las damas en la segunda planta.

Acababa de rodear una esquina del alfombrado salón cuando oyó el sonido de pesados pasos que iban tras ella. Segura de que Edward la había seguido, se volvió con una sonrisa, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a James Witherdale frente a ella.

¡Da Revin! Con un sombrero emplumado encaramado sobre su cabeza y capa de mosquetero ondulando por detrás, estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos de ella. La tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarla hasta dentro de una de las habitaciones, y allí la empujó con violencia contra la pared,

—Suélteme o le aseguro que gritaré.

El sonrió con su boca carnosa.

—Ojalá lo hiciera, querida mía, se lo digo en serio. Estoy seguro de que las damas que están en la sala quedarán horrorizadas por mi audacia —era tan alto como Edward, dos años mayor que él y más fornido. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro y ojos profundamente azules, y muchos podían considerarlo un hombre apuesto. Isabella no pensaba lo mismo—. Por supuesto, yo me limitaría a explicarles que mi corazón domina por completo a mi cerebro cuando se trata de usted, que le he pedido que se case conmigo y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para convencerla de que aceptara.

La joven apretó los labios.

—Ante lo cual yo simplemente diría que no tengo ningún interés en casarme con usted, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Podría hacerlo, pero sus gritos ciertamente las haría creer que lo que ocurría era mucho peor que un hombre tratando de convencerla de que se casara con él. Quedaría deshonrada. Ya no sería bienvenida en sociedad, ni tampoco Ravenworth y su hermana.

Isabellase puso tensa. A Edward no le importaría lo que la sociedad pensara de él, pero Irina... Irina era otra historia.

—¿Qué quiere?

Él no respondió. La apretó contra él y le estampó un beso húmedo y pegajoso. Sus carnosos labios parecieron tragarla antes de que pudiera liberarse de un salto para darle una sonora bofetada.

El doloroso escozor lo inmovilizó durante un instante de estupefacta incredulidad. Isabella se soltó de su abrazo y escapó corriendo antes de que él pudiera detenerla, casi volando rumbo a la escalera. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y el pulso le latía a tal velocidad que se sintió mareada.

Si alguna vez había dudado de lo mucho que despreciaba a James Witherdale, uno de sus besos rancios y torpes, el contacto de su mano fría y pegajosa habían bastado para recordárselo.

Regresó al salón de baile, todavía estremecida, pensando en su infortunado encuentro con Da Revin. Alejó de su mente el recuerdo para pensar en Edward y en la noche que tenían por delante.

Un temblor de expectativa le recorrió el cuerpo. Iba entremezclado con una pizca de ansiedad.

Esa noche se convertiría verdaderamente en su amante. Se preguntó qué lecciones especiales tendría pensadas él para llenar las horas venideras.

.

.

Con su azul traje de seda un tono más claro que sus ojos, Irina Masen se hallaba junto a Jason Jenks y al marqués de Trent. Aunque éste estaba oculto detrás de un disfraz de paje del siglo xv, ella recordaba bien a Garrett Sutton, un hombre apuesto de pelo castaño y contextura mediana, que había sido compañero de Edward en Oxford. Garrett y Edward habían sido muy buenos amigos antes de que éste fuera a la cárcel, pero tal como lo había hecho con el resto de sus amistades, Edward había decidido que en su condición de criminal condenado y paria de la sociedad, su amistad con el marqués debía terminar.

Irina no lo había vuelto a ver desde el escándalo y creía que tampoco su hermano.

Recordaba sus amables bromas cuando ella era apenas una niña. Entonces no había reparado en él, con la cabeza llena como la tenía de absurdas fantasías con Laurent Witherdale.

Ya como mujer, percibió la presencia del marqués como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintió esos penetrantes ojos castaños, la fuerza de su sonrisa, y la recorrió un desconocido estremecimiento.

—Ése era su hermano, ¿verdad? ¿El disfrazado de Sota de Corazones?

—Me sorprende que lo reconociera —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Yo lo ayudé con su disfraz. Pensé que sería bueno.

—Tal vez para la mayoría, pero yo lo conozco hace mucho tiempo —sonrió ligeramente—. El disfraz es adecuado, me parece. Edward siempre tuvo un don especial con las damas, y esta noche no es una excepción. Por la forma en que miraba a esa deliciosa criatura de traje emplumado, no cabía duda de lo que estaba pensando... ni de que la dama le retribuía su interés.

La sorpresa fue seguida por una punzada de desasosiego. Al principio le habían preocupado Isabella y Edward, pero se había dicho que estaba equivocada. Esa noche se había divertido tanto, había estado tan absorbida por el baile, que había prestado poca atención a Isabella y a su hermano. Habían bailado juntos, eso era todo. Edward sentía afecto por ella, tal vez incluso cierta atracción, pero jamás osaría cortejarla. Y no creía que Isabella lo alentara.

—En todo caso —siguió diciendo Garrett—, me alegro de que haya decidido reaparecer. Sé que su pasado le ha complicado las cosas, pero fuera lo que fuese lo sucedido con Witherdale aquella noche —y somos varios los que tenemos nuestras dudas—, él ya ha pagado por sus pecados, y yo me alegro mucho de verlo aquí.

Irina sonrió, aliviada al ver que había cambiado de tema.

—Es muy amable de su parte, milord. Es posible que Edward tenga más amigos de lo que cree. Le agradaría saber lo que usted piensa.

Él le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa, y ella sintió retornar ese extraño estremecimiento.

—Pues entonces espero que usted se lo cuente —le sonrió—. O tal vez, y con su permiso, pueda visitaros y decírselo yo personalmente.

El estómago de Irina pareció revolotear. ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que quería visitarla? Más allá de lo que su hermano podía desear para ella, aún no estaba preparada para atender pretendientes. Había pasado demasiado tiempo recluida. Y sin embargo, este hombre tan particular la intrigaba.

—Eso sería muy considerado de su parte, milord. Estoy segura de que significaría mucho para Edward.

Él la contempló con sus aterciopelados ojos castaños; finalmente Irina tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Lady Irina, ¿me concede este baile?

Irina sonrió con cierta incertidumbre. Una cosa era bailar con hombres que consideraba amigos, y otra hacerlo con alguien que había logrado convertir sus entrañas en gelatina.

—¿Milady? —insistió él.

Ella le ofreció su mano, pero no efectuó ningún movimiento. La primera noche de baile había tenido terror de entrar en el salón. Sentía pánico ante lo que pudiera decir la gente, pero al final, con la protección de Jason y su bondadoso aliento, la velada había sido todo un éxito.

Había habido algunos comentarios, desde luego, pero la duquesa viuda había sofocado toda habladuría. La historia oficial señalaba que ella había entrado en el convento a causa del escándalo causado por su hermano. El porqué de la muerte de Laurent Witherdale seguía envuelto en el misterio, y la culpa de la presurosa partida de Irina descansaba sobre los hombros del pobre Edward. Pero eran anchos, y a él no parecía preocuparle.

A su lado apareció el duque de Beldon.

—Ve, Irina. Con Garrett estarás tan segura como conmigo.

Tenía razón, naturalmente. El marqués era amigo de Edward y el acompañante perfecto, un hombre casi tan poderoso como el mismo duque. Miró el apuesto rostro de Garrett Sutton y le sonrió.

—Muy bien, pero se lo advierto, milord: todavía estoy un poco falta de práctica. Le ruego que me tenga paciencia.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella sintió que el corazón le latía más deprisa.

—Nací paciente, milady.

Él le ofreció su brazo, y ella apoyó la mano sobre la manga de terciopelo de su jubón.

Camino hacia la pista de baile, surgieron a su paso algunos comentarios, como siempre ocurría, pero las lenguas malintencionadas se acallaron al ver que su acompañante no era otro que el acaudalado marqués de Trent. Fue un largo baile e Irina lo disfrutó de cabo a rabo.

—Gracias, milord —dijo a Garrett cuando terminó la música.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Por ayudarme a recordar algunos de los placeres de la vida.

El pardo de los ojos del marqués se convirtió en un intenso azul índigo. Se inclinó sobre su mano.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarla a recordar algunos más, milady.

Irina sintió el suave calor de su respiración a través del guante, y sintió un escozor por todo el brazo.

—Tal vez, milord.

* * *

**¿Quien sera el jodido soplón que esta traicionando a mi amore?**

**No se si es coincidencia pero, amo la Sota de Corazones!**

**James es un asqueroso, podrá ser muy guapo y toda la cosa pero esa actitud me produce nauseas, ojala lo castren por hp!**

**Por cierto, ¿quien quiere unas clasesitas de seducción y el arte de amar con el Conde Perverso?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Laurentie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Edward se marchó primero del baile, antes de que los demás se quitaran las máscaras, si bien Isabella no divisó su alta figura afuera de la mansión sino hasta media hora más tarde, aguardando a verla a salvo, cómodamente instalada en el carruaje de Beldon con su tía, en tanto Emmett y Jasper, vestidos con la librea dorada del conde, cabalgaban detrás en su calidad de lacayos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Isabella le deseó las buenas noches a su tía y fue directamente a su alcoba, cada vez más nerviosa y confundida. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento. Él esperaría que ella desempeñara el papel de amante que había aceptado desempeñar. La besaría, la acariciaría, le haría el amor. Se le agitó el estómago y la boca se le puso reseca como papel. Una cosa era hacer el amor con él en un momento de pasión incontrolable, y otra muy diferente establecer un curso de acción que alteraría el equilibrio de su vida.

Ya está alterado, se dijo para sus adentros. Quedó alterado desde el mismo instante en que te enamoraste de él A partir de ese momento su felicidad quedó definitivamente enlazada a la de él y su futuro complicado con el del conde de Ravenworth.

Bree la aguardaba en su alcoba para ayudarla a desvestirse. Dejó que la joven se las entendiera con las trabas y los botones que sujetaban su disfraz y la ayudara a quitarse el antifaz verde emplumado. Su doncella aún no sospechaba su relación con el conde. Despierta como era, Isabella estaba segura de que no le llevaría mucho tiempo descubrirla.

Bree se enteraría; poco después los restantes sirvientes de la casa comenzarían a sospechar, aunque Isabella, al igual que Edward, pensaba que toda la servidumbre era sumamente leal y que, al menos por un tiempo, su secreto estaría a buen recaudo.

La exhuberante criada le quitó la última horquilla del pelo y lo cepilló hasta desenredarlo.

—Gracias, Bree. Yo me ocuparé del resto. Ve y trata de dormir.

—¿Está segura?

—Me arreglaré.

—Muy bien, entonces. Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches, Bree.

Aguardó a que la muchacha abandonara la habitación y recién entonces, cubierta apenas por la enagua, encendió la vela puesta sobre una mesilla junto a la ventana. Las sombras vacilaron en las paredes y un suave resplandor amarillento se difundió por los rincones. Isabella miró hacia la puerta con extraña ansiedad. Había realizado una elección. Edward vendría a verla.

La noche que tenía por delante sería una noche muy particular. ¿Qué hacer, entonces?

En ese instante sus ojos se posaron sobre el antifaz de plumas verdes que había arrojado sobre el tocador. Lentamente fue a buscarlo, se lo colocó sobre los ojos y se ató el cordel en la nuca.

Las lentejuelas verdes centellearon en el espejo. A través de los orificios del antifaz sus ojos también parecieron centellear. Por un instante vaciló, pero de inmediato se bajó los tirantes de la enagua y dejó que ésta se deslizara hasta el suelo. Desnuda atravesó la habitación y se trepó a la cama con dosel, reclinándose contra las almohadas.

Pasaron los minutos. Una brasa crepitó en la chimenea. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba Edward, de pie en el vano. Había reemplazado su disfraz por unos ajustados pantalones que llevaba metidos dentro de sus botas negras. Una camisa blanca de mangas largas cubría su pecho poderoso. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras él pero no se movió. Inmóvil, recorrió con sus ojos verde esmeralda su cuerpo desnudo.

—Veo que te has vestido para la lección —dijo con voz ronca por la pasión.

—Esperaba complacerte.

Edward fue hacia la cama con elegantes movimientos, sus ojos clavados en los de ella a través del antifaz.

—Pues entonces lo has logrado... exquisitamente, por cierto. Pero esta noche, amor mío, soy yo el que quiere complacerte a ti.

Una oleada de calor recorrió a Isabella de pies a cabeza. Su corazón emprendió una loca carrera. Nerviosamente, se humedeció los labios.

—¿Hay algo... hay algo que quieres que haga?

La ardiente mirada de Edward volvió a recorrerla de arriba abajo.

—Pues sí, amor mío. Es mucho lo que harás antes de que termine la noche —se sentó en la cama y la tomó en sus brazos—. Pero primero sólo quiero besarte.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintió la dulzura de los labios de Edward en los suyos y a continuación la cálida exploración de su lengua. Su aliento sabía a coñac y un tenue olor a lavanda se desprendía de su camisa. La besó profunda, eróticamente, apretándola contra el colchón, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su erección, sin contemplaciones para con los escrúpulos virginales de Isabella. Eso pertenecía al pasado. En ese momento ella ya era su mujer, y él se proponía demostrarle exactamente qué significaba eso.

Edward bajó la cabeza y volvió a adueñarse de su boca, recorriéndola con su lengua experta, saboreándola con detenimiento, encendiendo ardientes sensaciones que palpitaron en todo su cuerpo. Isabella le devolvió el beso con la misma encendida pasión, devolviéndole lo que él le daba, alentándolo a tomar aún más.

—Rodéame el cuello con los brazos —ordenó él con dulzura.

Así lo hizo ella, apoyando los senos contra su pecho. Edward soltó un gemido y la besó con más fuerza para después recorrer con la lengua el costado de su cuello, su garganta y sus hombros. Cuando llegó a la hendidura entre los pechos jugueteó con el pezón y a continuación tomó la redonda turgencia en su boca y comenzó a succionarla.

Una intensa ola de calor recorrió a Isabella, tórrida, abrasadora, que volvió a subirle desde las piernas hasta enroscarse en la boca del estómago.

—Edward...

Aferrada a sus hombros, Isabella arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba, desesperada por absorber el calor de su boca sobre la piel. Edward pasó al otro pecho, estimulándole el pezón hasta que Isabella lo sintió congestionado y doloroso, y siguió succionando hasta que ella se retorció bajo su lengua.

Edward la acostó sobre la cama con una expresión que a la luz de las velas parecía transformada por el deseo, mientras sobre su frente caía en desorden el pelo negro como el azabache. Su erección se destacaba, rígida, contra sus pantalones. Ella pudo sentirlo sobre el muslo, pudo sentir su miembro erguido, y la promesa que contenía le hizo temblar. Edward volvió a besarle los pechos, lenta y golosamente, y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Se detuvo para besarle el ombligo y la plana zona de piel que lo rodeaba.

—Edward... —Isabella sentía el cuerpo en llamas, enloquecida por el deseo de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo—. Yo también quiero acariciarte. Quiero verte desnudo.

Los ojos de Edward parecieron despedir llamaradas.

—Pronto, mi amor. A partir de ahora hay cosas que quiero mostrarte, lecciones que deseo que aprendas.

Sus palabras provocaron una nueva oleada de ardor que recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella. La besó una vez más, profunda, salvajemente. Sus manos buscaron las muñecas de Isabella y las levantaron por encima de la cabecera de la cama. Se trataba de una superficie de madera oscura ricamente tallada. Le sostuvo las manos contra un intrincado diseño de flores, asegurándose de que cada dedo encontrara el apoyo adecuado.

—No te sueltes —le ordenó suavemente—. No importa lo que pase, no te sueltes hasta que yo te lo diga.

Isabella estaba temblando. La ronca cadencia de la voz de Edward parecía deslizarse por su piel y el contacto de sus manos encendía una hoguera en su sangre. Con cuidado, Edward le desató el cordel que sujetaba su antifaz, se lo quitó y lo arrojó a un lado.

—Quiero verte cuando alcances tu placer.

Clavó los ojos en los de ella con tal intensidad que parecieron centellear. Suavemente, le acomodó la brillante mata de pelo alrededor de los hombros y volvió a besarla en los senos, el ombligo, yendo cada vez más abajo mientras sus dedos se movían por el suave vellón rojizo de su pubis.

—Abre las piernas, Bells.

A la joven se le escapó un breve grito. Temblaba

—Hazlo, querida mía. Haz lo que te digo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior para dominar el fuego que estallaba en su interior.

Vacilante, abrió las piernas, exponiendo su más íntimo secreto.

—Más. Dame tu ser, Bells. Confíame tu cuerpo, como me has confiado tu corazón.

Aquello exigió todo su valor, pero Isabella hizo lo que le pedía y le franqueó el acceso a lo que él buscaba, ignorando la vergüenza que le provocó más calor que todo lo anterior. Le temblaba el cuerpo, y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se pusieron blancas.

Apoyado sobre los codos, Edward se situó entre sus piernas y la tomó de las nalgas para obligarla a alzar el cuerpo y dejarlo expuesto junto a su boca. Isabella estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la lengua de Edward encontró su carne y el palpitante y rígido botón del centro de su placer. Edward comenzó a lamerlo, a acariciarlo con tierna dedicación, y Isabella arqueó el cuerpo hasta levantarlo del colchón.

—¡Edward!

Ella se retorció, trató de apartarse, pero él la sostuvo aun con más fuerza. Tal como él le había ordenado, no se soltó de la cabecera de la cama. En cambio, cerró los ojos y saboreó el contacto de sus besos suaves y eróticos y de su lengua investigando y lamiendo hasta que delgadas lenguas de fuego comenzaron a levantarse en su vientre.

—No puedo más—susurró—. No puedo soportar un minuto más.

Él alzó los ojos, con los músculos de los hombros tensos como el acero.

—Sí que puedes. Puedes, y lo harás.

Volvió a adueñarse de su vagina con la boca, y en esta ocasión las tensas cuerdas de su excitación aletearon para de inmediato quebrarse en un estallido. Restallaron como frágiles hilos que la lanzaron al espacio, hacia el mismo centro ardiente del sol. El fuego rugió en sus entrañas despidiendo astillas incandescentes que le cortaron la respiración y se clavaron en ella como dulcísimas partículas de placer.

Laxa y satisfecha, no advirtió cuando Edward se apartó de ella hasta que estuvo de regreso a su lado, desnudo, con su moreno cuerpo musculoso sobre ella. Con delicadeza le tomó los dedos que aún aferraban la cabecera de la cama, y cuidadosamente los soltó uno a uno.

— Ya puedes soltarte, mi amor — le dijo con una tierna sonrisa — . Prefiero sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, prácticamente incapaz de pensar con claridad.

— Eso fue tan. . . nunca habría imaginado. . .

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó él mientras la penetraba con fuerza — . Seguramente lo habrás imaginado. . .

Isabella arqueó el cuerpo, levantándolo para recibirlo en su totalidad. Un nuevo calor comenzó a bullir en su cuerpo. Isabella se humedeció los labios.

— Sí, milord. Me lo imaginaba muy bien.

Edward rió por lo bajo y comenzó a moverse. Cada acometida le provocaba nuevas cumbres de placer, cada profunda embestida aumentaba su deseo por él. Él la tomó con hábil y exquisita exigencia, colmándola con su sexo. En cuestión de minutos el cuerpo le temblaba con una reacción que igualó a la de él hasta que una vez más se elevó en su propio orgasmo.

Tras ella fue Edward con su propio estallido, con los músculos rígidos sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, cada uno de sus tendones estirados, tensos. Su alta figura se estremeció y finalmente quedó inmóvil para caer sobre ella, y el velo de sudor que lo cubría se mezcló con la humedad de la piel de Isabella.

Edward se apartó de ella para tomarla en sus brazos, con la espalda de ella apoyada en su pecho. La besó en el cuello.

— Hay más cosas que quiero enseñarte... muchas más. Y ahora que eres mía, habrá tiempo más que suficiente para aprenderlas.

¿Tiempo suficiente? La ganó la ansiedad. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo realmente tendría. ¡El futuro era algo tan nebuloso, tan cargado de asechanzas! Edward era casado. Y jamás había dicho que la amaba. Isabella cerró los ojos, decidida a no pensar en eso esa noche. Esa noche ella lo amaría y dejaría que él la amara.

Esa noche haría de cuenta que el futuro no existía.

Esa noche Edward le hizo el amor dos veces más. Con las primeras luces del alba, Ravenworth despertó y vio la gris luminosidad de la alborada filtrándose por la ventana para arrancarlo de su pacífico sopor. A su lado yacía Isabella, con el glorioso pelo desparramado sobre su pecho. Durante un momento se limitó a mirarla, recordando las horas que habían pasado juntos.

El juego de seducción que había comenzado se había convertido en algo mucho más profundo a medida que pasaban las horas. Algo indefiniblemente tierno. Era raro lo que le ocurría cada vez que estaba con ella. La soledad en la que había vivido durante todos esos años parecía esfumarse hasta desaparecer.

Edward le acarició el pelo, consciente de que debía levantarse, reacio a hacerlo, de alguna manera perturbado. Era la culpa, sospechaba. La culpa que había esperado no sentir. No era correcto lo que tomaba de Isabella, su calidez, su belleza, su inocencia. Esas cosas tenían un precio, y ese precio era el matrimonio, la protección de su nombre, la seguridad de un hogar, el amor de una familia. Él no contaba con nada de eso para ofrecerle; no obstante tomaba sin miramientos lo que ella le ofrecía.

Le irritaba, pero la decisión estaba tomada, y era demasiado egocéntrico como para modificar una decisión que había aceptado.

Con un suspiro de resignación se apartó del cálido cuerpo de Isabella y se vistió. Tenía la intención de marcharse antes de que ella despertara, pero al volverse la encontró mirándolo con la incertidumbre pintada en el rostro. Edward le tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Pasa algo malo? Si estás preocupada por lo de anoche...

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—Lo de anoche fue hermoso. Perfecto. No me preocupa lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Se... se trata de algo que sucedió en el baile de disfraces, algo que no te he contado.

Edward se puso rígido. La cautela se impuso en su actitud.

—¿Acaso me mentiste?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Sólo... sólo que no te lo dije anoche en el baile, y tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Edward sintió que comenzaba a montar en cólera que le provocaba una intensa sensación de calor en la nuca.

—Dímelo ahora.

Isabella se ruborizó, sintiéndose culpable.

—Anoche, lord Da Revin estaba en el baile. Me abordó cuando iba al lavabo de señoras. No quise provocar un problema. No pensé...

—¿Qué no pensaste? No, no lo hiciste. No pensaste en absoluto —la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a levantarse de la cama—. Maldición, Isabella, trato de protegerte. Si Da Revin estaba allí, deberías habérmelo dicho. Podría haber ocurrido algo malo. Cualquier cosa. ¡Dios del cielo, nunca —pero nunca— más vuelvas a hacer eso!

Vio la mueca de dolor de Isabella, advirtió la fuerza con que le apretaba los hombros y aflojó sus manos. Luego respiró profundamente, para serenarse.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. Es sólo que... —sólo que no toleraba pensar en Da Revin cerca de ella. Soltó un suspiro de frustración—. ¿Qué hizo exactamente esta vez el hijo de perra?

Isabella apartó la mirada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado encima de las sábanas que le cubrían los pechos.

—Me besó. Me dio el beso más asqueroso, más repulsivo que he recibido en mi vida.

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más. Lo abofeteé en pleno rostro y salí corriendo. Eso fue todo.

—¿Lo abofeteaste?

Ella asintió y después esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tan fuerte como pude. Me sorprende que no hayas oído la bofetada en el salón de baile.

Edward se descubrió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así —lentamente se esfumó su sonrisa—. Escúchame, Isabella. Da Revin es un rival peligroso. Debemos ser cuidadosos. Tú debes ser cuidadosa. Prométeme que si el bastardo se acerca a ti, tú me lo dirás.

—Debería haberlo hecho. Es que no quería meterte en problemas.

El se le acercó y le tomó el mentón.

—Promételo.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, soltando un suspiro—. Lo prometo.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso breve aunque ardiente.

—Buena chica —se apartó de ella cuando su cuerpo ya reaccionaba a su contacto y su erección comenzaba a presionar dentro de sus pantalones. Deseó poder volver a hacerle el amor, pero el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo—. Debo marcharme —dijo roncamente—. Te veré esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Vuelves esta noche?

Edward sintió que el cuerpo se le endurecía de sólo pensar en ello.

—Sí, amor mío. No me parece que tu estudio quede completo con una sola lección.

—No... no, la verdad es que no está completo —Isabella sonrió con dulzura, y el deseo le aguijoneó en los genitales. La joven se recostó contra la almohada con una sonrisa soñadora— . Hasta esta noche, entonces, milord.

Edward se sintió divertido.

—Hasta esta noche —la saludó.

Edward se preguntó por qué Isabella provocaba tan poderoso efecto en él... y cómo diablos haría para esperar tanto tiempo.

.

.

James Witherdale abrió la puerta, y con un gesto indicó a Tyler Crowley y a Mike Newton que entraran en su estudio cubierto con paneles de madera.

—Vinimos en cuanto recibimos su mensaje —dijo Tyler, sosteniendo entre sus dedos huesudos un estropeado sombrero de fieltro. A su lado se encontraba Mike Newton, rascándose la enmarañada barba roja.

—Sí; más os valía hacerlo —James rodeó su pesado escritorio de nogal para sentarse en un sillón de cuero negro situado detrás de él—. Han surgido algunas... complicaciones. Me gustaría que vosotros os hicierais cargo de ellas en mi lugar.

—¿Complicaciones? —repitió Newton con recelo—. ¿Qué complicaciones? ¿Nuevos problemas con Ravenworth, ese demonio de pelo cobrizo?

—Indudablemente, es así. Ese hombre es mi Némesis, que aparece como una sombra de perdición en medio de todo lo que hago. En este caso, sin embargo, es de los pretendientes de la señorita Swan de quienes quiero que os ocupéis.

—¿Quiere que los matemos? —preguntó Tyler alzando una ceja James hizo un gesto negativo.

—No, nada tan definitivo... al menos por ahora. Yo sólo quiero que los desalentéis para que abandonen su cortejo.

Levantó la tapa de la tabaquera que tenía sobre el escritorio y sacó de ella un grueso habano.

Lo pasó por debajo de la nariz para olfatear el intenso aroma del tabaco.

—Por ejemplo, supongamos que ellos son atacados por asaltantes. Naturalmente, deberían robarles sus bolsas, y en la refriega deberían recibir un par de golpes, junto con la advertencia de que se mantuvieran lejos de Isabella Swan... siempre y cuando deseen que el incidente no vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Cómo se llaman esos hombres? —quiso saber Mike.

—Por lo que ha podido averiguar el señor Cheek, son cuatro los hombres que entrevistó Carlisle Cullen con el objetivo de buscar candidatos adecuados. Sólo dos parecen continuar en carrera: Benjamin Endicott, vizconde de Tricklewood, y sir Robert Tinsley. Mientras vosotros mantenéis con ellos vuestra pequeña charla, sutilmente haré correr el rumor de que la señorita Swan ya ha sido apalabrada. Una palabra aquí, una sugerencia allá, y los pretendientes de Isabella Swan desaparecerán como por arte de magia.

—Tricklewood y Tinsley —repitió Mike—. ¿Y cómo haremos para encontrarlos?

—El señor Cheek ha estado vigilándolos. Ha hecho una lista de los lugares que suelen frecuentar. Echad un vistazo allí, aseguraos de que efectivamente son los hombres que buscáis, y transmitidles el mensaje.

—Déjelo en nuestras manos —dijo Mike con aire de autoridad.

—Más os vale. Y esta vez, no dejéis que os capturen.

Tyler se puso encarnado de humillación. Mike se rascó la barba.

—¿Qué me dice de la muchacha? —preguntó—.Parece que sigue con la intención de quedarse con ella.

James cortó la punta del puro con un alicate de plata. Se quedó examinando la prolijidad de su trabajo.

—Aquí en la ciudad las cosas son un poco más difíciles —dijo—. Puede llevar un poco más de tiempo, pero al final todo saldrá como lo he planeado.

Newton y Crowley no hicieron ningún comentario. Se quedaron unos instantes más aguardando la información que necesitaban. James les dio la dirección de Cheek y los despidió. Al unísono dieron media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

James los observó marcharse, pensando en los hombres que cortejaban a Isabella, con una presumida sensación de satisfacción. Fuera lo que fuese lo que recibieran esos bastardos, se lo merecían. Cuanto antes quedaran advertidos, tanto mejor sería.

Cuanto antes quedara ella advertida tanto mejor. Recordó la bofetada que le había dado, y adoptó una expresión torva. Le gustaban las mujeres de carácter, pero Isabella llevaba el concepto demasiado lejos. Tendría que aprender cuál era su lugar, y pronto. Sólo toleraría su desafío por poco tiempo.

James sostuvo el puro bajo la nariz por segunda vez. En lugar del aroma del tabaco, imaginó aspirar el suave perfume de Isabella.

.

.

.

En el cielo se preparaba una fuerte tormenta, con densas nubes grises y una espesa niebla.

Isabella casi ni la advirtió. Sus pensamientos estaban totalmente dominados por Edward.

Esa semana se había presentado todas las noches en la residencia para quedarse con ella hasta que despuntaba el sol, haciéndole el amor apasionadamente. Era pecado, bien lo sabía, pero a la vez era poderosamente adictivo. Y con cada noche que pasaban juntos, su atracción por él no cesaba de aumentar.

A él le gustaban los mismos libros que a ella y citaba sus poemas favoritos. Le gustaba caminar por el jardín. Cuando ella hablaba de sus amados pájaros, no parecía aburrido sino auténticamente interesado; le pedía que se los describiera y sugería que hiciera dibujos de los pájaros avistados.

Y sin embargo algo faltaba, alguna especie de vínculo, un lazo que sólo se encuentra entre marido y mujer. Quizá se debiera al hecho de que él no la amaba de verdad. Le interesaba, sí, pero, ¿amor? Isabella ya no trataba de convencerse de que lo que él sentía era amor. Bastaba; según creía ella, con que ella lo amara a él.

Hizo caso omiso de la voz interior que le recordaba que Edward era casado, que la llamaba tonta y pecadora. Hizo caso omiso del temor recurrente de lo que dirían amigos como Carlisle Cullen, el duque, la duquesa viuda, incluso Bree y Emmett, cuando se enteraran.

Avanzó por el camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada de la casa con un repentino peso en el corazón, y subió los peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta, guardada por Emmett y Jasper.

Se detuvo debajo de la araña de cristal del vestíbulo.

—Gracias, caballeros. Parece que el tiempo va a mejorar. Si es así, tal vez podamos volver a salir mañana por la mañana.

Emmett inclinó ligeramente su cabeza entrecana.

—Como usted diga, señorita.

Si a él le parecía inusitado que ella hubiera comenzado a visitar la iglesia cada tarde, no lo dijo. Y a ella el viaje le hacía sentir mejor.

—Ah, estás ahí —tía Sue avanzó contoneándose hacia el salón—. Creí que llegarías más temprano —su tamaño parecía haber aumentado varios centímetros desde que llegaran a la ciudad. Necesitaba hacer más ejercicio, pensó Isabella. En Ravenworth su tía pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Tal vez la tía Sue añorara el lugar tanto como la misma Isabella.

—Tenía que comprar algunas cosas —respondió Isabella, que fue con ella hasta el salón—, después me detuve en la iglesia de St. Mary. ¡Allí siempre hay tanta paz!

La tía Sue frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya fuiste ayer, y también anteayer. No sabía que fueras tan piadosa.

Isabella miró hacia otro lado.

—Supongo que hasta ahora no había tenido motivos para serlo.

La tía alzó una ceja.

—No me di cuenta de que sentías eso. De haberlo hecho, habría tratado con más ahínco de disuadirte para que no actuaras como lo haces. No es propio de ti hacer algo de lo que te avergüences, Isabella.

—No estoy avergonzada... no precisamente. No sé cómo explicarlo. Amo a Edward. En lo más profundo de mi corazón sé que no hay otro para mí, pero...

—Pero más allá de lo que sientas tú o incluso Su Señoría, él no es tu marido. La verdad es que está casado con otra mujer.

Algo pareció arder en los ojos de Isabella.

—Así es —sacudió la cabeza—. Me dije a mí misma que no tenía importancia. Jane Masen abandonó a su esposo hace nueve años. En lo que a mí respecta, ella ya no tiene derechos sobre él. No tiene ningún interés en él, y a él tampoco le interesa ella.

—Si todo eso es verdad, ¿por qué pasas la mitad de la tarde hincada en la iglesia?

A Isabella se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—No sé.

Las lágrimas que había tratado de contener comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se desplomó sobre el sofá y la tía Sue se sentó junto a ella.

—Creo que yo sí lo sé —dijo su tía con suavidad—. Creo que la respuesta es que por mucho que ames a lord Ravenworth, no fuiste criada para convertirte en la clase de mujer en la que debes convertirte para retenerlo.

—Quieres decir, en su amante —detestaba incluso la misma palabra.

—Eso, querida mía, es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Te criaron para que fueras esposa y madre, para que formaras un hogar con esposo e hijos. Cierto es que tu madre tenía una escala de valores muy particular, pero ésos nunca fueron los tuyos. Siempre te pareciste más a tu padre, un hombre de honor y dignidad. El jamás habría hecho nada que fuera contra los principios en los que creía y, en la mayor parte de los casos, tampoco tú.

Isabella sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Se secó las lágrimas que le bañaban las mejillas.

—Pero éste no es un caso más. Estoy enamorada de un hombre cargado con un fardo que no le corresponde. Está desesperadamente solo, tía Sue. Ha sufrido durante nueve largos años. Sea su esposa o no, Edward me necesita. No importa lo que diga mi conciencia, no puedo abandonarlo.

La tía Sue le dio una palmadita en la mano, apretándola cariñosamente.

—Sé que no puedes. Ojalá pudiera decirte qué debes hacer, querida mía, pero sencillamente no puedo. Debes hacer lo que te dicten tu corazón y tu conciencia. Es la única manera en que puedes ser feliz.

Isabella no respondió nada. Lo que le aconsejaba su tía era imposible. En este tema en particular, su corazón y su conciencia eran antagonistas. Ni siquiera las horas que pasaba en la iglesia podían ayudarla a encontrar la forma de conciliarios.

Pero igualmente poderosa era la sensación de no poder abandonar a Edward, más allá de que tanto la iglesia como la sociedad condenaran su unión.

—Me parece que me apetecería una taza de té —dijo, súbitamente agotada—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Me parece que no, si no te molesta. Nuestro vecino de esta misma calle, el señor Whitfield, falleció el mes pasado, y algunas de sus pertenencias están ahora en venta. Pensé que tal vez podría pasar por allí y ver si puedo encontrar algo de utilidad.

Por primera vez en el día, Isabella no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Tú siempre encuentras algo de utilidad, tía Sue. Es por eso que en tu cuarto ya no cabe ni un alfiler.

Su tía tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse.

—Sí, bueno, pero a ti te vinieron bien mis plumas, ¿no es así? En estas épocas tan confusas, nunca se sabe qué puede venirnos bien.

Isabella soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que es verdad.

Ciertamente, nunca se sabe qué rumbo tomará la vida. Isabella había aprendido esa descarnada verdad mucho mejor que cualquiera de todos sus conocidos.

* * *

**Dios! estos muchachitos son super hot juntos!**

**Y James esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por quedarse con Bella, incluso matar a mi Eddie love.**

**Me da mucha pena y tristeza por Belly-Bells, queriendo estar con Edward bien y libremente, pero teniendo que convertirse en su amante y lo peor es que la culpa la esta consumiendo.**

**Odio a Jane y James! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Irina Masen se apeó del carruaje del duque de Beldon que la llevaba de regreso a casa.

Jason y su madre, la duquesa viuda, la habían acompañado a una velada en Vauxhall Gardens.

Jason había estado tan atractivo y entretenido como siempre, y su madre había sido encantadora. Pero en determinado momento, el marqués de Trent se había reunido con ellos en su mesa del jardín y el resto de la velada había transcurrido en una nerviosa bruma.

¿Cómo hacía para lograrlo? Hacer que su estómago revoloteara y el corazón le latiera como el de una colegiala en su primer baile, cuando ningún otro hombre le causaba el mínimo efecto.

Hasta esa noche él se había comportado como un caballero, al menos frente a los demás. Pero esa noche, en un determinado momento en que quedaron solos, sus ojos encendidos se fijaron en los de ella.

—Está usted radiante, milady —le había dicho, depositando un ardiente beso sobre su mano— . Cualquier hombre podría meterse en problemas con sólo mirar esos ojos tan azules.

Irina se había puesto rígida por la sorpresa para después sonrojarse y brindarle alguna respuesta trivial, amedrentada y a la vez extrañamente excitada. Más tarde, todavía con los nervios de punta, se apartó de los demás para dar un paseo a solas por el jardín. Estaba contemplando la luna, estudiando sus valles y depresiones, cuando de improviso el marqués de Trent surgió de entre las sombras.

—La vi alejarse. Espero que no le moleste que la acompañe. Iba impecablemente vestido y, aunque era de estatura y contextura corrientes, algo en su figura parecía sugerir que era mucho más imponente.

—No, yo... quería estar un momento a solas.

—Entonces la molesto.

Pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por marcharse, y de súbito ella sintió que no deseaba que lo hiciera. Se acercó a ella, y con su mirada siguió la de ella hacia la bóveda estrellada de la noche para después posarla sobre su rostro. Alrededor de ellos el aire pareció hacerse más denso.

—Impresionante —dijo; Irina sabía que él no se refería al cielo.

El marqués extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y su boca descendió sobre la de ella.

Irina sintió oleadas de calor que la envolvían de una manera que nunca había imaginado. El tenía anchos hombros. La joven sintió la tela de su chaqueta bajo las manos. El marqués tenía la boca cálida y sumamente experta sobre la de ella. Por un instante, Irina se permitió disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación, del sabor embriagador tan diferente de los violentos, casi brutales besos que le había robado Laurent Da Revin.

Entonces volvió a ganarla la realidad, la conciencia de que cualquiera podía sorprenderlos. El marqués se apartó al mismo tiempo que ella, pero sus cálidos ojos pardos siguieron clavados en los suyos. A Irina le temblaban las manos que llevó hasta sus labios, ligeramente inflamados por su beso.

—Si la he ofendido, le ruego que me disculpe. Esperaba este momento desde el preciso instante en que la conocí.

Irina no respondió nada. Sentía la mente aturdida, confusa.

—Vamos, milady —gentilmente, la tomó del brazo—. Creo que es hora de regresar. Los demás comenzarán a preocuparse.

Y en ese momento había llegado la mañana. Cuando las primeras luces del alba se filtraron por su ventana, pensando en ese beso, en Trent y en la noche de embotada vigilia que había pasado, saltó de la cama.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso Garrett jugaba con ella para seducirla tal como lo había hecho Laurent Da Revin? O tal vez sus intenciones fueran más serias... lo cual, si tenía en cuenta el hecho de que ya no era virgen y acababa de salir de nueve años de confinamiento sin considerar en absoluto la posibilidad de casarse era, en opinión de Irina, muchísimo peor.

Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Alguien que pudiera comprenderla y ayudarla. Irina llamó a su doncella, que se presentó medio dormida, con la cofia ladeada y el arratonado pelo en desorden.

—¿Me llamó, milady?

—Sí, Clarice. Quiero que me ayudes a vestirme.

—¿Ahora, milady? —contempló el cielo color púrpura—. Recién acaba de amanecer.

—Ahora, Clarice. Tengo que hacer algo.

No les llevó mucho tiempo. En cuestión de minutos Irina, vestida con un vestido de sarga gris, se encontró traqueteando por las calles de Londres en el coche de los Ravenworth, rumbo a la casa de Isabella.

No era lo más adecuado presentarse en casa de cualquiera a esas horas impías, pero Isabella siempre había sido madrugadora. Después de todo, eran amigas, y dada su noche de vigilia, Irina necesitaba una amiga con desesperación.

Cuando llegó a la casa de ladrillos rojos de la calle Maddox, vio luz encendida en la ventana de la alcoba de Isabella, lo que le trajo un gran alivio. A Dios gracias, su amiga ya estaba levantada: pudo ver una sombra femenina delineada claramente contra la pared. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, más tranquila por su intrusión, pero se detuvo al ver aparecer otra sombra en la ventana. Una sombra masculina, estilizada pero de hombros anchos, cerca de una cabeza más alta que la de la mujer.

Irina quedó inmóvil. ¡Santa Madre de Dios, Isabella estaba arriba con un hombre! Sintió una fuerte conmoción. Después, preocupación. Por todos los cielos, ¿y si se trataba de Da Revin o alguno de sus hombres? Irina subió corriendo los empinados escalones de la entrada y aporreó la puerta hasta que la abrió un mayordomo somnoliento.

—¡Milady! Por todos los cielos, ¿qué sucede?

A borbotones comenzó a exponerle sus temores... pero, ¿y si estaba errada? Isabella era una mujer. Bien sabía Irina con cuánta facilidad podía una mujer caer presa del hombre equivocado.

—Tengo... tengo que tratar un asunto urgente con la señorita Swan. No puedo esperar hasta más tarde. No se preocupe, subiré sola.

—Pero, milady...

Irina no escuchó el resto de su protesta. Voló por la escalera y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien?

De inmediato apareció Emmett con Jasper pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

Irina los ignoró.

—¡Isabella, por favor, abre la puerta!

Se abrió pocos momentos después, y apareció Isabella cubierta por una bata de terciopelo azul, con el oscuro pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

—¡Irina! ¿Qué rayos te trae aquí?

Irina Masen miró a la encantadora y esbelta mujer que tenía frente a ella y que era su amiga, y al instante supo que el hombre que estaba con ella no era James Witherdale.

—Está bien, Emmett—dijo al hombre que aguardaba, tenso, a su lado—. Quería hablar con Isabella, es todo. Sé que se levanta muy temprano.

Emmettse alejó con gesto de desaprobación, soltando un gruñido y a la vez un bostezo.

Arrastrandoo los pies, Jasper también fue a su cuarto, y Irina se volvió hacia Isabella, poniendo cuidado en mantener su voz en un susurro.

—Sé que no soy la más indicada para criticar tu comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que mi hermano se ha metido en muchos problemas para asegurar tu futuro, y no creo que ésta sea la mejor manera de retribuírselo.

Isabella pareció confundida.

—Me temo que no te comprendo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando del hombre que tienes escondido en la alcoba. Vi su silueta cuando bajé del coche. Isabella se puso pálida.

—Debes... habrá sido una sombra.

—No era una sombra, y ambas lo sabemos muy bien... por Dios, ojalá lo fuera —Irina le tomó la mano y sintió que temblaba—. Isabella, ¿tienes idea de lo que te estás haciendo a ti misma? Créeme, yo sí. Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que puede provocar una caída de esta clase.

El temblor de Isabella se hizo más intenso.

—Pero yo no... no es... —entonces se dio vuelta con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

—Entra, Irina —dijo una voz serena y profunda desde el interior de la alcoba, una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien y que le provocó un espasmo de pavor en la espina dorsal—. Entra, y cierra la puerta.

Edward contempló a las dos mujeres que más le importaban en el mundo. El rostro de Isabella estaba blanco como el papel. Con el corto pelo rubio como marco, su hermana mostraba una expresión torturada.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Irina—. Es que no lo puedo creer. Creí que ella te importaba. Creí que querías protegerla. En cambio la has llevado a la ruina... tal como Laurent me llevó a mí.

Edward no dijo nada, pero cada una de las palabras de su hermana se clavó en él como el filo acerado de una espada.

—La culpa no es de él —Isabella se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas—. Trató de prevenirme, trató de protegerme. La culpa es exclusivamente mía. Lo amo, Irina. Era yo quien quería estar con él.

—Tú eras inocente. Edward era quien tenía la responsabilidad. Debería haber...

—Debería haberme mantenido lejos de ella —completó él la frase con tono áspero—. Debería haber mantenido mi palabra. ¿Eso ibas a decir, hermanita?

Irina alzó el mentón.

—Has cambiado, Edward. Había un tiempo en que tu honor significaba para ti más que la posibilidad de seducir a una joven inocente. Edward se apartó de la pared sobre la que se había apoyado.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que lo único que me interesa es la seducción? ¿Que lo único que quiero de Isabella es el placer de su cuerpo? Si eso crees de mí, la que ha cambiado eres tú.

Los ojos de Irina buscaron los de él. Edward se preguntó si acaso ella podría captar su sufrimiento, si podría ver el doloroso remordimiento que le endurecía las facciones.

—Tienes razón —replicó ella, con los ojos aún clavados en los de él—. En una época yo creía que jamás harías una cosa semejante.

—¿Y ahora?

Él le había causado este problema a Isabella... merecía la reprobación de su hermana, aunque se clavaba en su corazón como un cuchillo. A Irina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ahora soy mayor y no puedo ver las cosas con tanta claridad —extendió una temblorosa mano que apoyó sobre la mejilla de Edward—. Si fuera más joven, desde el principio habría advertido cuánto te interesabas por ella, cuánto la necesitabas. Que esto te está lastimando, incluso más de lo que lastima a Isabella.

A Edward se le cerró la garganta. Por supuesto que ella se daba cuenta. Siempre había podido ver en su interior. El dolor persistió, pero fue atenuado por la certidumbre de que el vínculo entre ambos permanecía intacto.

—¡Oh, Edward!

Irina se echó en sus brazos y él la apretó con fuerza, deseando no herirla.

—Lo siento. No sé qué otra cosa puedo decir.

Ella se secó una lágrima.

—Yo soy la que lo lamenta. Me equivoqué al condenarte, al condenaros a ambos. Supongo que mi pasado me ha enseñado a esperar lo peor de la gente.

—No te equivocaste —por encima del hombro de su hermana Edward miró a la mujer pálida que aguardaba a unos pasos de ellos—. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. He arruinado el futuro de Isabella. Y también he puesto en peligro tu futuro. Deseaba tanto a Isabella que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa —todo—, para conseguirla. En realidad, no soy mejor que Da Revin.

—¡No! —Isabella se volvió y fue hacia ellos—. Eso no es verdad. No te pareces en nada a Oliver Hampton, ¡en nada! Eres bueno y generoso. Eres amable y considerado. Tú mereces tu cuota de felicidad, sin que importen los riesgos que debas enfrentar.

Edward hizo un gesto negativo, pero Irina lo tomó del brazo.

—Isabella tiene razón. Mereces ser feliz, Edward. Si Isabella está dispuesta a aceptar las cosas tal como están, pues entonces nada más importa.

Pero por supuesto que importaba. Isabella confiaba en que él la cuidara. Irina confiaba en que Edward la protegiera y se ocupara de su futuro. Hasta el momento, no había hecho bien ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose abatido por una sensación de fracaso. Sin duda habría algo que él pudiera hacer para remediar las cosas. Sin duda habría algo...

En ese momento, Edward se juró que lo descubriría.

.

.

— Santo Dios, ¿ése no es lord Tricklewood?

Irina atisbo por encima del hombro de Isabella por la ventana. Ahora que conocía la verdad acerca de la relación entre Isabella y su hermano, entre ambas se había establecido un vínculo aun más fuerte. Las dos amaban a Nicholas Masen. Las dos querían que él fuera feliz.

—¿Tricklewood?— los ojos de Isabella se dirigieron hacia el hombre que avanzaba cojeando lentamente por el sendero — . Vaya, así es, y parece que está herido. . .

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No se habrá topado con asaltantes, igual que sir Robert! — Irina había llegado después del desayuno con la noticia de que dos días atrás a sir Robert le habían roto un brazo en una refriega con asaltantes.

— Espero que no — dijo Isabella, yendo deprisa a abrir la puerta antes de que llegara el mayordomo — . David, ¿qué diablos ha ocurrido?

Él llegó hasta el pórtico y se detuvo; tenía una sombría expresión en el rostro, los nudillos en carne viva, un ojo morado y el labio cortado e hinchado.

— Es una larga historia, Isabella. ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?

— Oh, desde luego. Discúlpeme. Así estará más cómodo. Pediré al mayordomo que nos traiga el té.

Ayudó al vizconde a acomodarse en un mullido sillón y se sentó al lado de Irina en un sofá de seda azul.

— David, por favor. . . díganos qué ha sucedido.

Él soltó un suspiro de dolor.

—Es realmente increíble. Como bien lo evidencian los magullones de mi cara, fui atacado por rufianes — anoche — mientras volvía del club a mi casa.

—¿Se refiere a Broodles? Me contó que era socio.

—Sí. Voy todos los viernes por la noche a jugar a los naipes. Anoche no fue una excepción, pero después de marcharme, cuando ya estaba a varias calles de allí, mi coche fue atacado.

Dos hombres se arrojaron sobre mí, uno alto y delgado, el otro más corpulento, con espesa barba roja y roja cabellera.

Isabella sintió una punzada de alarma.

—Por favor, continúe.

—Golpearon a mi cochero en la cabeza y se volvieron hacia mí. Me robaron la bolsa, que estaba un poco más vacía que de costumbre, ya que la suerte con los naipes me había sido particularmente esquiva, y comenzaron a golpearme. Me defendí, naturalmente, y creo que bastante decorosamente, debo decir. Como eran dos contra uno, al final me derribaron, me arrojaron casi inconsciente al arroyo, pero antes de marcharse me transmitieron un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?

—Isabella casi tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Me dijeron que debía renunciar a toda idea de casarme con Isabella Swan. Me dijeron que ella ya estaba comprometida. Dijeron que si continuaba cortejándola, recibiría una paliza aún peor que aquélla.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Irina.

—Da Revin —susurró Isabella, que sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

—Me advirtieron que no dijera nada. Me amenazaron con matarme si no guardaba silencio — les dirigió su atractiva sonrisa—. El hecho de que esté aquí, querida Isabella, es prueba más que suficiente de los sentimientos que albergo por usted.

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Otra persona había sufrido a causa de Da Revin y sufrido por ella. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él.

—Da Revin está obsesionado; no hay vuelta que darle. Demostró usted valentía y lealtad al venir aquí; jamás olvidaré su gesto —le tomó la mano—. Pero mucho me temo, milord, que hay varias cosas que usted no comprende.

—Comprendo perfectamente bien. Me doy cuenta que Oliver Hampton es alguien a tener en cuenta y que él hará cualquier cosa para conseguirla —le sonrió, y al hacerlo su ojo morado y su labio hinchado le confirieron el aspecto de un niño—. En cierta forma, no lo culpo.

Isabella sintió un dolor en el pecho. El nudo que tenía en la garganta pareció apretarse aún más.

—Escúcheme, Benjamin. Siento un gran afecto por usted. Se ha convertido en un amigo muy, muy querido; nunca olvidaré el valor que ha demostrado al venir hoy aquí. Pero la verdad, milord, es que estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

Durante un instante él permaneció callado, con aire sombrío. Cuando comenzó a protestar, Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto no es un capricho, si eso es lo que iba a decir. No se trata de algo efímero. Lo amo profundamente y para toda la vida. Quiero estar a su lado hasta el fin de mis días.

Tricklewood siguió callado. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie.

—Entonces, cásese con él, Isabella, y pronto. Da Revin es un inescrupuloso cabrón. Es evidente que no se detendrá ante nada con tal de tenerla. Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo, pero la verdad es que es muy poco lo que pueden hacer las autoridades al respecto.

Con el poder que le confiere su negocio de exportación, es prácticamente una fuerza imparable, y usted no tiene ninguna prueba de sus delitos ni de sus intenciones. Cásese con este hombre que ama, Isabella... y ruegue que él tenga la fuerza suficiente para mantener a raya a James Witherdale.

Cásese con este hombre que ama. ¡Si pudiera hacerlo! Sintió que se le encogía el pecho, y un agudo dolor se le clavó debajo del esternón.

—Gracias, milord, por su amistad... y su preocupación.

—Tenga cuidado, Isabella. Sólo Dios sabe de qué es capaz ese bastardo.

—Lo haré, Benjamin, se lo prometo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó hasta la salida del salón, rumbo a la puerta de la casa.

Cuando llegaron, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídese usted también, milord.

Él asintió. Su magullado rostro mostraba una expresión súbitamente desolada.

—Señorita Swan, si por alguna razón cambia alguna vez de parecer, ya sabe dónde puede encontrarme.

Lo contempló alejarse con el corazón convertido en un trozo de hielo. Si Da Revin antes era peligroso, ahora lo era doblemente. Su obsesión parecía ir en aumento. Hasta que se enterara que ella era amante de Nicholas —hasta que ya no quisiera hacerla su esposa—, jamás estaría a salvo.

La idea la deprimió aún más. Da Revin tendría que enterarse aunque, cuando lo hiciera, también lo sabría todo el mundo. Todos la evitarían, considerandola una mujer de escasa virtud y ya no sería bienvenida en los círculos de la alta sociedad.

Con los hombros caídos, retornó al salón, donde se sentó junto a Irina frente a una taza ya fría de té. No tendré más remedio que lidiar con eso, pensó, como han hecho muchas mujeres desde hace miles de años. Ella era fuerte, y Edward se merecía cualquier esfuerzo que ella hiciera para poder resistir.

La idea debería haber sido un consuelo. Descubrió que no lo era.

.

.

Edward bebió un sorbo de vino madeira que Isabella le había servido y la miró picotear la comida que tenía en el plato sin comerla en realidad. Hacía casi una hora que estaba allí, ya que había llegado temprano para cenar juntos. Advirtió que algo marchaba mal en el mismo instante en que traspuso la puerta, pero hasta el momento ella no le había contado de qué se trataba.

Él había tratado de ser paciente, había dejado que ambos pudieran disfrutar del delicioso venado con grosellas que había preparado su cocinera, pero ella seguía sin decir nada. Había eludido cada uno de sus esfuerzos para arrancarla de su silencio, y a Edward se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien, Isabella, vayamos al grano. Evidentemente, hay algo que te está irritando. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Como no lo has hecho, te pregunto ahora de qué se trata.

La cuchara que Isabella iba a llevarse a la boca se detuvo, a mitad de camino. La dejó en el plato y se alisó la falda de su bata de seda azul.

—Me parece que no me agrada demasiado el hecho de que puedas leer en mi interior con tanta facilidad.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Y a mí no me agrada el hecho de que me estés ocultando algo. Ahora... dime de qué se trata.

Ella se humedeció sus bonitos labios rosados, y Edward sintió un tirón en los genitales. A lo largo de la comida había imaginado más de una docena de veces lo que harían en el lecho una vez que terminaran.

—Hoy vino a verme BenjaminEndicott.

Lo acometió el aguijón de los celos.

—¿Tricklewood? Creí que habías logrado persuadirlo de que deseabas que fueran sólo amigos.

—Traté de hacerlo. Es un hombre bastante perseverante.

—Seguro que sí.

—Sí, bueno; lo cierto es que Benjamin ya no es un problema. Ni tampoco sir Robert Tinsley. Aparentemente, lord Da Revin los ha disuadido en mi nombre.

Edward se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Da Revin? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Da Revin con Tricklewood?

Isabella le contó todo acerca de los hombres que habían atacado el coche de Tricklewood, de los golpes que habían dado y recibido... y de la advertencia que Da Revin les había obligado a transmitir.

—Sabía que querrías saberlo, pero yo... estaba preocupada por lo que pudieras hacer cuando lo supieras.

Edward se levantó de la silla. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella.

— Será mejor que te preocupes, mi querida Isabella; si persistes en ignorar mis indicaciones, deberé reasumir mi papel de tutor... ¡te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré de azotes!

Isabella alzó el mentón y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo ya no represento el papel de pupila, lord Ravenworth. Por si lo ha olvidado, actualmente soy su amante. En tanto usted desee que siga siéndolo, será mejor que reserve sus amenazas para otra persona.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de Edward

—¡Maldición, estoy tratando de protegerte!

—Tal como yo trato de protegerlo a usted, milord'

Él no lo había considerado desde ese punto de vista. Respiró con fuerza para serenarse, sintiendo que se esfumaba parte de su enfado. Ella estaba preocupada por él. Le hacía bien saber que le importaba tanto.

—Da Revin debe ser detenido... de una forma u otra. Lo retaré a duelo.

Isabella saltó con tanta vehemencia que arrojó la silla sobre la alfombra.

—¿Estás loco? Aunque lo mataras, el que va a sufrir serás tú. Después de lo ocurrido con su hermano, no habría tribunal en el mundo que no te mandara a la horca por asesinato, más allá de las razones que hayas tenido para dispararle.

Edward suspiró. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no modificaba el hecho de que estuviera mortalmente harto de Da Revin. Harto de sus amenazas y sus tácticas de matón, harto del peligro en que colocaba a Isabella cada día desde que la había convertido en su obsesión.

—Tal vez, en lugar de un duelo, simplemente tenga que matarlo. Si tengo cuidado, nadie descubrirá al responsable.

Isabella lo contempló horrorizada.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que merece ese mal nacido.

—Porque más allá de lo que piense la gente, no eres un asesino —Isabella rodeó la mesa y lo tomó del brazo—. Tenemos un plan, Edward, ¿lo recuerdas? En cuanto Irina esté situada, nos retiraremos al campo. Dejaremos que Da Revin se entere de que soy tu amante. Después de eso ya no me querrá como esposa. Su obsesión se esfumará rápida y definitivamente, y podremos hacer nuestra vida.

Edward se quedó mirandola durante largos y silenciosos minutos. Dio la vuelta y abandonó la mesa, tratando de convencerse de que Isabella tenía razón. Se paseó hacia la pared, para luego regresar al lado de la cama. Se sentía maniatado, como una marioneta cuyos hilos manejara Da Revin. Estaba enfadado con Isabella por negarse a confiarle sus secretos, y enfadado consigo mismo por su impotencia frente a las amenazas de Da Revin.

—Ven aquí, Isabella.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Percibió el tono autoritario en la voz de Edward y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Milord?

—Te dije que vinieras aquí

Isabella se acercó a él con expresión algo prevenida

—Quítate la bata.

Ella titubeó, y se mordió el carnoso labio inferior.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees? Juegas a ser mi amante. Si lo eres, entonces hazlo que te digo y quítate la ropa.

—¿Sigues enfadado?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, divertido.

—Un poco. Pero ahora aprenderás que hay ocasiones en las que el enfado puede ser un medio para aumentar el placer.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron de interés; sintió que le palpitaba la garganta. Al verla, el pulso de Edward también se aceleró y comenzó a latirle entre las piernas.

—Discúlpame si te he incomodado —dijo Isabella. Mientras tanto desató las cintas que sujetaban su bata y la dejó caer a sus pies. Debajo llevaba una camisa de encaje que apenas cubría sus nalgas.

Edward tuvo una poderosa erección, que se destacó en sus ajustados pantalones.

—Está bien. La confianza lleva su tiempo.

—Pero sigues enfadado.

Enfadado, sí. Y ávido por poseerla, cada vez más ávido a medida que pasaban los minutos.

—Estás a punto de aplacar mi cólera. Sube a la cama. Quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas.

A Isabella la recorrió un leve estremecimiento. Él la miró mientras ella asimilaba sus palabras y el afán que pudo ver en sus ojos; después subió a la cama y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Así?

El ardor le inflamó las entrañas. La sangre se le agolpó en las ingles, haciendo que su erección fuera aún más impresionante.

—Así estará muy bien.

Se desvistió sin prisa, permitiendo que el deseo creciera, disfrutando de la vista que ella ofrecía y de la anticipación del placer que le esperaba. La indómita cabellera de Isabella caía suelta sobre un hombro, prácticamente rozando la sábana. A través de la camisa de encaje que le delineaba las caderas, pudo vislumbrar trozos de piel tersa y clara.

Se sintió temblar de deseo, mientras su miembro palpitaba con impaciencia por estar dentro de ella.

Edward se aferró a ese deseo, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y fue hacia el lecho. Se acostó junto a ella y le levantó el pelo de la nuca para besarla. Después le deslizó los tirantes de la camisa por los hombros y le tomó los senos en las manos. Los sintió suaves y pesados en su palma, con los pezones ya inflamados. Le dio suaves pellizcos, no muy fuertes, apenas lo suficiente para una rápida sensación de dolor mezclado con placer.

La sintió estremecerse, sintió el calor de su trasero apretado contra él, supo que ella podía sentir su erección palpitando en ese lugar. Le acarició los pechos y comenzó a descender, mientras sus manos le rozaban los costados. Le levantó la camisa, desnudándola hasta la cintura, y escuchó su sofocada respiración. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, el costado del cuello.

—Abre las piernas, Bells.

Ella soltó un leve gemido pero hizo lo que le indicaba, y él deslizó los dedos en su interior.

Ella estaba humedecida y lista para él, cálida, resbaladiza, tensa. Se demoró allí apenas un instante, acariciándola, sintiendo crecer la humedad, oyéndola soltar suaves gemidos de pasión, luchando contra la oleada de calor que le obligaba a mantener el control a toda costa.

La penetró con una única y violenta embestida, empalándola mientras ella mantenía las caderas firmemente apretadas. ¡Dios, se adaptaba tan perfectamente a él, lo recibía con tanta ansiedad! Edward Salió de ella para de inmediato penetrarla aún más profundamente. Isabella respondió con dulces sonidos que lo incitaron a moverse cada vez con más violencia. Afuera y nuevamente adentro, aferrandola de las caderas, cada vez más enérgico, más rápido, más profundo.

Lo que quedaba de su enfado desapareció, reemplazado por otra cosa, algo que comenzó a crecer en su interior. Aumentó y se expandió cambiando de forma, creciendo hasta convertirse en un terrible anhelo, una necesidad tan poderosa que lo aterró. Se le despertó un deseo incontenible. Sintió desesperación por mirarla a los ojos, mirarle la cara mientras él le proporcionaba placer. Quería saborearla, olería, llenarse con la propia esencia de Isabella.

Salió de su cuerpo y la obligó a volverse para penetrarla una vez más. La besó apasionada, eróticamente, lamiendo las paredes de su boca con la lengua, reclamando sus labios con la misma intensa posesividad con que tomaba su cuerpo. Surgieron en él los sentimientos que albergaba por Isabella, emociones que borraban los tenebrosos vacíos tanto tiempo ocupados por la soledad. Las sombrías profundidades de su propio interior destellaron con un deslumbrante resplandor de calidez.

—Isabella...

Le deslizó las manos por debajo de las caderas y se hundió en ella, desesperado por reclamarla, por hacerla parte de él. Isabella gimoteó y su cuerpo se tensó alrededor del de él, cerca ya del orgasmo. Edward pudo sentir la fuerza de ese orgasmo cuando finalmente llegó en forma de leves espasmos que le rodearon el miembro hasta enloquecerlo. La embistió con fuerza, dejando que llegara su propio alivio, que los susurrados gemidos de placer que emitía Isabella le entibiaran el alma mientras ella colmaba su deseo.

Cuando hubo terminado se desplomó sobre la cama al lado de ella, sin soltarla, manteniéndose dentro del cuerpo de Isabella. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, mientras Edward no dejaba de pensar en ella, en las emociones que le despertaba, en las preguntas que hostigaban su mente. Había querido casarse con ella. Había querido un hogar, una familia, hijos que llevaran su nombre.

Pero había algo más, algo profundo y perturbador. Cada vez que estaba con ella, lo que sentía por ella no hacía más que aumentar. Nunca había sentido emociones tan poderosas, nunca se había sentido en tan íntimo e intenso contacto con una mujer. La había deseado como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer en toda su vida; cuando no estaba con ella se sentía incompleto, como si algo le faltara.

No era propio de él reaccionar de esa forma; eso le resultó terriblemente perturbador. El era un hombre duro, acostumbrado a una vida de aislamiento afectivo. Durante los años de su condena, había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos detrás de una coraza, a arrancarlos de su mente y de su corazón. Durante los últimos meses, sus sentimientos habían empezado a retornar. En lo que se refería a Isabella Swan, eran sentimientos intensos, poderosos e innegablemente atemorizadores. No estaba exactamente seguro acerca de lo que sentía por

Isabella Swan. Lo único que sabía era que ella le pertenecía, y que él haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para conservarla con él.

Edward cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en problemas menos profundos. Sintió los dedos de Isabella que dibujaban en su pecho, abrió apenas un ojo, y vio que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Ya no estás más enfadado.

Edward no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Nada

Isabella le dirigió una picara mirada de seducción.

—Tal vez, en el futuro, te haré enfadar de tanto en tanto, sólo para ver qué puede pasar.

Él trató de mostrar un gesto serio, pero en lugar de eso se echó a reír.

—Descarada. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me andaría con cuidado. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que te azote.

Ella sacudió graciosamente la cabeza sobre la almohada bordada.

—No lo creo.

—Hay otras formas más sutiles de castigo.

Ella se pellizcó el labio.

—Es verdad. Tendré que andar sobre la cuerda floja.

Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó apasionadamente. Sintió que volvía a tener otra erección que tuvo el poder de fastidiarlo, porque dejaba en evidencia la capacidad de Isabella para despertar en él semejante avidez. Por el momento, prefirió ignorarla.

—Debes aprender a confiar en mí. Me doy cuenta de que tienes tus propios temores, pero en esta cuestión debes hacer lo que yo te diga.

Isabella soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—De acuerdo, a partir de ahora haré el esfuerzo de acatar tus deseos —alzó una ceja rojiza, sobre unos ojos avellana plenos de alegría—. A menos, naturalmente, que quiera hacerte enfadar.

Edward soltó un gruñido.

—Eres una descocada.

La besó con fiereza, ya que la chispa que pudo ver en los ojos de Isabella hizo que la deseara con más fuerza. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven y la penetró con un solo movimiento. Los pensamientos complicados se esfumaron: las preocupaciones por el futuro, el temor por las emociones perturbadoras. Ya enfrentaría esos problemas mañana por la mañana: enfrentaría a Da Revin y cualquier otra cosa que surgiera.

Por el momento, Isabella era suya y la noche aún era joven. Tenía frente a él esfuerzos mucho más agradables.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza niñ s!**

**Irina esta muy cercana a Garrett, ese huevo quiere sal y pimienta!**

**E Irina los descubrio, lo bueno del asunto es que hay una aliada más para mis pimpollitos.**

**La verdad esto cada vez se pone más interesante y ya vamos a llegar al momento boom de la historia; apuesto a que ninguna se imagina lo que viene.**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Una agobiante ola de calor se abatió sobre la comarca, húmeda y pegajosa, y el aire estaba tan denso y cargado que costaba respirar. Incluso en la amplia estancia de techos altos y con las ventanas abiertas, en el estudio hacía calor. James se quitó la chaqueta azul de fino paño y la colgó en el perchero de madera que estaba detrás de su escritorio y, aflojándose la corbata, una más de su surtida colección, resopló ruidosamente. Su reunión con Wendel Cheek no podía llamarse un encuentro formal.

El hombrecillo apareció pocos minutos después, vestido con una raída levita de color pardo, con el pelo aplastado hacia atrás. Con un gesto, James le indicó que se acercara al escritorio, pero no lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—Su mensaje decía que había descubierto información nueva.

—Es cierto, jefe.

James se apoyó en el respaldo.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Una muy interesante.

—Adelante.

—Tal como usted me indicó, aposté un hombre frente a la casa de la dama para vigilarla durante el día y hasta que ella se fuera a dormir. Hace algunas noches, fue a la ópera con la hermana de Ravenworth y ese tío grandote, el duque de Beldon. Mi hombre la siguió hasta que regresó a su casa, pero se quedó dormido antes de que ella se acostara, y no se despertó hasta el amanecer.

—Espero que no haya pagado a ese condenado imbécil.

El detective soltó una carcajada extraña y cascada.

—La cuestión es que cuando despertó, pudo ver a un hombre que salía de la casa.

A James se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Se adelantó en su asiento.

—¿Qué hombre? preguntó en voz baja.

—Eso es todo: un hombre que se fue andando. Desapareció detrás de los edificios.

—¿Está diciéndome que un hombre pasó la noche en la alcoba de Isabella Swan? — preguntó, sarcástico—. No lo creo.

—No era un hombre cualquiera, como descubrimos más tarde. A la noche siguiente decidí echar un vistazo personalmente. Cuando la señorita Swan llegó a su casa no me marché, sino que permanecí oculto en las sombras. Poco después de la medianoche apareció un hombre, muy alto, con el pelo negro como el del demonio. Subió por la escalera trasera con todo sigilo... y no salió hasta el alba —Cheek soltó una risilla—. La verdad es que el que visita a la dama es Ravenworth. Visitas de medianoche... si usted me entiende. Ha sido muy precavido al respecto; unas veces llegó andando, otras en un coche alquilado. No vuelve a su casa hasta que sale el sol.

La mano de James se cerró con fuerza sobre las monedas destinadas a la paga del hombrecillo.

Los ojos se le inyectaron de sangre. Las paredes de la habitación parecieron cerrarse sobre él, obligándolo a tragarse la ira que sentía.

—Si se equivoca en esto, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

La cetrina piel de Cheek se volvió de un ceniciento color gris.

—No me equivoco, jefe. Tiene usted mi palabra.

James le arrojó la bolsa de monedas con tanta violencia que Cheek la atrapó soltando un audible gruñido.

—Fuera de aquí —dijo, inclinado sobre el escritorio—. Vuelva a su trabajo y no regrese hasta que yo se lo indique.

—De acuerdo, jefe. Ya me marcho. Que tenga un buen día.

James no respondió. La nube de ira que lo rodeaba era cegadora. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado preocupándose por los pretendientes de Isabella, Ravenworth había estado en su lecho. Edward Masen había arrebatado a Isabella el trofeo de su inocencia que debería haber sido de él; ya no había forma de recuperarlo.

La furia lo dominó con tanta violencia que lo dejó aturdido. Lo asaltaron imágenes de Edward Masen, desnudo, inmerso entre los adorables y niveos muslos de Isabella. Dio un golpe con el puño sobre el escritorio, y otro, y otro, y otro más. El conde pagaría por eso.

Isabella pagaría por eso.

Por mucho que lo exasperara quedarse con las migajas, James todavía quería conseguir a Isabella. No se casaría con ella —ya no—, ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

Simplemente, haría lo mismo que su predecesor y la convertiría en su puta.

Pero primero debía ocuparse del conde —de una manera u otra—, y cobrarse una vieja deuda atrasada.

James tenía la intención de que se hiciera justicia.

.

.

Edward se paseó por su estudio, esperando que pasaran las horas, esperando que llegara la noche para poder volver a Isabella. Estaba harto de esa clandestinidad nocturna, como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen atroz.

Para empeorar las cosas, ese mismo día se había enterado de que Isabella pasaba sus tardes rezando en la iglesia de St. Mary, implorando el perdón de Dios, según creía él, por pecados que él había cometido, no ella.

Congoja, culpa, desconsuelo... todo por culpa de que su querida esposa quería seguir con su rumbosa y despreocupada vida de placeres.

Edward golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado, agradeciendo el dolor que sintió. Maldición, Jane era la clave para solucionar el condenado asunto. Si consintiera en darle el divorcio tal como él lo había planteado, él podría casarse con Isabella. La sociedad podría mirarlos con el ceño fruncido, pero Isabella podría caminar con la cabeza bien alta, satisfecha con la certeza de ser la condesa de Ravenworth. Se vería libre de Da Revin, fuera de su alcance.

Y Edward podría tener una familia, hijos legítimos que llevaran el nombre de Masen.

Sólo si Jane accedía...

Edward soltó un suspiro, se volvió y se apoyó en la pared con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados para no ver los obstáculos que se le antojaban insuperables. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada acertó a posarse sobre un retrato de Jane colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Edward había reparado muy poco en él en los últimos tiempos. Había tenido intención de hacerlo sacar de allí, pero hasta el momento nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado. En ese instante se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Al contemplar el retrato vio algo en lo que antes no había pensado, algo infinitamente importante. Contempló el retrato, sintiendo que renacían sus esperanzas por primera vez en muchas semanas, examinando atentamente a la mujer exquisitamente bella de pelo color ala de cuervo, ataviada con un vestido de seda color rubí.

Pero no eran sus facciones las que lo atraían, ni su busto pleno y en sazón. Era la larga y esbelta columna de su cuello, blanca y graciosamente curva.

Que en su base ostentaba los deslumbrantes rubíes de los Ravenworth.

Edward sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, mientras la sangre le latía en las sienes. Había ofrecido a su esposa una fortuna a cambio de su libertad, le había ofrecido todo lo que se le había ocurrido para que así lo hiciera... todo, salvo lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo: los invalorables, los exquisitos rubíes Ravenworth.

A decir verdad, en buena medida eran la causa de que ella se hubiera casado con él, un acicate que una mujer como Jane no podía resistir. Un collar de enormes rubíes rojo sangre, que se alternaban con diamantes perfectamente parejos y perfectamente tallados. Con excepción de las joyas de la Corona Británica, ese collar y sus correspondientes pendientes eran las piezas más extravagantes del reino.

Habían sido un regalo de su bisabuelo, el primer conde de Ravenworth, a su amada esposa Sarah, y estaban protegidos por un convenio que otorgaba a cada conde sucesivo su absoluta posesión. Eran las únicas pertenencias de Edward que Jane no podía tener, una herencia tan apreciada por la familia Masen que bien sabía ella que jamás podría ser suya... y que codiciaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma mezquina.

A grandes zancadas, Edward fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y bajó corriendo la escalera.

—¡Pendergass!

Se dirigió hacia su estudio, y el alto y demacrado mayordomo fue tras él.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Quiero que entregues una esquela. Es indispensable que hoy mismo esté en manos de Carlisle Cullen.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó una pluma y una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

Cuando terminó, sólo firmó "Ravenworth", esperó que se secara la tinta, la dobló y la entregó al mayordomo.

—Dile que necesito lo antes posible los objetos que le solicito. Pide a Jackson que te lleve. Iréis más deprisa.

—Sí, milord.

Billy tomó la esquela, saludó con una envarada inclinación, y abandonó el estudio.

Edward soltó un profundo suspiro y se desplomó en un mullido sillón de cuero. Todavía le latía con fuerza el corazón, estimulado por una esperanza aun mayor que antes. No se iba a limitar a ofrecerle las joyas.

Se las llevaría personalmente.

Pudo imaginar la expresión extasiada de Jane cuando él desplegara las joyas sobre la mesa en una deslumbrante exhibición de color rojo intenso más irresistible que las palabras del diablo. Jane se apoderaría de ellas. Podía sentirlo en la piel.

Una vez que le hubiera hecho la oferta, era absolutamente improbable que ella se limitara a quedarse impasible y lo observara volver a llevárselas.

.

.

Jane Masen contempló el resplandeciente despliegue de joyas extendido frente a ella sobre una mesa de cantos dorados. Los rubíes Ravenworth. Podía recordar cada una de las veces que los había llevado, cada una de las ocasiones halagadoras por las agudas miradas de envidia de las mujeres y de admiración de los hombres.

En ese momento estaba mirándolas, cada piedra roja como la sangre perfectamente facetada, cada uno de los diamantes sin mácula, todos ellos formando racimos de fuego blanco que juntos constituían el engarce perfecto. Le tembló la mano al acercarla para tocarlos, ansiosa por volver a sentir su frío contacto contra el ardor de su piel.

Hasta entonces Edward no había dicho una palabra y mantenía una expresión cuidadosamente neutral, pero ella sabía que había adivinado cuánto los deseaba. ¡Oh, claro que lo sabía!

Lo miró entre sus ojos entrecerrados.

—El divorcio es un precio demasiado alto por estas chucherías, mi querido.

Lánguidamente, Edward se puso de pie.

—Lamento que pienses así. Suponía... teniendo en cuenta que mi oferta era más que generosa... que los rubíes conseguirían hacerte dudar —soltó un suspiro—. Pero tal vez sea mejor así. Los rubíes Ravenworth han estado en la familia Masen durante generaciones. Quizá sea un sacrificio exagerado por la posibilidad de acostarse con una mujer.

Fue hacia donde estaban las joyas, se inclinó sobre ellas para recogerlas, pero Jane lo tomó del brazo antes de que él pudiera siquiera tocarlas.

—Es posible que yo sea un poco egoísta. Después de todo, necesitas un heredero legítimo, y es injusto de mi parte interponerme en el camino para que lo consigas. Las joyas serán un pobre consuelo frente al escándalo de un divorcio, pero si eso te hace feliz, querido Eddie, supongo que me veré obligada a ceder.

Jane llegó a percibir un fugaz destello de triunfo en los ojos de Edward, pero él de inmediato lo sofocó y ocultó sus facciones debajo de una máscara de perfecto dominio de sí.

—Bueno, entonces, como ya hice la oferta, es tarde para arrepentirme. Los rubíes son tuyos. Los dejo a tu cuidado; mientras tanto haré que Carlisle prepare los documentos que acreditarán tu posesión junto con los papeles del divorcio. Estoy seguro de que todo eso llevará cierto tiempo, pero con tu consentimiento finalmente quedará todo arreglado.

Dejó los rubíes sobre la mesa, arteramente seductores, extraordinariamente bellos. Edward no temía que Jane los vendiera o tratara de robarlos. Ella quería usarlos, lo sabía, y para hacerlo tenían que ser de ella. Edward se los dejaba porque el divorcio llevaría algún tiempo y no quería que ella cambiara de idea.

La conocía bien y sabía que cada vez que miraba los rubíes, cada minuto que pasaban en su poder, hacían cada vez más remota la posibilidad de que se desprendiera de ellos. La verdad es que ya era imposible.

Jane se obligó a sonreír.

—Bueno, querido; parece que al final has ganado

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que con el tiempo comprobarás que los dos hemos ganado.

Ella alzó una ceja. Tal vez se produjeran derivaciones interesantes del hecho de que volvería a estar disponible para la oferta matrimonial. Nunca se sabe qué beneficios podía cosechar una mujer sagaz. Contempló a su alto y apuesto esposo que se dirigía a la puerta y la acometió una inesperada punzada de añoranza.

—Debes amarla mucho.

Edward la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Amarla? El amor es una fantasía. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Jane no dijo nada y se quedó mirándolo hasta que él desapareció por la puerta. Volvió los ojos hacia las joyas, fascinada por la resplandeciente visión. A sus espaldas, se abrió silenciosamente la puerta trasera del salón y por ella entró Alec Townsend. En su apuesto rostro brillaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Lo has hecho, amor mío. No lo puedo creer. Vuelves a ser libre.

—Es verdad. Es posible que haya actuado con cierta precipitación, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no tengo intenciones de deshacerlo.

Alec la obligó a ponerse de pie y la tomó en sus brazos.

—No, por cierto. ¿Por qué deberías arrepentirte? Estarás libre de Ravenworth y, en cuanto esté terminado el divorcio, podremos casarnos. Soy un hombre de fortuna por derecho propio y tú serás mi esposa, la vizcondesa de Kendall. Con el tiempo el escándalo se olvidará y volveremos a ser aceptados en el rebaño.

Jane le dio un suave empujón en el pecho, desprendiéndose cuidadosamente de su abrazo y alejándolo de ella.

—Creí haber sido clara, Alec. No quiero casarme contigo. No quiero casarme con nadie.

—Tonterías. Desde luego que vamos a casarnos. Es la única cosa sensata que podemos hacer.

—Sensata para ti, quizá, pero no para mí. No siento ningún deseo de atarme a un esposo, seas tú o cualquier otro.

El rostro de Alec se cubrió de manchas encarnadas.

—Te lo advertí, Jane. Ya te lo he dicho: eres mía. Me perteneces y yo conservo lo mío.

—¡Y yo ya te dije que no pertenezco a nadie, sólo a mí misma!

El vizconde la aferro de los hombros.

—Maldición, Jane...

—Ya está bien, Alec. Estoy cansándome de tus modales autoritarios y tu constante exigencia de atención. Incluso tu habilidad en la cama empieza a aburrirme. Me parece que llegó el momento de que te marches.

—¿Marcharme? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Te estoy diciendo que hemos terminado, Alec—echó un vistazo a las joyas. Parecían llamarla por su nombre. Casi no podía esperar para ponérselas y mostrarlas—. Nuestro romance se acabó, Alec. Muerto y enterrado.

Townsend la contempló boquiabierto durante un instante, como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio. Entonces su rostro tomó un tono aún más subido y avanzó hacia Jane con aire amenazador.

—Esto no ha terminado, Jane. No estará terminado hasta que yo lo diga —cerró los puños y los levantó ante el rostro de Jane—. ¿Me oyes, Jane? ¿Has oído lo que te dije?

Parte de la temeridad de Jane se esfumó. No obstante, estaba harta de tenerlo rondando a su alrededor.

—Te he oído. Y sigo queriendo que te marches. Si no lo haces, llamaré a un lacayo y le pediré que te ponga en la calle.

Él la miró con sorna.

—¿Realmente crees que uno de tus condenados lacayos podrá alejarme de ti? Si es así, estás muy equivocada —sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la puerta dando largas y coléricas zancadas— . Esto no ha terminado, Jane. ¡Te lo aseguro, esto no ha terminado!

Ella lo observó marcharse y sintió que la recorría un estremecimiento de turbación por la espina dorsal. Alec era joven e impredecible. Hasta ahora, ella había podido manejarlo.

Bajó los ojos hasta los rubíes, y sonrió.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche cuando el duque de Beldon subió la escalinata de entrada a la casa de Edward Masen. Por desgracia, su amigo no estaba en casa.

—¿Ha dicho cuándo regresará? —preguntó al mayordomo en la misma entrada.

—Lo esperamos desde hace varias horas, Su Gracia. Quizá tuvo algún problema. ¿Desea esperarlo?

—No —respondió Jason—. No obstante, le agradecería que le diera un recado. Dígale que el duque de Beldon estuvo aquí por una cuestión de suma importancia y que desearía verlo lo antes posible.

—Por supuesto, Su Gracia.

Jason dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que diera un solo paso el picaporte de plata giró y Edward entró en la casa.

—¡Bueno, quién está aquí! —dijo Jason con expresión sombría.

—¡Beldon! ¡Qué alegría verte! No esperaba,.. —entonces frunció el entrecejo. No era propio de Jason aparecer sin avisar; ciertamente menos aún a esas horas de la noche—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —se puso tenso—. Demonios, ¿se trata de Isabella? Da Revin no habrá...

—Por el amor de Dios, no, no se trata de nada de eso. Hasta donde yo sé, Isabella está a salvo... de Da Revin, al menos.

Edward se relajó y la sonrisa retornó a su cara. Jason no recordaba la última vez que había visto tan contento a su amigo. Lograba que su propio estado de ánimo abatido empeorara.

—No obstante, hay una cuestión relacionada con Isabella, una cuestión de cierta importancia, que he venido a conversar contigo.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció. Fue reemplazada por una expresión de cautela.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi estudio? —dijo Ravenworth tomando la delantera. Jason fue tras él y cerró la puerta del estudio—. Quisiera que no hayas esperado demasiado. Debería haber llegado más temprano, pero se rompió una de las ruedas del coche mientras veníamos hacia aquí, y a mi cochero le llevó horas arreglarla.

—En realidad, acababa de llegar. Tenía intenciones de venir desde hace varios días, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decirte.

—¿Te apetece una copa? —preguntó Edward, dirigiéndose hacia el aparador—. Por tu tono de voz, creo que necesitaré una.

—Quizá te venga bien.

Edward escanció las bebidas, un coñac para Jason y una ginebra para él. Levantó la copa:

—Por días mejores.

Jason no bebió

—No creo que tus días puedan ser mucho mejores... al menos si te acuestas con tu encantadora pupila como sospecho firmemente.

A Edward comenzó a latirle el músculo de la mejilla. Dejó su copa apenas tocada sobre una mesilla de marquetería situada cerca de la chimenea.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me acuesto con ella?

—Te vi la noche del baile de máscaras. Te marchaste antes de que llegara la hora de descubrirse el rostro, pero yo sabía que eras tú —Jason había reconocido la alta figura de su amigo, el pelo negro y sus inconfundibles movimientos desenvueltos y elegantes. Se había preguntado por qué Edward no se había acercado a él, pero después lo vio bailar con Isabella y de inmediato tuvo la total certidumbre de lo que pasaba—. Sota de corazones, me parece. Creo que nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo para que trates de engañarme con un disfraz.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el baile de máscaras con todo esto?

—Nada, salvo que esa noche te observé y confirmé mis sospechas. No soy tonto, Edward. Por los clavos de Cristo, la forma en que la miras... la forma en que ella te mira. Conozco las señales de la atracción física cuando las veo. Santo cielo, hombre... ¡has jurado protegerla!

Edward alzó la copa y bebió un largo sorbo de ginebra.

—Sé qué estás pensando y tienes razón —soltó un suspiro—. Debería haberme mantenido lejos de ella. Ella habría estado mejor sin mí. Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo intenté. Dios sabe lo mucho que lo intenté. Por motivos que todavía sigo sin comprender, Isabella creyó que debíamos estar juntos —Edward alzó la vista y sonrió—. Voy a casarme con ella, Jason. Hoy fui a Castle Colomb. Jane ha consentido en darme el divorcio.

Jason lo miró atónito, incapaz de reaccionar. Entre todos los escenarios posibles que había imaginado, éste, ciertamente, no era uno de ellos.

—¿Divorcio? No hablarás en serio. '

—Nunca hablé más en serio que ahora.

—¿Y Jane estuvo de acuerdo? Apenas puedo dar crédito a eso.

—Al principio, no. Le ofrecí una fortuna considerable, pero la rechazó. Hoy le ofrecí los rubíes Ravenworth.

—¡Santo Dios... debes estar loco... o enamorado!

La sonrisa de Edward vaciló un instante, pero volvió a asentarse, feliz, en su rostro.

—No sé nada del amor. Sé que Isabella significa mucho para mí. Yo no la merezco, pero me siento condenadamente agradecido por tenerla.

Jason se acercó a él y lo palmeó afectuosamente en la espalda. Sentía que le habían sacado un gran peso de encima.

—Felicitaciones, amigo mío. Y estás equivocado. La mereces. Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Siempre lo has sido.

—Gracias, Jason. Espero que sepas cuánto valoro tu amistad.

Jason se limitó a asentir. El camino que su amigo había elegido no sería fácil y el estigma del divorcio no dejaría de acosarlos, pero si a Edward Masen le importaba tanto esta mujer, ella era afortunada, ciertamente.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho a Isabella?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, sólo vine a casa para cambiarme de ropa. Después iré a verla. Es gracioso, sabes. No logro recordar el día en que le pedí a Jane que se casara conmigo. Nuestros padres lo habían arreglado todo de antemano. Pedirla en matrimonio fue una mera formalidad. Jamás pensé que volvería a hacerlo. Esta vez estoy francamente nervioso.

Jason lo miró sonriente.

—Con suerte, tomarás la plaza por asalto y la rendirás antes de que tu damisela en apuros tenga tiempo de escapar.

Edward se echó a reír, mas luego la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—Espero que el divorcio no lleve mucho tiempo. Quiero que Isabella esté a salvo de Da Revin, y no lo estará hasta que nos casemos.

—Esas cosas llevan tiempo —dijo Jason, suspirando—. Me doy cuenta de que su reputación sería afectada si Da Revin descubriera que Isabella es tu amante, pero al menos la dejaría en paz.

—En realidad, ése era precisamente nuestro plan. Sólo estábamos aguardando que terminara la temporada, con la esperanza de que mi hermana tuviera una posibilidad de formalizar alguna relación.

—Irina... sí. Eso plantea un problema. Es una mujer encantadora tu hermana. Si yo estuviera buscando esposa, ella sería una opción excelente.

—Veo que ella no está en casa. Me pregunto adonde habrá ido.

—Salió con sus amigos, imagino. Ha hecho muchas amistades en las últimas semanas.

—Tú eres un amigo de la familia. ¿Hay alguien en especial, alguien a quien ella pueda considerar un posible esposo? Según Isabella, Irina no tiene esos planes. Dice que está disfrutando con su redescubierta libertad. Si bien apruebo el concepto, querría asegurar su futuro. En su interior siempre ha querido un esposo y una familia. No estaré satisfecho hasta que la vea satisfactoriamente casada.

Jason soltó un suspiro.

—Ella lo está pasando bien, me parece. ¿Acaso puedes culparla? Nueve años es mucho tiempo —bebió un sorbo de coñac—. En cuanto a pretendientes, por lo que yo sé no hay nadie en especial. El escándalo de tu divorcio le traerá algunos problemas, pero con el tiempo las habladurías se acallarán.

—Así lo espero. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Estoy seguro que lo será en cuanto se entere de la noticia de tu futura boda —Jason le extendió la mano—. Buena suerte, Edward. Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites —dejó la copa sobre la mesa—. Ahora, creo que pensabas atender ciertos asuntos importantes esta noche.

Edward le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que sí.

* * *

**ay no! James ya se entero del romance de mis amores y no me gusta pero para nada, ¿Ahora que tramara este zopenco contra Ed?**

**Y por fin la arpía le dio el divorcio a nuestro amado Conde, lo que tanto esperábamos.**

**Ahora solo falta que mi Sota le pida la mano a Bells y **

**¿Todos felices?**

**Gracias por sus rr, besos y abrazos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de ****Stephenie **Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Isabella se paseaba por su habitación, y su falda de seda crujía a cada paso que daba.

Edward le había prometido llegar temprano, también le había pedido que esa noche se quedara en casa y se retirara temprano a su alcoba para que pudieran pasar juntos un tiempo más. Cook había preparado una comida especial, pero de eso hacía horas. La comida aguardaba, ya fría, sobre la mesa del rincón. El olor a codorniz asada comenzaba a darle náuseas.

Una cena para dos, servida en su cuarto. Sabía que la servidumbre comenzaba a sospechar que allí había un romance clandestino. Ya había murmuraciones entre los criados sobre los "hechos pecaminosos" que tenían lugar en sus dominios, pero por lealtad a su empleador, hasta el momento ninguno había renunciado.

Bree, Emmett y Jasper habían adivinado que el hombre que venía a verla no era otro que Edward Masen, pero en lugar de recibir de ellos miradas condenatorias por sucumbir a la tentación del pecado, Isabella sólo percibió miradas de compasión. Todos sabían qué poca consideración tenía el Conde Perverso con las mujeres. El hecho de que Isabella hubiera pasado a formar parte del interminable número de mujeres que la habían precedido sólo indicaba que ella era una tonta.

No trató de discutir con ellos. Sólo Edward en persona podría convencerlos de que ella significaba mucho más para él, y hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio. Isabella rogó que estuvieran equivocados, que a Edward ella le importara mucho más que las demás, que incluso tal vez la amara. En muy pocas ocasiones él hablaba del futuro, pero cuando lo hacía tenía la impresión de que la incluía.

Caminó nerviosamente hasta la chimenea y luego regresó a la ventana. El aire de la noche era frío; desde el jardín llegaba hasta ella el perfume de las rosas. Se alisó una invisible arruga de la falda del vestido verde de talle alto ribeteado con encaje de Bruselas color negro que ella había elegido especialmente para la velada. El volante que adornaba el escote comenzaba a escocerle, y los zapatos le apretaban la punta de los pies.

Edward, ¿dónde estás? Nunca se había retrasado; a medida que pasaron los minutos su fastidio se convirtió en preocupación. ¿Acaso Da Revin le habría hecho algo terrible, lo habría golpeado tal como había hecho con lord Tricklewood y con sir Robert Tinsley? Pero Edward no era Benjamin ni sir Robert. Era fuerte y decidido, y estaría alerta.

La acosaron otros pensamientos más sombríos y turbadores. ¿Qué tal si los demás tenían razón y la equivocada era ella? Ciertamente, conocían a Edward desde mucho antes que ella. Quizás esa noche había terminado con ella, tal como todos creían que haría cuando llegara el momento. Tal vez se había aburrido y había salido con otra mujer.

La idea le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, y sintió el pecho oprimido por la preocupación. Creía en Edward Masen, creía que lo que ellos compartían era muy especial, más que cualquier otro de sus romances, pero a pesar de eso sintió que una helada muralla comenzaba a levantarse alrededor de su corazón. Transcurrieron los minutos, poniéndole los nervios de punta, enfadándola, preocupándola y llenándola de miedo, todo a la vez.

Entonces llegó a sus oídos el familiar sonido de sus pasos subiendo la escalera trasera y el de la llave en la puerta, y la invadió una oleada de alivio. Fue seguido por la incertidumbre cuando se precipitó a la puerta. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no le había avisado que llegaría más tarde?

Abrió la puerta antes que la mano de Edward alcanzara a tomar el tirador y dio un paso atrás, recogiéndose la falda, para permitirle entrar. Él estaba sonriendo, según pudo ver, y llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Su enfado comenzó a desvanecerse, como él debía saber que ocurriría.

—Son hermosas —aceptó las rosas y hundió la nariz entre los pétalos de una docena de capullos perfectos, ganando tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

—Me llevó un tiempo de los mil demonios encontrarlas. Me hicieron demorar aún más de lo que ya había demorado.

El recordatorio se le clavó como una espina.

—Deberías haberme avisado —le dijo, pero en su tono no había demasiada convicción.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él cuando era evidente que se había tomado tanta molestia por ella? Lo vio atravesar la habitación, tomar un gran vaso de plata y quitar de él las flores del día anterior para después traerlo hasta donde estaban las rosas.

Esa noche parecía diferente, con un talante difícil de interpretar; había en él una oculta tensión que no hizo más que aumentar su propia tensión. Iba elegantemente vestido, ya que no llevaba la habitual camisa blanca con el pantalón negro que solía usar, sino una levita azul marino que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus anchos hombros, una camisa con volantes y corbata de lazo.

Los cómodos pantalones grises le marcaban los músculos de las piernas, que se flexionaban en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte enviado una nota cuando llegué a casa. Tenía algo que hacer fuera de la ciudad. De regreso, el coche tuvo una avería.

La curiosidad eliminó el último vestigio de resentimiento que le quedaba.

—¿Fuera de la ciudad?

Entonces ella advirtió la botella de champaña que Edward había dejado sobre la mesilla frente al sofá.

—¿Por qué no bebemos una copa de champaña mientras te lo cuento? —se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos—. Pero antes necesito un beso.

No fue el beso que ella esperaba, uno de esos besos ávidos de impaciente deseo, un beso voraz que anticipaba la noche que lo seguiría Este beso era diferente, especial. Era cálido y seductor, era todo lo que debía ser y muchísimas cosas más. Era ferozmente posesivo, salvajemente apasionado, e indescriptiblemente tierno. Cuando la soltó, Isabella quedó sin aliento, aferrada a él con el corazón golpeando locamente en el pecho.

—Te eché de menos —dijo ella en voz baja—. Comenzaba a preocuparme y a pensar que te había sucedido algo malo.

—Algo me ha sucedió, efectivamente, mi amor. Algo verdaderamente increíble.

Sonrió, volvió a besarla y la llevó hasta el sofá situado contra la pared, donde la obligó a sentarse. Después se dirigió hacia una mesilla con tapa de mármol que tenía encima una bandeja de plata, de la que Edward tomó dos copas de cristal. Con ellas en la mano, regresó al sofá, abrió la botella de champaña, sirvió dos copas del burbujeante líquido, y le ofreció una.

La nerviosidad de Isabella no hizo más que aumentar, aunque no podía decir por qué. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo importante, pero no imaginaba de qué se trataba.

Edward alzó su copa, y Isabella lo imitó.

—Por nosotros —dijo él, mirándola tiernamente con ojos que despedían una luz de plata que pareció filtrarse hasta lo más hondo de Isabella.

La joven bebió de la copa burbujeante, sintió cómo el líquido la recorría hasta la punta de los pies, pero aún no lograba relajarse. Su pulso corría desbocado y le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué sucedía? Entonces Edward le quitó la copa de la mano y la apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Entre un hombre y una mujer, hay dos noches que son muy especiales: la noche en que el hombre convierte a la mujer en su amante... y la noche en que termina el romance.

—¿Termina el romance? —repitió Isabella con voz hueca. Seguramente no había escuchado bien. Seguramente lo que Edward había dicho no era lo que quería decir exactamente. Pero se le dio vuelta el estómago y ya no pudo pensar con claridad.

—En efecto, mi amor —respondió él sonriente—. Si estás de acuerdo con lo que te voy a decir, ésta será la última noche en la que seas mi amante.

¡Dios, santo Dios del cielo! Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Isabella pestañeó para contenerlas. Todos habían tratado de ponerla sobre aviso. Sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, y se sintió agradecida de estar sentada.

—¿Es por eso... es por eso que llegaste tarde?

—Sí, mi amor, es por eso.

—¿Hay... hay otra mujer?

—¿Otra mujer? —por primera vez Edward advirtió el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Isabella—. ¡Por Dios, Isabella... cariño, por favor, no llores! Por supuesto que no hay otra mujer —dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándose los negros mechones ondulados—. Por el amor de Dios, sabía que haría un embrollo con todo esto. Estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. A partir de esta noche, ya no serás mi amante: estaremos comprometidos en matrimonio, y pronto serás mi esposa.

Isabella sintió los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Junto con ellas llegó una oleada de alivio tan intensa que se sintió mareada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo en los brazos de Edward, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Edward le acarició el pelo.

—Lo siento, amor mío. Quería que esto fuera perfecto, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Debería haber sabido que iba a decir lo que no debía.

—¡Oh, Edward! —se sorbió las lágrimas, y él le extendió su pañuelo—. No comprendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que nos casemos?

Edward le apretó la mano. Le resumió brevemente su entrevista con Jane y el convenio al que habían arribado.

—Debería haber pensado antes en los rubíes, ya que ella siempre los había codiciado intensamente. El divorcio llevará algún tiempo, pero tan pronto Carlisle pueda arreglar la documentación —si tú me aceptas—, podremos casarnos.

La besó en la cabeza, se apartó de ella y cayó de rodillas.

—Sería para mí un gran honor, Isabella Swan, que aceptara ser mi esposa.

Ella sintió que se le ensanchaba el corazón de amor por él. Se secó una lágrima.

—¿Le diste los rubíes? Pero sin duda esos rubíes...

—Isabella, te estoy pidiendo, suplicando de rodillas, que te cases conmigo.

Ella logró esbozar una sonrisa con el corazón a punto de estallar.

—Será para mí un honor casarme con usted, milord.

Edward se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Isabella... amor mío... —volvió a besarla, esta vez con gran dulzura, y después la levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama.

—Te amo —susurró ella, aferrada a su cuello, plena de una felicidad más embriagadora que el champaña. Edward le dio un breve beso y ella aguardó, elevando una silenciosa plegaria para que él le dijera que también la amaba. Se dijo que quizá Edward había musitado esas palabras pero, en todo caso, ella no las había oído.

.

Isabella despertó acostada junto a Edward, acurrucada en el cálido hueco de su cuerpo. Él le daba la espalda, yaciendo de costado, con su largo cuerpo encogido debajo de las mantas.

Isabella contempló las débiles marcas blancas que ostentaba en el hombro y que contrastaban con su suave piel morena. Se inclinó para apoyar los labios sobre una de las finas líneas, aspirando el aroma de Edward, saboreando el calor de su carne sobre la lengua.

A su lado, Edward se desperezó, rodó sobre su espalda y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Estabas besándome. Pude sentir tu boca sobre la piel. Creo que tienes el apetito más voraz que ninguna mujer que haya conocido.

Le sonreía, mientras alargaba la mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero Isabella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

En cambio, deslizó el dedo sobre una de las finas cicatrices blancas.

—Te hicieron daño, ¿verdad? Cuando estuviste en Jamaica... te golpearon.

Edward dejó caer la mano. Con aire ausente se encogió de hombros.

—Fui allí por haber matado a un hombre. Aprendí muy pronto cómo había que hacer para sobrevivir y para no provocar el disgusto de los guardias. Sólo sucedió un par de veces.

—Me molesta pensar en lo que debiste haber soportado.

Edward suspiró y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sobre la almohada.

—Fue difícil, sí, pero sobreviví. Lo peor fue la soledad. A veces llegaba a ser intolerable. Extrañaba mi casa, mi familia. Mi madre había muerto antes de que yo me marchara, pero mi padre y yo éramos muy unidos. Me preocupaba la posibilidad de no volver a ver a mi hermana. Cuando por fin regresé, mi padre había muerto y mi hermana estaba en un convento. Jamás me perdonaré haberles dado tanto dolor; sin embargo, si volviera a enfrentar las mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Isabella le rozó el cuello con los labios.

—Mereces ser feliz. Has estado solo demasiado tiempo —le sonrió con dulzura—. Quiero darte un hijo, Edward. Quiero darte la familia que siempre deseaste.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas, y la miró con una expresión en las que se mezclaban el deseo y la ternura.

—Entonces quizá deberíamos comenzar ahora mismo, en este preciso instante. Puede no ser tan fácil como suponemos.

Ella contempló su rostro, extendió la mano y lo acarició. Él le había pedido que se casara con él. Ella quería preguntarle si la amaba. Todos los días rezaba para que lo hiciera. En cambio, se irguió a medias y lo besó. Sabía que a esas horas él ya debería haberse marchado, pero Edward parecía renuente a hacerlo, y ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Él le separó las piernas con la rodilla y se deslizó en su interior. Acababan de empezar a hacer el amor, cuando oyeron golpes en la puerta.

Edward soltó un gruñido y a Isabella se le tiñeron de encarnado las mejillas. Se apartó de él, tomó la bata de encima del tocador, se echó atrás el pelo revuelto y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de que llegara sonó un nuevo golpe. Cuando la abrió vio que allí estaba Bree, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Lamento molestarla, señorita, pero abajo hay dos hombres... policías, dicen. Buscan a Su Señoría.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Qué demonios quieren? —exclamó Edward, apareciendo detrás de Isabella—. ¿Y por qué me buscan aquí?

—Diles que bajaré en un minuto —ordenó Isabella a Bree, quien asintió, dio media vuelta y bajó corriendo la escalera.

A toda prisa, Isabella se pasó un cepillo por el pelo, lo ató con una cinta, y se echó encima un sencillo vestido mañanero beige. Edward la ayudó a abrochar los botones. A ella le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

—Esperaré aquí. Diles que no tienes idea de dónde estoy, y que supones que estoy en mi casa.

—¿Por qué crees que habrán venido?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero no me gusta.

Isabella no dijo nada más, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago. Al llegar a la escalera hizo un alto y respiró con fuerza para serenarse. Los dos hombres la aguardaban en el salón: Evans, corpulento, de espeso pelo castaño y mostacho, y su severo compañero, el señor Whitehead, que la observaban a pocos pasos de ella. Ambos buscaban a Edward Masen.

—¿Por qué lo buscan? —preguntó Isabella con cautela, tratando demostrarse imperturbable.

El llamado Evans paseó una perezosa mirada por el salón, tomando nota del elegante mobiliario, como si realizara un inventario.

—Me temo, señorita Swan, que ha ocurrido un incidente desafortunado. Ha sido asesinada una mujer.

Isabella sofocó una exclamación

—¿Asesinada?—repitió.

La dominó el temor, una súbita premonición de inminente infortunio.

—En efecto. A última hora de ayer. La mujer asesinada era Jane Masen. La servidumbre afirma que su esposo estuvo entre las pocas personas que la vieron por última vez.

Isabella fue tambaleando hasta el sofá y se derrumbó en él. Jane Masen estaba muerta.

Y Edward había ido a verla.

—Temo que yo... no sé qué decir. Estas son noticias... sumamente perturbadoras.

—Ciertamente.

El detective Evans se situó frente a ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Me doy cuenta, señorita Swan, que lo que voy a decirle es algo de naturaleza delicada, pero lo cierto es que tenemos motivos para creer que lord Ravenworth está aquí, en su casa. Si es así, lo mejor para ambos sería que él se reuniera con nosotros.

Isabella se enderezó en su asiento. Cada movimiento le costaba un enorme esfuerzo, como si sus músculos se negaran a obedecerla. Se humedeció los temblorosos labios.

—¿Qué... qué les hace pensar que lord Ravenworth puede estar aquí?

El hombre más bajo, el señor Whitehead, clavó los ojos en ella.

—Dado que lord Ravenworth no se encuentra en su residencia... y que todo indica que usted es su actual amante... creemos que está aquí.

Isabella no dijo nada. Las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

—No tiene forma de escapar sin ser visto —agregó el detective Evans—, de modo que lo mejor será que vaya y lo traiga.

Isabella se clavó las uñas en las manos.

—Pero yo... pero él...

—Está bien, Isabella —dijo suavemente Edward, de pie en la puerta y vestido con la misma levita azul que llevara la noche anterior—. Estoy seguro de que estos dos... caballeros... son un modelo de discreción.

En su voz se detectaba el tono de advertencia; un destello asesino brillaba en sus helados ojos.

Asesinato. Isabella tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse.

—Lord Ravenworth, soy el detective Alfred Evans. Éste es mi compañero, el detective Whitehead. Deduzco que escuchó nuestra conversación.

—Sí. Están aquí porque mi esposa ha muerto.

—Correcto. La condesa ha sido vilmente asesinada, estrangulada para más datos. Ya que ése es el caso, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. Mucho me temo que tendrá que venir con nosotros y acompañarnos a la jefatura de policía.

Evans, el más alto de los dos, un hombre de pecho ancho, sonrisa traviesa y ojos fríos y perspicaces, inclinó la cabeza señalando significativamente la puerta.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Preferiría hablar aquí, a menos que se me considere oficialmente sospechoso. Si ése es el caso, me gustaría llamar a mi abogado, Carlisle Cullen .

Evans sonrió con frialdad.

—Quizá lo mejor que puede hacer.

Edward reprimió una creciente sensación de alarma. Del otro lado de la habitación Isabella emitió un suave sonido y se levantó del sofá para cruzar el salón hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Está bien, mi amor. Dadas las circunstancias, es inevitable que haya muchos interrogantes sin respuesta.

—Enviaré a Emmett a buscar a Carlisle. Puede reunirse con nosotros en la jefatura de policía.

Edward le tomó la mano y sintió que le temblaba.

—Ve con Emmett. Cuenta a Carlisle qué ha ocurrido. Quiero que Emmett y tú me esperéis en la oficina de Carlisle. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¡Pero yo voy contigo! Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarte.

Él le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Busca a Carlisle. Es lo más importante que puedes hacer.

No quería que Isabella se viera envuelta en este problema. No la quería ver arrastrada por el fango de una investigación. Recordaba muy bien cómo se había desarrollado todo en la ocasión anterior, el daño que eso había hecho a Irina, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Isabella parecía dispuesta a discutir pero lo pensó mejor y se limitó a asentir.

—Si así lo desea, milord...

Edward se marchó con los hombres, pero no abrió la boca a lo largo de todo el trayecto hasta la jefatura de policía para no empeorar las cosas. Evidentemente, era un sospechoso. Su pasado habría sido un factor condicionante. Inocente o no, debía andarse con cuidado.

Asesinato, pensó, con la mente confundida. Tuvo espantosas imágenes de Jane muerta sobre el suelo, recuerdos imborrables de Laurent Witherdale y de los siete largos años pasados en prisión, del calor, la soledad y la desolación.

Pensó en Isabella y en la maravillosa noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor, en los planes que habían hecho para la boda, ahora incierta hasta que se aclarara la muerte de Jane.

¿Quién la habría matado? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Y qué creería Isabella? Seguramente no pensaría que él la había matado.

Edward miró por la ventanilla, luchando con sus crecientes temores, sus dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, tratando de reprimir su desesperada necesidad de respuestas.

.

Isabella llegó a la jefatura de policía media hora más tarde, llevando a la rastra a Carlisle Cullen, después de atravesar penosamente las abarrotadas calles de Londres. Edward esperaba en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, asfixiante. Había colgado la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. En cuanto los vio entrar, se puso de pie de un salto.

—Carlisle, gracias a Dios... —se interrumpió al ver a la mujer que venía con el abogado—. Isabella, ¿qué demonios...? Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en la oficina de Carlisle.

La joven enderezó la espalda.

—No puedo ayudarte mucho desde allí.

—No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero verte mezclada en este sórdido asunto.

—Lo lamento, milord, pero ya estoy mezclada en él. Estoy aquí para ayudar, y tengo toda la intención de quedarme... le guste o no.

Edward apretó los dientes. Se le contrajo un músculo de la mejilla. Entonces soltó un suspiro.

—Pequeña bribona. Necesitas que alguien te tome firmemente en sus manos.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en la mañana.

—Ese privilegio puede ser suyo, milord, en cuanto podamos dejar atrás todo este asunto.

Algo pareció destellar en los ojos de Edward, para desaparecer de inmediato. Se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—Mucho me temo que estoy en apuros, amigo mío. Quizá no sea tan malo como parece, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Carlisle apoyó su maletín sobre otra silla que había en el cuarto. Con excepción de una deteriorada mesa de roble y una abollada lámpara de aceite, eso era todo lo que había en la habitación. Las paredes necesitaban pintura, según apreció Isabella, y todo el lugar olía a tabaco rancio.

Carlisle abrió el cierre de su maletín.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme. No me especializo en asuntos penales, pero creo que podré ayudarte con lo básico. Si hace falta, encontraremos al mejor abogado penalista de la ciudad para que te defienda. Por ahora, cuéntame exactamente qué sucedió cuando fuiste a ver a lady Ravenworth.

Así lo hizo Edward, sencilla y claramente, explicándole que había dejado los rubíes a Jane para estar seguro de que no se arrepentiría.

—Me pregunto si sabrán por qué estuviste allí—reflexionó Carlisle, mientras se ajustaba el monóculo para echar un vistazo a las notas que acababa de tomar—. Si sospechan que ibas a buscar un divorcio, eso les dará un motivo para el crimen.

—Pero Jane ya había accedido. No tenía ningún motivo para matarla. Si los rubíes siguen allí...

—¿Si siguen allí? —Carlisle levantó los ojos de sus papeles—. ¿Estás pensando que quizás hayan sido robados, que tal vez ése fuera el motivo del asesinato?

—Me parece una posibilidad.

Carlisle dejó que el monóculo se le cayera del ojo.

—Pues bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es cerciorarnos exactamente de cuánto saben las autoridades. A partir de ahí podremos empezar a planear una defensa.

El rostro de Edward mostró una expresión sombría. Le latía un músculo de la cara. Isabella se sintió embargada por el amor y la compasión. ¡Por Dios, esto no podía estar sucediendo! El le acarició suavemente el pelo.

—Saben todo lo que se refiere a Isabella y a mí. No se necesita mucho para inferir lo que la muerte de Jane podía significar para mí.

Carlisle desvió la mirada hacia Isabella, que estaba sentada en una silla.

—Sí; Isabella me ha informado de vuestra... relación.

—Lo lamento —dijo Edward—. Sé lo decepcionado que debes sentirte. Sólo puedo decirte que nunca tuve la intención de que esto ocurriera. Ninguno de los dos lo buscó. Ahora puedes comprender por qué era tan importante el divorcio.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro.

—Debo ser honesto contigo, muchacho: esto no pinta nadabien, hay que actuar con mucha cautela. Comenzaremos por declarar sólo los hechos. Fuiste allí para tratar asuntos personales con tu esposa. Estuviste... ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Menos de una hora.

—Una vez que el tema estuvo resuelto, regresaste inmediatamente a Londres. No tuviste tiempo de regresar y cometer el asesinato.

Las líneas de la cara de Edward parecieron endurecerse.

—Por desgracia, eso no es totalmente verdad. Tuve un retraso de varias horas porque se rompió una rueda del coche.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Varias horas, dices? ¿Quién puede confirmar tu coartada?

—Mi cochero, Jackson Fremantle.

Carlisle alzó una ceja.

—Pero creo... ¿no es acaso uno de los hombres que conociste en la cárcel? ¿No es un criminal condenado?

—Jackson es un convicto. Eso no lo convierte...

La mano de Isabella sobre su brazo lo obligó a interrumpirse. Ella pudo sentir la tensión que lo dominaba.

—Carlisle no está atacando a tu amigo, Edward, sino considerando su confiabilidad como testigo. Sin duda advertirás las dificultades que esto puede traerte.

Edward suspiró y se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado.

—Sí... entiendo lo que quieres decir. Desgraciadamente, la palabra de Fremantle es todo lo que tengo. Nadie nos vio. Sacó el coche de la carretera y lo llevó debajo de unos árboles para poder arreglar la rueda.

Carlisle volvió a colocarse el monóculo y garabateó unas cuantas notas.

—Hablaré con las autoridades y veré qué es lo que saben. Por ahora nos limitaremos a exponer los hechos y ver adonde nos conduce eso.

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Yo no la maté —le dijo—. Debes creerme, Isabella. Ella estaba viva cuando abandoné la casa.

Isabella corrió a sus brazos, torturada por la desolada expresión de los ojos de Edward.

—¡Desde luego que te creo! —En muchas oportunidades había dudado de él, se había preguntado por sus motivos, había permitido que sus propias inseguridades la llevaran a cree lo peor. En este caso, no tenía la menor duda—. Eres inocente. Con el tiempo descubrirán la verdad.

Edward la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente. La miró un momento más, y con delicadeza la apartó de él—. Estoy listo, cuando lo dispongas —dijo a Carlisle, que asintió con expresión grave y lo condujo afuera de la habitación.

Isabella no los siguió, temerosa de que su presencia empeorara las cosas para Edward. Sólo podía pensar en él, en su dolor y en el futuro que quizá ya no podrían compartir.

* * *

**La verdad me morí de la risa con la proposición de Ed, fue tan cómica!**

**Yo también quiero darle unos hijitos a mi lindo Conde, eso si, tenemos que practicar muuuucho.**

**Y no todo puede ser felicidad, no salen de una cuando ya están en otra.**

**La situación esta muy complicada y añadiendo los antecedentes de Ed , muy pocos intercederán por el.**

**Ahora la pregunta importante es:**

**¿Quien mato a la arpía? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de ********Stephenie **Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Edward se paseaba en su estudio. Del otro lado de la habitación, separadas de él por la tupida alfombra de Aubusson, Isabella e Irina lo contemplaban sentadas sobre el sofá, pálidas y preocupadas, teniéndose mutuamente las manos. El sólo mirarlas le retorcía las entrañas de remordimiento.

Se obligó a desviar la vista hasta el otro extremo del sofá, donde se encontraba un hombre alto, ceremonioso, de sienes plateadas, con un cuaderno de notas en la mano. Era sir Reginald Towers, uno de los abogados más notables de Inglaterra. Jason había insistido en que lo llamara, a él o a otro de similar reputación. Jason, que en ese momento se hallaba de pie junto al aparador.

—¿Alguien aceptaría una copa? —preguntó en tono cansado con esa profunda voz suya—. Yo, ciertamente, necesito una, y tú, Edward, viejo amigo, también parece que no te vendría nada mal.

—No... no, gracias, Jason, al menos de momento.

Sir Reginald estudió sus notas.

—Muy bien. En nuestro favor, hay ahora un nuevo sospechoso. Ha aparecido el vizconde de Kendall. Él acaba de reconocer que estuvo en Castle Colomb en la tarde del crimen. Por desgracia, sostiene haberse marchado cuando la condesa aún estaba con vida. La servidumbre de lady Ravenworth confirmó esto, y más tarde fue visto en una taberna a cierta distancia de allí.

—Y Kendall estaba enterado de que yo quería el divorcio —comentó Edward en tono sombrío.

—Así es. En su calidad de "gran y buen amigo" de la condesa, estaba al tanto de toda clase de información.

—Ella era, evidentemente, su amante —dijo Irina con amargura—. Jane era discreta, pero extremadamente liberal.

Jason bebió un sorbo del coñac que él mismo se había servido.

—El hecho de que Kendall se haya presentado voluntariamente hace creíble su historia — volvió la mirada hacia Edward—. Él está seguro de que tú mataste a Jane y clama por tu cabeza.

Isabella se puso aún más pálida.

—¿Cómo es posible que crea eso? Si sabe que Edward le había pedido el divorcio, debe saber también lo de los rubíes. ¿Por qué tiene que pensar que Edward quería matarla?

—Aparentemente, porque los rubíes han desaparecido —dijo Jason—. Cree que Edward se arrepintió de habérselos dado, que regresó, la mató y recuperó las gemas.

—El único problema es el tiempo —sir Reginald se volvió hacia Edward—. Hasta ahora no se han enterado del tiempo en que su coche estuvo averiado. Una vez que lo hagan y tengan la posibilidad de reunir las pruebas, lo más seguro es que lo arresten.

Los ojos de Isabella se cubrieron con una sombra de dolor, y la culpa asaltó a Edward. Le había hecho daño desde el mismo momento en que la conociera. Santo Cristo, debería haberla dejado en paz.

—No permitiremos que te detengan —dijo ella con mirada intensa—. Hallaremos la forma de demostrar tu inocencia antes de que eso suceda —se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él para detenerse a su lado—. Tú no tienes los rubíes. El asesino de Jane es, evidentemente, otra persona.

—Sólo tenemos la palabra de Su Señoría de que los rubíes no están en su poder —recordó sir Reginald suavemente— y sólo la palabra de un ex convicto para sostener su coartada. Eso, unido al hecho de que ya ha sido condenado por asesinato anteriormente...

—¡Mató a Laurent Witherdale en defensa propia!

Interrumpió Isabella, y Edward sintió un tirón en el corazón. Se acercó, le tomó la mano, pero resistió el deseo de apretársela. No tenía derechos sobre Isabella. Ella era su amante, nada más. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado que esa situación se modificara.

—Todo está bien, mi amor. Como bien dijiste, soy inocente. Tiene que haber una forma de demostrarlo.

—La hay —Beldon se acercó con su proverbial fuerza magnética—. Sólo tenemos que descubrir al verdadero asesino.

La esperanza iluminó las facciones de Isabella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Mientras hablamos, la tarea ya ha comenzado —dijo Beldon—. Supuse que este asunto podía ser un poco más serio de lo que creyó Ravenworth al principio. He contratado a un investigador de Bow Street... a varios, en realidad —Beldon volvió a beber de su copa, miró a Edward y sonrió—. Y lord Ravenworth ha ofrecido una importante recompensa por cualquier información que nos lleve a atrapar al asesino de la condesa.

Edward sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias. Debería haberlo hecho yo mismo. Me temo que no he estado pensando con claridad.

—Comprensible, dadas las circunstancias.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Isabella.

A Edward le desesperaba verla tan afligida, le desesperaba aun más que su incierto futuro.

—Esperar —dijo en voz baja—. Por ahora, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.

—Todos habéis sido extremadamente diligentes con vuestros esfuerzos —dijo sir Reginald, a pocos pasos de ellos—, pero debo pedir algo a lord Ravenworth y a la señorita Swan.

Edward sintió una punzada de intranquilidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Debo insistir, tanto a la señorita Swan como a usted, que os abstengáis de tener nuevos contactos hasta que este asunto esté resuelto.

—Pero... pero sin duda...

—No —dijo Edward llanamente—. No accederé a eso.

—Debe hacerlo. Si los titulares que vio en el London Chronicle pueden haberle parecido brutales —"LA CONDESA DE RAVENWORTH, MUERTA. SU ESPOSO, EX CONVICTO POR ASESINATO, ES EL SOSPECHOSO"—, le aseguro que será juego de niños si se enteran que tenía un motivo para hacerlo, y que actualmente está viviendo una relación con una mujer joven que, legalmente, es su protegida. Hasta ahora, las autoridades se han mostrado circunspectas en su trato con la prensa. Si la información llega a filtrarse, la opinión pública se volverá completamente contra usted. La gente estará segura de que asesinó a su esposa para casarse con Isabella Swan. No debéis veros... hasta que esto esté solucionado.

Isabella cerró los ojos, y Edward la sintió tambalear contra él.

—Sir Reginald tiene razón —dijo la joven—. No deben vernos juntos, ni siquiera la servidumbre. Simplemente, es demasiado peligroso.

Edward sintió que se le encogía dolorosamente el pecho. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Le importaba un comino la opinión pública; pero le preocupaba Isabella. El escándalo que debería soportar como amante de un sospechoso de asesinato sería intolerable. Se sintió un necio egoísta por quererla a su lado cuando las consecuencias para ella serían abrumadoras.

Y Irina. Por los clavos de Cristo, la vida de su hermana sería una vez más arrastrada por el fango. En esta ocasión quedaría completamente arruinada. Ningún hombre decente la aceptaría.

—Tiene razón, desde luego —dijo al abogado—. No sería justo para Isabella. Me mantendré lejos de ella hasta que todo haya terminado.

Sir Reginald asintió.

—Eso es todo por ahora. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es tratar de descansar un poco. Los días que nos esperan serán agotadores —miró a Edward de soslayo—. Y lord Ravenworth va a necesitar de toda su fortaleza.

.

.

Dejaron de llegarles invitaciones. Ya no se presentaban visitantes en la casa. Los alegres días de solazarse en la aceptación de la nobleza habían llegado a un desastroso final. Irina no había creído que los añorara, pero así era. Y aunque no le agradaba reconocerlo, aún más que la presencia de personas que había llegado a considerar amigas, extrañaba a Garrett Sutton, marqués de Trent.

En el salón, al caer la tarde, cuando ya la oscuridad dominaba a las últimas luces del sol, Irina se sentó ante el clavicordio, levantó la tapa y apoyó los dedos sobre las teclas. Hacía años que no practicaba, desde antes de su partida al convento. Antes adoraba tocar; había pasado horas aprendiendo nueva música, escuchando los encantadores ritmos y los acordes.

En ese momento sentía los dedos agarrotados, rígidos al intentar ligar las notas; el que había sido agraciado movimiento de sus manos ahora era torpe y desmañado. No obstante, se obligo a continuar ya que necesitaba esa distracción, ansiando encontrar alivio a su preocupación por su hermano, al terrible temor que la sumía en la desesperación.

Esa noche él había salido, ella no sabía dónde. No estaba con Isabella. Edward estaba decidido a no verla y no hacerle más daño que el que ya le había hecho.

Irina bajó los ojos hasta el teclado, tratando de hacer lo posible por concentrarse. Una áspera nota coincidió con un brusco golpe en la puerta. Con un suspiro de frustración, dudando entre sentirse molesta por la interrupción o aliviada por no verse obligada a continuar, Irina fue hasta la puerta del salón.

Afuera aguardaba Pendergass.

—Con su permiso, milady, ha llegado Su Señoría, el duque de Beldon. Pregunta si puede hablar a solas con usted.

Beldon estaba allí. El corazón comenzó a latirle con desasosiego. ¿Habría ocurrido algo a Edward?

—Hazlo pasar, Pendergass, por favor.

—Desde luego, milady.

Jason entró como una tromba con su habitual brusca eficacia, y sus largas y musculosas piernas moviéndose con energía y precisión.

—¿Su Señoría? ¿Jason... qué pasa? ¿Es por Edward? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Él le tomó las manos, las sintió temblar, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No, mi querida, nada de eso. He venido para verte, eso es todo. Edward dijo que esta noche estarías en casa. Sé que debería haberme anunciado previamente, pero espero que me disculpes, ya que el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí es muy importante para ambos.

—Desde luego, Su Señoría. Sabe que aquí siempre es bienvenido.

—Jason—corrigió él amablemente—. Así es como me llamas habitualmente. No hay ninguna razón para que esta noche seas particularmente formal.

La intranquilidad de Irina volvió a aumentar.

—¿Pido que nos traigan el té, Su... Jason... o prefiere algo más fuerte?

—Algo más fuerte, por favor. Una copa de coñac, tal vez, y un jerez para ti.

No aguardó la respuesta de la muchacha. Fue hasta el aparador y sirvió las dos copas. Al ver el modo en que, como siempre, él se hacía cargo de la situación, Irina ocultó una sonrisa. Jason le entregó el jerez y ella aspiró su aroma. Él bebió un sorbo de coñac de la copa que sostenía en su mano ahuecada.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

La acompañó hasta el sofá, y después se sentó a su lado. Durante un momento su mirada erró por la habitación para posarse sobre la mesilla con tapa de mármol situada frente al sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó de allí un ejemplar del Whitehall Evening Post que estaba encima de una pila de papeles. Los titulares decían: "SIGUE LA BÚSQUEDA. ¿HA VUELTO A MATAR RAVENWORTH?".

—La prensa no ha sido benévola —dijo, arrojando el periódico sobre la mesa con un movimiento despectivo.

—No... no lo han sido en absoluto. En realidad, ya han crucificado a mi hermano.

Irina no dijo que también habían revivido todos los crueles detalles del supuesto asesinato de Laurent Witherdale acaecido nueve años antes, incluyendo las especulaciones acerca de por qué se había cometido. Lo que implicaba que el nombre de Irina Masen había vuelto a ser arrastrado por el fango.

—Los periódicos son parte de la razón de que me encuentre aquí: las habladurías, los condenados buscadores de escándalos y sus malditas lenguas perversas.

Irina apartó la mirada. Le dolía el sólo pensar en ello. Dolía oír a la gente murmurar a sus espaldas, sentir sus miradas que la quemaban cuando pasaba a su lado en la calle. Por primera vez recordó por qué se había recluido en el convento. Los gruesos muros dejaban afuera todo ese ardiente odio.

Jason sonrió con dulzura, y la sonrisa le marcó un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—Pero los chismes son sólo parte de la razón de mi presencia aquí. La otra es puramente egoísta. Necesito una mujer a mi lado y he llegado a convencerme de que tú serías muy buena esposa. Espero que quieras casarte conmigo.

Si se hubieran abierto los cielos y las estrellas hubieran caído a la tierra, Irina no habría quedado más atónita.

—¡Santo cielo, Jason! ¿Qué dices?

—Te estoy pidiendo, a mi manera tan poco delicada, si quieres ser mi esposa, lady Irina, futura duquesa de Beldon.

Durante un instante ella quedó demasiado estupefacta para responder. Contempló el querido y apuesto rostro de Jason y en un segundo supo exactamente por qué estaba él allí. En ese momento casi deseó poder decirle que sí, estar enamorada de él, que él también lo estuviera de ella.

No lo estaba, naturalmente, ni tampoco él.

Se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y pudo sentir su fuerza, suavizada por su bondad.

—Jason Jenks, es usted realmente el más adorable de los hombres. Nadie podría pedir un amigo más leal que usted. Mi hermano y yo somos las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Muy bien. Me ocuparé de que se publiquen las amonestaciones a primera hora de la mañana.

Irina no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

—Es usted el hombre más arrogante, más avasallador, más dominante que conozco... incluso peor que mi propio hermano.

Él se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Irina, mi querida... usted me hiere.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Sabe que es verdad. Y la respuesta es no, no me casaré con usted. No haría algo así a un amigo tan querido y maravilloso como usted.

Jason la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Vine a verte antes de hablar con tu hermano. Me doy cuenta di que tienes tu propia personalidad y que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Tal vez si hablo con Edward él pueda convencerte...

—No. La respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no. Lo aprecio profundamente, Su Señoría. Sé que hace esto para protegerme; siempre estar en deuda con usted por ello. Pero no me casaré con usted.

—Irina...

—No, Jason. Usted se merece una mujer que lo ame como Isabella ama a Edward. Yo lo quiero como el más querido y confiable de mis amigos.

Jason farfulló algo que Irina no alcanzó a oír.

—¿Estás segura, Irina? A veces, el amor entre amigos puede crecer.

Irina sonrió. Sin previo aviso, en su mente apareció la imagen de Garrett Sutton. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos antes del crimen, siempre con amigos, nunca a solas, y no obstante pensaba que él empezaba a interesarse por ella. Cerró los ojos para reprimir un inesperado sentimiento de pérdida.

—Estoy segura, Su Gracia, muy segura —apoyó su mano sobre la de él—. Superaré todo esto, Jason. Mientras siga teniendo amigos como usted, todo irá bien.

Pero la expresión de Jason indicaba que no estaba tan seguro.

Y la verdad era que tampoco lo estaba Irina.

.

.

Los titulares rezaban: "¿LA ESTRANGULÓ PARA CASARSE CON SU AMANTE? SE DESCUBREN NUEVOS HECHOS".

Isabella hizo un bollo con el periódico y lo arrojó al fuego. Se derrumbó en el sofá, luchando para no echarse a llorar. Alguien había divulgado la historia. ¿Lord Kendall? ¿Alguien de la jefatura de policía? ¿O alguien más?

Al menos podré verlo, se dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Ya no tendrá ninguna importancia,. Lo había extrañado con desesperación. ¡Y había tenido tanto miedo!

—Pero, querida, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Por la expresión de tu rostro, puedo ver que es algo bastante malo.

La tía Sue entró contoneándose al salón, llevando en sus manos un bolso de tapicería que contenía su labor.

Isabella se frotó las sienes con aire ausente, ya que empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Los periódicos han descubierto mi relación con lord Ravenworth. Eso le da un motivo para el crimen. Están clamando por su arresto.

Tía Sue se sentó pesadamente sobre un mullido sillón y tomó el periódico.

—¡Ese pobre, querido muchacho! Ya ha sufrido bastante sin necesidad de esto.

Isabella sintió que se reavivaba su dolor.

—No dejo de pensar, una y otra vez, quién lo habrá hecho. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar justo entonces? Edward cree que fue un ladrón, pero yo no estoy tan segura.

En la puerta se oyó un arrastrar de pasos. Apareció el mayordomo, llevando una tarjeta de visita en su mano enguantada de blanco.

—Ha venido un caballero, señorita Swan. El conde de Da Revin. Desea verla.

Isabella se puso pálida.

—¿Da Revin? ¿Da Revin está aquí?.

—Sí, señorita, está esperando en el vestíbulo.

Emmett entró por la puerta del salón.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Jasper está afuera, con él. Diga una sola palabra, y Da Revin sale de aquí... con un golpe en la cabeza, si a eso ha venido.

Oh, cómo deseaba poder decirle que sí. Nada le habría gustado más que ver al poderoso James Witherdale sacado de una oreja de la casa. Pero prevaleció la sensatez. Ciertamente, no necesitaba más problemas.

—Hablaré con él, Emmett. Sin embargo, me gustaría que usted viniera conmigo.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada que decía que de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Muy bien, señorita.

Encontraron a Su Señoría aguardando debajo de la araña de cristal, con una expresión que sólo podía describirse como presumida, aparentemente disfrutando con las penurias de Edward.

—Me sorprende verlo aquí, milord. Creí haber dejado en claro el desagrado que usted me produjo aquella noche en el baile de máscaras.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la boca de Da Revin pareció volverse una fina línea.

Después se obligó a sonreír, pero era evidente la furia que se ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa.

Obviamente, ya había leído los periódicos y se había enterado de su relación con Edward.

Sintió una punzada de temor, y se alegró de que Emmett estuviera allí.

—Todo lo que le pido es un momento de su tiempo, nada más. Si tenemos en cuenta el escándalo en el que está envuelta, pensé que posiblemente necesitara un amigo.

Ella lo miró con desprecio

—A usted no puedo llamarlo así, milord. Y si el "escándalo", como usted lo llama, ha desbaratado su ridículo intento de obligarme a casarme con usted, entonces al menos ha tenido algo de bueno.

—Puede estar segura, querida mía, de que su sucio asunto con Ravenworth ha terminado, ciertamente, con toda idea de matrimonio. No obstante, hay una cuestión que me gustaría conversar con usted; le convendrá escucharme.

Isabella lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, sintiendo que le desagradaba un poco más cada vez que se encontraba con él. Tan alto como Edward pero más fornido, James no carecía de atractivos. Iba ataviado con una levita de color castaño oscuro, chaleco blanco de piqué y pantalones de piel de ante, lo que le confería el aire de un verdadero caballero. Bien sabía ella que no lo era.

—Podremos hablar un momento en el salón... siempre y cuando mantengamos las puertas abiertas.

—Pero desde luego, querida mía —le dirigió una semisonrisa de soslayo—. Nadie quiere arruinar su impecable reputación.

Isabella controló su reacción. Lo condujo hasta el salón, pero no le ofreció sentarse, sino que se volvió y lo enfrentó cara a cara.

—Muy bien, dígame para qué ha venido.

James le sonrió pero la ira seguía allí, bullendo bajo la superficie de cortesía y tiñéndole el rostro de un tinte encarnado.

—Estoy preocupado por usted, por supuesto. Como amigo de su padre, vine a ofrecerle mi amistad y mi protección.

—¿Protección? La única protección que necesito es, precisamente, contra usted.

—Este no es exactamente el caso, y usted lo sabe. Puede avizorarse con toda claridad que pronto arrestarán a Ravenworth. Será juzgado por asesinato, y para decírselo con franqueza, lo más probable es que lo encuentren culpable. Su reputación, querida Isabella, está hecha añicos, y ya ha perdido la posibilidad de concretar una boda como Dios manda. Todos los libertinos y disolutos de la ciudad estarán aguardando el momento propicio para lanzarse sobre usted, y Ravenworth no estará para protegerla. Pero yo, por el contrario, podré mantenerla a salvo de acosadores indeseables y de las lenguas viperinas.

Inconscientemente, Isabella cerró los puños.

—Como amante suya —Dulce Jesús, no podía imaginar nada peor.

—¿Se siente ofendida? —Da Revin adoptó una expresión severa—. Hubo un tiempo en el que quise hacerla mi esposa. Usted prefirió el lecho de un asesino.

—Lord Ravenworth no mató a Jane Masen.

—El tribunal no estará de acuerdo con usted. Masen será ahorcado, y usted quedará convertida en una perdida—le dirigió una sonrisa desagradable—. Yo puedo protegerla de eso. Como amante mía, estará defendida, vivirá una vida llena de lujos y estará a buen resguardo de cualquier hombre que pueda tratarla sin respeto. Tendrá todo lo que se le ocurra y estará segura.

—¡Usted... ofreciéndome protección! Es algo demasiado gracioso —le volvió la espalda, luchando para no perder el control. Mucho de lo dicho por el conde era verdad. Ella ya era una mujer sin honor. Como amante del Conde Perverso, todos los hombres de Londres tratarían de seducirla—. Sabe que no aceptaré —incluso de espaldas pudo sentir su ardiente cólera y sus ojos furiosos clavados en ella.

—Tal vez no sea hoy. Pero con el tiempo no le quedará otra alternativa. Me pertenece, Isabella. Su flirteo con Ravenworth no ha cambiado esa circunstancia. Simplemente ha modificado su condición de futura esposa por la de amante —fue hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a volverse—. Ya puede empezar a resignarse. En muy poco tiempo Ravenworth colgará de una cuerda, y el hombre que visite su lecho seré yo.

Isabella se soltó bruscamente de sus manos, demasiado enfadada y asustada para responder.

Se dijo que no tenía razones para estarlo, que no estaba en peligro, pero no logró convencerse.

Ante el silencio en la habitación, Emmett apareció en la puerta con aire amenazador.

—No se moleste en acompañarme —dijo Da Revin—. Creo que conozco el camino.

Isabella se quedó mirando sus pasos controlados y resueltos que resonaron en el vestíbulo, después la puerta que se cerraba tras él, pero permaneció inmóvil. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Jane, James Witherdale había vuelto a atribular sus pensamientos. Una vez más volvio a pensar que se trataba de un hombre peligroso y despiadado.

En su cabeza daban vuelta ideas desagradables, ideas aterradoras Había creído estar a salvo de James cuando él supiera que ella era amante de Edward. En cambio, había descubierto que estaba ante un peligro aún mayor. En rigor de verdad, Witherdale estaba tan insensata y violentamente decidido a conseguirla como antes.

Pensó en lo que le había hecho a lord Tricklewood y a sir Robert Tinsley. ¿Sería capaz de llegar tan lejos como al asesinato?

La recorrió un escalofrío. Sintió miedo por sí misma, mezclado con una terrible sospecha. Se le asentó como plomo en la boca del estómago.

* * *

**Pobres de mis muchachos, sufriendo de nuevo y por separado.**

**Y claro, James siendo tan oportuno como siempre.**

**¿Sera James el responsable o estará implicado en la muerte de Jane?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de ********Stephenie **Meyer, la historia pertenece a Kat Martin.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Había llovido todo el día y toda la noche. El cielo parecía haberse abierto en dos para dejar caer cataratas de fría agua grisácea. Las densas nubes ocultaron las estrellas, y el viento arremolinó basura y papeles en las calles empedradas.

Isabella se arrebujó en su gruesa capa y aceptó la mano que le tendía Emmett para ayudarla a subir al coche.

—No debería salir, señorita. Su Señoría me arrancará la cabeza por llevarla.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría venido sola.

Emmett suspiró, resignado.

—Ya; ¿cree que no lo sé?

Sosteniéndose la capucha para protegerse del viento, Isabella aguardó a que Emmett tomara la pesada aldaba de bronce en forma de cabeza de león que adornaba la puerta de entrada de la residencia de Ravenworth y la golpeara contra su base.

La puerta se abrió. Aunque los periódicos habían dejado en evidencia el escándalo y no cabían muchas dudas de que Billy Pendergass los habría leído, nada en su rostro lo dejaba entrever, salvo quizás un rastro de compasión.

—Lo siento. Sé que debería haber avisado, pero no estuve segura de venir hasta muy tarde.

Se había dicho que debía mantenerse lejos de él, que era lo mejor para Edward, para los dos, en realidad, y también sabía que eso era lo que él quería. Pero los chismosos ya estaban enterados de la relación que los unía, y ella quería verlo. Tenía que verlo. Lo había extrañado con desesperación durante los dos últimos días.

El mayordomo carraspeó discretamente. Miró hacia la escalera con expresión de incertidumbre.

—Me temo, señorita Swan, que lord Ravenworth no está en condiciones de recibir visitantes. Está un poco... descompuesto, sabe usted. Tal vez mañana por la mañana...

—¿Edward está enfermo? ¿Adonde está?

—En su habitación, señorita. Ya se retiró a descansar.

Isabella se desató los lazos de la capa y se la entregó al mayordomo.

—Entonces voy a verlo, por si necesita algo.

Se encaminó hacia la escalera, con Pendergass pisándole los talones.

—Por favor, señorita. Me ordenó que nadie lo molestara. Si usted pudiera volver mañana por la mañana...

La asaltó la sospecha. Algo andaba mal.

—Estoy aquí ahora, y quiero verlo. No es preciso que se moleste en acompañarme. Conozco el camino.

Dio media vuelta y se precipitó por la escalera, haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos desaprobatorios de los dos hombres que se quedaron abajo. El corazón le latía descontroladamente. La preocupación la hacía vacilar sobre sus propios pies.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, tomó el tirador sin aguardar ser admitida y entró en el salón ricamente amueblado. El olor a alcohol y a tabaco le golpeó en el rostro con la fuerza de una bofetada.

—¡Santo cielo!

La habitación estaba pobremente iluminada con el resplandor de un fuego agonizante y una única vela. Edward estaba tirado sobre un sillón de brocado dorado frente al fuego, con el pelo ligeramente desordenado, la camisa desabrochada hasta la cintura, un botellón de ginebra en una mano y un delgado cigarro negro apretado entre los dientes.

Se quitó el puro de la boca y soltó una perezosa columna de humo que quedó flotando en el aire.

—Bueno, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Una visión, salida directamente de mis sueños. ¿Eres real, Isabella, o estoy soñando?

Iluminados por el resplandor del fuego, sus ojos acerados la recorrieron de arriba abajo en un lento examen que nada hizo por disimular sus pensamientos ardientes.

—Soy bien real, milord. Vine a ver cómo se sentía. Su mayordomo me dijo que estaba enfermo.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes muy blancos.

—¿Parezco enfermo, cariño?

—Parece ebrio, milord. Creo que está completamente borracho.

Edward se puso de pie sin soltar el botellón de ginebra y arrojó el puro al fuego. Los músculos de su pecho aparecían tensos debajo de su camisa, y la luz de las llamas ponía un brillo de bronce en su piel cubierta de rizado vello negro.

—No estoy tan borracho como para no disfrutar con un poco de diversión. Ven aquí, Isabella. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza, mientras montaba en cólera. Pudo ver que Edward tenía una erección que se marcaba en el frente de sus pantalones.

Él se acercó a ella tambaleando y se apoyó sobre una pequeña mesa Sheraton. Sus ojos fueron hacia ella, perezosa, sensualmente, en una trayectoria erótica que le provocó calor dentro del estómago.

—¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? No he pensado más que en ti desde hace días —sus ojos acerados descendieron hasta sus senos—. Tengo una erección por ti, Isabella. La tengo desde que atravesaste esa puerta. ¿Imaginas acaso lo increíblemente deseable que estás? ¿Puedes siquiera sospechar las horas que he pasado en mi lecho, pensando en ti?

—Edward... por favor...

—Sé que estoy borracho. No me importa. No me hace desearte menos. ¿Por qué no me besas? Podemos empezar por ahí. Después te quitaré esas ropas que llevas —vaciló sobre sus pies.

Quitó el tapón del botellón de ginebra y bebió un largo sorbo directamente del pico—. Demasiada ropa... lo único que hace es estorbar. Quítatela que voy a poseerte... a hacerte todo lo que he soñado... enterrar mi miembro en ti.

Isabella se sonrojó. Esa noche Edward era, definitivamente, el Conde Perverso, y aunque una parte de ella estaba irritada por haberlo encontrado en ese estado, esas miradas ardientes y las pecaminosas palabras de Edward estaban provocándole reacciones extrañas en el cuerpo.

—Debes meterte en cama.

El le sonrió con malicia.

—Eso mismo decía yo.

Dejó sobre la mesa el botellón de ginebra y fue hacia ella, tambaleante, deteniéndose a pocos pasos. Se inclinó, vacilante, hacia ella, y le tomó uno de los senos en las manos con un gesto sorprendentemente tierno.

—Adorables. He estado pensando mucho en ellos. He recordado la forma en que sus bonitos pezones rosados se ponen duros cuando paso la lengua sobre ellos.

Sus palabras bastaron para lograr que ocurriera precisamente eso. Isabella sintió que se erguían debajo del vestido como si él los hubiera acariciado.

¡Por Dios, ella no había ido a su casa para eso! Podía ser la amante de Edward, pero lo que podía soportar tenía un límite.

Él se acercó más, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Isabella lo tomó del brazo y lo enderezó contra su propio cuerpo.

—Será mejor que llame a Emmett. Él te ayudará a desvestirte.

Los ardientes ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en sus pechos.

—¡Oh, no! Emmett no. Tú, Bells.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Él estaba consiguiendo lo que quería con esa extraña mezcla de niño pequeño y excitante y viril adulto. No contribuyó al cada vez más vertiginoso latido de su corazón ni a su decisión claudicante.

—De acuerdo, muy bien. Te ayudaré a desvestirte.

—Y yo te ayudaré a ti.

Su largo dedo moreno buscó el botón que abrochaba su vestido en la nuca. Tiró de él una vez, dos; se oyó el ruido de la tela al rasgarse, y Isabella se volvió y se quitó con una bofetada la mano invasora.

—Muy bien, Edward Masen. Ya he tenido suficiente. Ahora, vamos a tu dormitorio. Te sentarás en la cama y yo te ayudaré a quitarte la ropa. Si no te comportas como es debido mientras lo hago, llamaré a Emmett.

Un mechón rebelde cayó sobre el ojo de Edward. Repentinamente pareció contrito.

—De acuerdo, lo lamento. Vamos a la cama.

Ella no pensaba decirle que no tenía intención de reunirse allí con él, borracho como un marinero en permiso. Y condenadamente pesado, pensó, mientras ambos avanzaban a los tumbos hasta el dormitorio, ella sosteniendo a Edward que le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros.

Una vez que alcanzaron la cama, él se desplomó pesadamente sobre ella, e Isabella puso manos a la obra. Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, a continuación la chaqueta y la camisa y después se dispuso a desabotonarle la bragueta. Percibió su erección y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Edward soltó un gruñido, y las manos de Isabella quedaron inmóviles.

—No me quedaré... no me quedaré aquí ni un minuto más.

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño —sus palabras sonaron roncas y seductoras.

Le sonrió con picardía, y a ella la recorrió una oleada abrasadora.

Maldita sea, Edward Masen. Pero ya no estaba realmente enfadada, ni siquiera decepcionada. Junto al deseo que él había logrado despertarle, lo que verdaderamente sentía era piedad. Edward había tenido la necesidad de escapar de sus problemas. Había encontrado la manera de hacerlo, al menos por esa noche.

Con serena eficiencia, le quitó los pantalones, decidida a no prestar atención a los duros músculos que le atravesaban las costillas ni a los tendones que recorrían sus largas piernas. Lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana hasta la cintura.

—Ahora tú —dijo él en voz baja, en tono soñoliento.

—Esta noche, no. Esta noche no puedo quedarme contigo. Irina está aquí. Los sirvientes murmurarían.

Pero lo cierto era que deseaba poder hacerlo. Esa noche él representaba su papel de Conde Perverso, pero bebido o sobrio, seguía siendo el hombre más excitante que conocía. El cuerpo le dolía por el deseo de que él la tocara, el corazón le dolía por la necesidad de estar a su lado.

Él no la amaba, pero esa noche la necesitaba, y ella deseaba estar con él. Anheló poder meterse en la cama con él y dar a su cuerpo el alivio que el licor había proporcionado a sus atribulados pensamientos.

—No debería haberme emborrachado —farfulló él amodorrado—. Quería olvidar. ¿Me perdonas?

Isabella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la frente.

—Milord, yo puedo perdonarle casi todo.

Se dispuso a apartarse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca

—Quédate un poco más —se le cerraron los ojos y sus espesas pestañas negras proyectaron sombras sobre los cincelados planos de su rostro—. Sólo un rato más... aunque no podamos hacer el amor.

¿Cómo podía negarse?

—Muy bien, sólo un momento.

Media hora más tarde, Edward se había quedado dormido, A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas tan sólo al contemplarlo. Él no se merecía aquello. Se merecía el hogar y la familia que ella tanto deseaba darle.

Pero, ¿y ella? No podía caminar por la calle sin que la gente murmurara a sus espaldas. Se burlaban de ella y se apartaban como si fuera una apestada. Le dolía ser tratada de esa forma.

¡Por Dios, vaya si dolía! No había imaginado lo terrible que podía resultar ser despreciada por la sociedad.

Isabella soltó un suspiro, y se puso cansadamente de pie. Cuando salió al vestíbulo, allí la aguardaba Emmett, sentado debajo de uno de los apliques dorados que iluminaban el corredor.

—¿El conde está bien?

—Mañana por la mañana tendrá una terrible jaqueca, pero bueno, de momento está bien — miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la recámara—. Quería que me quedara con él.

—¿Y usted quería quedarse?

—Sí. Por incorrecto que sea, quería hacerlo.

La curtida tez de Emmett exhibió todo un mundo de comprensión.

—Quédese, entonces. Antes de que amanezca vendré a buscarla para llevarla a casa. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Era algo escandaloso y peligroso. Había que tener en cuenta a Irina, y las murmuraciones ya eran prácticamente intolerables. Al pensar en Edward, solo en su lecho, todo eso no pareció tener importancia.

Se acercó a Emmett y le tomó la mano.

—Gracias, Emmett. Es usted un buen hombre.

—Nuestro Edward... él es el bueno. Sea buena con él, muchacha. Necesita una mujer que lo quiera.

Ella pestañeó y sintió los ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

—Yo lo amo, Emmett. Más que a nada en el mundo.

—Vaya, entonces. Hágale olvidar sus problemas al menos por un rato.

Isabella asintió con un gesto. Regresó a la habitación, se desvistió sin hacer ruido, y se deslizó en la enorme cama junto a Edward. Aunque estaba profundamente dormido, él la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Las lágrimas parecieron quemarle los ojos. Allí estaría ella si él la necesitaba. Pensó en la intensidad con la que había llegado a necesitarlo.

Tal como prometiera, poco antes del amanecer llegó Emmett con el coche para llevarla a casa. En las últimas horas de la tarde de ese mismo día, Isabella se vistió con un sencillo vestido gris con adornos de diminutas perlas, para regresar a la casa de Edward. Estaba resuelta a tener con él la conversación que había intentado tener la noche anterior.

Se sonrojó al recordarla, al pensar en el momento en el que Edward había despertado y había empezado a hacerle el amor lentamente, sensualmente. Ella había podido percibir su necesidad, y de alguna manera él había percibido la de ella. Juntos habían alcanzado una tumultuosa culminación con los cuerpos pegados entre sí, para después quedarse dormidos abrazados. Lo había abandonado poco antes del alba para volver a su casa y dormir hasta más tarde que de costumbre y de paso dejar que Edward pudiera dormir para recuperarse.

Lo necesitaría, pensó con cierta diversión. A esa altura ya estaría pagando la tontería de la noche anterior.

Llegó a casa de Edward llevando una vez más a Emmett como escolta, en el preciso instante en que el sol aparecía entre las nubes. Los empinados peldaños de piedra de la entrada todavía relucían con las últimas gotas de lluvia.

Pendergass la hizo pasar al salón.

—Avisaré a Su Señoría que usted está aquí —dijo, y se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después hizo su aparición Edward.

—Isabella... —pronunció su nombre en voz baja. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero sus largos pasos eran seguros; en cuestión de segundos ella se encontró en sus brazos—. No deberías venir aquí —le susurró al oído—. No deberías ni acercarte a mí. No deberías haber venido anoche... y yo debería haberte enviado de vuelta a casa

Isabella lo miró a su apuesto y querido rostro.

—No veo qué diferencia hace ahora. Los periódicos ya lo saben todo sobre nosotros. A esta altura, lo sabe todo Londres.

—Desgraciadamente, es verdad —respondió él con un suspiro. La condujo hasta el salón. Inclinado la cabeza, la besó—. Por Dios, hace apenas unas horas que no te veo, y ya me parece que hubieran pasado varios días —volvió a besarla profunda, golosamente—. Ya vuelvo a desearte —le besó el cuello, y ella pudo sentir su cálida boca contra el latido de su sangre—. Jason está aquí —le dijo entre suaves y dulces besos—. Jason y sir Reginald. Aguardan en mi estudio.

Isabella se soltó de su abrazo; sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas.

—¿Tienes la casa llena de visitantes, y estamos aquí besándonos?

Él sonrió, divertido.

—Supongo que debería habértelo dicho. Lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

—Eres un perverso. Es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.

La sonrisa de Edward pareció vacilar. Saber que ella lo amaba siempre parecía incomodarlo.

Con el tiempo será diferente, se dijo Isabella, pero de todas maneras le molestaba. Él la tomó de la mano, la acompañó fuera del salón, e Isabella se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—Si Jason está aquí —dijo—, es porque ha sucedido algo.

Él asintió.

—Hemos recibido un informe de uno de los investigadores de Bow Street. Aparentemente, el vizconde de Kendall no está tan libre de culpa en todo esto como a él le gustaría.

Abrió la puerta del estudio; los hombres que allí aguardaban se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

—Isabella —dijo el duque con una sonrisa—. Qué alegría volver a verla.

Sir Reginald la saludó cordialmente, inclinándose sobre su mano.

—Es un placer, señorita Swan.

—No tenía intención de interrumpiros. Edward me estaba contando que un investigador ha descubierto algo de importancia con respecto al vizconde de Kendall.

—Así es —confirmó el duque—. Parece que lady Ravenworth y Alec Townsend hacía tiempo que tenían problemas. En realidad, conforme a la declaración de los sirvientes, el día del asesinato tuvieron una verdadera trifulca, y no era la primera.

—Así es —coincidió sir Reginald—. Uno de los lacayos lo oyó lanzar amenazas el día del crimen.

A Isabella el corazón le dio un vuelco de esperanza.

—¡Entonces el asesino debe ser Kendall!

—Es posible, en efecto —dijo Edward—. Por desgracia, el hombre tiene una coartada muy sólida. Fue visto por el tabernero de El cisne y la espada, donde se supone que pasó varias horas. A menos que logremos descubrir que convenció al hombre para que diera falso testimonio, no estamos mucho mejor que antes.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Daba la impresión de que cada nuevo rayo de esperanza era de inmediato oscurecido por una negra nube. Miró a Edward. Había ido a verlo para transmitirle sus sospechas acerca de James Witherdale. Todas las posibilidades eran importantes, ¿pero qué pensarían los demás?

—Estás preocupada —le dijo Edward con gentileza—. Si quieres decir algo, Isabella, ciertamente tienes permiso para hacerlo.

Ella lo miró a la cara, allí pudo ver la fatiga en sus ojeras y las arrugas de tensión que le atravesaban la frente.

—Lord Da Revin fue a verme.

—¿Da Revin? ¿Ese hijo de perra tuvo el descaro de acosarte en tu propia casa?

—No quería molestarte. Sólo lo menciono porque... sé que les costará creer esto, pero...

—Dínoslo. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Da Revin?

—Es posible que él haya matado a la condesa.

—¿Qué?

Jason se adelantó en su asiento.

—Me doy cuenta de que esto es sumamente inquietante, Isabella. Todos estamos desesperados por respuestas, pero acusar a un hombre de asesinato...

—Sé que suena increíble. Es por algo que él dijo —frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, no exactamente lo que dijo, al menos con palabras. Tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo. Lo que fuera, me dejó pensando —sus ojos fueron hacia Edward— Nada de todo lo que descubrió acerca de nosotros logró disuadirlo de su obsesión, milord. En todo caso, parece más decidido que nunca. Hizo que le dieran una paliza a lord Tricklewood. Fueron sus hombres quienes rompieron el brazo a sir Robert —trasladó su escrutinio al rostro de Jason—. Lord Ravenworth siempre ha sido el obstáculo más grande en su camino. Comencé a preguntarme hasta qué extremos sería capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que quería. Quizás el asesinato no estaría descartado.

—¿Eso hizo a sus pretendientes? —preguntó el duque con incredulidad.

—Así es. Les dijo que yo ya estaba comprometida y que no debían seguir pensando en matrimonio.

—¡Ese hombre es un infame! —explotó Jason. Sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, matar a Jane... no tendría sentido. Para eso tendría que haber sabido que Edward iría a verla, y también el propósito de su visita. No hay manera de que él lo supiera.

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—En realidad, sí la hay. James sabía en qué habitación de Ravenworth Hall se hospedaba Isabella, también cómo hacer que sus hombres pudieran entrar en la casa. Pensé entonces que su informante sería alguno de los criados que había despedido, pero si se trata de alguien en quien confío, alguien que puede haber viajado hasta Londres con nosotros, explicaría cómo se enteró Da Revin.

—¡Santo Dios, no puede haber matado a esa mujer sólo para sacarte de en medio!

—Te olvidas de su hermano. Da Revin y yo tenemos una larga historia de odios. Él me odia por haber matado a Laurent. Si matar a Jane le facilitara el acceso a Isabella y además consiguiera verme muerto, era como para pensarlo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos; fue quebrado por la voz de sir Reginald.

—De modo que ahora tenemos tres posibilidades: la del ladrón, que pudo haberla matado para apoderarse de los rubíes; la de lord Kendall, que pudo haberlo hecho por despecho; o la de James Witherdale, que pudo haberla matado con fría y resuelta deliberación.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero sintió un escalofrío. Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Descubriremos la verdad —le dijo dulcemente—. Cada día que pasa nos enteramos de cosas nuevas. Sólo necesitarnos un poco más de tiempo.

Pero el tiempo se acababa, y ambos lo sabían. ¡Dios bendito, cuánto miedo sentía!

* * *

**Esta historia se esta poniendo super emocionante, que nervios!**

**Ya quiero saber quien asesino a Jane y ¿por qué?**

**Y mis dos muchachos entregándose a la pasión de nuevo, son tan lindos. Me encantan!**

**La verdad yo veo muy complicado comprobar que lo haya hecho James, si es que el lo hizo, el panorama de nuestro amado conde no pinta nada bien.**

**Besitos y abrazos para todas!**


End file.
